


Waiting Room/ 等候室

by redstone000, spoffyumi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstone000/pseuds/redstone000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoffyumi的Waiting Room翻译<br/>原文http://archiveofourown.org/works/4678193/chapters/10678076</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678193) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



第一章

 

“我他妈说过我会走的，从我面前滚开！”詹姆斯.巴恩斯猛地甩上门，暴风般声势地走出家门，他扶起昨天他扔在那里的自行车，花了点时间拉起黑色汗衫的连衣帽把头罩上，跨上单车踩着踏板骑开了。  
只靠一条胳膊在自行车上保持平衡并没有那么难，再说了，他已经有了好几年的时间去适应，让他适应不了的是人们盯着他看的眼神，人们相互咬耳朵的样子。他已经习惯了把那只空荡荡的袖子塞进口袋里，好让别人第一眼就看出他只有一条手臂。尽管如此，他还是那个没人会邀请他加入篮球队——或者其他什么队的“一只手的小子”。  
那么他在英语课上写过的愚蠢的故事呢？那些关于所有那些嘲笑他的混蛋全都得上他们应得的狗屎的故事，是他们，而不是他，他们会愿意出门，做出他们对他做过的那些事情吗？好极了，现在他成了个“一只手的恐怖分子”。  
操所有人。  
上星期，他被叫进了校长办公室的时候，他妈妈已经在那里了。她在哭。他恨他们告诉她那些事惹她哭，他可以把学校愚蠢的管理机构加入“詹姆斯.巴恩斯恨的东西清单”——这张清单早就很长了。“因为这件事，我们打算给你放个假，巴恩斯先生，”寇森校长对他说：“我们知道这些年来你经历了什么……”  
“哪个不知道！”詹姆斯低声吼了出来。  
“……并且，” 寇森校长继续说道：“我们也了解一直以来那些网络上的留言。为此，我们尽我们所能对做出那种行为的学生进行了严惩，也就是一般所说的开除。我们想要给你第二次机会。”  
“真是感激不尽。”詹姆斯的声音满是嘲讽，他甚至不敢看他的妈妈。  
“我们的要求是你每周要做两次咨询治疗，治疗师按要求——法律上的，应该告知校方你对于你自己还有他人是否具有安全威胁。”  
棒呆了，他心想，他没有说出口，而是咬紧牙齿收紧下颚等着寇森结束他的谈话。  
“尽管如此，你的成绩也是个典型，作为一个高三学生，一场开除就会毁了你再次进入任何一个大学的可能。所以我强烈建议你接受这第二次机会，你能明白我说的吗？”  
在他妈妈开车和他一起回家的路上，他妈妈带着哭红的眼睛砸给他好几个问题：“你怎么能做出这样的事，巴基？为什么你当时不和我谈谈？你知道你可以随时找我谈的，对吗？在那件事之后……我明白，宝贝，我都明白。”  
詹姆斯已经合上了他的耳朵，心里计划着去治疗的事，他确实在计划着，但只不过是为了达到离开家的目的。谁会提前去到治疗室，那感觉像是会被永远的困在那里——人们来来回回走动时会看到你在那里等着，他们会想“噢，那个家伙因为只有一条胳膊而疯了吗？”而这正是现在正在发生的事情。他的预约在四点，现在，三点半，他已经在那楼下站着了。  
他甚至连部可以用来打发时间的手机都没有。“你已经失去的这个特权了，也没有Xbox游戏机”，他妈妈充分的了解到笔记本电脑的作用——满足他的学业上的需要，也知道他可以用笔记本电脑完成手机和Xbox能做的事。而在现在之前，没收手机从没有被他视为一项惩罚。他拖着脚步走上楼，他想象不出那上边的杂志回事什么样的，如果幸运地话，他们可能会有Cosmo，那本杂志不时会教你如何给别人来一次最棒的口活；显然他们不会有滑板或者枪支的杂志。他最近不怎么玩滑板，他会在他家车道的外围玩，试图耍回他以前的那些花样，一般情况下是失败的。  
他走进等候室后发现的第一件事就是这里没杂志。一本没有。零。只有几沓小册子把几张小桌子和椅子分成两边。那些小册子可能是关于“怎样才能不自杀？”或者“你是会扫射你们学校的疯子吗？”之类的狗屎，又或者是叫做“你的孩子是个天生的失败者吗”。  
他注意到的另一件事，等候室里还有一个人，那个人正盯着一本小册子看。  
他瞬间几乎就想转身离开了，然而他依旧拖沓着脚步走到接待处登记。“你好，我有个在四点的预约吗？”他压低声音说道，希望那个金发的家伙没有听到——这间房子可没那么大。  
“哪一个医生？”接待员反问他。  
他快速扫视了整个房间，发现这里有两扇门。“呃，抱歉，我不知道这里有不只一个，我忘了她叫什么名字了。这是我第一次过来。”  
“你叫詹姆斯吗？”那人问他。  
“是。”老天，如果这位女士早就知道还干什么问他是那个医生？  
“你是和希尔医生有个预约，你来得有点早，先坐会吧，她准备好了会教你的。”  
他轻哼了一声，坐到了离另外那个人尽可能远的位置——这有点难，因为运动英雄先生选了张在房间正中的椅子。上帝，像史蒂夫.罗杰斯这种被加冕的受欢迎的混蛋真倒胃口。  
史蒂夫究竟在这里干什么？不错的问题。史蒂夫在等他某个在咨询室的弟弟或者妹妹？一定是的，你没法找到一个比史蒂夫更典型的美国青年了，他现在正穿着李维斯牛仔裤，白色T恤和字母印花夹克。詹姆斯从未和他讲过话但是他知道很多他的事。橄榄球队队长。荣誉滚滚。学生会会长。实际上，史蒂夫似乎还得发表毕业致辞。就像他还不够完美似的。

 

好吧，接下来这二十分钟他不能就这样干坐着盯着史蒂夫看。詹姆斯随手拿起桌子上压在他手肘下边的那本宣传小册子。《青少年谈论考试压力》。呃~通过眼角的余光，他注意到史蒂夫正在看着他。詹姆斯把小册子拿高挡住自己的脸，他不得不同时把膝盖收起来太高，这样他才能够翻到书。很多事情从来没人想过做起来会有困难，直到你剩下一只手臂的之后，比如说翻开一本操蛋的宣传册。  
“嘿，我们上的是同一所学校是吗？”史蒂夫突然问他。  
基督耶稣啊，詹姆斯的视线越过书的上沿瞥了史蒂夫一眼。“是吧？”他回答。  
“我叫史蒂夫。”史蒂夫说道。  
詹姆士给了他个白眼，他是认真的吗？“我们有，大概，三门课是在一起上的。”  
“噢。”史蒂夫的肩膀突然小幅度的下沉，眼睛重新回到他的小册子上。詹姆斯偷偷地瞄了他的书——绿色封面，然后再看看自己桌面上的这些，所以史蒂夫正在读着的是《青少年谈论自我形体影像》（Body Image, 心理学专有名词，指人们通过外界对自己形体及性别特征吸引力的评价而形成的自我感觉）。  
我可不要为此感到糟糕，詹姆斯想。“我很惊讶，你居然不知道我，我可是相当出名。”上帝，他为什么要讲出这句话？  
“为什么出名？”史蒂夫说。  
“因为这个。”詹姆斯拿起那只空袖子来回甩了几圈，从史蒂夫的表情上看，刚才他并没有看到詹姆斯是去了一只手臂——整个乔治.华盛顿高中也就他一个失去了一只手臂了。  
“哦！你是巴基.巴恩斯。”  
该死的，  
那个小名。他妈妈这样叫他就够糟了。“我的名字，”他冷冷的说，“叫詹姆斯。”  
“当然。哇哦，你的黑发让我刚刚没能认出你，我猜。”  
詹姆斯又给了他个白眼，看回他的小册子。“如果你能看看我该死的脸就不会那么难认了，”他嘟哝着抱怨道。  
接下来的时间他们在尴尬的安静中度过。实际上他甚至可以看到史蒂夫脑内的齿轮在吱吱地转动。他可能在想着要跟我说什么好，詹姆斯心想。我们的社交圈子不一样，或者他想弄明白为什么我如此无礼粗鲁。  
他拒绝相信自己刚刚对史蒂夫无礼了。史蒂夫甚至都没为他的胳膊感到抱歉。很多人都感到抱歉，要不然他们就会问事故是怎么发生的。然而他并没有。史蒂夫只是看着自己，就好像失去手臂只是一条巨大的线索，帮助他解决了一个秘密，或许史蒂夫还觉得应该给自个儿颁个奖。更别说史蒂夫还叫他那个小名，那让他回想起噩梦般的初中生活。上高中后，詹姆斯尽力用“詹姆斯”来重新打造自己，但是这没有对他的社会地位起到帮助，相反地，他变成了个无名小卒。接着，那场事故就发生了。如果不是人们对与把他的生活变成人间地狱无比热衷的话，根本没人会留意他。  
“詹姆斯？”  
那个女人的声音打断了他的思维。他站了起来，顺手把那本小册子的扔在桌子上。他边走进门边瞥了眼史蒂夫。你敢在学校告诉任何人你在这里看到我试试看。他希望他的眼神能传达出这条信息。史蒂夫只是带着一脸受伤的表情，然后低头看向自己的手。  
詹姆斯以前接受过治疗，所以他对于即将发生的事情并非一无所知。希尔医生看起来是个不错的女士，她讲的很清楚说詹姆斯可以向她说任何想说的事。但是她必须上报她所有的看法，詹姆斯会好好考虑是不是要那样做。“现在，我已经听过学校方面的说法，我想听听你的。”  
他发现比起以前的治疗师，和希尔医生谈起话来轻松的多。那是当然，因为佐拉医生老是要他讲他失去的父亲，还有妹妹，还有手臂，他不想谈那些。他给希尔医生讲了学校里边那些混球——他们一直在他的脸书上留下的狗屎直到他注销了自己的账号；然后他们又找到了他的汤不热并且留下匿名的厌恶消息，詹姆斯把他们全都屏蔽了，接着他又屏蔽了邮件，他现在几乎不上网了。  
他没有告诉希尔医生当有他上网时，会花大部分上网时间访问的那些网站。  
因为这是第一次见面，他可以说的东西有很多，而且他没有必须谈得很深入。大部分时间医生只是听着他讲，当他停下来或者犹豫该讲什么的时候，她会问他感觉怎样诸如此类的问题。然后五十分钟就过去了，他可以离开了。  
“那么星期四再见？”，希尔医生边开门边说。  
“是的，星期四。”他尽力让自己听起来是那种与激动完全相反地语气。一周两次？真的有这个必要？他逃到了等候室，当他看到是谁从另外一个门走出来的时候几乎惊讶到死。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
所以受欢迎先生在这里不是等他的弟弟或妹妹。是他自己在这里接受治疗。詹姆斯在史蒂夫看到他之前低下头，迅速的走出等候室。看到黄金男孩糊到了了泥土的感觉真不赖。  
当他要骑车回家的时候，一个想法击中了他：如果连一个像史蒂夫这样的人也不快活，那么詹姆斯这样的人会有什么希望。

 

史蒂夫回到家后，他拿出他的课本，打开笔电插上耳机——他试着用这种方法掩盖掉另外一个房间里他妈妈的呼吸辅助机发出的声音。但他又不时需要摘下其中一边耳机听一听那机器的声音——那声音意味着他的妈妈还活着。  
他发现自己居然登上脸书去找巴基.巴恩斯的账号。  
詹姆斯.巴恩斯，他纠正自己，他的搜索找到了0条相关结果。  
看来全美有一百万个詹姆斯.巴恩斯，但其中没有一个是巴基。他隐约记得在寄物柜室的时候他的队友们谈论的狗屎。在体育课之前，你很难在寄物柜室里边错过巴基，巴基会穿着短袖衬衫，其中一只袖子里什么都没有。很多人会一直盯着他看，但不是用刻薄的眼神。“你他妈在看什么？”有一次巴基对路过的布鲁斯说，后者正明目张胆地一路盯着他。  
布鲁斯.班纳不是那种你想要和他打交道的人。大多数时间他是个典型的科学疯子，如果你忽略他那体型，他真的有点害羞，而且超级有脑。但是他的暴脾气一触即发。“只是在想着如果你的右手酸了该怎么办，”布鲁斯讥笑道，其他人已经捧腹大笑了。  
“该走了，小姐们！”沃德教练在外边大喊，他们全都匆匆忙忙进入体育馆，巴基除外，他从来不走出寄物柜室到体育馆去，当他们上完课回来的时候他就不再那里了，并且不会再次露面。  
“你那是什么意思，”当人们往外走的时候史蒂夫已经把这句话说出来了，对着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯还在气头上，他只说了句“操你的。”  
他是橄榄球队队长，但这大多是因为他是个四分卫，并且他很擅长记住规则。他和队上的任何一个人都不亲近。从苏尔古德.奥丁森——大家都叫他索尔，到他的老师都算得上是他最亲近的朋友，但是他们的友谊也就止于一起打打游戏，出入派对而已，再无别的。他没有跟索尔说起过他的妈妈，事实上他没有跟学校里任何一个人说过——当然也没说过他正在看心理医生，他更不会走漏一丝他是个同性恋的风声。  
他完成数学作业，然后走进厨房把冰箱里的焙盘菜加热，端回自己房间，边做化学作业边吃，吃完后把脏盘子拿回厨房并热了些汤，小心翼翼的把汤端到他妈妈的房间。  
癌症如抽丝般剥离着她让她下不了床，甚至在无人帮助是没办法坐起来。现在史蒂夫看到那张巨大的病床代替了原来他奶奶的古董木床时，依然会感到惊吓。那张木床已经被拆了放在了地下室里，还是史蒂夫自己把它拖到那去的。  
“嗨，妈妈，”他温柔的说，他妈妈的眼睛微微张开了。  
她对着他微笑。说话已经不是她能够做到的事了。  
“我要让你坐起来一些。”床发出轻微的声响。  
之前有段时间他去上学的时候，一个护工会过来他家帮忙，晚上他回到家几小时后，护工才会离开。其他时间，照顾他妈妈的任务落在他的肩上。他还算幸运，史蒂夫想着，把盛着汤的匙子伸进他妈妈嘴里，他的妈妈萨拉.罗杰斯以前是教堂里的活跃分子。现在是橄榄球赛季，所以教堂社交圈里所有的好心的女士都不介意到他家来帮帮忙什么的，或者她们会做些焙盘菜。他妈妈也有很多朋友同事，所以他不用担心做饭，清洁，或者是把他妈妈留在家中这类问题。  
史蒂夫不愿意去想萨拉去世后他该怎么办。  
史蒂夫喂着她，喂着喂着她就睡着了。他帮她擦了擦脸，让她躺了下来，把汤装回容器里。当他把厨房的灯关掉的时候，整栋房子漆黑一片。他已经有一个月没在客厅坐下了。那时候她妈妈还在住院，他就把家里的电闸拉掉，就是她决定要回家等待死神降临之前。  
接下来是英语作业——唯一一门让他觉得自己像个无脑机器人的科目，他回想着那些知识点。他找到了做试卷的最佳方式——列出论点摆出证据，这样他就可以尽可能的少动脑子。  
他完成他早在两周前就该完成的英语作业，默读了几段，就听到了值晚班的护工到了。史蒂夫站起来，把书收起来，刷完牙洗完脸就上床了。  
他太累了，但最后他也只是躺在那里无法入睡，一直到第二天早上。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

星期四下午，詹姆斯再次在他妈妈的叨念下出门。“天呐，妈妈！”他嚷着，故意重重的踏者楼梯下楼，“我不用每次都提前半小时过去！”但想到他妈妈接下来可能的行为，他觉得他最好现在就离开这栋房子。  
因为克林特会出现，学校的可容忍程度提高了百分之五十，当然，克林特没有和他一起上的课。虽然那家伙是个大懒鬼，但他也意味着能有个一起吃午餐。詹姆斯正在用他能保持平衡的最慢速度骑着他的单车，脑子里一遍又一遍的回放着午餐时的那次对话。  
“听说你被留校察看了，”克林顿说着，把一个吃了一半的赛百味三明治从皱巴巴的纸袋里拿出了来，还有一小包薯片和一罐可乐。不管怎么说，克林特还是在那间快餐店找了份兼职——虽然其中95%的时间里他都是处于嗑药磕嗨的状态。  
“听谁说的？”  
“那些参加完橄榄球训练到地铁去的那些混球。”  
詹姆斯相当没吃相地咬了一大口他自己的三明治——那是他妈妈做的，里边夹着甘蓝，豆芽和鹰嘴豆沙的大乱炖。  
“你他妈吃的是什么，伙计？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“想来点我的吗？”  
赛百味的三明治本来就有一英尺那么长，尽管这个被吃了一半，它还是很长，“好吧。”  
克林特毫不拘礼地把他的三明治掰成两半，把没咬过的那一半递给了詹姆斯。  
在克林特过来之前，詹姆斯一直单独坐着，假装正在读英语课要求的一本小说《麦田里的守望者》。目前为止他还算喜欢它，这本书很符合他的情绪。但事实是早在一周之前他就读完了，现在他只是用它来掩护自己偷偷看着不远处的史蒂夫。  
那家伙看起来该死的友好，对着他的朋友又微笑又大笑的。他们中会有人知道史蒂夫正在接受心理治疗吗？詹姆斯猜没有。  
知道克林特说话之后，詹姆斯才意识到他自己又一次着魔般地盯着史蒂夫瞧。“看看她，我敢打赌她一定很高兴抛弃了我们这两个失败者对吗？”  
“是啊。”詹姆斯跟上他的思维收回他的视线，转而看向和布鲁斯.班纳黏在一起的娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫。“看呐，她和那个混蛋呆一起呢。”  
在大一那年，娜塔莎还是个人生地不熟的外国交换生，她和詹姆斯交朋友大多是因为他单独坐在那里吃午餐，有好几个星期她和詹姆斯，克林特三人是个在午餐期间的紧密小团体。不久之后拉拉队就把她套走了，然后詹姆斯就出了事故，然后徐娜塔莎就表现得跟他们两个不存在了一样。与以往相同，这并没有对詹姆斯造成多大困扰，但是克林特，克林特从未跨过那道坎。  
“我在我手机上下了这个教俄语的APP，”克林特说，“听听这个怎样：Yallow  
blue vas”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我爱你。”  
“呃…谢谢。”  
克林特笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝。“没错哥们，你懂的。你觉得这个会让她对我刮目相看吗？”  
“我只知道谁不会对你刮目相看。”  
“他没什么比得过我的。”克林特摆摆手，对布鲁斯表示不屑。  
“他可比你聪明，比你壮，还有……好吧你比他有性吸引力，就算是我都不会拿这个开玩笑。”  
“当然，一点不错。”克林特举起拳头，詹姆斯尽他的义务和他碰了一拳。“所以那些家伙，”克林特咬了一大口三明治含糊地说，“他们说你写了个计划要在学校开枪或者什么的，在英语课上。”  
詹姆斯白了一眼。  
“那真的很蠢，哥们。你可不能做出那样的破烂事。”  
“我没有，”詹姆斯厉声道，“那节课的任务是写一首颂歌，他们他妈的期望我会写出些什么？”  
克林特耸耸肩，“应该不是写你同学之死。”  
“没错，那是很蠢。但我必须得写点什么。还有那是我自己的该死的颂歌。”  
“上帝啊。你知道怎样才能不射你的脚吗？还有我从此就是那个对开发我的潜能上有发言权的那个了。”克林特挑起眉毛——它看起来就像个创可贴。  
“你是说滑板？”  
“是的哥们。在我工作地方后边有个停车场，那里有些废弃的钢扶手。我把它修了个…大概百分之七十。”把三明治吞下去之后，克林特拍开了那包薯片。“你还有在练那些花样吗？”  
“算是吧。”詹姆斯移开视线，直到回到史蒂夫身上。莎伦.卡特，拉拉队的女王，把自己挂在史蒂夫肩上。难怪她会有个叫Share的小名。  
“你放学后想要过来吗？三点钟才会轮到我的班，我们可以在那里耗上一个钟，我还有些好东西。”  
虽然嗑药那部分特别诱人，詹姆斯可没有一点欲望展示他那毫无进展滑板花样。靠一只手保持平衡更难，而且摔下了也痛得要命。“我没法去，他们又让我去接受治疗了。”  
“操那操蛋的东西，伙计。”克林特握紧拳头，“但是说真的，我们会一起去滑板对吗？你说你有在练习，你没在骗我对吗?”  
“我没骗你，”詹姆斯说，他的声音很平静，他依然没碰他的三明治。  
“哇，你什么时候把头发染黑的？”克林特眯着眼睛看他。  
“老天，你已经有了助听器，现在你还需要一副眼镜吗？”  
克林特笑了起来。“好吧，需要哭喊着要我帮忙吗？”  
“我很好。”詹姆斯说，他的语气变得刻薄。  
“当然，当然。好吧，现在我要打个瞌睡。”克林特把他的书包当枕头，放下头合上眼睛。“吃完了就叫我。”  
这就是说克林特把他的助听器关掉了，他现在连打铃也听不见。詹姆斯叹了口气收起他的书。这就是为什么克林特只能让学校生活好受百分之五十。  
现在，詹姆斯把他的单车锁在治疗中心外边，朝着楼上走去。  
真该死，为什么史蒂夫也这么早？他本来还怀有一半希望，想着上次也是史蒂夫第一次过来所以这一次他不会那么早。詹姆斯把自己丢进和上次同一只椅子里，因为史蒂夫又他妈的坐在最中间那只。  
詹姆斯在那等了很久，并且充分地把史蒂夫看了又看，然后他问他，“所以他们也让你一周来两次？”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，“呃，对，一周两次。”他盯着他的膝盖。  
詹姆斯皱起眉头，“有趣。看起来人们都知道我干了什么，但我却从没听说你的事。肯定很赞。”

 

史蒂夫没有回应詹姆斯，他怎么回应？他可不想巴基知道那节写颂歌的英语课后发生了什么——西蒙小姐课后和他谈话，说她认为史蒂夫可能想要去和指导老师谈谈，然后他一进到老师办公室关上门后整个人就崩溃了。没人知道这个，他不想让学校里任何一个人知道。  
史蒂夫牛仔裤右边的膝盖快要破了，他忽略了巴基盯着他的眼神，试着想起他做了什么只用到了右膝盖而没有用到左边的。  
在过去的两天里，史蒂夫意识到巴基是对的，他是个混蛋。事实上，他们确实有三门课是一起上的。上课的时候巴基都是窝在后边最角落的位置，戴着他的连衣帽，像一个极力隐藏自己的影子。难怪史蒂夫之前从没注意到他。奇怪的是，史蒂夫竟然有点嫉妒他。要是他没有这么多需要保持关系的所谓的“朋友”就好了。要是每个人都不时刻盯着他，不期望他的完美表现就好了——那个完美的学生，完美的运动员，完美的儿子。  
他真是他妈地累了。  
“是啊，真高兴你和你的橄榄球伙计们好心地嘲笑我。就像我说的，那肯定很赞，拥有一班朋友。”  
“我从没笑过你，”史蒂夫说，他声音了的愤怒更多是源于挫败感而不是别的什么，“而且你也有朋友，我在咖啡馆看到你和那个…那个小孩在一起来着。”  
几乎就在下一秒史蒂夫希望他刚刚能闭上他的嘴。詹姆斯像是鲨鱼闻到猎物一样坐高了身子。  
“哦，你是说克林特？我猜你没能记住他的名字。对于他你还想说点什么吗？你想说他是个瘾君子，是个懒鬼？还是个失败者？”  
“当我没说。”史蒂夫咕哝着看向别的地方。  
“对啊，克林特是个挺好的朋友，他有一半的时间在逃课，另外一半时间嗑药嗨到名字都记不得。但是没错，你说对了，我他妈说谎了，我确实有些个朋友。”  
史蒂夫想起来他对他的右膝盖做了什么事了——当他妈妈被喂完饭睡下时，他得去检查氧气瓶的余量，如果余量太低他就必须跟值晚班的护工打个报告，检查的时候他就是单脚跪着的，这又让他想起了在橄榄球场上，教练要交代点什么他们也用单脚跪着。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，只是一小会儿又睁开，然后说了几个没打算给谁听的词。  
史蒂夫松开了紧抓着膝盖的手，垂下头把头埋在两手间，手指揉着他的眼球。我不会哭的。我不会哭的。  
这就像是接受治疗的条件反射一样。他必须再控制多五分钟，没错，就五分钟，他能做到的。

 

————  
詹姆斯坐在那里，看着史蒂夫憋着不哭。他本能的把膝盖收起来贴近他的胸口，手抠着牛仔裤上的洞，为什么我感觉自己那么混蛋？他自问道，史蒂夫之前还因为他惹的麻烦笑过他，克林特说的，难道不是吗？可能不是特指史蒂夫，也许是他自己他妈的搞错了。  
“史蒂文在吗？进来吧。”詹姆斯偷偷地看了眼这低沉的男声是谁发出来的——看起来有点吓人，那人很高，是个黑人，光头，一只眼睛戴着眼罩。詹姆斯立刻放低他的视线，也不去看史蒂夫。他完全不用因为那个大个子差那么一点就哭了而感到自责，那可不是他的错。  
不是他的错。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

整个周末詹姆斯都觉得自己是个恶棍。星期六早上，他妈妈把他叫醒的时候他的被子正把他裹的像个蚕茧。她让他去帮忙修剪草坪。“我一定要现在做吗？”他不耐烦地说，把被子拉高盖住头。他妈妈走了，留下他继续做梦。当他终于把自己从床上拔下来，时间已经接近中午，他妈妈又叫他去割草坪。  
“为什么？这草坪根本不需要修剪，”他抱怨道，“而且这都快冬天了，落叶会把它全都盖住。”  
“我不能靠自己一个收拾完这整间屋子！”她的声音在发抖，詹姆斯知道接下来会发生些什么事，但他好像就是管不住自己的嘴。  
“那个割草机简直就是垃圾，靠一只手推着太难了。”  
“如果你穿上那个花了我几千美元的义肢就不会那么难了，”她说，“我要去整理树篱，你就不能帮我干干这活吗？”  
詹姆斯没有回答她。他一下子就不感觉饿了，所以他把麦片丢回橱柜，跺着脚走去车库。  
第一件事，把油箱灌满，这可考验到他的平衡能力，他得用膝盖顶着油桶然后用他那一只手把油往油箱里倒。接下来他就可以干那该死的活了。他把发动索拉了七次，引擎才嗡嗡地响起来，现在他把这台嘈杂的机器推到了草坪上。轮子已经生锈到不行而且老是陷进草地上的坑坑洼洼里，詹姆斯只靠着胸口推着，割了第一排后，他已经大汗淋漓筋疲力尽。他把割草机扔在那里嗡嗡乱叫，走进屋子把门猛地甩上去穿上那只操蛋的义肢。  
义肢是用皮带绕过他的胸和右边腋下固定住的，所以要把它的前端和自己的肩关节搭在一起就必须绑的很紧。义肢全是金属和电线，它不是用来装装样子的，所以穿着它让詹姆斯觉得自己更像是个怪胎。在他的肢体治疗里边，他还需要学习怎么牵动肩膀的肌肉来使末端的爪子张开合上。但他再也不用做这件操蛋的事了。  
事实上，他也只是打算用义肢推东西而已。  
虽然已经一身汗，詹姆斯还是穿上件长袖的法兰绒衬衫再回到草坪上  
他必须侧着左边的身子好让右手更有力气，是的，这样操作起来确实容易不少，认识到这个事实让他喘着粗气咬着牙咒骂了几声。但穿着义肢干活更疼，他极少穿义肢，所以他肩膀上那些敏感的伤疤一直提醒着他他们正在受到摩擦。  
草坪非常宽阔，单单是前面部分就够大了，后边那部分种着他妈妈的花。很好，因为那里不需要他去修整。不好的是，割草坪的这段时间他自己整个就是公开展览给任何一个开车路过的人；展览给那些在他们妈妈前面慢慢地骑着自行车小孩，他们停下来指着他呆呆的看，妈妈们喊他们快走。  
这还没完，当他把割草机推到了另外一行尽头，停下来把义肢抬高好吻合肩关节的时候，一辆熟悉的车开了过来——他被一览无余。  
谁都知道那是布鲁斯.班纳的车。他爸爸在他甜蜜的十六岁时给他买了辆樱红色的敞篷车，这辆车已经成了橄榄球队的非官方吉祥物。布鲁斯带着娜塔莎兜风时，车的后座经常是塞满了穿皮夹克的壮汉。  
不幸地，詹姆斯当时正站在路边，而且布鲁斯很可能半道上就看到他了，想要假装他没看到那辆敞篷车已经来不及了，因为他一直直勾勾的看着它，詹姆斯已经累得没注意到他们慢了下来。  
布鲁斯把车开到路的这边，顶多就20迈。“看呐，那是剪刀手爱德华。”后座的一个家伙喊道。  
这样的羞辱并没有起到多大作用，因为詹姆斯只顾看着娜塔莎，来不及去找出是哪个家伙喊的话，但是他的脸还是热了起来，詹姆斯垂着手低着头快速往回走着，车上传来的讥笑声在他脑里回响。  
“草坪都割个好了吗？”他妈妈的声音把他从真空中拉回到现实。  
“你自己去割！”他咆哮道。  
走上楼回到他自己的房间，他没有办法很快的把衬衫脱掉，布料老是被那些爪子勾住，他用力疯狂地撕扯着它直到他听到了接缝处撕裂的声音，脱下来了。接着詹姆斯扯开捆在胸口的皮带，吼着把义肢猛地摔在地板。  
“巴基，你不能就这样把开着的割草机丢在草坪上！”巴恩斯夫人边推开他的房门边说道，“噢，亲爱的。”  
“出去！”他冲她大叫，在她吃惊的表情里甩上门。詹姆斯把门锁了，不能让她就这样再闯进来。然后他打开了收音机——还算走运，他的IPhone底座还自带一个老式收音机功能，有一次他找到一个摇滚电台，他把音量调到了最大极限…然而也没有很大声。五分钟后，他妈妈应该是走去把割草机关掉收好了，詹姆斯听到她又回到了他门口。  
“巴基，把音乐关小点声，不然我就开锁进去了！  
“好吧！”他喊回去，插上他的耳机。  
之后詹姆斯就等着他妈妈出门买菜，她一出门，詹姆斯就跨上单车往克林特家骑去。在那里他发现克林特被他的继父赶了出来。克林特带着困意朝他眨了眨眼，向招手然后把他拖进他那个破旧的私人房车。电线从房子里牵出来到这辆拖车，里边有一台连着Xbox游戏机的老旧电视，一堆零食，还有常在亚麻布衣橱的足量的大麻。“你继父真是个混蛋。”詹姆斯评论道，这时克林特正在把那些必要的工具集中在一起  
克林特耸耸肩，点亮了打火机，终于詹姆斯感觉自己又可以呼吸了。  
所以在他半夜带着一身恶臭回到家里的时候他妈妈看起来不太高兴，这很正常，但是他已经他恍惚得不会在意这个了。他妈妈到了星期天才找他算账——她突然地掀开他的被子。“这他是实在干嘛，妈妈？”詹姆斯呻吟着。  
“我们要去教堂，穿好衣服。”  
詹姆斯又是一声呻吟，把脸埋进枕头里，他感觉到有衣服扔在他身上。  
“一些事情需要改变。你不是唯一一个受影响的，你知道吗？”  
“我知道，妈妈。”詹姆斯轻声说。  
她坐到床上的时候床垫陷了下去，手轻轻拍着詹姆斯的头。他讨厌自己这么喜欢这种表示喜爱的小举动。“我知道事情对你来说很艰难，但是我觉得是时候停止迷失在里头了，你得意识到你是多幸运。”  
他尽量低着头坐在教堂的硬木长椅上，不停地告诉自己：只要过一个小时就好了。他希望他不会见到学校里的任何人，特别是他现在穿着他妈妈三年前买给他的卡其色和黑色带修道士领子的毛衣，在那次事故前买的。他把一件T恤塞在了袖子里，看起来比直接把袖子塞在口袋里更饱满。  
在礼拜开始前，他妈妈读起了教堂的报纸，留他在一边除了四处望望无事可干。噢上帝，莎伦.卡特在那边。詹姆斯摇摇头让头发散在他的脸上。因为这些黑发，莎伦很有可能不会看到他。  
“这里有一些我们力所能及的事，”他妈妈在他旁边说，“我们能做些冷藏食物给那个患癌症快死的的女人和她的儿子。也许做做善事能然你对自己的处境感觉好一点，你说呢？”  
詹姆斯眯着眼看着报纸，他看到纸上跳出了一个熟悉的名字。  
我就是个十足的恶棍。

\------  
手机响了，史蒂夫疑惑地抬起头，今天的座机怎么响个没完，特别是这个时候——刚做完礼拜之后？“我能给你和你妈妈带顿饭过去吗，甜心？”  
史蒂夫把马桶刷放回支架上，脱掉橡胶手套一路冲到厨房——他的手机正放在柜台上充电。“你好？”他说着瞥了一眼来电显示。莎伦.卡特。  
“嗨，史蒂夫。”中间有一小段时间的寂静，而史蒂夫并没有想要填补它。一般来说莎伦打电话找他就是要和他一起学习，他希望这次也是。但她说的却是：“我知道你妈妈的事了。”  
史蒂夫感觉他的胃往下一沉。“哦…哦，”他已经来不及假装让自己听起来随意一些。  
“是啊，我在教堂的公报里边看到的，为什么你没有告诉我？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，手掌揉着脸，“抱歉。”他最后只说了这两个字。  
“不，你不需要道歉，”她说，“我只是…我以为我们是朋友。我是说，我想我知道为什么你不愿意告诉我。有时候我都会忘记你是我的前男友。”她安静地笑，“呃，抱歉，我很抱歉，我不是打给你来让你感到自责或者别的什么的。我太震惊了，发现了这件事…你知道你可以和我谈谈的对吗？如果你不想要别人知道，我完全能够理解，我不会告诉别人的。我只想让你知道我会一直在你身边。”  
“好的……谢了。”史蒂夫低声说，他的手仍然掩着面。  
“周二想一起复习数学吗，毕竟要考试了？我妈妈说她晚餐会做鸡肉干酪意面，我想要你晚饭后再走。”  
“我…呃…星期二下午没空，抱歉。”  
“这没什么，”莎伦立刻接话，“需要什么尽管跟我说好吗？”  
“好。”  
史蒂夫狠狠地按了挂线键，把手机扔回餐柜上，走回到洗手间盯着那些清洁剂出神。如果昨晚没有喝醉酒他甚至都不需要洗厕所，他本来就没打算多喝，而且是从来都没有过。事实是，当他站在桥上正要把空啤酒瓶往托尼家里扔的时候，一个带着浓重口音的声音从他身后传来，“嘿史蒂夫，好男孩，我要问你一个问题。”  
史蒂夫转而把瓶子砸向另一个路灯灯泡，帽子在他手里拧成麻花，之后才转身回应身后的声音，“问什么？”  
娜塔莎把红色苏打水杯里的液体一饮而尽，里边应该是伏特加，“谁是剪刀手爱德华？”她问道。  
这可不是史蒂夫预想到的问题，要知道去年她在午餐桌上问他“口活是什么？”笑得大家快要岔气，她自己却是一脸正经不为所动，最后终于有某个家伙缓过气来和她解释了一翻，她也只是云淡风轻“噢，我们俄语里边也有这个词，Minyet，”这是还有几个家伙笑个没完，她继续说道：“这些词会给人造成疑惑并不奇怪，比起吹，难道吸不会更确切吗？美国白痴。”  
“呃，那是一部电影？关于个一只手是剪刀的男人？”史蒂夫举起一只手作剪刀状。  
“跟我猜的一样，”娜塔莎撅起她饱满红艳的嘴唇：“布鲁斯跟我说这不是在侮辱Yasha，但我看得出来他骗了我。”  
“谁是Yasha？”史蒂夫问。  
“Yasha。”娜塔莎像看着白痴一样看着史蒂夫，重复他的话，好吧，史蒂夫真的不知道，她摇摇头道：“是詹姆斯，那个一只胳膊的男孩。”  
史蒂夫感觉自己胃里的啤酒正在发酸，“哦，布鲁斯那样叫他？当着他的面？”  
“没有，是另外一个家伙，但是布鲁斯笑了，Yasha看起来很沮丧，我不喜欢那样。我现在得去找布鲁斯叫他骗子了。”  
史蒂夫想着要不要拦着娜塔莎别去和布鲁斯对质，他知道布鲁斯的火爆脾气，当然他也知道娜塔莎不会忍受布鲁斯的混蛋行为。  
不久后他就离开了派对，史蒂夫还是想吐，然后一回到家他就把填满他胃里的东西全都倒进马桶里，作为补偿，他今天把马桶刷的得锃亮。  
史蒂夫最后一点精神头被莎伦的一通电话吞食而尽，但他还是把卫生间搞定了。莎伦是从教堂里知道的，萨拉所有的教堂朋友都向他确认过教堂公报里只会出现萨拉的名字而没有他的。但是他猜镇上所有人都认识他妈妈，上帝啊，学校里有几个人去了教堂，希望不会太多。  
弗瑞医生跟他说过，如果他告诉别人他妈妈的事，他肩上的负担会轻很多，“你没有给你的朋友们足够的信任，”上周二医生说：“人们会理解的，他们会想要帮助你。”  
但是为什么现在他只觉得担子更重了呢？  
————  
星期二，在等候室里詹姆斯甚至不敢看向史蒂夫，上帝啊，他上次表现的像个十足的混球。  
他们之间的寂静持续已经好几分钟了，詹姆斯没忍住还是瞥了他一眼，出乎意料地对上史蒂夫的眼睛，他立刻低头盯着看自己蜷缩在胸前的膝盖。  
好吧，这并没有让气氛少点尴尬。他十分肯定史蒂夫不会再跟他讲话了，他之前是那么无礼。也许，可以尝试对他微笑？没错，可能行得通。  
他再次看向史蒂夫，试着在自己脸上做出个友好亲切的表情，就在那瞬间他意识到自己的脸很可能比任何东西都扭曲。  
史蒂夫看了过来，詹姆斯又立刻低头继续研究他的膝盖，然后他回看史蒂夫，后者正眉头紧锁抬着头看时钟。  
显然詹姆斯已经忘了怎么微笑，那么也许一张滑稽的脸会更有用。他瞪了个斗鸡眼，往外耷拉出下巴让下排的牙齿咬住上嘴唇。这次史蒂夫看到了，这个大个子脸上明显打满了问号。  
好吧，实施新计划。  
詹姆斯把手挡在自己眼前：“猜猜我是谁。”  
史蒂夫眉间的浅沟又出现了。詹姆斯肩膀前倾做出个愤怒的表情。  
“你好史蒂文，可以过来了。”  
詹姆斯立即顺势用手指挠挠眉毛，自然地把手放到大腿上，随便看向别的什么地方就是不想看弗瑞。  
史蒂夫站起来跟着弗瑞走向他的咨询室，弗瑞走进去后，詹姆斯快速和史蒂夫交换了个眼神。  
在进门之前，史蒂夫的嘴角突然微微翘起一个小弧度。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“弗瑞医生进来的时候我以为你要尿裤子了。”史蒂夫说。  
两个男孩同时完成了他们的心理咨询，在尴尬的气氛中从大厅走下楼去搭电梯，直到史蒂夫打破了这份寂静。  
詹姆斯笑出了声，“所以他叫做狂怒医生？”他说，“我的老天，那可再适合他不过了，哇哦。”  
“他还不赖，希尔医生怎么样？她蛮火辣的。”  
“辣？呕，她差不多都到我妈妈那年纪了。”  
“有些人就是喜欢年级大点的女人，”史蒂夫耸耸肩：“熟女。”  
他们走进电梯，詹姆斯用力戳了到底层的按键，眼睛余光扫过史蒂夫，难道他不知道？  
电梯的门合上了，把他们俩置于一个密闭的空间中。史蒂夫想着他是不是对于希尔医生太过多嘴了，那样说话能让他觉得自己够圆滑，而且他的队友们也很吃这一套，但是巴基却用那种眼神看他。  
史蒂夫有个模糊的记忆：巴基在八年级的一次舞会上和一个小孩跳过舞，一个男孩，他记得自己但是很吃惊。那个男孩，比利，从三年级起每个人都认识他了——他太gay了，喜欢在匡威运动鞋里边穿红色亮片蕾丝袜，还把头发也染成红的。  
巴基，正相反，他一点也不gay，他在橄榄球队呆过，又喜欢滑板，虽然这些并不能说明些什么，因为史蒂夫自己也是。很明显同性恋不一定要是娘娘腔，也可以喜欢运动。但那时候史蒂夫真的很惊讶，同时他也惊讶居然没有人取笑他们，莎伦和她的朋友们更是一脸“我们完全能接受”的说着：“他们真是可爱的一对！”  
史蒂夫想不起更多关于巴基初中的事了，他只记得但看到两个男孩在跳舞时，自己心里只想要是能邀请托尼跳支舞会有多么美妙。  
现实是那天他跟莎伦跳了整个晚上。他喜欢莎伦，真的喜欢过她，但不是那种喜欢，而最好的事情是，莎伦她不在乎这个，她只是喜欢和自己呆一起，喜欢自己不强迫她去做那些她其他朋友们会强迫她做的事。最后他在告诉莎伦他并不以哪种方式喜欢她的时候，她说：“我有点看出来了，我希望分手不代表我们以后不能偶尔一起看看电影对吗？”  
也许莎伦知道他是同性恋，但她太好心了没有说穿。  
电梯的们打开了，史蒂夫意识到一路下来他就是干站着一句话没说。  
他们一起走出电梯，巴基连看都没看他一眼。“回头见”史蒂夫喃喃着，把手插进裤袋里，低着头往回家方向走，“回见”，他听见身后的巴基低声说，接下来是一句咒骂。史蒂夫走出二十英尺不到，就听到“哐当”自行车倒下的声音。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
詹姆斯抬头看他：“不需要，很明显我能搞定。”  
这操蛋的锁打不开，单车右边有个组合密码锁，按了之后他可没有两只手把锁掰开，他正一心忙着解锁然后就突然失去平衡，连车带人摔倒在地。他努力向右边侧身不去要到左边的肩膀关节，调整角度的结果是他摔了个面朝天，而天空有一半被史蒂夫的脸挡住了。  
史蒂夫向他伸出手。  
片刻之后詹姆才慢慢伸出自己的手，突然间他就觉得脚下一轻感受不到自己的重量，“你是打了类胆固醇什么的吗？”詹姆斯问道，揉了揉自己的屁股。  
史蒂夫扶起他的车，解开锁把它挂在车头横杆上，“你轻的可以”，边说边把车推回给詹姆斯。  
“是啊，你知道，没了一条手臂就会这样。”詹姆斯伸手去抓车把手，尽力忽略他是需要多努力才能边挤开史蒂夫边扫开他的手，“我接着了，你可以松手。”  
“当然。”史蒂夫立刻说道，把手收回裤袋，又低着头走了。  
詹姆斯缓了一会保持平衡然后推起车，发现史蒂夫正走在和他相同的方向，他往后踩了下脚踏板，盯着它带动链条转了几圈。  
詹姆斯骑上车，用右脚蹬地跟上史蒂夫，和他保持一样的速度。“你走回家吗？”  
“对。”  
“你没有单车或者别的什么？”  
史蒂夫耸肩。  
“我可以带你一程，如果你想要的话，我的车有装站板。”詹姆斯把头往后歪向后边装在齿轮转轴上的站板。  
史蒂夫看了他好一会儿，“你能玩出那些花样？”  
詹姆斯当然知道他这语气是什么意思：用一只手吗？他咬咬牙，告诉自己“他妈妈得了癌症快死了，你得闭嘴”，所以最后他说出口的是：“做不到了，但是如果你在站板上站稳了，我能载你回去。”  
史蒂夫看向地面继续走：“你连我住哪都不知道。”  
“那又怎样，告诉我啊。”  
“你可能不顺路。”  
“谁他妈在乎这个，我可是在给你个便车搭。”  
史蒂夫再次看向他，詹姆斯骑在车上，脚下蹬着踏板，他会是怎样失去一条手臂的。  
“我太重了。”  
“该死的，难道我就不能他妈的对你好吗？”詹姆斯几乎是朝他大叫，“告诉我你他妈住哪里，基督耶稣啊。”  
史蒂夫被詹姆斯的突然爆发吓了一跳，叹了口气道：“米尔大街十九号。”  
“好吧我想想，米尔大街，在那个拐角右边附近，我住在亚当斯街。”其实史蒂夫家并不是在那个拐角右边附近，而是在下一条街直走。詹姆斯想起来那天布鲁斯从他家门前经过应该是要去接史蒂夫到某个愚蠢的运动员派对上去，既然史蒂夫明显没有车的话。  
史蒂夫没有抬头。  
“还磨蹭什么？上来呀。”  
“我不需要你的施舍。”史蒂夫的声音变得低沉，如果不是这个大个子看起来快哭了，他真想大喊操你的。  
“我他妈也不需要你的，”詹姆斯说，考虑着要不要直接把他从路上拔起来钉在自己的单车上：“你帮了我，现在我想帮你，这不是施舍。”  
詹姆斯等着。史蒂夫无精打采的，那张像屹耳一样的脸快把他气炸了。如果这家伙不在五秒钟内不给出个答复——无论是什么，他就把他丢在这里沉迷在他自己的痛苦里。五…四…三…  
“好吧。”史蒂夫嘟哝道。  
史蒂夫没看詹姆斯走了过来，詹姆斯两只脚都支撑着地面好让他上车。在史蒂夫把手绕到自己胸前时，他没有畏缩，只是稍稍楞了一下。通常在他载着克林特的时候，克林特会直接抓着他的肩膀，“这样比较不那么gay”，克林特这样说过。  
詹姆斯明白为什么史蒂夫这样做，史蒂夫宁愿看起来gay一些也不愿意碰他肩膀上畸形的残肢。  
他双脚有些用力过猛地一蹬，踩上踏板并感觉到绕在自己胸前的手臂收紧了一些。  
除了他妈妈和治疗师，已经有好长时间没人碰他了，拥抱他，不把他的身体当成玻璃做的，这让詹姆斯把先前的怒气抛诸脑后。来自身后的紧抱说明史蒂夫正对着自己的脖子呼吸，虽然詹姆斯敢说他一定把头朝向一边去了。  
八年级的时候，詹姆斯和比利在一起有好几个星期，那是他们一直这么做，只是比利身板比史蒂夫小很多，比利的手离自己的腰更近，他的下巴靠在自己的肩上，当然这是在比利为了泰迪甩了他之前。  
“它就是这样发生了。”对于和泰迪鬼混这件事比利这样解释。  
那件事真的糟糕透顶，因为詹姆斯和比利有很多共同的朋友，而且泰迪因此在球队里还更受欢迎了，几乎每个人都对他阿谀奉承。大概只剩下克林特和山姆还和詹姆斯在一起，他们同在足球队——那年是校代表队。克林特在詹姆斯的事故之后就退出球队，“队里边没了你太无趣了，”克林特这样告诉他，但是他知道其实这是因为克林特开始和一些高年级的瘾君子混在一起。在詹姆斯休学的那一个月里，山姆和克林特就分道扬镳了，但他们早就有这种趋势因为八年级的时候，山姆给自己找了个女朋友。  
没错，来自史蒂夫的拥抱——算是？是他自八年级以来的和他人最亲密的举动，或者是说自从在上一次身体治疗的最后，治疗师按摩了他的后背以来，他和他人最亲密的举动。  
————  
詹姆斯闻起来有点像大麻。  
或者说，是他的连衣帽闻起来像——有股吸过大麻的甜腻味。史蒂夫从没吸过，他的朋友们也不怎么沉溺与这个，他的教练也不经常要求他们做药检，但是有人听说过药检可以查到一个月前你吸大麻后留在头发里的残余，所以他们中没有一个人碰大麻，更何况酒精更便宜也更容易搞到手。  
巴基把车停在他家门前，史蒂夫想着能不能叫他卖点大麻给自己。  
他立刻就否定了这个想法，把它扔在地上像碾过烟头一样重重地碾了一脚。巴基几天对他不错，但是大多数时候他看起来一点也不喜欢史蒂夫。  
说起来他的任何一个“朋友”也不喜欢自己，他们并不是真正喜欢自己，他们只当他是一个“受欢迎的好小孩”那样喜欢着他，而且史蒂夫知道自己经常他们用来搪塞他们的父母，“哦，那个派对呀，我和史蒂夫.罗杰斯一起去。”当史蒂夫不是在谈论足球时，他的话就被淹没得像他根本就没张开过嘴似的。  
他们不在乎。没人在乎。  
“谢了。”他对巴基说，但是没有看他。  
他坐进屋子，和罗斯太太说了几句话——她的手一直搭在他的胳膊上，“哦，叫我贝蒂就好！”，像是在读剧本那样——嗨，你好吗，她醒了没有？一年里这个时候的天气真好，谢谢你的焙盘菜，祝你晚安。他从不叫他贝蒂，那看起来太不对劲了。她大概是五十岁，而且她老是想方设法地摸他让他感到有点恶心。尽管如此，如果她逼得他太紧的话，史蒂夫知道自己也许会让她为所欲为。管他是不是同性恋，史蒂夫不会因此一直把人们推开。整个夏天下来，他有喝的酩酊大醉过并且和莎伦搞上了，两次。  
罗斯太太离开了，史蒂夫松了口气，坐下来打算做作业，但是他却一直想着巴基。巴基的味道。想着自己怎样的环住巴基，感受到他的胸膛呼吸的每一次起伏，想着自己怎样一回过头就能够吻到巴基的后颈。  
他摇摇头，拔下耳机去听氧气机的动静，然后心思回到作业上。  
自从对托尼.史塔克的那次，他已经很久没这样迷恋过一个人了。托尼那家伙在大一那年就在寄物柜室宣称他要搞上所有拉拉队员，而且在他栽在佩普.波茨手上之前一直在那样做，佩普.波茨让他安定了下来。幸运的是，托尼还没来得及和莎伦调情。托尼是个有趣的家伙，和他一起出去玩时史蒂夫也很有趣，但是史蒂夫完全不认同他对待女孩的方式，就算是佩普的狗带还仅仅栓着他的时候也是如此。  
从托尼那次以来，史蒂夫真的没发现自己有被一个人如此吸引住。即使是泰迪.沃特曼也没有，他也是橄榄球队的，而且是个已出柜的同性恋。那是发生在比利.卡普朗身上的事——被泰迪迷住，他们俩现在是一对。史蒂夫没有真正被他们中的任何一个吸引。他惟一的选择，说真的。  
只有巴基。  
史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，他不想去想巴基，只是因为巴基是他惟一的选择，并不意味着自己非要对他有这样那样的感觉，他很确定巴基没有在想着自己。  
作业一点没动，史蒂夫在书桌旁站了起来，关节咔吱响，拔下耳机，走到床边，面朝窗户躺下，只能看到外边鲜明的秋叶和逐渐灰暗的天空。他感觉胸口堵得让他无法呼吸了，尽管他伸出手紧紧地抱住自己也喘不过气。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

詹姆斯望着窗外乌云遮蔽的天空和那些昨晚的雨打湿的秋叶，一块拼图夹在他的指间不停地翻转。希尔医生建议他在她办公室的床边的桌子上玩拼图，他乐意地答应了——他今天最不想要做的事就是讲话。当然了，玩拼图只是为了让那些他不想要回答的问题间的寂静少一点尴尬。  
今天的话题是昨日的崩塌。  
“你妈妈昨天给我打电话了，她说你恐慌症发作，你想要谈谈那个吗？”  
“不想。”他嘟哝。  
“也许你愿意说说发作时你在干什么。”  
他叹了口气，一方面想要爆发出来：“你怎么不去问我妈妈？”另一方面有清楚地知道如果和心理治疗这边闹翻了，希尔医生能够轻而易举的打电话给学校 把他开除。  
“妈妈坚决认为我得学开车。”他终于开口道。  
星期二那天，他一回到家里就看到他妈妈满面春光地提着一个包裹，“猜猜今天邮箱里收到了什么！”她几乎是唱出来的。  
“什么”他说。  
“来，打开看看！”  
当他看到上边的商标时，恐惧洒满了他的内心。他用剪刀剪掉困在上边的塑料带子，打开盒子，望进盒子里边。  
“这叫做旋转调节器，有了它你就可以学开车了！”他妈妈说，把东西从泡泡纸里拿出来：“把它装在方向盘上可以固定你的义肢，开车时你就能稳稳地抓住方向盘想怎么转就怎么转。”  
他想要露出个笑脸，他确实想。就在几分钟前他还在想着停在史蒂夫家车道上的车，想着大概史蒂夫因为他妈妈的情况没时间考驾照，接着他就想到他还没跟他妈妈开过口说驾照的事。  
“我们明天就过去驾校报个名，可以吗亲爱的？”她揉乱了詹姆斯的头发对着他额头亲了一口，而詹姆斯还在盯着那个机器。  
一整个晚上他没怎么睡，脑子里一直闪回一个场景：支离破碎的玻璃和整个刺出车体的车前灯轴承，被困车中的糟糕透顶的恶心感，半清醒半昏迷地推开他爸爸的身体……  
上学路上他给自己买了罐红牛，一饮而尽却只让他大脑更加兴奋地冲刺。也许她忘了这件事，詹姆斯希望她忘了，然后他的脑子自动循环似的播放这句话，也许她忘了，也许她忘了，也许她忘了……  
他骑着车还没到家门口就看见他妈妈把车停在了车道上。“我把它装上去了！”她说着，挥挥她手里的螺丝刀：“我在想我们直接到机动车驾驶管理处去报名，然后你可以在那个旧商场边上试试手。”  
出于某些原因詹姆斯觉得自己不会有什么事，但他仍然不敢相信他将要去开车。  
“你怎么不说话？”他妈妈已经问了不止一次。  
虽然他从没学过，他还是毫无困难地通过了申请测试，他盯着正给他拍贴在报名表上的照片的女人。“整个停车场都是空的，”巴恩斯太太边说边把车开进旧商场里：“看到没有？你不用紧张的巴基。”  
人行道旁边的地面上都是裂开的，野草占领了这一大片区。这场景有点超现实。太阳毫无道理地上蹦下跳着。詹姆斯希望自己没有穿着这件法兰绒衬衣，但是他戴着他的爱德华剪刀手而且他不想这只金属怪物暴露在别人眼皮底下，甚至是他妈妈也不行。他推开车门离开副驾驶座，绕过车头的时候感觉人行道正闪着微光，然后坐进驾驶座。  
“现在第一件事，把座椅调到舒服的位置。”  
詹姆斯什么都没说，看向左手边的座椅调整把手，他妈妈恍然一声“噢！”然后伸手按下另外一个按钮把座椅又是调前又是调后的，问道：“这样可以吗？”  
他的脚靠近油门：“可以。”他说。  
“好嘞。”她帮詹姆斯把义肢固定在旋转调节器上。詹姆斯觉得周围的空气稠得像是一团飞虫在嗡嗡乱飞乱撞。他妈妈关上门绕过车头坐到副驾上的这会子他努力地把安全带系上。  
“噢，亲爱的我很抱歉，你该做的第一件事该是系安全带的，我不是个好驾驶老师对吗？”  
所以他又不得不把义肢从调节器上拆下来才能系上安全带，他妈妈帮他扣上安全带——就像对待一个五岁的孩子。接下来她做了大概十亿次调整，在说完哪里是转向灯，怎么打转向灯之后，车里的空气浑浊得让人发闷，詹姆斯的领子也老早就能拧出水来，他妈妈终于交出了钥匙。  
希尔医生的声音把他拉回了现实，“所以你感觉怎么样，学开车那会？”  
“我完全就不想开。”他咕哝。  
“你和你妈妈说过没有？”  
“没。”詹姆斯一直望着窗外，外边的行人匆匆忙忙地过马路。他想着也许待会可以看到史蒂夫赶着走向治疗中心，已经迟到了。今天在希尔医生叫他之前，大个子都没有出现。史蒂夫没来，等候室中间没坐人，詹姆斯仿佛掉进了无边的寂静里。  
“有什么原因让你不想告诉你妈妈你的想法吗？”  
拼图的突出部分被他手指压弯了，“我猜…我以为她会知道我是怎么想的。”  
他妈妈告诉他放松踩油门的那只脚，他想要吞一口唾沫却发现自己喉头紧得咽不下任何东西，詹姆斯手中紧紧撰着方向盘，跟随着他妈妈的指挥。车子突然猛地向前走，他立刻重重地跺下刹车，安全带勒进他的胸口。  
“呼吸，巴基宝贝，深呼吸，然后把脚放松。”  
呼吸，说得倒是轻巧。在尝试了几次之后，他终于将一些空气吸入肺里。“好了，”他说：“我要开了。”  
仪表盘的数字跳了好几次他才慢慢压下他的脚掌，车轮向前慢慢地转动着。  
“很好，看到没有？这还不算太糟，只要稳住方向盘就可以了。”  
这里一定是个小斜坡，因为车子越开越快，颠过人行道上突起的小土丘，他看到不远处有个挺高的土丘，不确定是要打方向盘还是要停下来，然而他却什么也一动不动，什么都做不了——手像是被冻住在方向盘上似的，最后他妈妈尖声说道：“刹车！刹车！”  
他用力的踩下脚但踩在了油门上，汽车突然向前冲，而恐慌使他把油门踩得更低。安全带勒得他胸口发疼让他无法呼吸，他耳鸣得厉害，模糊之中听到他妈妈大喊：“刹车！快停下，巴基！”  
车撞上了那个土丘，现在回想起来那土丘也没那么大，撞上之后车体一震才把他的脚震开了油门，这时他才想起来踩了刹车，这一次车子突然减速，他们俩身子都猛地往前一倾——还好有安全带。  
现在他是完全不能呼吸了，他急切的呼吸声刮挠着自己的耳朵，他的胸膛却毫无起伏，空气进不去。他远远地能感觉到他妈妈已经换挡把车开进停车场并熄掉引擎，解开安全带看着自己，而他目所能及的只有那条在下午太阳照耀下闪着光的人行道。在胸前的安全带被松开之后他才感觉的她的手正穿过自己发间，立刻贪婪地大口吸进氧气。  
“宝贝，没事了，没事了。呼吸就好，可以吗？”  
“所以目前为止你没把我当成那种心口不一的人。”希尔医生观察着他。  
“是啊，那个，我不想为别人的期望而活。”詹姆斯说。  
五十分钟过去了，詹姆斯逃出那栋大楼，口袋里装着一些资料的复印件——《怎么一步步克服恐慌症》，戴上连衣帽跨上单车，在刺入他的脸的蒙蒙细雨中快速骑行。  
他想他只是等不及要离开罢了，而在经过米尔大街的时候他却不自觉地慢了下来并转了方向，停在了史蒂夫家的车道上。  
史蒂夫可能有一个好理由不去参加这次咨询，比如说他妈妈死了。但是车道上没有停车，他家厨房的灯正亮着，詹姆斯心里想着，回过神来才发现自己正在敲着史蒂夫家的门。  
____  
“巴基？你在这干什么？”史蒂夫问道。  
史蒂夫没有在等谁，难得有一天下午没有一个教堂志愿者到访的，所以他打给咨询中心说他下午的咨询没法去，就像平时一样，球队训练过后他浑身酸痛，一如既往的累。  
他最确定的最不会来敲他家门的人就是巴基了。  
“下午的治疗你没来，”巴基说，眼神越过他看进他家里：“我有点担心。”  
“为什么？我不被允许放个假？”  
“我，呃…….我以为……”巴基的脚趾在他的黑色匡威运动鞋里不安地抓着那条写着欢迎的地毯：“我担心你想要放弃自己或者别的什么的。”  
“哦，”史蒂夫想不出要怎么回答他：“好吧，我没有。”  
有好一会他们都尴尬得没有看着对方，史蒂夫开始觉得巴基想要自己邀请他进来坐坐了，他也有点想这么做。  
“好了……好吧，很高兴今天你没自杀，学校见！”  
巴基飞一般地骑车离开了。  
史蒂夫边慢慢地关门，边看着巴基骑车渐远的背影。他关上门，靠在门后，心思根本无法从这件事上移开，他就这样一直靠着，客厅里的景观在他眼里渐渐模糊起来。  
我他妈究竟在哭什么？就因为那个看起来讨厌他的小孩足够关心自己到注意到自己没去治疗中心的地步？


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 

第二天，史蒂夫在学校走廊上见到了巴基，抑制不了满心想冲他微笑的冲动。通常情况下，史蒂夫会在走廊上朝很多人微笑——他的朋友们，他的老师们，橄榄球队上的随便哪个谁，任何对他笑得任何人。也许是因为巴基从来都没对他笑过，也从来没有正脸看过他，事实是，巴基从不在走廊上做除了瞥别人一眼之外的事。他突然意识到自己也没有对巴基笑过。  
此时此刻，在上英语课的课室门口，巴基从他的黑色连衣帽里抬起头，史蒂夫给了他一个微笑，让他先进门。  
巴基的脸有些许扭曲，“模糊地“嘿”了一声。  
史蒂夫像往常一样坐在前几排靠窗的位置，而巴基耷拉着头垂着肩，无精打采地走向课室最后边的角落，就像他的身体已经疲倦不堪般地坐进椅子里。史蒂夫希望自己能知道些可以和巴基闲聊一会的东西，不过看起来他们可没有那么多共同点……然后莎伦就走进来了，他失去了闲聊的机会。  
“你听说了吗，托尼要举办万圣节派对的事？”  
“听说了，他告诉了体育馆的每个人。”史蒂夫拿出一本笔记本，一份《麦田里的守望者》的拷贝和一支笔。  
“你想到要扮成谁了没？”  
“没有。  
“毫无头绪？一点点都没有？”莎伦突然覆上他的手：“抱歉，我明白了，你有更重要的事需要操心。”  
史蒂夫假装自己的从书包里拿出什么东西好逃脱莎伦的手，这就是他不愿意告诉莎伦有关他妈妈的事的另一个原因。  
“我的意思是，我所有关于装扮服装的想法都是情侣的，比如说，我在想着如果扮成邦妮和克莱德（雌雄大盗）会非常酷，我会穿我去年在‘咆哮吧二十岁’派对上穿的那条超短裙，而且我弟弟有整套孩之宝的仿真枪。”  
“额，呃…”史蒂夫终于吱声了，因为莎伦突然停下来不说话，似乎是在期待他的某种答复。  
“我是说，你要做的只是穿上我准备的服装就好了，还要一定浅顶的软呢帽，我就有一顶，这样我们就会有一套超棒的行头。”  
“呃，我们？”  
“是啊，是你说的没有准备，你觉得怎么样？”  
史蒂夫为难极了——他怎样才能告诉莎伦他完全没有一点要参加派对的念头，更别说什么情侣扮相。但他够幸运——上课铃声响了。

————  
“大家都在你们座位上坐下来，”杜根先生大声说道：“今天的任务很多。”  
詹姆斯用手托着下巴。昨晚他没有怎么睡，今天为了上课不迟到都来不及买红牛来撑过这个上午。很大程度上他感觉自己就是个白痴——出现在史蒂夫家门口，编出个愚蠢的理由说担心史蒂夫自杀，史蒂夫是看起来情绪很低落，但他不是那种会自杀的类型。而且史蒂夫甚至没让他进他家门，他表现得像那根本不关詹姆斯的事。  
接着史蒂夫就他妈的对他笑。  
“……我会把你们分组，”杜根先生说，所有人都轻声着气，詹姆斯把额头抵在桌子上轻撞了好几下。干。小组分工是最操蛋的事。“三人一个小组，但如果是两人一个小组的想合并在一起也可以。”  
詹姆斯的名字是第一组被念到的的其中之一，所以再清楚不过了，杜根先生是按字母顺序分的——詹姆斯.巴恩斯和莎伦.卡特。莎伦转过身找人，就像她不知道自己和谁分到一组似的。莎伦看到詹姆斯的时候，他也盯着她，史蒂夫也在这时候转过身来，对他微笑，再一次，莎伦立刻把脸转回去并在史蒂夫耳边说了什么。  
不管她说了些什么，史蒂夫的笑容消失了。  
————  
“他没那么坏，”史蒂夫小声说道。  
“每个人都知道他写过些什么，”莎伦说：“就像是，我对他所经历的意外或者其他事感到很糟糕，但是他并不需要表现得他也是这样。”  
史蒂夫之后就不说话了，杜根先生宣布史蒂夫要和詹姆斯.罗迪斯——大家都叫他罗迪，分在同一组。罗迪是个不错的家伙，有点严肃，但他在学生会呆过，史蒂夫跟他相处过一段时间。  
“我们都是两人一组的，”当杜根先生读完分组名单并叫他们换到搭档旁边座位时，莎伦对他耳语：“也许我们可以一起。”  
“我觉得你会没事的。”史蒂夫说，举起他的书包把笔记本收好。  
“史蒂夫，求你了。”  
“至少先弄清楚任务是什么吧。”史蒂夫走到另外一张桌子，在罗迪旁边的座位坐下。  
————  
詹姆斯不想走动，他把自己旁边桌子上的东西清了清，等着有人过来。莎伦大叹一口气，拿起包往他的方向走去。  
她在坐下时“嗨”了一句之后什么都没说。他们都在看着杜根先生把任务卷分到每个小组手中。  
“有几个不同的任务选择，我都记下来了，我说过我不介意一组有四个人但是我不需要四个人一个小组做出一份音乐列表好吗？”詹姆斯低头看纸上的表格，第一个选项就是做一份霍尔顿.考菲尔德（《麦田里的守望者》的主角）的音乐列表，要做出一张CD，还要写出每一首歌他会听的歌的原因，列出原文作证据。“你们会有两周的时间，然后你们要在课堂上展示你们的作业成果。”  
如果他能一个人单独做一份作业——随便什么都行，就好了，没了自己别人也能行。毫无疑问他能给霍尔顿做份音乐列表，但是有莎伦帮忙的结果肯定是以一堆泰勒.斯威夫特的歌为结局。门都没有。下一个——一本图书或者漫画书？当然了，他不那么会画画，这个选项可以四个人一起完成。另一个可以四个人一起的是录一个视频——他可不想参与进这个。  
“哦，看呐，我们可以录个视频！”莎伦欢快地说。如果她觉得詹姆斯没有看见她把眼神瞥向史蒂夫和他的搭档，那么她就配不上她荣誉级八卦女王的称号了。  
“我宁愿写一份关于青少年抑郁的报告。”詹姆斯说，要命地严肃。这是任务选项三。  
莎伦把她的金发拨到肩膀后边：“别那么扫兴。”然后她嘶嘶的说：“史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫回了她个烦透的眼神，又看回罗迪。  
“哇哦，你们关系可真不错。”詹姆斯喃喃道：“我明白那和我想让我的男朋友看着我一样。”  
“他不是我男朋友。”莎伦咬牙切齿。詹姆斯花了好一会去理解她这个回答。“史蒂夫！”莎伦叫得大声一点。  
史蒂夫没有转过来，莎伦直接站起来朝他走过去。  
“我不想要录视频！”詹姆斯大声说。  
————  
“听起来你已经和你搭档讨论过了。”史蒂夫一本正经地评论道。  
罗迪挑起眉等着莎伦回答。  
“好吧，我们可以做另外一个，”莎伦说：“做本漫画，你喜欢画画不是吗？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，之前只有莎伦知道他这个爱好因为她去过他的房间，但是她有必要告诉全世界这个吗？  
“你觉得怎样罗迪？”莎伦问他。  
“我刚刚还觉得心理评估论文听起来挺不错来着，”罗迪说：“我最近正在搞霍尔顿两极混乱性格的理论…”  
“也许我们可以把它作为我们漫画的主题，”莎伦打断他的话：“来吧史蒂夫，求你了。”她压低她的声音：“我不知道我能不能单独很那家伙相处，他很怪。”  
“他才不。”史蒂夫的手抵着大腿紧紧地握成拳，他转向罗迪：“你介意四人一组吗？”  
罗迪看起来很矛盾，他看向巴基，巴基正坐着生气地乱涂着什么。“你觉得我们四人一组能完成这个吗？”  
“也许吧，我们可以问问杜根先生。”  
“我猜也是。”罗迪终于松口，看着莎伦说道。  
“太棒了！”莎伦就完全没想要回到巴基的座位上：“嘿！巴基！”  
———  
听到那个小名，詹姆斯眼神像匕首般刺向莎伦。  
“来吧，我们和史蒂夫和罗迪一组。”莎伦顾自说着看都没看他一眼，而是拿出自己的笔记本，神色轻松地呆在新队伍里。  
詹姆斯甩着合上他的笔记本，把椅子推回桌子下发出很大的“吱吱”声，把单肩包绕过头挎在腰侧，又把书叠放整齐然后才能用一只手抓住。他走到三个人面前，一直气冲冲看着他们直到史蒂夫跳起来抓住一张空桌子拖到他们的位置上，整个过程中史蒂夫讲了好几句“抱歉”。詹姆斯把书扔在空桌子上，立刻就坐在椅子上去。  
当他坐下的那会他才为自己的行为感到难受——他不该瞪着史蒂夫，史蒂夫可一点错都没有。  
莎伦开始尝试让这个团队发挥效率，完全不受史蒂夫和詹姆斯打扰，也不受罗迪打扰——他正在对研究报告满腹牢骚：“我更擅长学术类的东西”，詹姆斯正在想他在这里究竟能干些什么。莎伦让史蒂夫来画漫画，和罗迪争执一番后，她自己的任务是写剧情，因为她是这个团队里“最具创新精神”的一个。“也许你可以为我找些重要的引用句子好让我加进漫画里。”莎伦对罗迪建议道。  
“我猜我的重任就是上色了。”詹姆斯突然开口。  
史蒂夫动了一动，他的脚轻轻撞到詹姆斯的，詹姆斯抬头看他，但是他们并没有对上眼神，因此他猜史蒂夫不是故意撞他的。  
“好啊！那会很棒的！”莎伦说，不带讽刺意味的。“我和罗迪一把文字写出来就交给你和史蒂夫。或者是……我不知道，也许我们三个可以来我家做？”  
詹姆斯盯着她。  
“呃，如果这是个小组作业，”史蒂夫说，转头瞄了一眼詹姆斯：“也许整个小组都该参与，我们所有人。”史蒂夫的脚又轻轻地碰了他，这一次当他看向史蒂夫的时候就对上了他的眼睛，但对方立刻低下头看他的笔记本。  
詹姆斯并不大在乎他们要不要去莎伦家讨论，特别是莎伦说的很清楚她不想他去。他环视着他们，罗迪看起来像是希望自己是和别人一组的。  
“好吧。”莎伦有点生气，抬起手把头发拨到肩后：“你们大家周日下午有空吗？”  
他们都有空，记下了莎伦家的地址和手机号码。詹姆斯发现自己也没有那么害怕这个——史蒂夫也会在那，这让他感觉好太多了。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

他确定他的轮胎瘪了，他太他妈确定了。  
在一个如此宁静的星期天下午，詹姆斯把单车猛摔在人行道上破口大喊一声“操”，气冲冲踏着重步走回家里，狠狠地甩上背后的门。“这该死操蛋狗屎般的生活！”他冲着空气大喊，他本可以一拳重重地砸在墙上，他以前就这样做过，后果是他没有手可用了，所以取而代之，他走到车库把那些狗屁东西一通乱扔。  
“巴基！你干嘛大吼大叫！”他妈妈的声音从屋里传来。  
他无视掉她，继续把那些园艺器械扔在一边，寻找单车打气筒。  
“巴基!”  
这是一个狗屁周末的狗屁结局。星期五他什么事都没做——克林特在工作，所以他整天都呆在家里上网，最终以他一巴掌拍在笔电把它合上结束了那一天——因为出于某种原因他登陆的一个网站使他的电脑感染病毒之后就彻底死机，然后他在凌晨两点上床之前都在重整他的系统。他妈妈从不赞许他突然发怒所以第二天早上早早就叫他起床：“如果我醒了，那么你也可以醒了。”——这次没有草坪需要修剪，感谢上帝，但是经好几个小时的除草也让他的膝盖发疼。“也许你除完草我们可以再去开车。”她建议到，说得好像那是某种奖赏似的。  
“不了谢谢。”詹姆斯抱怨道。幸运的是他口袋里装着手机呢，在他妈妈逼他去看什么从Red Box借来的尼古拉斯.斯巴克的烂电影前，他发了“911”的短信给克林特，克林特马上飞奔而来甜言蜜语的劝他妈妈晚上放他出门。  
不幸的是克林特满怀雄心壮志想要嗑药玩滑板，这意味着詹姆斯可以得到满身淤青而且可以看着克林特做那些他以前也做得到的花式然后自怜自艾。  
而今天，他不得不一个下午都呆在莎伦家里给漫画上色。  
他妈妈的声音渐渐接近车库门，“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，如果你现在不立刻回答我的问题—”  
“干什么？”詹姆斯朝她大叫：“我的单车没气了！我在找那个操蛋的打气筒！”  
“我可没有用粗话把你养大！”他妈妈也对他喊道。  
“抱歉！”他又喊了回去，虽然她就站在他旁边。“我下午得去见我的伙伴们一起完成作业但是我那个操…轮胎瘪了，我还找不到那个蠢哭的打气筒！”他说着踢翻了一摞塑料花盆。  
“如果你冷静下来四处找找，你就会发现它就在这里，”巴恩斯太太走到车库的另一边，现在他觉得自己就是个傻子，她把打气筒递给他：“我不知道这个星期里你遇到什么事。”  
“没什么。”他说着，接过打气筒就往外走到车道上。  
“我一个字都不信，”她跟着他走出去：“你需要帮助吗？”  
“我自己能行。”他咬着牙说，不久他妈妈就走开了。他真希望自己没这么做，在他笨拙地捣腾着终于打完气之后，就发现轮胎上有个小洞，他直接就把打气筒砸在草地上：“为什么每件事就不能都稍微容易一点？”  
他半有心地踢了自行车一脚——他的怒气早就消了。他垂着头走进屋里向他妈妈道歉然后请她载自己去莎伦家。“把打气筒放回原位，再把单车从人行道上移走，之后我就载你去。”  
“你就不能放过我吗？就一次？”他抱怨道，身体已经服从他妈妈的命令往外边走了。  
他走到他妈妈停车的地方已经浑身是汗而且相当生气。在他妈妈倒车的时候他突然想到他们去莎伦家的话会路过史蒂夫家门口。“嘿，我们待会能停一下带史蒂夫一程吗？”  
“哪个史蒂夫？”  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他住在米尔大街。”  
“噢，他就是那个…”  
“是的妈妈，求你别对他说那件事。”  
“你实在是太太太好了，巴基，这么为他着想。”  
“我甚至都不知道他在不在家，他家就在这里。”  
巴基下了车小跑着到那扇门。这一次史蒂夫家的车道上没有停车，詹姆斯想着也许自己想错了，史蒂夫的确有张驾照而他早就开车去了莎伦家？他还是敲了敲门，等待着。  
————  
“终于来了。”史蒂夫自言自语地跑去开门，他眯缝着眼睛盯着门前站着的这个人：“巴基？”  
另外一个男孩耸耸肩：“是我，我想我可以过来看看你需不需要搭个便车去莎伦家？”  
“呃…呃，”史蒂夫回头看进屋子里就像是那能缓解气氛似的：“我在等人。”他终于说道。  
“噢，罗迪会带你一程吗？”  
“不是，”史蒂夫都来不及想就说出口了，为什么他老是得要说实话？说个谎不是更简单吗？巴基会出现在莎伦家里——罗迪早就到了，没有和自己一起到……巴基永远都不会知道这份区别。  
“我妈妈开车。”过了很久巴基开口道。  
史蒂夫意识到巴基以为自己害怕开车的人是巴基。“呃…没事，没事，我只需要……在这等着，准备好了我就去莎伦家。”  
巴基盯着他，然后越过他头顶看进屋子里。为什么他还不走？史蒂夫尽力想着能说些什么让巴基离开，巴基在这里呆得越久，史蒂夫就越觉得尴尬。  
“你妈妈还好吗？”巴基终于问出口，不知道为什么他看起来有点挫败。  
“他很好。”史蒂夫立刻就回话。  
“哦，好吧。”巴基的肩膀向内收敛，更甚于平时的。“因为，呃，我妈妈在教堂看到小报，所以我知道她有点,呃……”  
地毯上生出个黑洞直直地把史蒂夫往里吸。巴基看起来很遥远，他不确定如果自己说话的话巴基是否会听见。巴基知道了，莎伦知道了，也许整个学习的人都知道了，也许他们正等着看自己崩溃。  
“你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫远远的听见巴基的声音，还甚至听见自己回答道：“我很好。”他仍然感觉自己在掉落。  
“不，你不好，坐下来吧。耶稣啊。”  
他的腿重重地撞在沙发上，然后就倒了上去。巴基去哪了？史蒂夫挣扎着爬起来。  
“淡定点伙计。”有什么冰凉的东西贴上他的脸，“说真的，你休息就好，你想要我去叫我妈妈进来吗？”  
“不！”他讲得太大声了，史蒂夫眨眨眼才能重新看到东西——巴基就在自己肩旁，拿着一袋冰冻的花椰菜捂着自己的脸。“抱歉，她没必要进来的，我很好。”  
“是啊，没错，你当然很好。”冰凉的触感慢慢转移到他的额头。“嘿，你想要我打电话给谁吗？比如说，也许可以打给你爸爸？”  
“打给他没用。”史蒂夫说，他试着想翻个身，但他没意识到巴基坐在哪一边，结果一翻身他的脸就靠在了巴基的胸口上，他想要再翻回去但是他真的太累了。  
“呃，好吧。”  
巴基的连帽衫闻起来还是像大麻，他模糊地想着，也许他能够闻着巴基汗衫的味道就能嗨起来，他并不介意这么做。他的汗衫很旧又有点脏，贴在脸上感觉软软的，他把自己的脸贴得更近了。史蒂夫知道这不是个好主意，但是他感觉自己的脸像是靠在果冻上，想要把脸从巴基墙一样的胸前移开这一动作的工程量太大了。  
————  
好吧，这很尴尬。詹姆斯不知道他该怎么做。总的来说就是史蒂夫在自己身上晕过去了，而他还来不及跟他妈妈说明任何事。当然了，也能是詹姆斯告诉史蒂夫说自己已经知道关于他母亲的事把史蒂夫吓坏了——很明显，史蒂夫想保持这个秘密。  
“好吧，史蒂夫，该醒醒了。”詹姆斯终于说话了，他知道如果自己在屋子里呆得太久他妈妈就会担心着找进屋。他努力把史蒂夫的脸抬高：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”史蒂夫说。  
“你确定？你妈妈还好吗？”詹姆斯话还没问完，一个卷发的穿着一件骇人的毛衣的女士进了门正朝他们走过来。  
“史蒂文？噢，老天，发生了什么史蒂文？你还好吗？”  
看来那刺耳尖锐的生意彻底把史蒂夫叫醒了，“我很好，罗斯太太，我真的很好。”  
“好吧，很高兴你有你的小朋友陪着你，我的老天爷呀，你差点就害我犯心脏病啦！”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说，他坐了起来，把手从詹姆斯腿上抽回来。詹姆斯敢说史蒂夫还有些不稳定，但他不得不走了，史蒂夫坐正的时候他立刻站起身，抓起那包花椰菜朝冰箱走去。  
“我真希望你妈妈能做得比你好一点点！”  
呃，那个中年妇女正在轻轻地拍着史蒂夫的头，史蒂夫躲开了一点，摇摇晃晃地站起身。  
“她还在打瞌睡，她很好，真的。巴基只是来接我去我的朋友莎伦家，我们有作业要做。”  
“我认为你最好推迟一点再去做，你为了保持好成绩学习得努力了，我相信你的同学们会帮你的，就这一次，不是吗？”  
詹姆斯看着史蒂夫不时挣开罗斯太太抓着他的手。  
“史蒂夫很好，女士。”詹姆斯走过去用肩膀挡在他们中间，并确认自己是用残疾的那一边肩膀对着罗斯太太，可想而知，罗斯太太吓得后退了一步。“他只需要点吃的东西，莎伦会订比萨的，所以老史蒂夫现在可以出门了。”  
史蒂夫急切地点点头：“是啊， 一点没错，感谢你今天下午来陪我妈妈，罗斯太太，我真的很感激。”  
“那好吧亲爱的，只是要记得照顾好自己，放轻松。”  
“好的女士。”  
詹姆斯把史蒂夫推出门，“我们走吧，会迟到的。”  
————  
他们在莎伦家门口下车，詹姆斯关上车门，嘟哝道：“我从没见过一个人这么拍马。”  
“我只是在感谢她带我一程。”  
“我总算知道为什么所有老师都喜欢你了。”  
巴基让史蒂夫走在前面，两人都拖着脚步走上门前的台阶。“谢谢你……在我家的时候……”  
“不提它了。”巴基说，没有看着他。  
门开了，莎伦站在里边满脸堆笑：“史蒂夫！我都有点担心你了！”她脸上的笑容僵了一下然后就消失了——她看见站在史蒂夫后边的人，“噢，嗨，巴基。你们两个……是一起来的？”  
“是啊，巴基的妈妈载着我过来的。”史蒂夫说。  
詹姆斯一直盯着莎伦，直到她站到一边让他们俩进屋，史蒂夫抬抬眉毛示意巴基并嘶嘶地说：“友好一点。”  
罗迪坐在客厅的沙发上，看起来超级笨拙。咖啡桌上放着一盘曲奇和几杯牛奶，史蒂夫在咖啡桌前停下，抓起一大把曲奇。  
“好吧，我记了些笔记。”罗迪说着，拿出一个文件夹，里边夹着一小沓纸，上面是他整齐的，笔直的，上下分明的字迹。“这是个草稿，我只想确认我们会涵盖所有相关主题。”  
巴基直接坐到地板上：“我带了我的马克笔。”他从背包里拿出一盒马克笔扔在桌子上，弄皱了罗迪的笔记，还撞到了杯牛奶。  
莎伦大叹一口气：“那好吧，我们开始吧。”  
过了整整两个小时，史蒂夫画出了整个故事的一个草图，用的大多数都是罗迪的构思，而巴基只是抠抠鞋子，玩玩手机，在一张白纸上涂涂鸦什么的。有好几次，史蒂夫特意问了巴基的意见，只是为了让他感觉不那么像局外人，但是莎伦和罗迪却像是故意要让他成为局外人，至少，莎伦是这样做的。罗迪更像是一心一意的要让这“漫画”（他说得像个下流词）尽可能地更学术化一些。  
终于他们有了个还不错的草稿，史蒂夫定了稿之后巴基就可以上色了。“看见了没有，他不一定需要来这里。”他们准备离开的时候，莎伦小声说道，巴基早就发短信给他妈妈了，这时他正在外边等着。  
“你本来可以让他融入进来的，”史蒂夫说：“他不是个坏家伙，他也在荣誉班级里，他和其他的每个人一样聪明。”  
“随便什么吧，发正他很粗鲁。”莎伦把曲奇装回曲奇罐里：“你想留下来吃晚餐吗？”  
“我得走了。”史蒂夫退到门边：“巴基的妈妈会载我回去。”  
“史蒂夫。”这就是他想要避开的：莎伦抱住他，用力地抱住，想要从他这里得到他给不了的东西。“请别把我推开，我很在乎你，我能够帮你，如果你能让我帮你的话。”  
“我知道，”史蒂夫哽咽地说，他确实想把她推开。他不想说他怎样不得不把自己的情感隔离起来，又是怎样不得不处理这种感觉——对于莎伦在用这整件事作为借口来接近自己的感觉。  
他温柔地把手放在她肩膀上让她放开自己，“我晚点打给你。”说完他就立刻走出门，和巴基一起等着。  
他低着头，用力地眨眼，走到巴基身旁。  
“她可真固执己见，哈？”  
“是啊，”史蒂夫说，他的声音几乎和平时没什么两样：“呃，所以，我在想，你想不想要再见次面，我画画的时候你可以先给几张上色？这会挺不错，你知道的。”  
当巴基抬起眼，穿过他那不寻常的黑发看着自己的时候，他的眼睛看起来如此的，如此的湛蓝。“好，好啊。”  
史蒂夫过了好一会儿才意识到，巴基嘴唇的那个弧度是一个微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“嗨，克林特。”  
詹姆斯和克林特都从各自的午餐抬起头来，看到一个穿着薰衣草色毛衣并搭着同色包包的棕发女孩正对着他们笑——确切的说是对着克林特笑。詹姆斯的视线扫过克林特的脸，他的朋友拒绝和女孩有眼神接触。  
“嘿，凯特。”克林特嘟哝道。  
“嘿。”詹姆斯把注意力移回女孩身上——她看起来像是大一的。  
“所以克林特，”凯特手支在桌子上，弓着背说道：“你今天得工作吗？”  
“要啊。”  
“那么我可能会过去你那边。周五的游戏你来吗？”  
克林特一阵冷哼哼没有回答，凯特微微撅起嘴：“如果你去的话我也会去的，我爸爸可以接你一起过去。”  
克林特清了清嗓子：“我好的很。”  
凯特没有被吓到，把头发拨到肩后，“我是其中的一个乐队队长。”，她对詹姆斯解释道，好吧，到现在他终于没被当成透明人。  
“那很酷。”詹姆斯说，他忍不住对克林特笑，在桌子底下踢了踢克林特。克林特皱皱眉，作为回应他在詹姆斯膝盖上来了一拳。“喔噢，嘿，如果你想要的话可以坐下来一起吃午餐，”他指了指他们旁边的六个空座位：“位置很多呢。”  
这时凯特看看克林特，“我挺想的，但我已经吃过了，回见。”她轻轻摇动手指走开了。  
“这是怎么回事？”詹姆斯问。  
“没什么。”克林特说。  
“没什么？克林特，那女孩喜欢你。”  
“不，她只是个周末老是去赛百味的愚蠢的新生。”  
“克林特克林特，那女孩喜欢你，喜欢喜欢你。”  
“那只是凯特，伙计。她还行但是她….很烦人，就像我那个烦人的小妹妹。”  
“你可没什么小妹妹。”詹姆斯一说出口就想到了丽贝卡，然后又想到了他也没有一个烦人的妹妹——不再有了。  
“这叫做明喻，哥们。上帝，她就是个孩子，我又不是恋童癖。”  
詹姆斯让这个话题死得无影无踪，他往嘴里丢进个胡萝卜条以此作为不说话的借口——这胡萝卜吃起来就像墙灰。他早就感到了来自眼皮熟悉的压力，无力的吸了一口气，詹姆斯拉上连衣帽，把头枕在胳膊弯里。  
“瞌睡时间？”克林特问。  
詹姆斯的鼻子哼出些声响，有时候这很棒——他和他最好的朋友不需要用言语交谈。如果他小声点哭的话，所有人都会觉得他只是在睡觉。  
————  
“嗨。”当巴基拖着脚走进英语课课室的时候史蒂夫向他打招呼。他的眼睛红红的。也许是大麻？史蒂夫心想着，他又一次想要向他要一些。  
巴基没有回他一句嗨，只是在经过的时候一直看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫以为他会看到一对充血的，疲倦的眼睛，但是他看到巴基的眼睛仍然像他昨天意外发现的那样，还是那么湛蓝，而且火热，愤怒。大麻不是应该让人变得温和愉悦吗？  
史蒂夫为自己打招呼的行为感到愚蠢。巴基载了自己一程又怎样？他也许只是在为自己感到抱歉，就像所有知道了他妈妈情况的人一样。也许那是整个巴恩斯太太的主意要带自己去莎伦家，而巴基只是听了他妈妈的话罢了。  
一股热辣爬上他的后颈——史蒂夫想到了他恐慌症发作，最后自己是怎样把脸靠在巴基的胸膛。他昨晚就在想着那一刻，一整晚都在想。他想象着枕头套就是巴基的汗衫，然后…….  
但是巴基永远也不会知道。那太蠢了，想着那一刻毫无意义。巴基说不定认为自己是个怪胎，巴基就不会恐慌发作。  
话说回来，巴基从罗斯太太手上把他救了下来。  
不，这太蠢了，他太蠢了，史蒂夫把头埋进手里，用了揉着眼睛。以为巴基会喜欢自己的想法太蠢了。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，你还好吗？”莎伦把手搭在他肩膀上。  
“我很好。”他说着抬起头，熟练地在脸上展现一个微笑。  
“上周日没机会再问问你，你还想和我扮成邦妮和克莱德吗？我问了问身边的人，佩普有顶帽子可以借你。”  
又是托尼的派对。史蒂夫深呼吸：“当然愿意，周五晚上对吗？”  
莎伦瞪了他一眼，“不是，在周六晚上，周五晚上我们会有个游戏记得吗？”  
“哦，是啊。”他说。  
莎伦朝史蒂夫靠近，小声道：“你还好吗？说真的。”  
“是啊，”他疲倦的说：“只是累了而已。”  
她上下摩挲着他的背，“也许你需要好好休息。”  
“这可有点难，我每周还都得训练。”  
“你知道我能做些什么吗？”莎伦对他耳语，因为已经打铃而杜根先生也开始在黑板上写东西了，“今天训练完可以吗？来我家，我给你按按摩。”  
噢，上帝啊，这是他最不想要的了，他感觉到自己的每一块肌肉都绷起来了——希望莎伦没有察觉。“呃，我得做作业。”  
“对啊，我也要，但你不觉得那很棒吗，在学习之前来一场按摩？”  
史蒂夫咽下口水抬头看杜根先生，希望他的老师能快一点上课，“我不知道。”按摩会很棒，但换个人来帮他按会好些，比如说让托尼跨坐在背后，按揉着自己的肌肉……或者是巴基……  
巴基？史蒂夫再次耸起肩膀揉揉脸。那伙计只有一只胳膊，要巴基这么做可太不公平了。老天呐，说的跟巴基真的会做一样。他必须把巴基的汗衫赶出脑袋，现实地想想巴基并不那样喜欢着他。巴基在史蒂夫恐慌症发作的时候帮了他而且没拿它开玩笑，还用单车带自己回家。仅此而已，巴基不喜欢史蒂夫，一点也不，而且绝对不会以那种方式喜欢，他甚至都不知道史蒂夫是同性恋。  
打铃了，谢天谢地。  
莎伦挪开了，“好吧我们晚点聊。”她小声说。  
一整节课，史蒂夫总想着巴基就坐在自己身后，真希望可以转过身去看看巴基有没有在看他，那感觉就像是巴基要把自己的后脑勺盯出洞来了。史蒂夫觉得身体发烫得厉害，而且牛仔裤太紧了，他挪了挪位置弄得椅子吱吱响。  
前一次他有这种感觉是在他八年级的时候——当他发现自己为托尼,史塔克着迷的时候。  
他和托尼以前会一起并肩坐着吃午餐，满口玩笑话，就像所有男孩们做的那样。后来史蒂夫做了个关于托尼的梦——托尼在吃午餐的时候看着他，对他笑，把手放在桌子下边的史蒂夫的腿上…因为只是个梦所以他对梦里边别人的印象没留下多少，他只记得接着他和托尼就坐在高中橄榄球场的长凳上，就他们两个，然后托尼问他能不能把手伸进他裤子里。史蒂夫只梦见托尼解开了他裤子的纽扣就醒了，醒来发现他的运动短裤和胃部全湿了。  
在那个梦之后，史蒂夫都不怎么敢正眼看托尼，他害怕一旦托尼对他笑他会硬起来，接着每个人都会想史蒂夫是个同性恋。在那的后几个月里，史蒂夫渐渐意识到自己是同性恋。他花了好长时间才想到怎么正常地面对托尼——不要频繁地脸红，不要托尼一做什么就慌乱不安和害羞，当然如果那样的话托尼就会觉得自己是个白痴。  
史蒂夫在做着笔记的时候开始明白自己对巴基有相同的感觉。  
————  
詹姆斯这节课花了大部分时间看着窗外从快要秃掉的树枝上缓缓飘落的黄叶。他必须想点别的东西——包括这些年给他的感觉，包括哪些堆叠在花岗岩墓碑上的叶子。  
也许放学后他可以去赛百味逛逛，可以写写作业，他不能一个人呆着比如呆在家里。克林特会在赛百味，那个叫凯特的女孩也会在，也许可以弄明白凯特是不是真的喜欢克林特。出于某些原因他觉得克林特和凯特会是可爱的一对，凯特看起来像个学前生，然后有请克林特——一个瘾君子。  
但愿克林特不对娜塔莎那么恋恋不忘。  
每天下午橄榄球队的也会过去吗？不，他们有时得训练不是吗？也许就在放学后，没错，因为史蒂夫的治理时间一定是在训练之后，他有时间在训练结束之后走到那里，在四点之前。所以训练的时间大概是在放学后的一个钟，反正不会跑偏多远。他回家前可以在赛百味消磨上一小时。  
他精神回到课堂讨论上，詹姆斯看见史蒂夫微微转过身，像是他在试着看到窗外的什么东西。史蒂夫斜视着，接着直接看向詹姆斯，由于马上转回去看着自己的笔记。  
詹姆斯看着他好一会，看着这个大个子在座位上不安地扭动了一下。难道是自己的牙齿里边卡了什么？詹姆斯的舌头扫过牙齿，什么都没有。也许是眼睛从午餐到现在还红着，他揉揉眼，明明知道揉了只会更糟。  
当下课铃响的时候，史蒂夫立马像离弦的箭般离开课室，而莎伦像只走失的小狗似的跟在他身后。  
好吧，管他呢。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
“这边完了之后要去我家吗？”，史蒂夫问道，今天在等候室里他选择坐在詹姆斯身边，他们手肘碰着对方的手肘。“你可以留下吃晚餐，也许吃完也可以待着。”  
“当然，”詹姆斯说，为什么他瞬间觉得好热？“听起来很棒。”  
“是啊，你也可以在我家过夜，如果你想的话。”  
“真的？”  
“没错，我不介意分享我的床。”  
“哦。”詹姆斯现在觉得特别热了，他把手夹在膝盖间，希望可以挡住自己的下。体。  
“你觉得这听起来很棒吗？”斯蒂夫偏过脸看詹姆斯，靠得更近以致于他的二头肌抵上了詹姆斯的胳膊，“我家有两张单人床，我们不用挤在一起的。”  
“对…那，那听起来很棒，”詹姆斯说：“这里…这里是很热吗？还是只有我觉得热？”  
“没错，这里是很热。”史蒂夫站了起来，抓住自己T恤下摆掀过头顶。好多肌肉。他的背大概有詹姆斯的两倍宽……

“噢我的天。”詹姆斯喘着粗气，睁大了双眼只看到他自己黑漆漆的房间。

————  
做了一个那样的梦之后，这一天过得真够糟的。詹姆斯一直用眼角注意着史蒂夫，而在昨天他就注意到史蒂夫也在注意到自己在注意着他。詹姆斯完全地困惑了，只希望自己还留有一些操蛋的隐私。  
此时，詹姆斯带着有史以来最坏的既视感（原文为法文，deja-vu）走进等候室。  
感谢上帝史蒂夫还坐在他原来的位置上。詹姆斯躺坐到自己的座位上，用意识控制着让下半身冷静点。  
嗯，好吧，一次他骑单车带史蒂夫回家的时候，史蒂夫的手圈着自己来着，还有那一天，史蒂夫晕在自己的怀里…...当时挺尴尬的，但感觉很不错？他的潜意识不断地叫嚣着“史蒂夫很迷人”的信息，但是现在他甚至不敢看史蒂夫的脸，当然知道史蒂夫的脸长什么样，但是他想在发现这个新信息之后再看看史蒂夫的脸——史蒂夫迷人吗？  
话说回来，这又关他什么事？史蒂夫不是同性恋，不可能是，他没说过任何跟同性恋沾边儿的东西。很明显莎伦不再是他的女朋友了，但他们从八年级起就在一起，莎伦看上去不像是会忍受有个同性恋男朋友的人。就算史蒂夫是个深柜，他们之间也毫无可能。  
昨天在赛百味的时候，詹姆斯一看到橄榄球队经过就立刻冲了出去，结果只看到了泰迪.沃特曼牵着比利的手，不好的回忆涌上他的头脑，好的方面是他想起怎么去吻一个人，牵一个人的手和有人陪着去赛百味的感觉。  
“嘿，巴基？你今晚有空吗？”史蒂夫突然问道，音量有一点唐突的大。  
“有。”詹姆斯尽量坐高一些，也只能把自己抬高到和史蒂夫膝盖差不多的高度。  
“我只是在想我们可以一起做作业？就是那幅漫画。”  
“当然，什么时候，这个结束之后还是晚饭过后？”  
“呃…”史蒂夫的膝盖猛抖了一下：“我，呃…我得喂我…我，妈妈…”他的声音有些崩溃。  
“哦，没关系，那我吃完饭再过去你家？这样好一点吗？”  
“呃…那个，晚上有个护工会在七点到我家，所以我去你家的话会好点，可以吗？”  
没机会去看看史蒂夫家是不是有两张双人床了，詹姆斯想。“可以啊，我妈肯定同意的，”他拿出手机：“我给她发条短信说你会来。”  
“好，很好。”史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，头靠在十指相扣的手上想着些什么。  
詹姆斯偷偷看了史蒂夫几眼，他看起来想罗宾的《思想者》一样平静，这就给了詹姆斯把手机调成静音，调整手机角度偷拍他的机会，然后他就盯着照片看——总算用不着偷看了。  
上帝，史蒂夫可不止是“迷人”能够形容的，他很美，毫无理由啊，詹姆斯之前怎么会没有发现？他的心智一定是被那群愚蠢的运动员们蒙蔽了，以致于只想着他们的愚蠢而忽略了其他。史蒂夫的皮肤因为参加训练的原因透着浅麦色，他的鼻子看起来就像古希腊半身雕塑人的鼻子似的，笔直又高贵，他有一片饱满的下唇，粉亮的唇色。照片里，史蒂夫正向下看，炫耀似的长睫毛女孩们看到肯定会嫉妒的。  
史蒂夫就坐在那里，尽管他身体强壮又很独立，但他看起来如此悲伤而脆弱，这让詹姆斯想走过去给他个拥抱。  
詹姆斯叹了口气，抬头想看挂钟时才发现他那口气叹地有多响——因为史蒂夫正抬头看着自己，在那一瞬间他们眼神相接，詹姆斯立刻就希望自己刚刚拍的那张照片里史蒂夫的眼睛是睁着的。  
————  
“你想过以后该这么办吗？”弗瑞医生问他。  
史蒂夫今天不想谈这个，以后的任何一天也不想谈，但是这个问题还是让他有点冒火，就像是史蒂夫有办法不去想他妈妈去世之后的事情似的。  
如果他是巴基的话，他或许咬牙切齿的说出一句讽刺的话，“不！我可从来都没想过，半点都没有。”  
“我有想过。”史蒂夫是怎么回答的，  
“跟我说说。”  
史蒂夫叹着气，史蒂夫已经能背出房间里的这条地毯的图案了，他很容易就会对着这图案出神，“我爸爸还在，”他直截了当地说：“我妈妈第一次查出癌症之后，我试着联系给他，但是他的号码是空号。”考虑到他在史蒂夫四岁的时候就拍屁股走人而且从没有付过抚养金，空号可算不上是个惊喜。“我猜如果没人找得着他的话，在十八岁之前我就只能去个领养家庭或者别的什么地方。”史蒂夫咽回对自己再过一年就十八岁的事实的忧虑，然后他就是彻底地单独一人了。  
弗瑞医生往前坐一点，打开他的文件夹，“我猜想你和社工谈过了吧？”  
“对。”史蒂夫说，那是在去年他因为他妈妈的治疗而不得不请假不去上课的时候。那时他妈妈有点惊吓过度，就找了个律师整理了一下她的各种事项，一个社工是那时候找他谈话的。“她的意愿是如果你的爸爸愿意的话，还是由他来监护你。”  
“你对那感觉如何？”  
他还能感觉到什么？如果连他爸爸不想要他，他就想象不出还有哪个人会要他了。  
————  
“你就快要过你的一个大周年纪念了。”希尔医生越过她的老花镜看着詹姆斯说道。  
有一会儿詹姆斯不知道她在说什么。周年纪念？比如什么？他的生日？他的生日是在三月所以不是生日，他父母的结婚纪念是在五月。  
然后他的胸口像被打了一拳，那次事故的周年纪念。他发现自己自己有几秒钟无法呼吸，就像是结结实实挨了一拳那样。  
十一月六号，不是特别难记，那次以来的第五个十一月，但一想到这个词那次事故就彷如发生在近日。  
“詹姆斯，你还好吗？”  
他咬紧牙关：“还好。”  
“很多人都发现自己在周年纪念前后更容易触发回忆，”希尔医生说，她他妈的就不能别发现自己的反应吗？他在他的连帽衣的口袋里攥紧拳头。“我不记得我们之前讨论过触发你回忆的是什么，现在可能是个好时机。”  
他等着，盯着地板什么都没说。上帝啊，他讨厌这地方的这条该死的地毯。  
“你知道你的触发点是什么吗？”  
他耸耸肩。  
“我们早就讨论过了，那个动作不是一个回答。”希尔医生温和地说道：“我宁愿不要解释什么是触发点来让你厌烦。”  
深吸一口气，“我知道一点。”  
“你有注意到自己有什么触发点吗？”  
詹姆斯咬紧牙努力的把那声尖叫吞回去。“很明显，汽车。”  
“所有汽车？你说的包括卡车或货车吗？”  
他现在闭上眼睛，看到了他爸爸的那辆黑色大众车的仪表盘。睁开眼，还是盯着地毯，在地毯上燃烧着自己的怒火。“我从那次就没上过卡车，或货车。”  
“那么你妈妈的车呢？坐在副驾驶座上会触发你回忆吗？还是只有当你开她的车的时候才会被触发？”  
“我--”他的声音有点崩溃，清了清喉咙之后他接着说：“我猜当我妈妈不得不载我去什么地方的时候，我会有点害怕。”  
“有点害怕是什么意思？”  
所以他解释了他怎样一上车就变得很安静，要等到他妈妈对他叫“回答我，我在和你说话呢！”他才会开口，怎样紧紧地握住车门把手，握得指关节发白，脚用力地撑着车底，头和背紧贴在座椅上，就像是他在为了一次冲撞撑好身体一样。  
“你有在避免让你妈妈载你吗？  
“有。”这就是为什么他是骑单车到这儿来，还有上学，还有就是因为他不想知道自己搭公交车的话会不会也害怕。那次事故之后他就没有去过一次长途公路旅行。只有要去另一个城市的医院里看一个专家——看肢体治疗的，才会搭车。最长的一次搭车是去年感恩节去看他奶奶的时候——他记得当时一到那里自己就立刻跑到厕所，对着马桶吐了又吐，整顿饭的时间他都是躺在沙发上看“玛西的感恩节”游行。  
“你还能想到别的触发原因吗？比如在学校的一些事？”  
“每一次照他妈的镜子时候怎么样？”这一次他的拳头从口袋里拿出来用力揉自己的眼窝。  
“那些伤疤？”  
“它就像是…就像…….整件事…你明白吗？”他哭了起来，太棒了，“每一次我都被迫想起我他妈没有两只操蛋的手，我甚至不敢看浴室里的镜子，就算是我在刷牙的时候也够糟的，或者光着身子做别的事的时候，我不能…就像是，我看到我的手没在那里，然后我就得想为什么它不在，那个念头一冒出来我就恶心，我讨厌自己的样子，我完全不能想象会有什么人喜欢我的样子。”  
他突然想起在那个梦里自己是有两只胳膊的，史蒂夫一直坐在自己左边，他们的两只手相互触碰到。  
“就算我想着如果真有什么人喜欢我，我就得去想他们怎么会想要和一个只有一条该死的手臂的家伙约会，就像是你得付出多少该死的东西才会敢有那样的想法？”  
希尔医生安静了好一会，这更让詹姆斯觉得自己的处境有多难以忍受。“你认为别人不会因为你这个人或者你的样子喜欢你？”  
————  
早些时候，在等候室里，詹姆斯老想着要问下史蒂夫需不需要自己载他回家，早些时候，他自己觉得这个问题势在必行——他就能再次感受史蒂夫的手臂绕在自己胸前，再次感受那个感觉是怎么样的。  
但是他现在火急火燎地、在史蒂夫结束他的咨询前走出治疗中心，他解开单车的锁——这次没摔，当史蒂夫走出来看詹姆斯怎么样的时候，詹姆斯踏动脚踏板，“七点左右见？”他问道。  
史蒂夫点点头：“好的。”  
詹姆斯骑开了，然后他又偏过头越过肩膀说：“我家在亚当大道3号。”说完往家里骑去。

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

门铃被按响了，他妈妈立刻冲过去应门。  
“妈妈！”詹姆斯抱怨道，她慢下脚步。如果不是詹姆斯一只忙着折腾那一大袋垃圾，现在要去应门的就是他。“淡定点，妈妈。上帝啊。”  
“我很淡定。”她傲然地说，但又马上冲到门边。  
“你好，史蒂文。”  
詹姆斯咬着牙，看着他妈妈立刻就给了史蒂夫一个熊抱。“哦亲爱的，我对你妈妈感到非常抱歉。你能应付的来吗？”  
越过巴恩斯太太的肩膀，史蒂夫对上詹姆斯的眼睛，詹姆斯正对着他妈妈的背影咬牙切齿，看到斯蒂夫就对他说唇语：“抱歉”。  
他刚刚努力地把他的空袖子打了个结——那是他第一次肢体治疗学到的手艺，刚开始简直像是件不可能的事。詹姆斯把垃圾拖到车库，回来的时候他妈妈还在抱着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫竟然也没有丝毫想要结束这个拥抱的意思——他甚至把眼睛都比起来了。詹姆斯想着这个拥抱持续得够久了，“你可以放开他了，妈妈。”  
“我跟巴基说了，你们俩可以随便用客厅，我卧室里有台电视机但我从来都不看，哈哈哈，还有你不会想要在他的房间里多待一分钟的，哈哈。”  
史蒂夫在他答话的结尾说了好些个“女士”，詹姆斯翻着白眼把他妈妈推出客厅。  
“好了妈妈，我们要开始做作业了。”  
“需要什么只管跟我说好吗，亲爱的？”  
“我觉得我应付的来。”詹姆斯不满地说，终于他妈妈走上楼了。  
他老早就把那盒愚蠢的马克笔拿出来，接着他们俩就单独坐在一张被收拾出来的咖啡桌上，“你觉得这样可以吗？”他问道，“如果你觉得在厨房舒服点我们可以到厨房去，我只是想着在这里我们也许可以边看电影边完成。”  
“没事。”史蒂夫说，听起来不像是在回答他的问题，但是既然史蒂夫都走向客厅了，詹姆斯觉得这就是史蒂夫的答案了。  
“有什么想看的吗？”詹姆斯拿起遥控器打开电视，电视机发出的声音响得刺耳，他立刻狂按音量键，“天呐，妈妈。”他埋怨到。  
“呃，你想看什么就什么吧。”史蒂夫坐到沙发上，打开他的背包，他拿出非常不错的瓦楞纸文件夹，从里边抽出一沓纸。  
詹姆斯跪下来打开电视下边的柜子，“你喜欢动作片吗？还是惊悚片？”史蒂夫没有立即回答，詹姆斯转过头视线越过肩膀看他，“浪漫喜剧？”  
“当然。”史蒂夫说，詹姆斯盯着他看了像是足足有一分钟，想知道他是否在开玩笑，而史蒂夫只是低着头整理着那些纸。  
詹姆斯转回头对着装着DVD的柜子，决定要播一部让史蒂夫不好受的片子，他拿出了《断背山》——这盘DVD 是他妈妈在他向她出柜后买的，回想起来当时那个场景也令他不好受，幸运地是，他妈妈没有在家庭电影之夜播这部电影。詹姆斯把碟片放进播放器。  
他看到史蒂夫把一些整理好的纸放在了马克笔上边，边跪着爬到桌子旁边问道：“所以这些就是要上色的？”然后他认真地看着这些纸，“哇嗷，你真是太棒了，你上过培训班还是什么？”  
莎伦说过史蒂夫很擅长艺术，但是詹姆斯是因为自己看过很多漫画，而史蒂夫的画就和他看过的那些一样好。  
“没有，我画画是因为好玩。”  
“你应该去上课的，我是说，你画的真的很棒。”  
史蒂夫只是耸耸肩。  
这种漠不关心有点让詹姆斯冒火，“你觉得艺术生都是失败者，是这样吗？”  
史蒂夫疑惑地太高眉毛，“我没有。”  
“所以你的问题是什么？”  
“我什么问题都没有，”史蒂夫静静地说，“我只是……”史蒂夫忘了自己要说什么，因为他这才发现詹姆斯播的是什么电影，他呆呆地盯着电视好几秒，脸变得通红，回神过来就把眼神粘在他的漫画上。“我只是觉得好玩。”他重复他说过的那句话。  
詹姆斯缄口不言，他对自己的所作所为感到非常抱歉，他表现得很刻薄，就像是他自己也控制不住自己刻薄一样，即使是…即使是他喜欢史蒂夫。史蒂夫人很好，詹姆斯不确定自己之前有没有遇上和史蒂夫一样好的人。  
他拿出一支马克笔开始上色，没多久他就停了下来，“我觉得我会毁了这个。”他喉咙有点发紧。  
“没关系。”史蒂夫说。  
“这有关系！别说我没告诉你，每个人都觉得我会毁了一切。”  
“我没有这样想过。”  
“你为什么对我这么好？”詹姆斯脱口而出道。  
“我对每个人都很好。”史蒂夫说，过了好一会才抬头看詹姆斯。这个眼神太强烈，詹姆斯想要看向别处但是他做不到。史蒂夫的眼神是那么哀伤，哀伤得让詹姆斯觉得如果史蒂夫看着自己，自己就永远不应该说出那些刻薄话。“有时候……我真希望我自己能够刻薄一些。”  
詹姆斯眨眨眼，“你说什么？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“我觉得如果我说出我自己的真心话就没人喜欢我了。”  
“耶稣啊，我么今天已经有过一次心理治疗了。”詹姆斯说。  
“看到没有，”史蒂夫看起来甚至有点高兴，“我说的就是这个，我永远都不能像那样说话，我不知道，我只是想要人们喜欢我。”  
“你啊，简直就是学校里最受欢迎的人了。”詹姆斯站起来放松膝盖——他的膝盖早就发痛了，他站起来时，脚碰到了史蒂夫的脚。“干，我都不知道我干嘛坐在地板上。”他扑通一下坐到沙发上，现在是他们的膝盖碰在一起，他注意到史蒂夫看着他们身体触碰的地方。“我猜你说的有理，但那并不能解释布鲁斯.b班纳为什么受欢迎，他可不是世界上最好的人。”  
“布鲁斯人很好，”史蒂夫反击道，“他脾气不太好，但是他大部分时间都很好，甚至还有点害羞。”  
“害羞？”詹姆斯绝不会把布鲁斯和害羞两个词放在同一个句子里。“得了吧，他就是个混球。”  
“他不是，”史蒂夫感觉有点点受冒犯，他把身子坐高一点，看向詹姆斯，“你不了解他。”  
“我没必要去了解他，他是个混蛋。”  
“那你也是，有时。”  
————  
史蒂夫呆住了，被自己刚刚说出口的话吓到，他简直不敢相信自己说了些什么。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，希望巴基不会把自己踢出这间房子或者什么的。  
巴基没有像史蒂夫料想的那样生气，相反地，他绽放出一个笑容，“嘿，看到了吗？你有时也可以变得刻薄。”他说，就像是他为他感到骄傲似的。  
史蒂夫把脸埋进手掌里，呻吟道：“我很抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“快停下，你在会毁掉你的刻薄呢。”巴基笑得露出牙齿，用自己的肩膀撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀。  
这次他们两个都定住了。  
万千思绪涌进史蒂夫的脑海：巴基喜欢他吗？就像是人们说的，一个男孩要是帮女孩播了头发就意味着他喜欢她？不，巴基对每个人都刻薄，但是史蒂夫之前没有看过巴基对别人微笑。是自己过度解读了吗？好热啊！巴基的膝盖仍然碰着自己，还有他的手肘也是，天哪，史蒂夫快要窒息了。  
巴基的笑容渐渐淡去，他清清喉咙，“抱歉，这对你来说太gay了吗？”巴基动了一下试着坐开一点，他的嘴角弯成一个冷笑的弧度。  
“不会。”史蒂夫说，巴基停下动作，回头看着史蒂夫。  
“不会？”  
“巴基，我是……”史蒂夫不得不把这个词从嘴里撬出来，“同性恋。”  
“噢，”巴基说，毫无讥讽意味地，“我之前不知道。”  
“没人知道。”史蒂夫绷进脸，“在这之前都没有。”  
“我是你第一个对着出柜的人？”巴基的语气中带着怀疑。  
史蒂夫只能点点头。  
“好吧…为什么……”巴基摇摇头，“你不是泰迪.沃特曼的朋友嘛？干嘛不向他出柜？”  
“我和他没那么亲近。”这理由和其他别的理由都一样好，“我不知道，这很蠢，把这事当秘密死守着。”  
“你知道莎伦爱着你对吧？为什么…我是说，上帝啊，史蒂夫，那你的那个哥们索尔呢？  
史蒂夫摇头。”  
“好吧，该死。”巴基盯着电视，肩膀下垂得厉害。史蒂夫心想着谢天谢地，还好不是在帐篷里的那一幕。他从没有告诉过别人，甚至连他妈妈也没说，当年他意识到自己是同性恋时，就去看了在上网找到的盗版《断背山》。他琢磨着巴基播这部电影也许是在暗示这什么。“我是说，谢了。”  
“谢了？”史蒂夫惊讶地问道。  
“是啊，我的意思是，出柜是件挺吓人的事。我猜我还没意识到你有那么信任我。”  
这时，史蒂夫才感到他自己刚刚说出的话带来的巨大的压迫感铺天盖地而来。“噢。”他压根就没想过信任不信任的，他只是喜欢巴基，想让巴基知道自己是同性恋，而不是他准备好要出柜或者别的什么，要是巴基突然拿这件事打史蒂夫的脸怎么办？要是巴基告诉学校里的什么人会怎么样？“噢。”  
“所以，呃，我猜我们得回到作业上了，哈？”巴基说着，滑下沙发跪在地板上。  
————  
詹姆斯拿起一只蓝色马克笔，打算先把天空的部分完成，至少不要回了整张画。对史蒂夫的事的震惊还在影响着他，为什么史蒂夫要告诉他这种事？现在他两腿间的激起就知道。史蒂夫喜欢他，这解释得通，他感觉一个大火球在胸腔里熊熊燃烧。  
史蒂夫在他旁边，前倾着身子用铅笔和三角板画着线条。  
在那之后，他们在寂静中涂涂画画了好一会——两个脑子里都有一堆事需要思考。  
詹姆斯不由自主地沉浸在电影里，他注意到史蒂夫也是如此，他还注意到史蒂夫在画画的时候高度专注，这个大个子专注到不自觉地把舌尖探出来。真可爱。  
詹姆斯站立起来，他已经完成了两页纸了。这只是第一步，因为他的一条腿已经麻掉了，为了不撞翻桌子打断史蒂夫的工作，詹姆斯靠上沙发——但他的尝试有些许失败，因为史蒂夫看到了，他停止画画，伸出手扶了詹姆斯一把。“嘿诶，谢了。”詹姆斯说，听起来像刚才他妈妈那样尴尬。他抖抖腿，想要甩掉这种被一堆大头针和针头扎到的感觉。“呃，你想要些零食吗？”  
“当然。”史蒂夫说。  
“爆米花可以？”  
“可以，听起来很棒。”史蒂夫朝他微笑，詹姆斯发现自己脸红了。老天啊，他马上逃开走进厨房。  
等着爆米花爆开的这一会能够让他冷静下来。他在干什么？史蒂夫不可能喜欢自己，不是那种喜欢，那不可能。他快速的瞥了一眼镜子中的自己，他不知道史蒂夫是怎样面对这样的他并且喜欢他的。但是无论怎么看这件事都挺明显的，史蒂夫的肢体反应，还有史蒂夫像詹姆斯窥视他那样窥视着自己。史蒂夫是怎么发现他是同性恋并向他出柜的？他们两个又是怎样在每次一有身体接触的时候都能注意到的。  
他揉揉脸，拿出两个杯子。他妈妈和苏打水不共戴天所以他家就只有水和一些味道很不错的绿色果汁。但是詹姆斯不打算请史蒂夫喝些怪异的绿色液体，说以是柠檬水。他那了一杯出去给史蒂夫，放在他那叠纸旁边。  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫挂着灿烂的笑脸说道。詹姆斯不由自主回了他一个微笑。但他又立刻低着头走回厨房去拿自己的水和爆米花——他把装着爆米花的碗夹在手肘弯，这样他才能一次拿走杯子和碗。  
“要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫跳着站起来，“抱歉，我早该想到的….”  
“我很好。”詹姆斯小心翼翼地蹲下来，把夹着的碗放到桌子上，然后站了起来把他的杯子也放下。  
看着史蒂夫重新坐下，他决定他得采取行动了。他会搞清楚史蒂夫是否对自己感兴趣，那可能会吓到史蒂夫，但搞清楚，有个明确的答案总是更有好处。  
所以詹姆斯也坐下来，坐得离史蒂夫很近，近到碰到了史蒂夫——他们的大腿，上手臂都贴在一起。史蒂夫盯着看了一会，但是他只是脸红着，对正在拿起爆米花放在大腿上的詹姆斯紧张地笑了笑。詹姆斯看着他，他也看着詹姆斯，脸上仍然带笑。  
接着史蒂夫靠到沙发上，现在他们肩并肩坐在沙发上了。史蒂夫把手伸到放在詹姆斯大腿上的碗里，这让詹姆斯觉得自己把碗放在腿上是件对的不能再对的事，因为，该死的。  
史蒂夫真的是那种喜欢他。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

“哇嗷，你在笑呢。”  
凯特坐下来加入他的单人午餐时詹姆斯下了一跳。今天凯特穿着紫色长裙和黑色开襟毛线衫，额头上扎着紫色束发带。她的午餐装在另外一个袋子里，然后她开始把一个个的特百惠保鲜盒从袋子里拿出来。  
“不，我没笑。”詹姆斯瞪了她一眼。今天克林特没来和他吃午饭，他很高兴他能大胆放心地看向自助餐厅的另一边的史蒂夫，等着他也看向自己——昨天就是这样的，史蒂夫昨天看他了，那时他很幸运因为克林特趴在桌子上小睡着，要不然自己脸红龇牙的蠢样就被看到了。所以为了避免昨天的窘相，今天他是把自己的脸藏在书后边吃午餐的。  
“你确实在笑。”其中一个特百惠里边装的是一排整整齐齐的寿司，凯特从包里拿出一双筷子，插了个寿司丢进嘴里，抬头才发现詹姆斯正在盯着她。她把寿司吞下去，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我没见过有人带寿司来当午餐的。”他说。  
“你吃过没有？”  
“吃过，我妈妈上过烹饪课，有时候她会做。”  
“真的吗？真棒，我实在油管子上边学的。”  
詹姆斯不知道接下来该说些什么了，他视线瞥回橄榄球队坐的那张桌子，史蒂夫还没看过来。他们看起来像是有个有趣生动的对话。  
“别跟我说你也看上娜塔莎了。”凯特说。  
“没有。”詹姆斯脱口而出，“等等，你……”  
“是啊，我知道克林特喜欢她。”凯特用筷子拨弄着寿司，她又咬牙说：“但人家已经有男朋友了！上帝。”  
“我知道，”詹姆斯同情心被激起来，“我对他说过同样的话。”  
“那他怎么说？”凯特问。  
他该怎么告诉凯特说克林特觉得她很烦人呢？詹姆斯只能耸耸肩，“他还是觉得跟娜塔莎有可能。”  
“呃，上帝啊。”  
詹姆斯又耸肩看回史蒂夫，他希望史蒂夫能看看他，就算是能够捕捉到一点点要看过来的迹象也行。  
詹姆斯估摸着想要史蒂夫牵着他的手在学校里走来走去似乎不太公平，那天晚上他们俩都没有公开说过什么，但是詹姆斯想象不出如果史蒂夫对他没有相同的感觉是什么样的，这就像是他们之间有条电线似的，只要他们一对上眼神就来电。  
那史蒂夫为什么不看他？  
————  
“我们会扮成邦妮和克莱德。”莎伦对餐桌上的每个人都这么说。  
“我怎么不知道你们俩破镜重圆了？”索尔说，看起来有点遭兄弟背叛的感觉，史蒂夫没跟他提过这个。史蒂夫想暗示他自己没有无声无息地就跟莎伦和好，他给索尔一个紧绷的微笑并且轻轻地摇了摇头，但是索尔不是那种会注意到这种细微动作的人，晚点必须跟索尔说明白，还有其他所有人。  
“我们的扮相将会使最棒的。”托尼在餐桌上宣布道，佩珀因此翻了个白眼。“但这是最高机密，很明显我们没有资格参加服装比赛，没错，到时会有个奖项，最佳服装奖，我是惟一一个裁判，记住这一点。”  
“希望我能和获奖者说说话。”佩珀愤愤地说。  
“当然了。”托尼亲了亲她的鼻尖。  
史蒂夫必须努力约束自己的身体不去看巴基，巴基几乎都是一个人坐的，而这只能让史蒂夫更想要看过去，也许他希望能有个人陪他一起坐让他不那么孤单。如果有一天史蒂夫过去陪巴基坐一起，他的朋友们会怎么样呢？他无法想象。  
昨天，他看向巴基的时候就脸红了，托尼觉得史蒂夫是因为自己某个低俗的笑话害羞，所以那天接下来的时间他们都在调侃他，“在罗杰斯先生身边要注意言辞”，还有“史蒂夫的处男耳朵”还有很多别的说法，多得让史蒂夫怀疑自己要不要再跟着他们一起笑了。他可不想再有一次那样的经历了，所以今天他在午餐结束之前都没看巴基一眼。铃响了，每个人都站起来收拾自己的东西，这时他可以安全地看一眼巴基了。  
巴基和一个女孩坐在一起，一个可爱的女孩。那一瞬间史蒂夫开始担心巴基不是同性恋，尽管他知道巴基就是，他还是担心。也许巴基是双性恋，史蒂夫向巴基出柜了，他以为那天在巴基家里他们已经分享了某些东西……  
也许是他过度解读了，他不认识那个女孩。  
但是没有其他原因来解释巴基在周二那天晚上的行为——巴基都快坐到自己的大腿上了，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着自己，单是想想他们的手臂是怎样紧靠在一起的就让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他想要亲亲巴基的鼻尖，就像托尼亲佩珀那样，那很可爱。但是他担心巴基不喜欢他这样的举动，就好像巴基是条盘着身子的蛇一样，只要他行动得太快就会被咬上一口。  
他喜欢巴基对他好的样子。  
这个想法又让他有一点点脸红，接着他走向英语课课室，巴基已经先到了，他正像往常一样盯着自己。  
他做错什么了吗？  
他想要对巴基笑，但是他感觉像是有什么东西哽在喉咙里，除了微微抽动两边脸颊，他什么都做不了。所以他清了清喉咙说道：“嗨。”  
巴基早就走进教室里边去了，听到他那声招呼的人变成了简.福斯特——她看起来有点迷惑，笑着回了声“嗨”，抬手把头发拨到耳后。  
莎伦用力扯了扯他的衬衫，他回过头就看到莎伦那张写着“你他妈在干什么”的脸，他耸耸肩想让自己看起来人畜无害。  
他真可悲，在史蒂夫坐下时他得出这个结论。他需要把他对巴基的感觉直截了当地告诉他，如果巴基仍然是刻薄地对待自己，他就能知道巴基没有喜欢他。他想着如果巴基喜欢上别人，那就莎伦好了，自己可以正常地和莎伦调情，让莎伦坐在自己身边，在所有人面前牵她的手，史蒂夫和莎伦，这不会是个问题的。  
这不单单是出于对别人发现自己是同性恋的恐惧，而且是出于巴基不属于他的朋友圈子的原因。巴基似乎讨厌他的朋友圈，史蒂夫都不确定巴基是否能有不恨布鲁斯的那一天。史蒂夫知道布鲁斯说过些什么…….但是，巴基有时也是相当刻薄。  
史蒂夫敢说巴基的内心不是个残忍的人——就像布鲁斯也不是一样，巴基在八年级的舞会上看起来是那么开心，在那么短时间内失去那么多东西，对他一定很艰难。  
课继续上着，史蒂夫决定他会跟巴基说清楚自己的真实感受，也许那可以让巴基像之前那样对他笑。  
————  
詹姆斯到达等候室时有点迟，因为在放学后他一直愚蠢的想着要换套什么衣服好——他的T恤在化学课上被什么东西溅到而是他闻起来很滑稽。这让他想到了史蒂夫所以他想穿的好看些。他只有T恤，T恤比长袖衬衫好穿，但是外边有点冷，所以他想也许他可以穿去年年底他妈妈买的那件保暖衬衫，灰色的那件，然而在最后他还是在外面套上他的汗衫，所以里面穿什么根本就无关紧要。  
然后他就开始对他的头发瞎忙一气。  
英语课结束后，史蒂夫碰了碰他的手臂拦下他，“嘿。”史蒂夫说。  
詹姆斯在等他说话，最后终于说：“什么事？”自己的语气似乎有点尖锐。他对于史蒂夫在午餐时候没看他一眼的事有些冒火，就像看一眼会杀了他一样。很明显他没有突然告诉他所有的朋友他是同性恋。  
“你今晚想要再一起做那份作业吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
“好啊。”詹姆斯立刻答道，快得让他想抽自己一巴掌，干嘛表现得这么明显？“还是我家吗？在那什么之后？”  
“好的。”史蒂夫说完转身走开了。莎伦带着一张臭芝士脸目睹了全过程。呃哦。  
不管怎样，他已经迟到了，现在他坐下来——坐得比平时近一些。他觉得史蒂夫有些焦虑，相当焦虑。他一直在膝盖上摩擦手掌，盯着钟，然后他看向詹姆斯，对着他笑一笑，又立刻收起笑看向别处。  
“嘿，”詹姆斯说，因为他看上去像是发生了什么事，他接着补充道，“怎么了吗？”  
“呃，呃。”史蒂夫的膝盖碰在一起，“我，呃，有件事想告诉你。”  
哦，草。詹姆斯努力让自己看起来坚定一些。周二晚上好得太不真实了，他进展得太快吓退了史蒂夫，没错，这样史蒂夫在餐厅的行为就解释得通了，也许…詹姆斯想了一下，也许是史蒂夫意识到了和一个一只手的小孩约会不会时间多美好的事。詹姆斯咬紧牙等着史蒂夫把话说出来。  
“我，呃。我……巴基，我--”  
“史蒂文？你可以过来了。”弗瑞医生说道，闲步走过等候室。  
史蒂夫几乎是跳了起来，“好的先生。”接着他带着恐慌又有点得到解脱的表情对詹姆斯说：“呃，我晚点告诉你。”  
“当然。”詹姆斯说。  
史蒂夫走了，留他像泄了气的皮球一样坐在那里。如果史蒂夫告诉詹姆斯他对他没有相同的感觉的话，今晚将会糟糕透顶。  
希尔医生在一分钟后叫他进去，詹姆斯把自己拖进咨询室，气呼呼的摔坐进椅子里。他们俩都保持安静没有说话。过了一会，她说：“你看起来有心事。”  
“并没有。”詹姆斯说。  
“那好吧，不然今天我们就来谈谈早就该谈的东西，你写的那篇颂歌。”  
詹姆斯皱起眉，牙齿咬着自己的内脸颊肉。希尔医生拿出一些很眼熟的纸，“我猜….我有些东西….”  
希尔医生挑起一根眉毛。  
“跟我们上次谈的有点联系。”  
“让我们来听听你的心事。”  
“好吧….好的，我喜欢上学校的一个小孩，我想他也喜欢我，或者说我觉得他喜欢过我。我不知道，说不准。”他把沾在他牛仔裤上的什么东西刮掉，恶心，那是芥末吗？是某一次吃什么蘸芥末的时候沾到的？  
“你跟这男孩说过你的感觉没有？”  
詹姆斯想不起来他有没有告诉过希尔医生他是同性恋，如果没有，为她的理解能力点个赞。“没说过。”  
“为什么不？”  
他轻叹道：“他，他在学校是个非常受欢迎的家伙，我都不知道他看上我哪一点。无所谓了--”他对着自己空的那只手臂比划了一下。  
“那你看上他什么？”  
这不是他料想中的问题，希尔医生总是会出乎他意料。“我也不知道，我是说，他很迷人，这不是我喜欢他的真正原因，我猜是…我一开始以为他是另一种人，但是他是个很好的人，有时又有点笨拙，而且…”他耸耸肩没有再说下去，他想说他只想给史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱。  
————  
史蒂夫等着巴基从希尔医生的咨询室里边出来，在走廊上等着，尽管接待员会觉得他有些奇葩，“嗨，巴基。”巴基一走出来他就向他打招呼。  
巴基吓了一跳，史蒂夫道歉道：“抱歉，我不是想吓你，我只是在等你，你想现在就去我家做作业吗？我们可以先去一趟你家拿马克笔，但如果你想用彩色铅笔上色的话我家就有，我们能一起走吗？”  
他们等了好久电梯才到，巴基盯着史蒂夫，“呃，好啊，好的，让我先给我妈妈发条短信。”  
在电梯里，巴基正专心于手机，史蒂夫一下前一下后地挪脚。过了一会，巴基把手机放回裤袋，五指穿过自己的头发，“我妈妈说她会给你做个烤意面，如果我们过去拿了可以当晚餐吃。”  
“听起来不错。”史蒂夫希望这个会比教堂里的人带给他的食物要好吃一点。他不是每一次都想尝出食物的味道，他会把它们直接吞下去。史蒂夫盯着电梯上跳动的数字到了底层，他不想在电梯里告诉巴基。  
走到外边，史蒂夫站在一边看着巴基解开他自行车锁，“想要我带你吗？”巴基问。  
“我们能…走着回去吗？”史蒂夫觉得问这个问题很蠢。  
“好吧。”詹姆斯转动眼珠看了他一眼，史蒂夫不得不转过身深吸一口气，为什么说出来就这么难？  
他脑袋里已经词穷了，那看起来很简单，就只是说出来而已，但出于某些原因他无法让他的嘴正常工作。走路有些许帮助，他们谁都没说话，直到巴基开口：“你说有事要告诉我，是什么事？是要叫我咨询完去你家？”  
“呃，不是，是别的事，我….”史蒂夫挺下脚步，詹姆斯也跟着停下来看着他。  
“你还好吗？”  
“是的，巴基。”史蒂夫又做了次深呼吸，“巴基，我喜欢你。”  
车辆在他们停下来的那条人行道旁经过，很多车，带着隆隆的咆哮声在他们耳边飞驰而过。巴基盯着他，但是他看起来并不生气，所以这是个好现象是吗？巴基的脸有一瞬间僵掉了，然后又恢复到他平时皱眉的状态。  
时间过得那么慢，但史蒂夫还是感觉自己跟不上，巴基的唇角软化下来变成一个幽幽的笑，他的眼尾也冒出几道细纹，他的脸颊，可能是因为十月的冷空气，出现两抹明亮的红色。  
巴基低头看着人行道，“我也喜欢你。”他说道，笑着说的。

 

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

詹姆斯就是忍不住微笑，惟一扫他的兴的就是他不得不靠一只手推车，而这样的话他就不能边走边牵史蒂夫的手，不过这也不影响他的好心情。  
到詹姆斯家了，詹姆斯把车卡在家门口的单车槽里，但他的手也没能空出来，他得捎上烤意面，还有背书包，“我刚刚做好的，”他妈妈说，把烤意面装在保温餐盒里让詹姆斯抱在胸前，“这是菠菜烤意面，没什么肉，但你不用担心，菠菜营养丰富，你的男孩们想要些面包吗？来，让我切些面包给你带去。”  
詹姆斯看着他妈妈老是在他和史蒂夫之间打量，他小幅度地咬着唇忍着不笑出来，但这几乎是不可能的——史蒂夫喜欢他，而且他们要去史蒂夫家一起吃晚饭了！  
他们一出家门史蒂夫就立刻把保温餐盒从詹姆斯怀里接过去，“我可以拿着的。”詹姆斯说。  
“我想帮你拿。”史蒂夫说着，用自己空着的那只手牵住詹姆斯的手。  
在去史蒂夫家的一路上，詹姆斯脑海里惟一能想到的就是史蒂夫的手有多大，他的手正牢牢的牵着自己，就像是他不顾忌有人看到一样。但除非布鲁斯开车经过这里，又有谁会看到？詹姆斯努力不去太用力的回握，以免史蒂夫把手抽走。  
史蒂夫没把手抽走。  
史蒂夫牵着他，就像是他真心想要牵着自己，就像他永远都不会放开自己，这让詹姆斯从头到脚都倍感温暖，更迫切地想到史蒂夫家里去。他想要亲吻史蒂夫又大又蠢的脸，或者至少能抱抱他——史蒂夫健硕的肱二头肌让他觉得他们会有一个超棒的拥抱。  
当他们到达史蒂夫家时，詹姆斯的脸已经笑得发酸了。史蒂夫放开他的手去开门，詹姆斯注意到他家车道上停有一辆车，他希望这车不是那个上次史蒂夫晕在他身上是出现的那个奇葩的女士的。  
听见门内传来的声音后他就知道希望落空了。  
“史蒂维！真高兴你回来了。你妈妈她……”罗斯太太看到詹姆斯之后突然刹住嘴，“噢，你好。”  
“我妈妈怎么了？”史蒂夫说，大跨步走进屋里，留着詹姆斯尴尬地站在门口。他把意面放在餐柜上，没等罗斯太太径直穿过客厅。  
“噢--”罗斯太太赶紧跟上他，“她似乎呼吸有点困难……”  
詹姆斯觉得他的心在发抖，他把书包扔在咖啡桌上，也跟着他们走去。他不想冒失失地打扰到他们，但他想要知道事态有多严重。  
“你检查过氧气箱了吗？”史蒂夫问。  
罗斯太太的手扑扇了一下，詹姆斯不再留心她说话了。  
罗杰斯太太躺在和医院里一样的病床上，身边都是些机器，詹姆斯花了好一会才把注意力集中在罗杰斯太太本人身上：她躺在床上，在她身上的那件色彩鲜艳的羊皮衣的映衬下显得她那么瘦，那么脆弱。床上也有机器还有各种管子，她看起来就像是马上就会消失在床单上似的，詹姆斯站在门口看着史蒂夫一会检查氧气箱，一会盯着那些机器，然后看着他妈妈，伸出手摸摸她的脸。  
史蒂夫正小声地说着什么，詹姆斯无法从罗杰斯太太不舒服的哼哼声里听清他的话。  
史蒂夫对他妈妈说话的时候如此温和，如此轻柔，让詹姆斯感觉自己就是个变态偷窥狂，他缓缓把背靠在墙上，才发现自己正下意识地退了出来，他想给史蒂夫一些私人空间。当他打算转身走到客厅去等着史蒂夫时，史蒂夫抬起头叫他。  
“巴基，”他温柔地说，“来见见我妈妈。”  
罗斯太太说着她如何烤了些曲奇，还做了个牧羊人派放在冰箱里给史蒂夫吃，还有她明天也会过来的云云。詹姆斯直接绕过她走进房间。  
房间里，詹姆斯能更清楚地看到罗杰斯太太的脸。房间的墙被刷成浅黄色，带花边的窗帘静静地挂在窗上，编织地毯差不多盖满了整个抛光硬木地板，书，剪贴本，照片遍地堆积，几乎占满了所有空地方。整个房间闻起来就像医院，就像詹姆斯所能想到的死亡的味道。  
“没事的。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
詹姆斯抬头看他，连他自己都没意识到他一直在到处乱看，避免看躺在床上的人。  
詹姆斯就站在史蒂夫旁边，史蒂夫把手搭在他肩膀上——因为他的左肩离史蒂夫最近，史蒂夫转向他妈妈，“妈妈，这是巴基，那个我和你说过的男孩。”  
现在詹姆斯不得不看罗杰斯太太了，她只剩下几缕头发垂落在图案艳丽的围巾上，苍白的脸上一双棕色的眼睛饱含温暖。即使知道她的表情没有变化，詹姆斯还是觉得她在微笑。  
“嗨，巴基。”她的嘴动了动，但是她有发出什么声音吗？如果有的话詹姆斯是没有听到。  
“很高兴见到您。”巴基说，他不知道自己还能说些什么，也不知道史蒂夫跟她说过自己的什么事，想到史蒂夫的说话风格，詹姆斯觉得史蒂夫应该是讲了他对自己的感觉，这让他再次觉得浑身温暖。  
“呃，我会陪她坐一会，保证她呼吸顺畅，好吗？”史蒂夫说，“如果你想回家的话我也不在意的。”  
“那我去把烤意面加热一下怎么样？”詹姆斯说，他不想回家，就算他真的感觉有点怪异，他已经转身走出这房间了。  
他在厨房里，在那些不熟悉的橱柜里找了半天，终于找到了盘子、水杯和刀叉。他仍然觉得全身暖和，但是他不知道史蒂夫会在房间里待多久，至少事情还不严重，他讨厌闯入自己脑中的那个“这看起来很严重”，“看起来罗杰斯太太只剩几天或者几星期活头”的想法。詹姆斯攥紧餐台的边缘，艰难地咽下一口唾沫。  
————  
罗杰斯太太睡下了，正常地呼吸着，史蒂夫走出房间，看见巴基正越过水槽对着窗外出神，他伸出手触摸巴基的肩膀，巴基退缩了一下，靠向餐台。  
“抱歉，”巴基的手捋过头发，“呃，烤意面应该好了，我还把面包一起加热了。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫说，戴上微波炉手套去拿烤意面，巴基安静地坐了下来，史蒂夫猜他知道这是为什么了，“所以是因为我妈妈了。”  
巴基清清嗓子，“我没想……到她这么，病的这么厉害。”  
“是啊。”史蒂夫往盘子里盛了一些意面，递给了巴基，巴基拿起了叉子但他没有开始吃。  
“你担心吗？”巴基问他。  
史蒂夫只是一直往嘴里填食物，好一会都没回答。比起大部分教堂里的太太们来，巴恩斯太太真是个好厨师——当然了，这些不是冷冻的，是新鲜的。  
“我是说，在那之后。”  
史蒂夫咽下一大口食物，点了下头——算是？这可不是让人满意的答案，也许对教堂来的太太们，还有莎伦来说是，但巴基不这么想。“是的。”一说出这个答案史蒂夫感觉他脸上那些动作就要出来了，那些意味着他马上就要哭出来的动作。  
他不想哭，至少今天不想。为什么他会答应让巴基到家里来？他知道为什么，他想让巴基来帮忙不让罗斯太太对自己动手动脚，他想让他妈妈见见巴基，就算一次也行，他想要和能懂他的人分享自己的部分生活——巴基也失去了他爸爸。  
尽管如此，他还是不想哭。  
他放下叉子，屈起手指用指关节揉开眼睛里的眼泪。  
他听见巴基的椅子往后挪动的声音，他还没准备好把拳头从眼前放下来——他的指关节已经湿掉了，很明显，当巴基把手臂穿过他的脖子和手之间并且抱住他的时候他也还没准备好，这让史蒂夫吓了一跳把手放了下来。巴基没法环住史蒂夫的肩膀，这个位置做不到，而且巴基另一边没有手。巴基靠的很近，这样史蒂夫很容易就抱住了巴基，现在唯一的问题就是他没有手阻止眼泪在他的脸上狂奔。  
释放出来的感觉太好了，他从没有这样过，在弗瑞医生的咨询室里也没有，甚至在他自己房间独处的时候他也不允许自己哭出声。他紧抱着巴基不完美的身体，这让他想到还有比他妈妈垂死更痛苦的事情，他能够撑过去的。  
他能够撑过去的，这个想法长久以来被用来减轻他的痛苦，看开些，关于他妈妈，也关于他自己。但是现在巴基在这里，就在他怀里，他想要这个，就是这个，他把巴基抱得太紧，紧得巴基都站不稳了，但是接下来巴基在他的大腿上坐下来，手环在史蒂夫脖子上。现在他又多了个要继续往下走的理由了。

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

 

“所以你连你爸爸在哪都不知道？”詹姆斯问。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他们都继续安静地画画上色。不算那双哭肿的眼睛。史蒂夫现在看起来好多了。“他很早之前就离开了我妈妈，从没有给过抚养费，所以就算知道他在某个地方，我也不确定他还想要我出现在他的生活里。”  
“你还有别的选择吗？你祖父母？”  
看到史蒂夫又是摇头，詹姆斯在想他妈妈会不会愿意收留史蒂夫，但他立刻就否定掉这个想法——那会很奇怪，特别是如果史蒂夫和自己成为一对儿的话，但如果他们不成为一对事情会更糟。  
“所以只能是领养家庭了。”  
终于史蒂夫点了一次头。  
“至少你不用在领养家庭待太长时间，对吗？一两年后高中毕业了，上大学的时候你就可以自己住。”  
“如果我有钱上大学的话，如果我能够找到份工作，靠自己活下去的话。”  
詹姆斯无言以对，未来不偏不倚就在眼前，清晰可见，“你很聪明，你会拿到奖学金的。”  
“也许吧。”  
詹姆斯停下手中的马克笔，看着史蒂夫，房间里除了机器发出的嗡嗡声一片安静，他知道，如果自己是史蒂夫，在过完有心理治疗，跟某人表白，随时会毁了他妈妈生命的微笑意外，在喜欢的人面前失声痛哭的一天之后，自己是不会想要谈这些的。随便说点别的什么，他可以播一部蠢电影，也许可以叫克林特过来（希望他会有些可以吸的），然后他们可以一起聊些无关紧要的蠢事，想聊多久就聊多久。或者他们可以边打游戏边吃奇多薯片，而这样他们惟一会讲的几个词就是通过耳机对着其他玩家一起讲的。  
“这周末就是万圣节了，”詹姆斯说，“你的服装是什么？”  
史蒂夫叹口气，这可从不是詹姆斯对万圣节的反应，“莎伦想要我和她一起去托尼的派对，邦妮和克莱德。”  
“呕。”詹姆斯发出声音。  
史蒂夫耸耸肩补充道：“她把所有事都搞定了，我什么都不用做。”  
詹姆斯不确定他该说什么，史蒂夫刚告诉他：他喜欢他，但是他还是要和另外一个人穿情侣装一起去派对。  
“好吧，我要扮成《亡命天涯》里那个独臂人，去年的不给糖果就捣蛋这角色超级热门。”詹姆斯自己这样讲很糟糕，他犹豫地补充道：“如果你想要什么借口不去派对，你可以来我家，我们一起看恐怖电影派发糖果。”  
“莎伦早就和所有人说了。”  
“所以呢？她又不是你女朋友。”  
史蒂夫停止画画盯着画纸不予置评。  
“还有，我猜我也不是你男朋友。”  
“巴基……”  
“我的意思是，你说你喜欢我，那究竟是什么意思，我们现在是在约会吗？还是说我只是你秘密的特殊朋友？”  
史蒂夫盯着画纸看了好长一段时间，然后他站了起来，把椅子拉后，“我现在处理不了这个。”  
詹姆斯看着他穿过客厅，走向不是他妈妈的另一个房间。所以史蒂夫只是逃避开所有事？把他的客人留在这里然后躲进自己的房间？  
他该给史蒂夫留些空间，他想着站了起来，收起马克笔，整理那些画完的纸，他不该期待太多，史蒂夫还没出柜，他那个固执己见的前女友已经计划好了所有东西，如果要逃出她的计划，就得告诉所有人史蒂夫为什么不能去派对，史蒂夫还没告诉过他们他妈妈的事呢。  
他把东西都整理完，拿起书包准备离开。  
————  
史蒂夫的自动驾驶让他进入了自己的房间坐到了床上，他感觉到麻木，这一切的一切，太多东西了，它们像海啸一般向他狂奔而来，它们会毁了他，而他只能干坐着。  
想到这里他觉得很滑稽——如果他的某个朋友向他出柜，他自己会是第一个站出来支持他的，与那些想戏弄那个人的正面交锋，就算是莎伦嘲笑一个人是同性恋，他也会站出来发对她，但他为什么无法为自己这样做？  
会有一个善良的人为自己站出来吗？他妈妈会为他这样做的，但是现在……  
当他听到前门打开的声音，他知道自己必需行动了。  
————  
“别走。”  
詹姆斯转过身，史蒂夫站在走道上，眼神中透露出恳求，然后史蒂夫慢慢地靠近，伸出双手抱住他。  
“对不起。”史蒂夫对着詹姆斯的头发说。这感觉很棒，詹姆斯闭上了眼睛。“我希望现在就能对所有人出柜，我只是……做不到。我现在没法做到，我不想你走，但是我猜……我猜我能理解你不愿意等我准备好。”  
詹姆斯感觉胸口猛地一抽搐，他尽量回过身：“我又不赶时间。”  
————  
过了好久史蒂夫才放开巴基，很久，从现在起他要花更多的时间才不会一直想着这个时候和这个拥抱。他本来都准备好得到巴基某些残酷的答复，但巴基愿意等他的事实让他的胸口发疼，好的那种。  
巴基让他抱着他，然后双手开始在自己后背上下摩挲，史蒂夫的鼻子抵着巴基的汗衫，脸埋在巴基的颈窝，这让史蒂夫想要吻他，感受他嘴唇会是怎样的柔软。  
他不能让自己这么做。  
其实他不知道这份感觉究竟是什么，也许在史蒂夫内心深处他仍希望自己不是个同性恋，而亲吻一个男孩就会证明他是；也许他是想要一个面对面的初吻，在灿烂的阳光下，在巴基和他都在微笑的时候，这样当他回想起来就会想到，这是一个很棒的吻而不是一个寻求安慰的吻。他没有认可巴基做自己的男朋友，这看起来似乎对巴基不公平。  
虽然抱了巴基很久很久，史蒂夫还是收敛起情绪并不情愿地放开他，往后退了一步擦了擦眼睛。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
巴基平静地看着他，“没事，”他转身想走但又回过头，“你还好吧？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说，终于，他能展开一个微笑。

 

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

“Yasha！”  
詹姆斯猛地抬起头，只有一个人会这样叫他——他在从学校步行回家的路上被叫住了，声音是从大路上传来的，他知道那里不止有她一个人。  
是布鲁斯该死的敞篷车，他的引擎声在在他带着耳机听着音乐的耳朵来说太小了。他今天早上该死地起晚了，这意味着他得由他妈妈载他上学，放学也没有自行车骑。他转过身，感觉胃里打成一个硬邦邦的结，他是为了娜塔莎才转过去的。  
“Yasha，真高兴在这里看到你，”娜特说，尽管戴着厚厚的针织围巾，她的脸还是因为在大十月开敞篷车而透着血色，布鲁斯甚至看都不看他一眼，詹姆斯眯起眼睛，“布洛克有事要对你说，对吗布洛克？”她转向车后座，打了那个正无精打采坐在中间的黑发男孩——他的一边是泰迪.沃特曼，另一边是金发橄榄球之王索尔。  
“哦，对不起。”布洛克嘟哝道。  
“所以你们美国人都是这样道歉的？”  
詹姆斯看着这一切，一脸茫然，直到他脑光一闪，记起了布洛克是谁——那个大二的学生，布洛克的脸一群蠢运动员混在一起出现在詹姆斯脑袋里的，所以他没有立刻认出布洛克.朗姆洛是那个几周前叫他剪刀手爱德华的混球。他明白娜塔莎是什么意思了，而他现在只想收缩进自己的汗衫里然后就这样一死百了。  
“你得好好地跟他道歉。”娜塔莎命令道，还用俄语补充了几个除了詹姆斯之外没人听得懂的短语，因为在大一他们还有在一起吃午餐时，她教过他几个骂人的词。  
“我很抱歉骂了你。”布洛克大声说道，眼睛扑朔着等着娜塔莎点头。  
“是啊是啊，他很抱歉。”娜塔莎转回来看着詹姆斯，“所以为了表示歉意，我们想让你今晚来参加派对。”  
“派对？”老天，一个道歉已经够糟了，“不，不了，没关系。”他后退了几步。  
“要来，你一定要来派对，还有克林特巴顿。”娜塔莎是这样叫克林特的，就像这只是一个词，克林特巴顿，“你会来的，这是个化妆派对，你有服装吗？”娜塔莎一旦下定心思，十头牛也拉不回来，詹姆斯记得这个。太棒了。  
詹姆斯想知道如果他们真的穿成剪刀手爱德华出现在派对上大家会有什么反应？但是他想到克林特，克林特要是知道了他拒绝了娜塔莎对他们的邀请，会不会有杀了他？他看到了布鲁斯那张挂在娜塔莎身后写着“我没兴趣”的脸，他可不介意为了气气他去参加派对。  
然后詹姆斯想到史蒂夫，史蒂夫会参加派对，和莎伦一起，但如果他偷偷溜上楼也许就和史蒂夫见一见。  
“我有能参加派对的衣服。”詹姆斯说。  
“太好的，很好，Yasha，我很高兴你会来，到时需要带你一程吗？”  
“在哪里？”尽管他知道在哪他还是问了。  
这次是布鲁斯答话：“在托尼.史塔克家。”  
他有点想让布鲁斯载他去，虽然他宁愿去吞指甲。“我会想办法去的。”詹姆斯最后说。  
“到时我会找你的。”娜塔莎笑着说，几乎是同时布鲁斯发动引擎，敞篷车沿路飞奔而去。  
“干。”詹姆斯说。  
————  
“你穿起西装从来都那么好看。”莎伦说，史蒂夫倒是希望现在地板能把自己吞下去。莎伦穿着挂满苍蝇拍的衣服过来接他，衣服上挂满水滴状流苏，她的头发还捆成波波头，他十分确定邦妮和克莱德不是打苍蝇的，史蒂夫狐疑地打量着镜子里的自己，他看起来像阿尔.卡彭或者别的谁，特别是他这顶莎伦口中的“成就了这套服装”的愚蠢的浅顶软呢帽。  
“多么简洁漂亮。”罗斯太太评价道。  
“晚间护工很快就到了，”他告诉她，他老早就像让这个女人回家了，“今天你不必呆在这里。”  
“说实话，你们可爱极了，你们想要我拍几张照片让你们发上脸书吗？”  
“当然啦！”莎伦向前一跃，交出她的手机。  
这感觉就像他们要去参加一个正式的舞会似的，罗斯太太，而不是他妈妈或者是莎伦的父母，帮他们拍着照片，不知怎的这让他觉得自己好像从没和莎伦分手一样，让他心烦。  
能和巴基公开的约会的生活看起来那么遥远。昨晚，他想象着把巴基抱在怀里，他在脑海里想象着那场景：他们手牵手在学校走廊上漫步，午餐时亲昵地坐在一起。多么简单的一件事，但他现在还做不了，他无法想象巴基和自己的朋友们相处会是怎样的。  
他内心有一部分想让巴基成为一个秘密，不是秘密，只是自己全心全意地拥有巴基，而别人不需要知道。  
早些在学校的时候，他不想无视巴基，所以每次在走廊上一见到巴基就和他打招呼，莎伦早就看见好几次了，“你对他越来越友好了。”莎伦在午餐时间评论道。  
史蒂夫只是耸耸肩，“我们在同一组里做作业，”他说，“在那些表面东西下，他其实挺酷的。”  
“噢，你是说他糟糕透顶又易怒的态度？”莎伦回嘴道，又及时管住自己的嘴，“我猜我得对他友好一点，在他经历了那些之后。”  
“我敢说他会很感激的。”也许并不会，如果莎伦对他友好只是出于同情的话，他希望莎伦能明白这一点。  
“我们准备出门吧。”莎伦对罗斯太太拍的照片一阵恭维之后说道。  
难道莎伦没听进他说的一个字？“我得等晚间护工来了才能走。”  
“不能罗斯太太来吗？”  
“我不介意！”罗斯太太在厨房里几乎欢呼起来。  
“让我先去看看我妈妈。”史蒂夫喃喃道，他才刚走到走廊电话就响了。他往回走，在罗斯太太接电话之前抓起听筒。  
“你好。”  
“嗨，是我，詹姆斯。”  
史蒂夫其实听不出电话另一边的男性声音是谁，“那个詹姆斯？”  
“詹姆斯……巴恩斯？”  
史蒂夫好一会才反应过来，“噢，”他说，“嗨。”  
“嗨，呃，看样子我今晚要去托尼家的派对了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“干嘛听起来那么惊讶？”  
“我……只是，你昨天没提起。”现在史蒂夫觉得自己戴着那顶帽子蠢毙了。巴基也会去派对，他不知道为什么自己觉得这很糟，但他却是认为这很糟糕。  
“娜塔莎邀请我去的。”  
史蒂夫几乎能感受到莎伦在客厅里膨胀的不耐烦，“好的。”  
“好吧，那我们到时见。”  
“好的。”

————  
詹姆斯抬头看着自己的镜像，他打电话给史蒂夫，以为史蒂夫会，好吧，以为史蒂夫会很高兴能在派对上见到彼此。  
克林特，当然了，他被要去派对吓到了，“伙计！这是最棒的消息了！娜塔莎真的邀请我去了？特别邀请的？”  
服装就是另一回事了。詹姆斯搜罗了他整个衣橱终于找出一套他八年级穿过的骷髅套装，他不打算穿裹腿，但是连帽衫还很合身，克林特答应要给他弄来些画脸妆的油彩，克林特回来了，拉开背包露出一堆化妆品，“你哪来的油彩？”詹姆斯问道，“是你妈妈的？”  
“不，都是我的。”克林特搜出几个黑色白色的小方盒子，“现在别动。”  
那些东西画在脸上凉凉的滑滑的，詹姆斯一直闭着眼睛，不知为什么詹姆斯没有在想自己画完妆是什么样的，而是想象着自己在派对上遇到史蒂夫的场景，就像它真的会发生似的，他只希望史蒂夫不会完全地无视自己，希望这个邀请不是个超现实的玩笑，而在这个玩笑中他的出现无非只能被戏弄嘲笑，他相信娜塔莎，即使她几乎不和克林特和自己说话。  
“好了。”  
詹姆斯睁开眼睛，“哇嗷，”他盯着镜子里的自己，“漂亮。”  
“谢了，该我了。”  
“你扮成谁？”詹姆斯问，他上下打量着克林特，猜想他浑身迷彩应该是某种士兵。  
“一个士兵。”克林特说着，把褐色和绿色的油彩在脸上抹开。  
“酷。”  
“你觉得这样有点过度了吗？”克林特停下来期待地看着詹姆斯，“你觉得娜塔莎会喜欢我的装扮吗？”  
“你看起来很有男子气概。”詹姆斯说，不是特别有创意的装扮，但看起来相当酷。  
“好吧，好极了。”克林特又多折腾他的脸几分钟。詹姆斯很高兴克林特对娜塔莎那么一心一意，他还没告诉克林特史蒂夫的事，要不是娜塔莎占据的克林特的注意了，詹姆斯可说不好他不会看穿自己滑稽的行为，但他很庆幸自己能够坐着想着自己的事情而不用向别人解释什么。  
“这袖子看起来会很白痴吗？”詹姆斯突然问道。  
“什么意思？”克林特斜视他，“它就跟你平时穿衣服一样，袖子塞在口袋里。”  
“我知道，但是……看起来会很蠢吗？”  
克林特的眉毛挤成一团，“你是在问你平时每一天看起来蠢不蠢，还是只是现在？”  
“我猜……就现在？”  
“好吧，你打算拿袖子怎么办？”  
“我能用别针别起来，或者把它翻在里边。”  
“你想让自己看起来很明显缺了只胳膊？”  
詹姆斯耸耸肩，“我想是的，我不管了。”  
好几分钟内克林特什么都没讲，“每个人都知道你少了条胳膊，所以无所谓你把袖子留在那里晃或者别的什么。”  
詹姆斯呆了一秒，要承认这个还是有点困难，“是啊，你说的对。”他盯着镜子，“我该扮成剪刀手爱德华的，他们会看的更清楚。”  
“我简直不能相信那些混球居然敢对你这么说。”  
“你能想象的出我那样出现的话他们的表情吗？”  
克林特微微一笑说：“你完全可以那样做，你的头发够长能吹起来，你那件皮夹克还在不？”  
“我爸爸的摩托夹克？”中学的时候詹姆斯把它从他爸爸的衣柜里偷出来后一直穿着，虽然那时他穿起来有点太大，但他觉得自己看起来很酷，他现在不穿了，自从那次…….“还在，在某个地方放着。”  
“那把脸洗了，新造型要登场了。”  
詹姆斯做在床上没动，“我不知道要不要这样，我可不想被揍。”  
“你觉得他们会揍一个残疾人？”  
他做了个鬼脸，他不喜欢被叫做残疾人，克林特也不喜欢，因为那件事。“不了，我只是觉得整个晚上都拿着剪刀的话做别的事会很麻烦，而且他们是出于某种道歉。”  
克林特靠上詹姆斯的梳妆台，说：“那会让他们知道你开得起玩笑。”  
这说到点子上了，正中靶心。  
“而且如果他们要揍你，你手上也有武器。”  
詹姆斯大笑，“好吧。”  
————  
很快地他就到了托尼家，史蒂夫走向小酒桶。  
他全部队友都在场，他们为他倒酒，在他们为他倒另一杯时他咕噜咕噜地一口干掉，另外一杯他边等着莎伦喝得慢了一些，“你把自己扮成谁？”他问索尔，后者披着红色披风举着一把大锤。  
“呃，我是索尔。”  
史蒂夫斜视一眼他朋友手中的木制锤子，“我很确定Mjolnir不知长这样的。”  
“啥？”  
“Mjolnir——索尔的锤子，我很确定它不是这个样子的。”  
索尔早就转身离开了，“我醉得听不进这么多蠢事了。”  
史蒂夫吞下一大口酸啤酒，动身去找莎伦，他并不需要去找莎伦——她很可能和她的朋友们在一起，通常女孩们一起会喝红酒或者鸡尾酒，所以她可能不想要史蒂夫手中冒汗的啤酒，但是这个动作本身有意义，莎伦会记得在派对那晚最开始的时候史蒂夫给她带了杯饮料，但是如果他完全不管她的话她肯定会醉得什么都没意义的。  
非常确定，莎伦已经找到她的女孩们，她们在餐厅，在水晶大吊灯下边闪闪发亮的摆满烈性酒和酒杯的餐桌旁。“史蒂夫！”她说着把他拖过去，她的嘴唇因为喝了某种饮料呈亮樱红色。  
“所以是双管齐下咯？”莉兹问道，他穿着亮红色波尔卡点裙，头发蓬松地立着。  
“看到没有？我是邦妮，他是克莱德！”莎伦抱着史蒂夫的胳膊肘。  
“当心啤酒，”史蒂夫把其中一个杯子递来给她，“我给你带了这个。”  
她皱了皱鼻子，“呕，我们做了马丁尼，来一杯？”  
“不，不用了。”史蒂夫举起自己的杯子干完今晚的第二杯啤酒。  
“噢，好吧，和我们呆一起吧，我们会玩游戏。”  
“我要回去和小伙子们待一起了。”史蒂夫说着把自己从莎伦手中拔了出来。  
史蒂夫总是想起巴基的那通电话，他多希望自己有巴基的手机号，这样他就能给他发短信了，这是个很大的派对，而且托尼家也很大。他在后院停了下来，在冷风中酒精温暖着他，小伙子们在玩啤酒乒乓球（Beer Pong），史蒂夫在一边看了一会，一杯接一杯地灌着啤酒，这让他越来越担心。  
“哟，你们见到那独臂的小孩没？他的打扮是最棒的，伙计……”  
史蒂夫认不出这个在讲话的低年级学生是谁，但是他的话让史蒂夫从模糊的恍惚中稍微清醒过来。  
“谁请他来的？”有个人说。  
“我请的。”那是娜塔莎，“你有意见？”  
“不，不，没有。”  
“真不敢相信他居然来了。”布鲁斯在史蒂夫身后说道，“我不记得他去过哪一个派对，从没有。”  
当史蒂夫终于把双眼聚焦到看到娜塔莎和布鲁斯的位置，就听见娜塔莎说话，“我去和他说说话。”  
“我的游戏进行到一半呢。”布鲁斯说。  
娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，走进房子里，她穿得全身黑，裹腿，紧身上衣，头上还别了对猫耳。  
史蒂夫看着她离开，在酒精作用下有些麻木讷，他想去见巴基又不想见他，他厌恶透了有人用“那个独臂小孩”来形容巴基。  
“我要去洗手间。”他说——没有对着某个特定的人，然后也走进房子。  
他进去的时候很多人都在里边了，很多。托尼的派对一般都很大型，但这是他见过的最大型的一次，当然了，托尼的父母没在国内，就算他的派对被警方打断，托尼也从来不会有什么麻烦。史蒂夫路过一间熄着灯的房间，有一股烟从里面飘出来，他往里瞟了一眼，想着巴基也许在里边。  
“那真是套棒透的服装！”他在大厅里听到一个女孩这样说。  
“可不是嘛。”她的男性同伴同意她的说法，“哈，你甚至可以说‘我愿意为了这么一个扮相献上我的左手。’”  
女孩呻吟道：“噢上帝，你还有你的双关语。”  
史蒂夫从他们中间挤过去，他第一次看到了巴基的服装，现在他的嘴是半张着的。

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

立起来的头发，苍白的脸，皮革，史蒂夫看不到大家都在谈论的剪刀手，但是那些皮革让他有了在这么拥挤公共场合不应该有的反应，他必须离开那里，他躲到厨房里，专注于把他的两个苏打杯重新填满。  
第一件事，巴基一直在笑，不是嘴咧得很开的笑，只是类似害羞的微笑，史蒂夫想，该有多久了，有多久人们看着巴基而没有像他是个怪胎似的取笑他。他简直不敢相信这件事实实在在地发生着，想起巴基的笑容，史蒂夫也笑了，然后他想到了那件皮夹克的领子紧紧地勒在他喉咙上，他上扬的嘴角落了下来。  
巴基看起来像平常人一样，他为之着迷，既然巴基看起来很正常了，那么……  
他又吞了几口啤酒，看来没人注意到他的离场，很好，现在他能专注做的事只有呼吸了，也许还有怎么把巴基从那群人里单独拉进来。  
不，他不能这么做，如果有人突然进来了怎么办？他们可以锁上门，但如果有人看到……他能想象得到流言四起的情形。  
他手里有两杯啤酒，可以给一杯给巴基，就像拿给莎伦那样，这能让巴基知道他在乎他，也许可以等到晚一些，晚一些大家都醉得迷迷糊糊的时候，没人会记得他和巴基坐下来说了话，有或者他们可以在楼上的房间里见面……  
————  
詹姆斯手足无措，每个两秒都会有某个人走过来告诉他他的装扮有多赞，他甚至连走廊前头还没去过。  
史塔克的豪宅看起来像是约翰.休斯的电影场景里出来的，他在高中的时候都对这种派对如何进行毫无了解，而之后这段时间他一直错过这些派对。“天了噜你看起来超赞！”詹姆斯以前足球队里认识的一个人说道，“最近怎么样？”  
这可真奇怪，像是他过去两年都不在这，而现在是他的欢迎仪式什么的，只是他哪都没去。  
而克林特，他一直看着这一切，“我帮他化的装。”他对每一个愿意听的人都这么说，  
“你就别再吹嘘了。”詹姆斯在短暂的没人走近的间隔中对克林特说道，“你想让娜塔莎认为你是同性恋吗？”  
这让克林特闭嘴了，詹姆斯知道娜塔莎不会这么想——他们还在一起混时娜塔莎几乎是第一眼就看出谁直谁弯。“我很想你。”娜塔莎把手放在克林特胳膊上，詹姆斯目睹了克林特表情只能使劲憋笑。  
詹姆斯惟一想和他说话的人却一直没来找他，在娜塔莎加入他们之后不久他瞥到史蒂夫在走廊上，介于他的穿着和拿顶奇葩的黑色浅顶帽，詹姆斯第一眼并没有认出他，他看到他低着头走进厨房，已经过了大概十五分钟了，史蒂夫还没出来，詹姆斯知道史蒂夫有看到自己了。  
“嘿，嘿，嘿！”  
詹姆斯听出这是谁的声音，克林特也是，说话的人摘下他的狼人面具暴露自己身份——山姆.威尔逊。  
“我还以为那不是你，装扮很棒。”  
“谢了，我也喜欢你的打扮。”  
“是啊，你知道的，我的父母，他们有好几吨闲置的服装……”威尔逊家因为每年在他们豪宅的庭院车库举办各种活动“声名远扬”，威尔逊夫妇甚至比他们的四个孩子还要沉迷于万圣节，“但你这一身，超棒，我非告诉你不可，我经常想起你呢。”  
“你……真的？”詹姆斯不知道该怎么回他，显然山姆不是同性恋，他的女朋友正站在旁边呢，她穿着条纹连衣裙，上边站着从她脖子上假伤口留下的血——就像她被狼人咬了一口那样。  
“是啊，你知道的，足球时少数不用到手的运动，你完全可以回到球队来玩。”  
“哦……噢。”詹姆斯完全不知道该说什么，在那次意外之后除了滑板他根本没想过其他的运动，虽然滑板他也进展得不是很好。  
“嘿，我不是说想要越界还是什么，但你知道，中学的时候你踢得很棒，这只是一个想法，呃，所以，我要去拿杯喝的了。”  
这时有一只手从人群中伸了过来，詹姆斯一抬头对上史蒂夫的眼睛，一杯啤酒吊在他面前。  
他大吃一惊，下意识地抬起义肢去拿杯子，看到自己的义肢时才想起来他手爪上正绑着两把剪刀，“糟糕，”他说着抬起他的另一只拿着一把剪刀的手，“抱歉。”  
当他低头看自己想找个地方放下他的剪刀，一个操蛋的皮带环，或者是个口袋，什么都行，他听到了山姆说“我拿着呢。”他再次抬起头，史蒂夫已经走了，是山姆帮他拿着啤酒。  
“不管怎样，考虑一下吧，回队后可以打春季赛。”  
詹姆斯接过山姆手中的啤酒，温温的汗津津的，他想着史蒂夫握着它多久，“好，我会考虑的。”詹姆斯用它能发出的最真诚的语气回答，就像山姆真的有整整两年没见到他，而不是每天上同一间学校，去同一个健身房上课，如果詹姆斯有去的话。  
“好的，当然。”  
该死，山姆极有效率地让他从“快看看史蒂夫往哪去了”这件事上分了神。  
他在那个原位置上站了一会，喝着啤酒，然后他终于意识到穿着皮夹克究竟有多热，特别是他的领子还是立起来的，绑着义肢的肩带勒进他的腋窝，不时的小动作让他感觉更不舒服，他看到一条出路，这时克林特的和他伙计们走过来，“嘿，伙计，想抽点吗？我们在后面那间房。”  
“我要去找间洗手间，”他对克林特说，克林特想让娜塔莎也加入他们。  
“我不喜欢这些毒品。”娜特还没说完詹姆斯就离开他们向楼梯走去。  
他在楼梯上在向下边到处看都没看到史蒂夫，不，等等，他不该找那顶金发的，所以现在他搜索着黑色浅顶帽，还是没有，他继续往上爬知道看不见楼下的人，上边有一个阳台，望下去可以看到前庭，接着是一条走廊和一排装饰十分铺张奢侈的房间，詹姆斯还以为自己走进了某本室内装修杂志。  
詹姆斯随便选了一间房走进去。  
看起来是间客房，窗外可以很清楚地看到后花园，詹姆斯走到大窗户前，看着微弱的灯光下人们在草坪上的身影，手指一边解着喉咙前系得很紧的领口，他意识到他可能不会见到史蒂夫了，他再次想要拿到史蒂夫的手机号码，为什么他们还没有交换号码？  
他听到走廊里传来声音，本能地退到房间的暗处，衣柜的门是开着的，随着声音越来越近，他跨进衣柜里，把柜门稍稍带上。  
“来吧！”詹姆斯认出那令人不悦，过于活泼声音——莎伦。基督耶稣啊，他屏住呼吸，“在这里边！”  
不，不，不。  
透过木板条柜门，詹姆斯猜出莎伦跑进房间里蹦坐在床上，她咯咯地笑着等着谁，门边出现一个人影子，詹姆斯屏着呼吸，“我还以为你和罗杰斯是一对呢。”另一个熟悉的声音。  
布鲁斯？  
不，简直糟透了。  
“不是。”莎伦又咯咯地笑，在床上滚来滚去，她的苍蝇拍短裙的褶边滑的老高，詹姆斯都能看到她内裤了，他闭上眼睛，尽量把自己隐形。  
布鲁斯仍然没有进房，好极了，詹姆斯想，他想象着克林特在这种情况下会有什么截然不同的表现，如果布鲁斯对娜塔莎劈腿，娜塔莎毫无疑问会甩了他，而克林特就坐享其成。  
然而对于詹姆斯，这整件事都令人作呕。  
“来嘛，她永远不会知道的。她整个晚上都和那群瘾君子鬼混。”莎伦滚着下了床走到门边，“我看见你看我的眼神了，而我对你也有相同的感觉。”  
詹姆斯听到了听到一些恶心的嘴唇胶着的声音，他更用力地挤压眼皮闭紧眼睛。  
“等等莎伦，我喜欢你，但是娜塔莎和我……事情很复杂。”  
“跟她分手有什么复杂的？我是个很简单的人。”  
走廊里又出现一个声音，他竖起耳朵，努力辨认着那个熟悉的嗓音，“嘿，布鲁斯……我忘了哪个是洗手间了。”是史蒂夫。草所有人，他现在只想离开这个房间。  
“哦，是那个，我想是。”  
“别走——”莎伦小声说，但詹姆斯可以看到门边的阴影越来越小直到消失。莎伦转过身扑在床上，脸先着床的，“草。”  
好长一段时间内她都没有动。詹姆斯感觉到有一滴汗珠顺着流到他后颈，但是他觉得自己永远都不能伸手把它抹掉，因为他一动他的皮夹克发出的声音就会把他暴露了。莎伦似乎还是没动。也许她晕了？她那样想布鲁斯献殷勤真是作践自己，那家伙有个女朋友，而且还不是一半女孩，如果她们干一架娜塔莎绝对能一刀就抹了她，没人想试试这个的。  
况且史蒂夫就在走廊的洗手间里，反正詹姆斯透过墙没听到马桶抽水的声音。  
他在脑子里默默数到三十，从木板缝里小心翼翼地看着莎伦，除了呼吸外零移动。他放松自己，慢慢地推开柜门，畏畏缩缩地想着自己发出多大的声音，他可以很快地出去，在莎伦抬头之前跨三大步就可以离开这里。  
深呼吸。  
一，二——  
“你在那站了多久了？”莎伦在他身后说，他僵掉了。  
操，他本来可以就这么走掉的，他咒骂了一句转过身去。  
“你站在衣柜里盯着我？”  
“不，我……我只是……”  
莎伦斜着眼睛瞪了他一眼，“噢，巴基？上帝啊，好吧，既然你不是个变态。”  
“呃，是啊，不，我不是。”  
她的眼线糊掉了，让她看起来很疲倦，“你就看着我自取其辱吧。”她又扑到床上。  
“不，没有，我……呃，我只是有点恐慌，然后就躲进衣柜，我什么都没看到。”别说了，他告诉自己。  
“是啊，没错，继续啊，去跟所有人说我是个多么恶心的浪荡女。”  
“我才不会那么做。”他脱口而出，就像这是个膝跳反应那么自然。不用我去告诉，大家都知道。  
“你当然不会。”她又坐了起来，擦着脸，“因为你是那么喜欢我。”  
詹姆斯不确定自己该讲什么，他没打算反驳这个。  
“我能问你件事吗，作为一个小伙子？”她吸吸鼻子，“我能被上吗？”  
“呃……”他后退一步，“我不觉得我有资格回答这问题。”  
“我知道，你是同性恋，但假如你不是，你会上我吗？”  
他从没见过莎伦这么直白地袒露自己，她看起来像是把最后的希望寄托在自己的答案上，而他一无所求只想逃离这个房间。但相反地，他走上前坐在莎伦身边。  
“你很漂亮。”他开始说道。  
她无望地笑了一声，擦了擦眼睛，她的手指也被染黑了，“当然了，每个人都这么说，‘你真漂亮’，‘你可以得到任何你喜欢的男孩’，连我妈妈也是，‘如果他不敢兴趣，你只要稍微给推他一把就行’。”  
一瞬间詹姆斯意识到到整个状况是怎么回事。  
“所以我一推再推。而他还是不要我，所以我在所有小伙子面前放任自己，他们也每一个想要我。所以我只是想知道我到底有什么毛病。”  
“你只是有一点点咄咄逼人固执己见罢了。”詹姆斯主动开口，避开莎伦的视线低头看绑在义肢上的剪刀。  
这次她坦率地笑了，“是么？”  
“对。”他微笑着说，“看，我觉得现在史蒂夫只是经历着太多东西，也许你只需给他点空间，你懂吗？”  
“我懂。”她轻叹，“我觉得他正从我的指间溜走，我是说，他是个完美的男孩，我的父母也爱他，事实上他们已经在计划我们的婚礼了。”  
“他们还不知道你们已经不是一对了？”  
她忧伤地笑了笑，“不知道，我做不到，我不敢告诉他们。我琢磨着如果我表现得这不是件大事，如果我是个酷酷的随性的女孩，也许他就会明白我是多好的一个女友，但是现在，我都不知道怎么让他多看我一眼，我都大三了还是个处女。”  
他的下巴掉了下来，重复道：“我还是个处女。”  
“是的，但是……”她做了个手势示意他绑着剪刀的假手，他立刻防御性地把它收起来，她又叹了口气，“抱歉，我猜你可以在‘莎伦有什么毛病’清单上添上婊子这一项，哈？”  
“谁会在乎你是个处女？”詹姆斯问道，“我是说……”如果他没有喝光那杯啤酒也许现在他就不会这么说了，但话就是从他嘴里滑出来，“每个人都觉得你是个浪荡女。”  
“我知道。”她的腿一开一合的轻撞着，“每个人都认为我是个大妓女但同时我却什么都没做，我是说什么都没做，口活都没有。”  
“信息量太大。”詹姆斯说，莎伦大笑。  
“史蒂夫是对的，当你不表现的混球的时候还是很酷的。”  
“老天，谢了。”他刻薄的说，但在他皮夹克下他却感觉有一股暖流在膨胀，史蒂夫这么说过？肯定不包括表现混球的那部分，肯定是莎伦叫他混球而史蒂夫站出来为他说话。他对着自己放在大腿上的剪刀傻笑。  
“我想你是唯一一个对我开诚布公的人了。”莎伦撅起嘴手指绕着一小撮头发打圈，“但是回到我最开始的问题上---”  
“嘿莎伦，我好像听得到你的声音了。”史蒂夫的影子落在门口地板上。  
詹姆斯跳着站起来，“呃，我刚要走来着。”  
他看不清史蒂夫的表情，但他看起来似乎担忧多于疑惑，“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问莎伦。  
莎伦笑着说：“是啊，我很好。”  
詹姆斯感觉自己像辆只有三轮的汽车，他向门口走去。  
“等等，别走。”史蒂夫说，“我，呃，想跟你说件事，私下说。”  
“呃，你想让我在外边等着吗？”  
“不用担心。”莎伦站起来，顺了顺裙褶，手在史蒂夫的背上上下摩擦，“我很好，待会到派对上找我。”她笑着——詹姆斯敢说这是一个大大的假笑，大步走出门，出去的时候给了詹姆斯一个微笑——这个是真的。  
詹姆斯发现自己也笑着回应了她。  
————  
史蒂夫不确定为什么他要走进来，他刚才一直站在走廊，不想回到楼下的派对，和面对巴基。接着他就听到巴基的声音，很小声，他就跟着声音走过去，然后又听见莎伦的声音，所以他觉得那是莎伦的声音而不是巴基的。  
出乎他的意料，他看见他们两个坐在床边似乎在进行什么心灵对话。刚开始他看到莎伦的睫毛膏胡一脸，他以为巴基说了什么刻薄话让莎伦流泪，但是她对着巴基，看起来并不沮丧。  
莎伦走出门，消失在视线里，史蒂夫关上门，按下圆把手把门锁上，转过身对着巴基，他又轻又慢地往前走，“嗨。”他说。  
巴基微笑着，“嗨。”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说，“电话里没认出你的声音。”  
“哦，”巴基将一根手指挤进领口，“没关系。”  
“你不喜欢我叫你巴基吗？”史蒂夫说着走得更近。  
“啥？”  
“我只是记得，第一次在等候室时我叫你巴基，然后你说你的名字是詹姆斯，但后来我叫你巴基你又没说什么。”  
“没关系，我不在意。”  
“真的？”  
巴基活动了一下脖子，皮夹克吱吱地响，“我只是…..我不知道你还记不记得我是怎么得到这个名字的……”  
“是不是因为……你以前是有中间名吗？你小时候？詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯？我以为巴基是从这里来的或者什么。”  
“噢，好吧。”巴基苍白的脸看起来很迷糊，他的手指还塞在领子里。  
史蒂夫舔了一下嘴唇，“那看起来很紧，需要帮忙吗？”  
“哦--噢，”巴基把手放下，史蒂夫抓住机会走得更近，把手伸到巴基的喉咙旁边，“我，呃……是啊，是有点紧，这里很热，噢，小心剪刀。”  
史蒂夫往下看，看到他的皮带扣边上是爪子似的剪刀，他抓取义肢的手腕移到自己腰上，“危险的服装。”  
“是啊。”巴基笑得有点眩晕。  
“所以你是怎么得的巴基这个小名？”他的拇指抚上巴基的喉结，喉结因为巴基紧张的吞咽动作上下滑动了一下。  
“呃……我一直以为是我有龅牙(buck teeth)，所以我去做了矫正，但大家还是叫我巴基，而且我出柜的时候它和另外一个词（应该是faggy）押韵，所以他们又叫我……”  
巴基说话的时候史蒂夫一直盯着他的嘴唇。  
“我也不知道，比利和我分手后我想做个不一样的人，我开始叫我自己詹姆斯，但没人这样叫我。”巴基舔了一下下唇，看来他没意识到这个动作有多火辣，“包括克林特，他可是我最好的朋友。”他灰蓝色的眼睛仔细地着史蒂夫的脸，突然间他才发现史蒂夫看着他的眼神有多么炽热。  
慢慢地，史蒂夫抬起另外一只手去解带扣，扣子很旧还有点生锈，扣子下的皮革因为没怎么被使用还很完好，詹姆斯抬起下巴让史蒂夫有更多空间，皮革摩擦发出声音，他的手小心翼翼地覆上史蒂夫的臀部。  
“你穿这套衣服很好看，”巴基低沉的声音对他耳语，“我知道你是想扮成克莱德或者别的谁，但是你看起来想艾略特.内斯。”  
史蒂夫终于把金属带扣解开，领子也终于敞开了，巴基轻松的叹了口气，史蒂夫缓缓低下头几英寸，嘴唇贴上巴基刚刚被释放出来的发烫的皮肤。  
巴基又松了口气，腿软着有点站不住，他靠着史蒂夫，那只放在史蒂夫臀部的手攥成拳紧握着他的衬衫下摆。史蒂夫的手握着巴基的后颈，拇指温柔的摩挲着巴基的脸，很长一段时间，他们就只是这样隔着几英寸看着彼此的脸“我想吻你。”史蒂夫说。  
“那就吻我。”  
“我不想毁了你的妆。”他们靠得那么近，史蒂夫的鼻峰都抵上巴基的了。  
“我不在乎。”  
史蒂夫还在犹豫，这不是他的初吻，但这个特殊的吻是个承诺，承诺在某一天他要告诉别人巴基是他男朋友，承诺他会在某一天出柜然后面对后果，这个承诺会让莎伦明白他真的对她没兴趣。这个吻的意义比之前所有的吻加起来的还要重大。  
他的手更用力的收紧，巴基的拳头把两人的屁股推得更近直到他们撞在一起。  
他意识到自己很害怕，就像要跳崖一样，不知道底下有没有石头还是水。巴基的眼睛对着他的眼睛，他发现巴基也一样在害怕。真是疯了，因为他没有想到巴基会失去的几乎和他一样多，然后他明白了，和自己在一起，巴基燃起一丝他从没有过希望，这丝希望是巴基所拥有的能够失去的最后的东西，而对于他自己，他会失去一切。  
史蒂夫把他们之间最后那点距离抹杀掉。  
巴基的嘴唇和任何一个女孩的一样柔软，他之前从没想过，为什么自己会觉得亲吻一个男孩变得有多大不同。闻起来不同，巴基闻起来是他脸上油彩的味道，还有汗味，不是平时的烟味。他的下巴上的小胡茬轻刮着史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫发现自己竟向前靠的更近想要更多，更多巴基，更多这一切。  
外边走廊有点吵，只是一点点，但是他们两个人同时停了下来，巴基吃惊的表情被一个露齿的笑容打破，“你这里沾到了。”巴基的手松开史蒂夫的腰，抬起来擦擦他的鼻子，“真幸运，只是粉而已。”  
“想要，呃……”史蒂夫示意了一下床。  
巴基看了眼床，然后收回视线看着史蒂夫，试探性地笑着，点了点头。  
就在这时，走廊传来声音，大声的，“他们告诉我你在楼上！”  
巴基僵住了，“那是娜塔莎。  
“我要上洗手间。”这个是布鲁斯。  
“你觉得我很蠢吗？”娜塔莎继续说道。“我看得出你在说谎。  
“别这样，娜特，什么都没发生，冷静点。”  
“她被惹毛了，”巴基小声说，“也许我们得出去……”  
“但是之后……”史蒂夫声音越来越小，之后布鲁斯和娜塔莎就知道了，他揉了揉脸。  
“我不会冷静！”  
三步之遥，巴基就在门边，正走向走廊。  
————  
巴基听说过布鲁斯脾气的故事，还没听说过他打女孩——他不确定布鲁斯对不对堕落至此，但是布鲁斯在体育馆发飙过，还有在足球赛上，砸设备，有时还揍那些惹毛他的队友对手随便哪个人。  
不是说娜塔莎保护不了自己，但那家伙是个后卫，事情可以变得非常糟。  
“娜特，你还好吗？”他问道。  
他们两个人都看着他。“是的，Yasha。”娜特说着把他推开。  
“你在那间房子待了多久？”布鲁斯慢慢地问。  
“足够久，”巴基说，他看着娜塔莎，“布鲁斯什么都没做。”  
“你他妈的怪胎。”布鲁斯说。  
“你不能对我的Yasha这么说话！”娜塔莎大喊。  
这对情侣用眼神与对方对峙，娜塔莎态度先软下来，“我很确定Yasha说的是真话，好吗？很抱歉对你大叫。”  
布鲁斯后退一步，只被安抚了一些，他狠狠地瞪了巴基一眼，“给我消失。”他说。  
“不。”娜塔莎伸出一根手指。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，“只是……我们只是需要谈谈，单独谈谈。”  
“当然。”巴基偷偷地往回看了卧室一眼，但史蒂夫没有出现，他只好低着头从布鲁斯和娜塔莎旁边走向楼梯。  
他知道史蒂夫没有跟着他出来，很明显，他们两个人，单独在一间空卧室？巴基脸上的妆花了？他擦擦脸走下楼。  
摸到自己的脸，他想起史蒂夫的嘴唇停在那里的感觉。

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

周六早上，要不要打电话给史蒂夫这个问题困扰着巴基，那天派对上他下楼之后意外地发现克林特没有磕嗨，而是在走廊尽头打电话给自己，“你到哪去了，伙计？娜塔莎因为我嗑药的是狠狠地数落了我一番，然后某个小姑娘走过来对她说布鲁斯在楼上和莎伦一起，她整个就炸了，我现在可不想嗑药，也许她变回单身了呢？但我还不知道发生了什么。”  
巴基向他解释了事情经过，两个人一起在那里等着——克林特等着娜塔莎，而巴基等着史蒂夫，但被等的哪一个都没出现，他们决定离开派对。  
巴基当晚没有喝醉，但他相信史蒂夫很可能醉了，所以他一直拖延着到了中午是没打给史蒂夫，他还没拿到史蒂夫手机号码呢，也许这次可以在史蒂夫接电话时报上自己的名字，这样史蒂夫就不会奇怪是哪个人打给他。他拿出手机准备翻通讯录时，他妈妈在楼下喊他名字。  
“干嘛？”他喊回去。  
“快下来。”她的声音从楼梯处传来。  
他走到楼梯口，“你想要什么？”  
“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，我不干了！”她在厨房里叫道。  
“好吧。”他说着把手机塞回口袋走下楼，“干嘛。”  
“第一件事，注意你的态度。”  
他大叹一口气。  
“第二件事，”她转过身面朝餐柜，上边放着尚未做完的烤意面，给史蒂夫的？他猜。“我觉得我们下午该再试试学开车。”  
他的胃像被抓了一把，他盯着她，“我很确定这是个操蛋的坏主意。”  
巴恩斯太太挑起一条眉毛。  
“我才不会为这个道歉，”他咬牙切齿，“我不想再有一次恐慌症发作，谢谢。”  
“希尔医生觉得这是好主意，”这就像当头一棒让他眩晕，“直面恐惧对你有好处。”  
“你和希尔医生谈过我？”  
“干嘛那么惊讶？”  
“这本来应该是我的隐私！”他冲她大叫，“这不公平！她没跟我说过她会跟你谈话---”  
“她不应该告诉你！”他感觉手在颤抖着，他握紧拳头紧贴着大腿。  
“詹姆斯，”这是她第二次叫他詹姆斯，只有在非常，非常严肃时她才会这么叫，“我们坐下来好好谈谈。”  
“不要！这不公平！”他试图眨巴眼睛把眼泪收回去，“你说现在我还怎么相信她，哈？”  
他妈妈坐下来看着他，看着这样镇静的她如火上浇油，更加让他火冒三丈。  
“我不想上车。”他哽咽地说。  
“坐到这来，宝贝。”  
他渴望地看着楼梯，如果他就在楼上，给史蒂夫打电话就好了，如果他刚刚早一分钟拨通史蒂夫的号码就好了，那样他现在就不用在这里面对这一切。  
————  
史蒂夫知道终于才带着宿醉的余波醒来。他呻吟着看了一眼闹钟，忽地跳下了床——太快了，他不得不停下来稳住摇摇晃晃的身体。  
晚间护工不会叫醒他——那个护工她已经在他家里留宿好几晚了，因为他妈妈呼吸总是出问题，她会等到日间护工到了，交代完他妈妈的情况才离开。但是日间护工应该叫醒他的，除非是……  
史蒂夫又是一声呻吟，罗斯太太现在很可能就坐在客厅沙发上，边看着她的贺曼电影（Hallmark）边打毛衣。他走到衣柜，随手抓起一条牛仔裤穿上，套上一件长袖T恤，穿过大厅到浴室里去看自己的一塌糊涂的憔悴样。  
其实他看上去还没那么糟，头发需要梳一梳，他洗着脸，这时候才想起他吻了巴基。  
他把手撑在水槽边稳住自己，他真的亲了？在派对上，一个谁都看不到的地方？他隐约记得自己关上门后把它锁上，好极了。他很清楚地记得巴基的服装，为什么他们接吻之后没做点别的？他已经想不大起来了。他对着镜中的自己露齿一笑，他该打个电话给巴基，在打发掉罗斯太太之后。  
“我的老天爷，你睡得可真沉！”史蒂夫走向厨房时听见那老女人这样说道。他打开冰箱望向最里边，他希望自己有个好胃口，并没有，只给自己倒了杯水，“我可不是说你不可以偶尔这么做，你太努力做事了。”  
史蒂夫咕噜地打了个嗝，抑制着不太大声。罗斯太太现在站在厨房门口的走道上，他自己侧身走过去，吞下一大口水。  
“是啊，真不敢相信我睡到这么晚。”史蒂夫说，“我猜我是太累了。”罗斯太太不知道史蒂夫过了凌晨三点才回来对吗？  
“你知道的，蜜糖，我讨厌告诉别人坏消息。”  
在这之前他都是在避免看着她，现在他发现自己正盯着她的脸，“什么？”  
“宝拉——就是那个日间护工，她说她觉得……日子不多了。”  
史蒂夫艰难的眨着眼看向别处。  
“噢，蜜糖，我不想让你伤心的。”地板随着罗斯太太越走越近吱吱作响，在她把手放在自己胳膊上时史蒂夫试图退开，“我只是怕你没做好思想准备，仅此而已。”  
“我很好。”他机械地说。  
“史蒂文，亲爱的，你不能这样抑制自己的情绪。”  
史蒂夫体内的某种东西替他回答道：“谢谢你，罗斯太太，你做的每件事我都很感激，现在我得去做作业了。”  
史蒂夫说完匆忙走开，这时罗斯太太还拽着他的T恤，“你随时都可以找我谈谈……”  
“我有个心理医生。”他偏过头越过肩膀说。  
他原本回到自己房间，但还是绕道走到他妈妈的房间，他走进去，关上门，闭着眼睛靠在门上，提醒自己记得呼吸。  
“史蒂维……”他妈妈虚弱的声音把他拉回现实，他妈妈的声音不像罗斯太太的声音，针头似的死死扎着他的脑子。他大步走到床边抓起她的手，她的手又干又枯瘦。  
“你需要什么吗，妈妈？”他问道。  
但她什么都没再说，只是轻轻咳了几声。他检查了氧气箱和其他一些监控器，她很难得能够清醒着，这样的时光太宝贵了，她攥了攥史蒂夫的手，看着史蒂夫，她的眼神已经把史蒂夫需要知道的东西传达了给他。  
————  
星期一巴基穿着那件皮夹克去上学。  
其实大多是出于史蒂夫才穿的，为了他可能得到的史蒂夫看到他后那几秒钟的反应，又或者为了看史蒂夫一整天都不舒服的在椅子上挪来挪去却什么都做不了。如果你已经出柜，你早就可以做些什么了。当然了，巴基昨晚没有打电话给史蒂夫，和她妈妈在那山洪泛滥般的学车历程之后他可不想和任何人说话。她妈妈说得有理有据，所以他恐慌症又发作了。  
尽管如此，他知道自己又穿这件衣服是为了人们记得他派对上的样子，他不想再被忽视，希望那些在派对上过来跟他说话的人是真心实意的。  
特别是山姆。  
他的脑袋瓜一直琢磨着请山姆在这个冬天帮他一起训练，接着他会和山姆和所有足球队的人再次成为朋友，也许他们会说服克林特归队，这样没准能让他少磕点药。  
在这个问题上娜塔莎是对的，她总是对的。  
让他惊讶的是克林特一大早就到学校了，他在见到史蒂夫之前见到了克林特，所以他走到克林特的储物柜前，“所以你在这干嘛？我还以为你不信星期一的邪呢。”  
克林特点点头，拿起超大纸杯的坐到他的柜子上，“我是不信。”  
“所以……”  
“伙计，现在太早了。”他呻吟道。  
巴基靠上储物柜，小心翼翼地不让左边肩膀敏感部分不会承受太多体臭，“让我猜猜……跟娜塔莎有关。”  
“伙计！”，克林特四处看看，“低调点成吗？”，过了一会，他问道：“你听说了什么吗？”  
“没。”  
“天哪，她会跟他分手，他简直就是个一级的阴。道冲洗器。”  
巴基耸耸肩，他不知道自己为什么不情愿说任何东西。这个人是布鲁斯，而且再说一次，派对上他看到布鲁斯没有扮演阴。道冲洗器的角色。“他们在一起两年了，你得给她一点时间，如果他们分手的话。你不想只是成为她的备胎对吗？”  
现在轮到克林特耸肩，他大口喝着咖啡，在柜子上半躺。  
“你好，克林特。”这是凯特熟悉的声音。  
今天她穿了黑色褶边裙和紫色裹腿，搭着皱领毛衫，光亮的头发在后边打成一个矮矮的屏风。  
“你也好，詹姆斯。”这让巴基有点轻飘飘的，有人叫他詹姆斯了。  
“嗨。”巴基说。  
克林特似乎发现他的储物柜很有意思，气氛有点僵，巴基用脚推了推他，试着让他说些什么，随便什么都行，而凯特只是站在那里。  
“你今天色彩搭配很协调。”巴基只能说这个了。  
“你这是什么意思？”她问道。  
“我，我是说…….你的衣服很搭。”  
她漫不经心地把头发甩倒肩后，“我的衣服一直都很搭。”她看着巴基，“你穿了件新夹克，我看到了。”  
“是啊，这是我爸爸的。”话没经大脑就说出来了，他想到她可能会问为什么他爸爸会给他衣服，立刻闭上嘴，但没人问他这个问题。  
“你喜欢喝咖啡？”凯特问克林特。  
“是啊。”  
“我也是。”有那么一分钟凯特就站着不说话，“我记得有这么个说法，关于人们怎么喝咖啡的。”  
克林特转过去斜视着她，“我喝黑咖啡，那个是怎么说我的。”  
凯特嘴角扬起成一个微笑。“它说你是那种直来直去的人，不喜欢玩花样。”  
“噢。”很显然克林特没有预料到这个答案，“你是怎么喝咖啡的？”  
这是凯特脸上是一个大写的笑，“黑咖啡。”她像个小弹簧似的一颠一颠地走开了，没有回头看到克林特正盯着她的裙褶。  
“伙计，”巴基终于不得不说，“伙计。”  
“啥？”克林特拧过脖子。  
巴基得意地笑：“没什么。”  
“什么？”  
“我说了没什么。”巴基看向别的地方，在这样下去他就要笑出声了。看得好，因为他第一眼就看到史蒂夫在拥挤的走廊。  
史蒂夫没有在看他，他在和布鲁斯说话，看来布鲁斯并不开心。上帝啊，也许布鲁斯和娜塔莎分手了。  
“你觉得娜塔莎怎么喝咖啡？”克林特问道。  
巴基给了他个白眼。  
————  
“她真的很气我，”布鲁斯一直说着，“我是说，我什么都没做啊。”  
史蒂夫忍不住点破：“但你确实和莎伦上楼了。”  
“我知道，那很蠢，”布鲁斯同意道，“但是如果不是娜特整个晚上都和那个独臂的怪胎…….”  
“嘿！”史蒂夫语气尖锐。  
布鲁斯低下头，“抱歉，布洛克叫他剪刀手爱德华又不是我的错，懂吗？而她把这些全都算在我头上，你知道我不喜欢这样，对吗？”  
史蒂夫努力控制自己的声音，“当然。”  
就冲这个史蒂夫觉得娜塔莎早就该跟他分手，他开始有点明白为什么巴基会那么厌恶布鲁斯，为什么娜塔莎会生他气了。如果当时在布洛克那样叫巴基时，史蒂夫和他坐同一辆车的话，他可能会当场发飙，至少他会把车停靠下来让布洛克道歉，然后踢他下去让他自己走回家。  
如果今天有什么办法翘课的话，他真的想翘掉。史蒂夫很累，昨晚他妈妈的监控器一直叫个不停，他听着那声音，有时甚至走过去检查看出了什么事，现在他的眼睛就像砂纸那样干涩。  
事实是，没人在意他有没有翘课在家陪妈妈，反正没几个人了解情况。  
上课铃响时他拖着脚步走进课室，在预备微积分课之前他都没有注意到巴基，英语课巴基一般都是坐在课室最后边。史蒂夫对预备微积分课上的每一个人都没什么印象，Ms. May不喜欢学生们的那些无意义喋喋不休的话，她讲课速度比流火还快，所以课堂大部分时间他们都手忙脚乱地抄笔记，没时间和谁说说话或者是来个眼神交流。下课铃响了，史蒂夫觉得自己像刚刚完成了自杀性冲刺，考试的几天简直就是用来放松的。  
所以当史蒂夫走进英语课课室时，他看到巴基穿着那件皮夹克，这让他只想开口咒骂（当然他并没有），他对上巴基的眼睛朝他微笑，巴基也对他微笑，这算是冲刺间的中场休息了（不懂译嘤嘤嘤嘤，Then it was note-sprints，有懂的gn吗）。  
午餐上布鲁斯一路喊冤诉怨，史蒂夫望向巴基，娜塔莎正和他和克林特.巴顿坐一起，还有某个棕发女孩——史蒂夫曾经看到她和巴基坐在一起，一丝嫉妒让他感到不快，这个女孩喜欢巴基吗？然后他只想狠狠地大自己，她可找错人了（bark up the wrong tree），他应该为她感到抱歉，而不是嫉妒。  
他几乎没注意到英语课上莎伦没像平时那样喋喋不休，当然了她还和平时一样坐在他旁边的座位上，但她没有一直问东问西或者给他俩做打算，他希望她没有期望自己会邀请她去返校节。去年他们一起去了——托尼和佩珀是返校节国王和王后。看来在万圣节派对上她一点都不生气。女孩真是难懂，史蒂夫真希望莎伦没有现在不是表现得像个被动攻击性人格，期望自己在她没有抱怨催促下会邀请她出去。  
“史蒂夫？”杜根先生说。  
史蒂夫立刻抬起头，他刚才一直沉浸在自己的思维里——巴基，皮革——他都没注意到教室里多了个来访者，这个人她——史蒂夫隐约记得她是低年级的，——手里拿着一张字条，和杜根先生一起都在看着自己。  
“什么事？”他问道，即使他已经知道是什么事了。  
“你得去校长办公室去报告。”这些词还是像绒毛似的擦过他的头脑，他站了起来收拾东西。  
“想要我陪你去吗？”莎伦小声对他说，他无视了她，大致是因为他的身体又开启了自动驾驶模式，驾驶着离开教室走向办公室。  
他已经知道了。

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

巴基的手颤抖着把单车锁在医院门口，匆匆忙忙地走在医院迷宫似的通道上，他已经在医院呆得够久，久得对这些走道了然于胸，但那次意外之后他就没再去过ICU病房，他在英语课上抓着莎伦的肩膀拿到史蒂夫的手机号码之后，才知道史蒂夫的妈妈住进ICU病房。他发了短信给史蒂夫，得知罗杰斯太太没有去世——还没去世，让他有稍稍一丝安心。  
在护士站拐角，他看见史蒂夫坐在那里，低垂着头，眉毛埋在膝盖里，巴基快步走上去，在离史蒂夫仅有两步之遥是才发现还有另外一个人坐在他身边，在他的另一边，被他半挡着。  
莎伦的两只手圈着史蒂夫的手臂，头枕在他的肩膀上，好吧，意料之中，莎伦一定自己有车所以她才能比自己早到，原本可以让他带自己一程，但他想着莎伦未必弄得清楚他和史蒂夫之间的事，况且巴基也不想上她的车。  
巴基慢慢地靠近他们，把自己的书包放在史蒂夫脚边，史蒂夫微微抬起头，然后又猛地抬起头站了起来，“我，呃，我得去趟洗手间。”史蒂夫对莎伦说，用临近崩溃般的眼神看着巴基，他看起来那么心力交瘁，巴基感觉像是被正中胸口捅了一刀。  
“我和你一起去。”巴基很快地说道，对莎伦仓促地笑笑，让她知道自己会过去照看史蒂夫。  
他们走进洗手间，史蒂夫只是久久的站在洗手槽前，手用力地抓着陶瓷水槽的边缘。  
巴基也站在那里，不知该对他说些什么。人们会对一个母亲即将死去的人说些什么？  
史蒂夫深呼吸，转过身把巴基推进最里边的小隔间。  
门甚至还没关上呢，史蒂夫就把自己的嘴唇堵在巴基的嘴上，他的手臂环绕住巴基的肩膀，身体的重量把巴基硬生生压在墙上，他发疯似的吻着巴基，他的嘴唇向下滑吻着巴基的脖子。  
巴基知道史蒂夫并不是在吻自己因为这太色情——或者其他什么的了。巴基只能侧歪着头倒吸气，操，这感觉太棒了，史蒂夫的吻变成了靠在他肩膀上阵阵啜泣。  
他的手臂某种意义上被困住了，因为它正在另一边抱着史蒂夫的腰，这可不是他想要的安抚史蒂夫的姿势，然而他只能尽力的收紧自己的手臂，摩挲史蒂夫的背。  
“我我不知道该，该怎么，么做。”，史蒂夫贴着他的皮夹克抽噎着说。  
巴基什么话都没说，他还记得别人试图让他好受时说的那些话，“你还活着很幸运。”  
“你会挺过这个的。”  
还有最糟糕的，“事情会好起来的。”  
那时候他吃了很多止痛药但似乎永远不够，任何事情看起来永远都不会有“好起来”的迹象。他记得那时他多渴望一个拥抱，就像现在这样的一个拥抱，而当时他要接受拥抱时还得承受刺骨的疼痛。  
“我就在这。”他在他耳边呢喃。  
————  
“我很抱歉。”他在终于能够放开巴基，往脸上泼冷水之后——为了不让眼睛红肿得那么明显，对巴基说道。  
巴基只是对他微微一笑，“你也许该去看看你妈妈了。”  
史蒂夫点点头，他不想看到他妈妈那个样子，但他还是让巴基牵着他的手，领着他回到等候室。  
“我不能陪你一起进去了。”巴基说，他们站在那里，牵着彼此的手，莎伦正看着他们，史蒂夫看看莎伦，他知道她现在知道了，莎伦低下头看手机对她自己点点头。  
“我知道。”史蒂夫低头看向他们十指相交的手。  
“去吧，我就在这。”  
巴基握紧他的手又松开他，史蒂夫看着这一个过程发生，在英语课上他手机响了之后他就在看着这一切发生，他看到自己走进医院大厅，看着自己在护士站询问萨拉.罗杰斯的情况。  
在他坐在她床边，握着她冰冷的手时，他才感到灵魂回到了自己的身体。  
————  
“所以现在我们等着了？”巴基坐到身边时莎伦对他说道。  
“现在我们等着。”  
巴基拿出他的手机，这里的信号烂到爆，他不知道这种情况下莎伦还能用手机干嘛，直到他看着她的手机发现她是在看书，“是什么好书吗？”他指了指她的手机屏幕问道。  
“噢……”莎伦脸红了，“是啊，挺不错。叫做《无意识的…….》，是本反乌托邦的书，我喜欢这种书。”（原文是Unintended…在豆瓣查了一下有好几本这个词开头的，粗略看一下似乎没对的上的，懒癌发作并不想细究了捂脸…）  
“真的？”  
她把头发撩到耳后，“是啊，我读完了《饥饿游戏》系列，《分歧者》，所有这些书。她按下电源键关掉手机。看着巴基，“你喜欢读些什么书？”  
在巴基的肚子饿到响得大概连护士们都能听见之前，他们一直在谈论着书，“你饿吗？”他问莎伦。  
“是吧，我猜，我最好现在就回家。”她转过头瞥了一眼印着“重症加强护理病房”（Intensive Care Unit）的那扇门，“要我带你一程吗？”  
巴基从没想过要那样做，“不了，我要去咖啡厅吞下点东西。”  
他们俩都站了起来，巴基等着莎伦穿好外套，收拾好她的东西。  
“所以……你和史蒂夫，哈？”她问道。  
他的手玩弄着他书包带子，“是啊，算是吧。”  
“这就说得过去了，我猜，”她说着，两个人一起走向咖啡厅，“我还一直以为他是一个绅士才那样对我，但现在我猜他只是不感兴趣。”  
“如果这能让你好受点的话，我不认为他自己能够确定这一点。”他们到了门厅时巴基对她说：“别告诉别人好吗？我知道他很担心人们对他的反应，还有这整件事……”  
“我不会说的。”莎伦保证道。  
巴基在咖啡厅给自己买了个三明治和一杯汽水，给史蒂夫也买了一份，在他会到ICU的路上他看到一个路过的护士，他对医院的印象并不好，但他记得里边有少数几个人对他是特别好的，现在没有遇到其中的任何一个让他有些失望，但也许他们并不想再看到他，毕竟自己不是个好病人。  
在回到ICU之前，他停在大厅里给他妈妈打个电话，他知道如果自己放学后没回家她就会担心，事实也是这样，“但是妈妈，史蒂夫他妈妈就快去世了而他没有别的人来……”她告诉他他可以待到探病时间结束，“但这是ICU妈妈，史蒂夫整晚都得在这里，单独一个。”  
“我八点过去接你，”他妈妈说，“到时我们再决定怎么做。”  
巴基咬着内脸颊垂下头，至少有一件事是确定的，他不想再晚上上任何一辆车，他会冒险在黑暗里骑单车回去，他知道只要他妈妈看到史蒂夫是那么孤单，她就会同意自己留下来过夜的，她必须这样做。  
巴基回到刚才和莎伦的座位时史蒂夫还在里面，他把史蒂夫的三明治放在她身边的椅子上，只狼吞虎咽只咬四口就把自己那份解决了，在灌汽水把三明治都冲下胃里之后他晃荡着找到台自动贩卖机买了些多力多滋（墨西哥玉米片牌子），晃回来时史蒂夫还是没出来，接着他想找找几本不错的杂志，结果知道到了几本被翻得边缘都起毛玩意儿，他用杂志打发了一点时间，然后他琢磨着是不是该做作业，所以他开始做数学作业，直到他妈妈的高跟鞋靴落在地板上的声音越来越近。  
“他和他妈妈在一起？”巴恩斯太太问道，她坐到巴基身边，巴基惊奇地看着她把手放在他头上并且帮他梳理头发，他任由她这么做，尽量掩饰着对她这一动作的喜爱。  
“是啊，他在里边待了很久了。”  
“没有人陪着他吗？祖父母？没有阿姨或者舅舅？”  
巴基摇摇头。  
“蜜糖，我知道你很喜欢他，”她开始说道，巴基努力不把整张脸皱起来，“我只是想说这并不是你的责任，我觉得你在这里陪着你的朋友非常勇敢，但我认为如果你现在回家，上床睡觉，明天继续上学的话他也会理解的，他知道明天你还会过来。”  
“他是我男朋友。”巴基告诉她。  
她微微一笑，“男朋友？”  
“对。”他也笑了，不久他的笑容褪去，“我今晚能在这陪他吗？我明天回去上学的。我就在这椅子上睡，我只是……如果今晚会发生些什么的话，我不想他一个人。”  
“我就知道你会这么问，”她从她巨大的包包深处掏出一个塑料购物袋，“我给你打包了你的换洗衣服，你的牙刷还有一些零食。”  
他接过袋子尽力憋住眼泪，“谢了妈妈。”  
“需要什么就打电话给我，我很欢迎史蒂夫和我们待在一起，你知道这个。”  
“好的。”他又说了好几次谢谢，给了她一个拥抱，听着她的高跟鞋声顺着医院走道远去。  
他就一直在等候室的椅子上作者，史蒂夫的三明治放在旁边，心情又沉重又哀伤，十点过后他才往下滑一点半放平着身子闭上了眼睛。  
————  
他醒来是大概是在半夜，迷迷糊糊地，他眨了眨眼睛向四周看看，但是他没有动，因为他感觉到靠在他胳膊上的重量，他想起来了，医院，史蒂夫，所以史蒂夫从ICU出来了，他的手绕过巴基的手肘，头枕在巴基肩膀上。  
巴基不知道为什么史蒂夫把头靠上来这么大动作而自己没有醒过来，他听到一些奇怪的声音，一阵接近啜泣的声音，越来越小声，他反应过来这是史蒂夫在哭，他能看见泪珠顺着史蒂夫的鼻尖掉落。  
“史蒂夫？”，他声音模糊说，“史蒂夫，怎么了？”  
史蒂夫不需要回答这个问题，巴基知道了，特别是史蒂夫把脸埋在他肩膀里哭得更厉害时，他想要坐高一些支撑着史蒂夫，让史蒂夫可以抱紧他不完整的身体。  
他哭得很大声很没形象，巴基可以看到等候室里还有几个人正努力着不看向史蒂夫，操他们，他竭尽力气紧紧抱着史蒂夫。  
当史蒂夫的哭声小下来时，巴基轻声对他说：“我妈妈说你可以来我们家，想要我打电话给她吗？”  
史蒂夫只是对着他的肩膀喘气，过了好久他才点点头。  
“我得下去大厅的接待处，你想的话可以跟我一起去。”  
一片寂静，所以巴基等着他起身。  
巴基觉得自己的眼皮快要撑不开了，他低头看了手好一会才定位到手表的位置，快早上四点了，史蒂夫也在睡觉，没关系，他心想，我们可以就睡这儿，到明早再处理这一切，再说了，史蒂夫的头让他睡得更舒服。

 

Tbc

_________________________________________________________________-

今天包子访谈超甜~~吧唧这章也好甜~~~爱包子爱巴基~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

 

到了早晨，史蒂夫揉揉眼睛把脸从巴基的皮夹克上挪开，上边沾上了他的一点点口水，巴基睁开眼眯缝着时他正把它擦掉，“嘿。”巴基说，他的声音因刚睡醒有点沙哑。  
史蒂夫想给他个微笑，但是他的脸比木头还僵硬。  
巴基坐高一些，“如果你想的话我现在就打电话给我妈妈。”说到“妈妈”这个词是他听起来有点畏缩。  
史蒂夫点点头，低头看着地板。  
他感觉被掏空了一样。  
————  
巴基打完电话回来时，看见一个女孩和史蒂夫坐在一起，女孩棕色的头发在脑后盘成个凌乱的小包子，戴着红色眼镜，穿着件印着驯鹿的毛衣，史蒂夫正听着她讲些什么，不时点点头插句话。  
“嗨。”巴基说，因为史蒂夫看见他走近。  
“噢，嗨！”女孩站起来，现在巴基可以看见她戴着一个印着名字胸章，也看出她不像他刚刚想的那么年轻，二十五六岁的样子，“我是艾莉森，负责史蒂夫的社工。”  
巴基和她握了手，注意到她的眼睛扫过自己的手臂，“嗨。”他又说了一遍。艾莉森转过身面向史蒂夫，“这完全取决于你。”她说。   
巴基不确定现在究竟是什么情况，他拿起自己的包看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫回看了他，“发生了什么？”他小声问道。  
“教养院有张空床铺，”史蒂夫说，他听起来很泄气，“所以我会呆在那里直到他们帮我找到一个收养家庭，如果他们找得到的话。”  
“我妈妈说你可以和我们待在一起。”严格来说她当然指的是一个晚上，既然巴基知道了史蒂夫无路可选，但单是想想史蒂夫得去教养院他就接受不了，“我刚刚打电话给她了，”他想艾莉森解释道，“她就过来接我们了。”  
“这也是个解决办法。”艾莉森说，推了推那副大眼镜，但眼镜又立刻滑下来，“如果史蒂夫接受你妈妈的帮助，那首先我还得和你妈妈谈谈，去你家看看是否符合要求，哈哈，我相信会符合要求的，但我们还是得去瞧瞧，你懂的，但史蒂夫如果能适应下教养院的环境还是更好一些，如果有需要的话，他在那还会有全天候的法律支持和危机顾问，他会和一些和他有相似经历的小孩在一起。”  
巴基咬紧牙绷紧下巴，我也经历过相似的事，巴基想这么说，但事实上他没有经历相似的事，他爸爸去世之后他还有他妈妈，“好的。”他最后这样说道。  
他等着，等着史蒂夫说他更愿意和自己待在一起，但史蒂夫只是直直盯着地板。史蒂夫看起来完全不想说任何话，相反，他似乎更想要马上上床睡上一百年。  
————  
史蒂夫拖着脚步跟在巴基和艾莉森身后走向大厅，去那里等巴基的妈妈。即使巴基伸出手想把他的手从口袋里拿出来，他还是紧紧地揣在口袋里，巴基收回手之前用手指抓了一会他的手腕，然后一路上他们两个的手都是揣在口袋里的。  
史蒂夫知道自己一旦牵上巴基的手，他就会禁不住把巴基拽入怀中再次哭得崩溃，他太累了，筋疲力尽，再没有力气哭了。  
过后他只能隐约记得巴恩斯太太到了，和艾莉森说了会话，“很欢迎你来和我们一起，”巴恩斯太太说，“至少在葬礼之前。”  
地砖上面没有什么图纹，他原以为上面有的，三块象牙白的，一块灰色的，中间有一块白色的排成一排，下一排灰色的错开着放在最前，但是又有几块灰色的砖不符合规律，这些砖上全都没有图纹，它们被并排贴着，他看不出有任何章法规律。  
“史蒂夫，你想怎么做？”艾莉森问道。  
他不知道，他什么都不知道，就不能来个人帮他做做决定吗？  
他有点想去教养院，他对那里毫无期许，没人认识他，他有个变成透明人的机会。  
但是如果他去了，他知道不会那么简单，一堆文书工作需要做，还不得不去见一些新的人，很可能他还得开口说话，也许他得和别人同住，他不想一个人被丢下。  
他感觉到巴基又在揪他手腕了，“史蒂夫？”巴基轻声说，他任由巴基把他的手从口袋里抽出来，就像他任由他自己随生活之舟漂流一样。  
他找到了自己的声音，嘶哑地低语，“我和巴基一起。”  
————  
站在车外，巴基正费心怎么让史蒂夫上车，他不知道为什么在回答之前犹豫了那么久，难到和算的上男朋友的人呆在一起不比去某个领养家庭好得多吗？  
史蒂夫沉默的那段时间巴基憋着不哭出来，并不断地提醒自己史蒂夫的妈妈刚刚去世了，也许史蒂夫是太受打击了，史蒂夫看起来惊魂甫定。除了一件事，这件事让他好受点，他把史蒂夫的手拿出口袋后，史蒂夫就抓住自己的手，用力地收紧手指。巴基不得不把他推进车里，直面上的。  
直到巴基自己也坐进车里，“你的单车怎么办，宝贝？”，他才想起来自己现在在车里，身体瞬间僵硬起来，他停止呼吸，他能告诉他们待会家里见吗？他看了看史蒂夫，他不能那样做，不能抛下史蒂夫。  
“我明天回来骑。”他终于说出口。  
感谢上帝，他妈妈只是透过后视镜看看他，点了点头，什么都没问，然后等着他系上安全带，发动引擎。  
当然了，他坐在错误的一边，这个位置没法握史蒂夫的手，他像往常一样死死抓住门把手，背紧贴着座椅，努力保持呼吸。医院离家里只有五分钟车程，只要五分钟。  
车子停下来了，他以为他差点会因为无法呼吸而晕过去，他撬开自己粘在门把手上的手指，磕磕绊绊的从车里出来，看到自己的脚下结石的地面的感觉太棒了，他抬起头，“我们这是在哪？”他说。  
————  
她走了，只剩他单独一人了。  
你不是独自一人，一个声音对他耳语，你还有巴基。  
是啊，巴基，你认识他不过几星期，你真的了解他吗？他甚至都不是你男朋友，说到底他还是个陌生人，他妈妈也是个陌生人，你接下来的人生都得和陌生人待一块儿了。  
他来来回回地想着，末了，都只能得到一个结论，我是独自一个人。  
他听到车外有人说话，他还没意识到他们已经停下来了，直到巴基的妈妈从她座位上回过身，“史蒂夫？我想你大概想要拿些衣服和别的东西。”  
他眨眨眼，移高视线现在对他来说比做卧推还难，一座小白房子，带着一个树木枝叶因疏于打理而过度繁茂的院子，安静地黑暗地屹立在那里，空虚，孤独，他不想进去，那是个坟墓，里边所有的东西都会让他想起他不再拥有的东西。  
————  
巴基无法解释为什么自己一开始认不出史蒂夫的家，他心想如果现在问他们能不能让他从这里走回家会很糟，所以他乖乖回到车里。  
与他相反，史蒂夫看起来并不想下车，他就坐着，面部松弛地直勾勾看向正前方。  
史蒂夫身体在向下滑，他抬手颤抖着撑在车顶，巴基看了史蒂夫好一会，“史蒂夫？想要我和你一起进去吗？”  
————  
“不用了。”  
他没看巴基下了车，虚弱地走着，一步接着一步，脚步声咔咔的落在走道上，上了两级楼梯，来到门前，谁把门锁了？他拍拍口袋找钥匙，什么都没有，可能在他书包里，他疲惫地叹了口气，刚想转身巴基就出现在他身边，手里拿着他的钥匙。  
“你不需要单独面对这个。（You don’t have to do this alone ）”巴基说。  
史蒂夫只是转开脸走进房子里。  
————  
关上门后，房子里很暗，一片沉寂，空荡荡的，没有哔哔声，没有空气的呼呼声  
他是单独一个人了。  
好长一会，他站在他妈妈门外的走廊上，床是空着的，紧急医疗救护人员把她带走，让她躺在轮床上，只留下皱巴巴的床单和一堆黑丫丫的医疗设备。  
他的房间也是如死寂一般，也是空荡荡的，这里没有他想要带走的任何东西，他的书都在书包里，书包在车上，他抽出一个露营袋，目的性很强地走向抽屉，七条内裤，七双袜子，两条牛仔裤，七件衬衫，看起来没那么多，他又从浴室拿走牙刷，她的药全都在，他看着药的标签，拿了其中两瓶扔进自己的衣服堆里。  
回到打包这件事上，他应该带上睡衣，有几条睡裤和一件他中学时参加学校代表队留下的旧汗衫，当时他还是个小个子，而那件汗衫对他而言简直是巨大，现在穿着紧身刚刚好。他大概可以穿T恤上床，如果那里还有床的话。  
他心想要不要带上他的枕头，算了。他把露营袋背在肩上，回到他妈妈的房间拿了她的枕头，他才不管枕套上面有没有印着花，而且闻起来更像是医院的味道而不是她的。就这样了，他想他可以带张照片，如果要的话得有一顿好找，而且都是在她生病前拍的。  
他出门前停了下来到处看看，他想知道以后这些东西将会被怎么处理，房子的话是抵押的，被银行回收后会怎么样？他不确定自己还在不在乎这个，整间房子都充满了他一直极力躲避的记忆。  
————  
“你觉得他在里边还好吗？”巴基问道，他还在车外，交换着脚站着。  
“我知道这对他来说很艰难，但有时候人们需要时间独自地面对忧伤。”  
“但是，也许他只是害怕跟别人开口提出什么……”巴基看到史蒂夫走出来没再接着说，他进去大概有二十分钟了，巴基松了口气。  
巴恩斯太太按下后备箱开关，史蒂夫把他的袋子和枕头放进去后，走到巴基身边，巴基等着他上车，但他就站着，巴基伸出手等着他握上来，没有回应，巴基把手放下来主动牵他的手，“你还好吗？”巴基问。  
“我只是在等着让你先上车。”他的声音像个泄气的皮球。  
巴基握着史蒂夫的看进车里，“哦，好吧。”他艰难地吞咽，尽管史蒂夫的语气很丧气，巴基还是听出似乎史蒂夫已经知道自己在车上的感觉，他想在这短短的车程中牵着手应该会有所帮助，但没有，他的呼吸越来越快。  
“快点上车啊。”他妈妈的声音毫无意义地从车前传来。  
他能做到，他能为史蒂夫做到的。  
————  
史蒂夫等着巴基上车，他想一直牵着巴基的手，仅此而已，巴基的手，是他换座位的唯一原因。  
所以他等着，看来等待是他惟一擅长的东西了。  
————  
巴基最终上车的样子，尴尬，笨拙，他进到车里，他坐下的时候没有用他的手撑着或者保持平衡，他的腿抖得那么厉害让他几乎是摔到座椅上去的，史蒂夫没有推他催促他快点，也没有指挥他怎么做，在他最终坐到椅子上是，史蒂夫往里推了一下他好让自己挤进车里。巴基做了几个深呼吸，他闭上眼睛，想着身边这个人经历着比他更糟的东西，史蒂夫只剩他一个人了，他只有巴基，所以巴基得陪着他，他们不会在开一条路的距离就出车祸的。  
百分之五十的车祸发生在离家五公里的范围内。  
他用力挤压着眼皮，把眼闭得更紧。  
他听见他妈妈叫他系上安全带，但是他做不了，史蒂夫正握着他的手，何况他也正用尽力气握着史蒂夫的手。  
他感觉到史蒂夫靠过来，一条带子在他的胸前缚紧，有一瞬间他以为他的恐慌症又发作了，而在他发现其实是史蒂夫在帮他及安全带之前，这个想法真的差点让他恐慌症发作。  
“我就在这。”史蒂夫轻声对他说，也许是，但这听起来太大声了，因为史蒂夫在抚摸他的脸，他有点退缩但史蒂夫温柔的把他的脸拉近，让巴基的头枕在他肩上，按着让他就这样枕着。  
一路上都保持这个姿势。  
————  
史蒂夫终与能躺在床上，眼前的一切看起来都很模糊：巴基把他带到客房，带着他看哪里是浴室，浴巾在哪里，问他饿不饿。艾莉森终于带来了一些文件和一些别的东西，她得到处跑一跑了。  
史蒂夫惟一一次开口说话是在巴基的妈妈说“蜜糖，我相信史蒂夫一定累了。”时，他回了句“是啊”。  
如果巴基在这里就好了，抱着他，把他紧紧地圈在胸前，如果换做莎伦的话，他知道他父母不会同意这样的，所以他猜测巴基的妈妈也不会同意。  
他身下的白色床单冷冰冰的，毯子也不够暖，灰绿色的墙太亮了，绿色应该是柔和光滑的颜色，他记得在哪里看到过这个，这就是他家有绿色的屋子的原因。至少他还留着她的枕头，他呼气，吸气，盯着墙看，知道他眼前只剩下模糊地色块，等着睡眠填补那份空虚。

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

“伙~~~~~计”  
巴基低头看手机，是克林特的短信。  
“你在哪”  
他快速地回短信，“在家”。  
“伙~~~~~计，你还好吗？病了？”  
反正这篇历史论文进展不顺，巴基干脆拿起手机。  
“没，史蒂夫的妈妈刚去世，他要在我这待一段时间”  
“谁是史蒂夫？”  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯”  
“？？？那个玩橄榄球的？？？”  
“对”  
巴基在克林特打字时就在输入他的解释了。  
“伙~~~计，你摊上这事啦？”  
巴基露齿一笑。  
“算是吧”  
“不要算是，告诉我真相”  
“我们有点像是在，处对象……我们在万圣节派对那天晚上接吻了”  
“伙~~~~~~~~~~~~计”  
巴基短暂地闭上一会眼睛，回味着那个吻，来自史蒂夫嘴唇的压力温柔的压在自己的嘴唇上，他们两个之前都多么犹豫不定婆婆妈妈啊。当他的手机又收到短信“叮”的一声时，巴基才意识到自己拿着手机那只手离他的脸尽在咫尺，而那只手的拇指正摩擦着自己的嘴唇，他清了清喉咙看回手机屏幕。  
“为毛你没告诉我，伙计，我该早点注意到的”  
“别担心”  
“好吧 哇哦 他现在住你家？？？”  
“只住到葬礼之前”  
“那可真操蛋”  
“可能明天我就回学校了，我不知道我妈妈会不会让我连翘两天课”  
“棒极了，因为那个凯特像只小狗似的粘着我，还有娜特和布鲁斯分手了”  
巴基带着一丝微笑叹了口气，所以这就是克林特发短信给他的真正原因。  
“你采取行动了吗？”  
“没呢，我会慢慢来，我可不想当备胎”  
“这样不错”  
“是啊，所以明天再跟你说”  
“还要连上三天课呢，没逗我吧”  
“你懂的”  
————  
“我只是在想，”巴恩斯太太说着，斟酌着她的话，“着可能会是个好主意。”  
巴基坐到餐柜上，叹气道：“但是妈妈，他一整天都在睡，他太累了。”  
“现在都快三点了，他睡得够久了。”  
巴基再次叹气，他妈妈走到他面前，亲了亲他的耳朵，“把他叫醒问问他吧。”  
“好吧。”他说，他站起来，脚步重重地落在楼梯上。  
他盯着这扇客房的关着的门看了好久，最终还是抬起手敲了敲门。  
“进来。”史蒂夫的声音听起来比纸还要单薄，充满了疲倦。巴基轻轻打开门把头探进去，看见了史蒂夫穿着他的衣服躺在床上。  
“呃，嗨，”巴基边走进房边说道，“你怎么样。”  
史蒂夫耸肩作为回答。  
“呃，我妈妈，她认为你今天去心理咨询会是个不错的注意，如果我们去了，我是说如果你想去的话，是个不错的注意，可以去和他们谈谈话。”史蒂夫没有回应，巴基继续说道：“我是说，我也不大想去，事实上对希尔医生有点冒火，所以如果你不想去，我百分百没意见。”  
史蒂夫一动不动。  
巴基的胸口有些发疼，史蒂夫没有在哭，他只是直愣愣地盯着天花板，最让巴基受伤的是他知道那究竟是什么一种感觉，出于这个原因，他往回走把门关上，爬上史蒂夫的床躺下来，把自己的身体贴紧史蒂夫的后背。  
再一次他选错了一边，他的手臂是朝下压在毯子上的，但是他还能把手挤过史蒂夫的腋下，让他的胸口更贴近史蒂夫的脊椎骨，让史蒂夫明白他就在他身边。  
这不是一个拥抱，更像是在医院洗手间史蒂夫亲吻他的那一次，只是比较不舒服，因为史蒂夫开始吻他，巴基忍受着，那张湿润的嘴吮吸着他的脖子，他被紧紧地束缚住，直到史蒂夫咬住他的肩膀让他发疼，他才说：“史蒂夫，停下。”他的话被隔在史蒂夫的T恤间听不太清，他用力歪着脖子以呼吸到更多的空气，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，停下来。”  
史蒂夫停了下来，现在他像原来那样，死气沉沉的倚在巴基胸口上。  
“没错，我们是得去心理咨询了。”巴基说。  
————  
“今天你有什么想谈的吗？”希尔医生问道，一边无心的整理者她的文件夹和资料。  
巴基盯着她，在他的沉默悬在空气中足够久之后，希尔医生终于抬头看着他。  
“我们又回到这个问题上吗？”她问。  
“你说过这个咨询室保密的。”他说道，尽管他已经告诉过自己一个字都不讲。  
“没错。”她听起来很惊讶，“就像我一开始就说的那样，所有这些都会保密，除非我觉得你对自己或是别人而言有威胁。”  
“所以我不想学开车对谁有什么威胁吗？”他斥问道。  
终于希尔医生脑光一闪，“啊，你妈妈确实因为这个给我打过电话。”  
“是啊，对亏了你我恐慌症又发作了一次。”或者更确切的说是三次，如果算下今天早上坐车来的话。  
“詹姆斯，我向你保证，你妈妈打电话给我，但我没有透露任何我们咨询的任何内容。”  
巴基努力回想他妈妈究竟说的什么话，“她说我必须‘直面我的恐惧’或者是某些类似的马屎。”  
“我建议她和你聊聊开车这主意，并且如果她需要有人帮忙促成这场谈话的话，我强烈建议我们三个找个时间做下来当面谈谈这件事。”希尔医生这么近距离地观察着他的表情让他不敢看着她。“她还告诉你什么了吗？”  
“是啊，确实有。”话语从他口中滑出时，他感到眼睛一阵刺痛，像有根针扎似的。  
“你妈妈今天开车带你过来的？她在等候室吗？”  
“不是，我走过来的。”巴基嘟哝道。  
“好吧，我们可以这样做，我们可以谈谈整场事故给你的感觉，我打电话叫你妈妈过来我们见见，或者我现在就打给她看看她下半场咨询能不能来这儿，你想要怎么做？”  
他的手攥成拳紧贴着大腿。  
“詹姆斯，你可以自己做选择，你想怎样处理？”  
他叹着气，松开拳头任由手滑下大腿。“我猜我们可以定下个时间下次说。”  
“那你现在想说说发生了什么吗？”  
“是的，好吧……是的。”  
“你听起来很纠结，有什么别的事你更愿意说的吗？”  
巴基再次叹气，他看向窗外，“呃，我的朋友史蒂夫，他妈妈刚刚去世了。”  
希尔医生靠到椅背上，“很抱歉听到这个，我猜这件事调起你的某些感觉。”  
“是啊，她得了癌症，”每一次呼吸巴基都觉得自己离大哭更近一步，“我希望……”不，他不想要说出来，更不想掉下一颗眼泪，他不知道在眼泪如奔流般涌出之后自己有没有办法停下来。但是希尔医生等着他说话，在他最后能够吞下一大口口水之后，他说：“我希望我能有机会道个别。”  
————  
在他走出咨询室之后，巴基感觉好多了，当然了，他的眼睛又红又肿，还有点抽噎，但他却是感觉好多了，他只希望史蒂夫在咨询完后也能感觉好一些。  
但当史蒂夫突然从弗瑞医生的办公室出来时，他还是跟刚才来的路上一样，脸上一副泄气的样子，显而易见他没有像巴基一样大哭一通，现在巴基觉得自己蠢毙了，他低下头揉揉自己的眼睛。  
他站在一边，史蒂夫看起来没有注意到自己。  
“你介意我们回家路上顺带去一趟医院吗？”巴基问道，他对回家这个词说得有点虚，那可不是史蒂夫家，“我只是得去取回我的单车。”也许他就不该提到医院，但从这里过去只需要十分钟，如果他明天再去拿的话他就得早早起床，走上半个钟头，或者他妈妈开车带他去医院，然后再去学校。  
史蒂夫没有回答，他只是在巴基出了这栋楼走向相反方向时跟在他后边。  
“我回去时能载你。”巴基说，他还记得那次史蒂夫从身后抱住他，也许这次史蒂夫也可以从身后抱她，打破他们之间怪异的安静气氛。  
至少这个点交通很繁忙，所以那份安静不是那么难以忍受。巴基发觉自己比平时走得快得多，快的让他有点喘，他走上通向紧急病房入口的人行道上，这可不是因为他想从安静中逃离出来，史蒂夫才是走得快的那个，他低着头走得飞快。  
巴基解开单车锁，抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫正靠着医院外墙站着，可以理解，他不想有任何东西来提醒他关于他妈妈的事情。但当巴基骑上车，史蒂夫也开始走路，“想要我载你吗？”巴基大声说，巴基踏上脚踏板是史蒂夫也已经走到大路上了。  
所以他和史蒂夫保持同样的速度，他们到家后，史蒂夫径直走向楼梯上了楼，关上他客房的门。巴基试着告诉自己，这并不说明史蒂夫不再喜欢自己了。  
他只希望史蒂夫能让自己走进去。

 

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

晚饭过后，巴基走上楼，再次站在史蒂夫门外盯着他的门。先前他敲门让史蒂夫下楼吃晚餐是史蒂夫没有理会他，“他整整一天都没吃东西。”巴基对他妈妈大声说出他的忧虑。  
“给他点是时间。”巴恩斯太太说。  
如果巴基不是这么担心史蒂夫的话，他可能就会直接拿了晚餐会自己房间吃而不是和他妈妈一起，“但他需要吃东西，我觉得他从昨天下午就没吃任何东西了。”  
“明早我们会让他吃早餐的。”她向他保证道。  
现在巴基只是盯着那扇关着的门和它意味着的一切东西。然后他拖着脚步回到自己的房间待了一会。他听见他妈妈在楼下打开了电视，他起身重新回到走廊，把耳朵贴在客房的门上，没有声音，他轻轻地敲了敲门以免被他妈妈听到。  
“史蒂夫？”他轻声问。  
————  
他听见了，但他起不了床，他的身体就像石头一样僵硬，永恒地嵌在毯子上。  
如果巴基能够直接进来就好了，就像之前那样……如果巴基能够抱住他……  
但是巴基没有进来。  
————  
巴基在凌晨两点的时候醒了过来，他也不知道为什么，看起来他的身体正处在某种警戒状态，所以他坐了起来，仔细地听着是什么东西把他吵醒。  
有个声音，客房。  
巴基爬起床，向他自己房间的门走去，在黑暗中细细听着。现在他什么都听不到了，也许是史蒂夫在做梦。  
在他打算回到床上时他又听到那声音，他立刻火急地穿过走廊来到史蒂夫门前。  
应该先敲门吗？他的手早就抬起来关节一曲就能敲下去了，但他再次听到那声响，他直接把门打开。  
黑暗中，史蒂夫正在床上做着仰卧起坐，一个巨大的身影上下晃动着，接着就是他听到的那个奇怪的声音。  
巴基二话没说——他又能说些什么呢？走到史蒂夫身边，手臂绕过他的后背，靠在他身上。  
————  
巴基睁开眼睛之前，他还以为自己是在医院的病床上，他妈妈坐在一旁摸着自己的脸，但当他睁开眼睛，他意识到自己并不是躺着的，他在史蒂夫的房间里，还是靠在史蒂夫身上，只是现在史蒂夫的双臂抱着自己，他正抚摸着巴基的脸。  
他闭上眼睛，希望史蒂夫没有注意到自己已经醒了。  
史蒂夫的一只手抱着巴基贴近他，另一只手把巴基的头支撑着靠在他肩膀上，他的拇指上下摩挲着巴基的脸颊，巴基的颧骨，上边干净的没有胡茬。  
巴基闭着眼，想象着他们待在一个没有任何坏事发生的地方，史蒂夫出柜了，巴基依然拥有两条手臂，他们只是两个沐浴爱河的人。  
房间里太亮了，巴基不想闭着眼睛，床头柜上立着的电子钟上边红色的数字提醒他，在得去准备上学事前，他顶多能再睡五分钟了。  
巴基清清喉咙，“早上好。”他轻声说。  
史蒂夫没说话，他的拇指仍然在摩擦巴基的脸，而巴基突然意识到自己勃，起了，他早上起床是经常会这样，这就是他没有一开始就发现的原因。但是现在史蒂夫正抱着他，巴基的手在睡觉时垂在史蒂夫腰侧，现在他重新把手环上他的腰并收紧。  
他的拇指停止了动作，有几秒的时间，然后他的手稍稍用力抬起巴基的头。  
他们看着彼此。  
史蒂夫的眼睛下有浓重的黑眼圈，眼睛本身因为哭泣正肿着，但是并不红，这是最糟糕的部分是，巴基心想，它们看起来毫无生气，空空洞洞。  
他愿意为了改变史蒂夫脸上的这个表情去做任何事。  
所以他靠的更近，小心翼翼地观察着史蒂夫的表情，看他是否在意这个，巴基吻了他，不像史蒂夫昨天的那种亲吻，或者是在医院的那次，这只是一个小小的吻，柔软的吻。亲了一下，他立刻分开他们的嘴唇，再次观察史蒂夫脸上有没有一点小小的火花。  
然后是另一个吻，接着又是一个。  
史蒂夫脸上没有显露他不想要巴基吻他的痕迹，但也没有想要巴基继续吻他的痕迹。再亲一个，巴基告诉自己，然后他就会停止这种自私的行为然后就让史蒂夫独处。  
只有这一次，史蒂夫收紧环绕着他的手臂，巴基现在没办法移开了，而这完全没关系。  
巴基分开自己的嘴唇，品尝着史蒂夫的味道，然后他们尝着对方早上起床的口气，巴基微微侧身，摩擦着史蒂夫臀部，史蒂夫把他抱得更紧，他的手放在巴基睡裤的束腰处，再往下一英尺，巴基心想，再往下几英寸。  
另一间房里，他的闹钟响了。  
巴基立刻跳开而史蒂夫还坐在那里，怀里空荡荡的，“我得去……”巴基说，然后跑出去关掉他的闹钟，努力不让自己听起来像是在跑。这个时间他妈妈一般都是醒了，她会在楼下准备去上班，他老早就闻到咖啡的味道了。今天是他妈妈去上班，他去上学，留史蒂夫一个在家吗？  
他关掉闹钟有马上回到客房，史蒂夫还坐在那没动。  
巴基站在他面前，把手搭在他肩膀上，“想吃点早餐吗？”他问道。  
史蒂夫没看他，“我不饿。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基弯下腰想看他的眼睛，他的手滑到史蒂夫后背，“求你了史蒂夫，你得吃些什么。”  
终于，终于史蒂夫看进巴基的眼睛，巴基的心在看到他的眼睛是在胸腔里揪成一团，史蒂夫什么都没说，巴基的手又往下滑用力握住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫也握紧他的手，站了起来，直到来到厨房他们才松开手。  
“早上好，男孩们。”巴恩斯太太暖心地说。  
“早上好。”巴基说，巴基的手还是紧握着史蒂夫的，但是史蒂夫的手开始滑开，史蒂夫走到餐桌旁坐了下来，盯着桌面。  
“想吃点什么？”巴基问他，走到橱柜边打算拿他最爱的荞麦圈，史蒂夫耸耸肩，“荞麦圈可以吗？还是你想要点别的？燕麦，吐司还是果塔饼干？”  
他还打算说下去，比如鸡蛋什么的，但史蒂夫喃喃道，“荞麦圈就可以。”  
“好吧。”所以巴基倒了两碗荞麦圈。  
尽管史蒂夫几乎没怎么吃，但巴基感觉好多了，至少他吃了些东西。  
————  
来自莎伦的两个未接来电，一堆短信，史蒂夫接听了第一天语音信息——“史蒂夫，你还好吗？如果需要什么就告诉我，任何东西。你知道我爸妈会很乐意你来和我们待在一起的，他们会很高兴接待你，所以收到这条信息就打给我，求你了。”史蒂夫删了这条信息，第二条信息他连听都没听。  
他没带手机充电线，他知道他可以用巴基的因为他们都用苹果，但他无所谓，他不想打电话，或发短信给任何人。  
房子里一片安静，虽然巴基极力劝他妈妈让他待在家一天，但没获批准，所以他去上学了，巴恩斯太太也在巴基骑车去学校后不久去上班了，“史蒂夫，你确定你一个人在家里可以吗？我们可以打电话给艾莉森。”  
“不会有事的。”史蒂夫告诉她，不知哪来的那一丝力气让他戴回原来那个史蒂夫.罗杰斯的面具，“我还是很累。”  
“好吧。”她有点怀疑，“你有艾莉森的号码吗？只是为了防止意外。”她还是写下艾莉森的工作和手机号码，用磁铁把纸吸在冰箱上。  
他不想打电话给任何人。  
————  
“巴基？”克林特高高地挑起眉毛，他的故事正讲一半：昨天下午娜塔莎去了赛百味找他，凯特也在那里，两个女孩开始聊天，她们越聊越火热而自己对她们的话题一头雾水，然后布鲁斯从橄榄球队员里边走出来，她们俩就一直瞥向他。  
现在克林特睁大眼睛瞪了巴基一眼，这时他看到莎伦走过来，他拍了拍自己的夹克。  
“嘿。”巴基对她说。  
“哦，我的天哪，你有史蒂夫的什么消息吗？”她问道，“我一直给他打电话发短信，他都没回我，他从昨天就没来……”她突然停下来，也许是意识到昨天巴基也没来。  
“呃，是啊，他妈妈，呃，去世了，星期一晚上，或者星期二凌晨，我猜。”  
“你说真的吗？”莎伦解锁她的手机，拇指敲击着屏幕输入短信，“真不敢相信他没告诉我，那时你还在吗？在医院吗？你有他的消息吗？”  
巴基抓抓后脑勺，“呃，他和我还有我妈妈一起住，在葬礼之前。”  
莎伦的拇指停了下来，直直地盯着他。  
“是啊，他状态不是很好，”他告诉她，“他不怎么说话。”  
“好吧，很明显他情绪很低落，”莎伦咬牙切齿，“上帝，你有我的号码，你就不能给我发条短信？等一下，他今天没来学校是吧？”  
“没，他待在家里。”  
“一个人？”  
巴基瞪着她，“没错，一个人，他不想来上学，他妈妈刚死了。”  
“你真的觉得这是他现在需要的吗？单独一个人待着？我猜想你妈妈也没有请假在家里陪他。”莎伦恼怒地说，“我告诉过史蒂夫他可以来我家住，我妈妈不用工作，她会在家里陪着他的。”  
“干你的，莎伦。”巴基厉声说道，大步走进储物柜室淹没在人海中，上帝啊，他还以为莎伦在变好，但是并没有，她说得好像他妈妈不在乎史蒂夫似的，就因为她得去工作？他的拳头砸在储物柜上，没错，这不是个好主意，他把手收回到口袋，瞪了那个睁大眼睛看着他的那个大一学生一眼。但他开始想莎伦是不是对的，史蒂夫是不是住莎伦家会好一些，也许是，史蒂夫认识卡特夫妇很多年了，尽管他不在和他们的女儿一起了，但他认识他们，他不认识巴基的妈妈。  
他到化学课课室了，把自己摔进他的座位上，他隔壁那个女生抬起头看了他一眼，微微撅起嘴，不太明显的把自己的椅子挪得离他远一点。  
也许他该让史蒂夫去教养院，也许那会好一点，除了他可能再也见不到史蒂夫之外。  
他想到史蒂夫还单独在家里。上课了，巴基甚至不想动手记笔记。每次他闭上眼睛他就看到这样的画面——史蒂夫躺在客房床上的一边，穿着那身两天前就穿着的衣服，化学课还上不到一半，巴基早已坐不住，浑身不舒服，他想要离开这里，只是看一下钟就够虐了。最后，他举起手。  
“我能去趟洗手间吗？”  
————  
寂静。所有的邻居不是上班去了就是上学去了，而史蒂夫在这里。楼下的冰箱一阵一阵的发响，暖气的从气口里吹出来，然后又停下来。  
他盯着墙上的漆，他觉得是巴基的妈妈自己漆的，因为白色的窗台边缘旁边滴了几滴绿色的漆，也许巴恩斯先生那是还在，他们一起漆了这间房，不，等等，巴基曾经有个妹妹，楼下有她的几张照片，这里以前是她的房间吗？  
史蒂夫坐了起来跑到浴室，他吐了。  
他就知道他不该吃早餐，整个早上吃的东西就像一块什么东西压在他的胃里，吐出来让他感觉好多了，还有空荡荡的，这感觉也是对的。  
巴恩斯太太是怎么做到的？清理她女儿的房间，整改她的房间，把她从记忆里抹掉？刚开始，史蒂夫无法呼吸，他试着想象整理他妈妈的房间，但是接下来他觉得那样也许会更好，一旦所有让他想起他妈妈的东西被搬走，那房间就只是个房间，他走进去是也不会激起什么痛苦的回忆。  
不幸的是，他不得不清除掉整栋房子里的所有东西来剔除掉他的回忆。他得把墙都砸了，这样房子的格局才不会让他想起她。  
他双手支撑着马桶让自己站起来，从水龙头灌下一大口水，漱完口把水吐掉。史蒂夫看镜中的自己，他看到一个陌生人，死气沉沉的眼睛，低陷的两颊，土灰般的皮肤，他拿起一块布，试图把自己的副模样抹去，没用。他叹着气拖着脚步回到客房，不行，他不能待在这了。  
所以他下了楼，不想他自家的客厅，巴恩斯家的客厅看起来很有生机，他在沙发上坐下，拉过一件羊皮外衣盖在自己身上躺了下来，沙发是微纤维的，贴在他脸上的枕头也很柔软，遥控器就在旁边，就在咖啡桌上，声音填满了整个客厅，是个泡沫连续剧，他闭上了眼睛，无所谓正在播什么。  
门铃响了。  
好像他刚闭眼没一会就得再把眼睛睁开，但时间已经过去挺久了，电视上是台访谈节目。  
他想着不应门，会是谁呢？送快递的？艾莉森？他不想和以上任何一种可能的人说话。如果是艾莉森的话那他就得去应门，也许她会给他带来个新选择方案，他坐起身，撑着自己晃荡地站起来，脚步沉重走到门边。  
不是艾莉森。  
是莎伦，布鲁斯，和索尔。  
操。  
“史蒂夫！”莎伦的手臂毫无预警的伸出来抱住他的腰，极富效率地把他推进屋，布鲁斯和索尔后脚就跟了进来，“你还好吗？”  
“还好。”他说。  
他不能抬头看向索尔或者布鲁斯，他只能看到他们向前迈着的脚，  
“老天，伙计，”索尔说，“我们都不知道你妈妈病了。”  
“就是，”布鲁斯说，“真希望你能告诉我们。”  
莎伦不置评，可能是因为她意识到史蒂夫并没有回应她的拥抱，“你单独待在这里吗？为什么你不来我家？我妈妈一整天都在家。”  
“我不明白为什么你要住在这。”布鲁斯说。  
“我明白，”莎伦立即答道，“我是说，我明白你想要和一个能明白失去一个父母滋味的人陪在身边，但你不该独处。”  
“我很好。”史蒂夫说道，但看来似乎没人听到他的话。  
“所以，什么能让你感觉好点？想去我家喝一杯吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“布鲁斯！”莎伦说，“这个主意糟透了。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我能翘课从我老爹那里搞到些酒，喝点酒会很有趣的。”  
“不！”莎伦坚决说道，史蒂夫感到一丝轻松，“我是在想我们应该都到我家去，这样我妈妈能给史蒂夫做些他想吃的任何东西，我们都放放松。”她看着他，史蒂夫的那丝轻松烟消云散，“听起来怎样？”  
“我在这里很好。”  
“你一个人？不。”莎伦刹住自己的话，“好吧，好吧，我们就都待在这。”  
史蒂夫回头看那张他几分钟前还在上边睡觉的沙发，完美的睡眠，掉落荒无之中，自己像是受了庇佑，感觉不到任何东西。  
“我知道这会很尴尬的。”索尔说。  
“嘿，伙计，别太粗鲁，”布鲁斯对他说，“史蒂夫是我们的朋友……噢，伙计，这会非常非常尴尬。”  
史蒂夫终于听到布鲁斯和索尔早就穿过门看到的：单车被推倒在草地上的声音，爬上楼梯的脚步声。  
巴基猛地拉开门，“你们在这干什么？”，他叱问道。

 

 

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

布鲁斯.班纳，他妈的在他家里，这不是真的。  
“史蒂夫是我们的朋友，”布鲁斯低吼，“操你的，小鬼，他该和我们其中一个一起住。”  
“小鬼？我们他妈的同级。”巴基同他争吵道。  
如果他能够吼出史蒂夫是他的男朋友就好了，如果能这样就好了。巴基看着史蒂夫，后者看起来正试着穿过地板消失在在这里。  
“哇嗷伙计，让我们别再吵了。”索尔说着站到他们两个中间。  
“你站在他那边？”布鲁斯咆哮道。  
“也许你们俩都该出去。”  
“这里是我家！”巴基大叫，上帝啊，不要在这时候哭，他告诉自己，他甚至都穿不过这面运动员人墙真正走进他的家里。他捏捏他的鼻峰，试着深呼吸冷静下来，很好，这还有点用，他睁开眼睛专注看着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫不需要他的朋友现在在这里大吵大闹，巴基承认他犯了个错误：风风火火地往家里赶，当他看到布鲁斯的蠢车停在他家车道时他就气红了眼。史蒂夫看起来像是想融进墙里，这更让巴基对自己向莎伦和布鲁斯发火的行为内疚，毕竟他们是史蒂夫的朋友，他们只是想帮帮忙罢了。  
他往后退了一步，门页磕到他的脊椎，“很抱歉，”他说，没看他们中的任何一个人，“史蒂夫，我不介意你的朋友们待在这儿，或者——”他喉头突然一紧，他停了一下子接着说道，“或者你想和他们一起走。”  
————  
他们只是盯着史蒂夫看，他想叫他们全都走开但是他不能这样做，所以他没说话，莎伦碰了碰他的胳膊，“让我们坐下来等一会，”莎伦轻声说道，“看看电视或者做点别的什么。”  
她轻柔的触碰把他领向沙发，他把自己摔坐在沙发中间，莎伦坐在他的一边而索尔也他的另一边坐下——他们没靠得多近——布鲁斯坐在索尔旁边的扶手椅上，而巴基坐在莎伦旁边的另外一只，他看到巴基坐了一会，拿出他的手机和某个人发短信。  
史蒂夫看着他，他希望身边坐着的不是索尔而是巴基，莎伦坐那里无所谓，他只希望巴基在，然后他们邻着坐，可以再一起看《断背山》，这样史蒂夫就可以把手圈住巴基，而不是像现在别扭地坐着，触碰不到他。  
尽管现在巴基就在他身边，他却不能有所举动，在布鲁斯和索尔面前不行，布鲁斯看巴基不顺眼，刚刚那也不是巴基的错，当然不是，布鲁斯早就生气了，因为自己没告诉他关于他妈妈的事，如果布鲁斯又发现自己对他隐瞒了更多，他大概会爆发。这不公平，布鲁斯又不是他最好的朋友之类的。  
索尔，正相反，表现得很平静，史蒂夫知道这件事真的让索尔伤心了，他对着感到很内疚，他确实把索尔叫做他最好的朋友来着。  
“哇，你一只手打字倒是挺快的嘛。”布鲁斯说。  
巴基的头发垂在他的脸的两侧，透过头发他瞪了布鲁斯一眼，“可不，我超级有天分。”  
史蒂夫该在这里参与谈话吗？他不知道能说些什么。  
“所以有谁想要点喝的吗？”巴基站了起来。  
“我要杯牛奶。”索尔说，其他人都没说话。  
“好的。”巴基说着离开了客厅。  
莎伦在他身旁叹了口气，“我很抱歉史蒂夫，关于你妈妈，还有如果你不想我们带着这里我也很抱歉，我只是希望你能回我短信，我真的担心坏了。”  
史蒂夫把夹着膝盖中间的手拿出来握住她的手，他张嘴想解释说他的手机没电了，但是话就是说不出来，他的喉咙哽住了。  
“我外婆因为癌症去世了，”布鲁斯说，“我想你可以看开点，至少她不必再忍受病痛的折磨了。”  
“说的没错，”莎伦说，“她去了个更好的地方。”  
这真是个离奇的时刻，听着这些陈词滥调，他知道他的朋友们真的挺在乎他的，对自己的经历感同身受，史蒂夫想着如果妈妈没有去到一个更好的地方怎么办，她该留在这儿，和他在一起，幸福的度过一生的时光。这是不对的。没错，她现在是没痛苦了，这让他有点庆幸，但为什么这些人告诉他要为自己十七岁就只身一人而感到高兴？  
巴基手里拿着一大杯牛奶回来了，史蒂夫想起巴基从没说过这种话，巴基明白那究竟是什么感觉，那对巴基来说实在太糟了，因为甚至连个对巴基说这种关于痛苦的垃圾的人都没有。在巴基的爸爸，和他妹妹身上发生的事是个糟糕透顶的悲剧，发生在巴基身上的也是个糟糕的悲剧，至少史蒂夫还健全地拥有两条手臂。  
他哭了起来。  
他越来越擅长默默地哭泣了，他所需要做的只是把手从莎伦那里收回来然后把脸埋进手掌里，他没有发出像在医院那次那样的可怕的啜泣声，莎伦开始在他背上上下摩挲，史蒂夫想起巴基是怎样直接地抱住自己并对自己说“我就在这”，因为巴基明白他说什么都不能让自己好受。  
巴基就在这，还有他的朋友们，没有人知道他刚刚就在想着巴基的不幸来让自己好受些。一直以来，巴基一直试着照顾他，保护他，然而巴基却是那个更需要被照顾，被保护的那个人。  
————  
这一天过得不能在烂了，他刚刚逃了学，而且前不久他也逃了一次，但是与他设想的单独陪史蒂夫呆上一天相反，他不得不在他的死对头面前扮演起房屋主人的角色。  
他妈妈要是知道他又逃学非气炸了不可，他知道她妈妈看到一屋子的大三学生会炸得更灿烂，所以他发了条短信向她解释情况，没错，她是炸了，他向她道歉，又一会，他妈妈回短信说她已经打电话向学校请假了。  
幸好莎伦，布鲁斯和索尔早在他妈妈回家之间就走了，“只要你需要我们都会留下来的。”莎伦说，但是在那之前他们已经在客厅做了超过一个小时而史蒂夫几乎没怎么说话，所以他们决定他们可以回学校去，“有任何需要随时打电话给我，求你了。”  
“刚才的事我很抱歉。”她经过巴基身边时巴基对她咕哝道。  
她向他露出一个神色哀伤的浅浅的微笑，“照顾好他，好吗？”  
现在就剩他们俩了，看着史蒂夫坐在沙发上哭让他几乎想他电话叫那拨人回来。“帮帮他，”他想对他们说，“我不知道该怎么做。”  
或者也许他知道，当他坐在史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫伸直他蜷缩的身体，把巴基埋进他深深的拥抱里。巴基一语不发，史蒂夫也是。巴恩斯太太回到家时，他们俩裹在毯子里窝沙发上，史蒂夫打着盹而巴基正在看电视。  
在那之后史蒂夫似乎完全不想放开巴基，连吃晚饭都把一只手放在他身上，他们没法牵手，如果巴基还想吃饭的话，但是在餐桌下，史蒂夫的手抓着巴基的大腿。巴基欣慰地看着史蒂夫把把盘子里的肌肉派都吃了。他们一起洗碗的时候史蒂夫也站的很近，他们的手肘不时相互摩擦。  
巴基知道他妈妈永远都不会让他在史蒂夫床上陪他睡，当巴基把自己和史蒂夫剥开时，史蒂夫的肩膀立刻内敛，盯着地板拖着步子走进客房。  
史蒂夫需要他。  
他妈妈似乎是永远都不打算上床睡觉似的，他缩在被子里，听着他妈妈在看某个版本的CSI，等着节目结束，终于啊，电视声消失了，取而代之的是她落在楼梯上的脚步声。巴基翻过身看看钟，想着他妈妈要多久才会睡下。  
他等了半个小时，太久了，他心想着，他踮起脚尖穿过走廊，没敲门就把客房的门打开了，“嘿。”他关门时悄声说道。  
史蒂夫立刻翻过身，抬起了他的被子，巴基爬进他的怀抱，像是抱着人形毯子似的缠上他。  
被抱住的感觉真棒，他们没有亲吻，即使他们的脸靠的很近，近到巴基能闻到吹过他脸颊的史蒂夫的呼吸里薄荷牙膏的味道。黑暗也包裹着他们，在史蒂夫的怀里，巴基感觉到白天的紧张感从他身体里排出来，瞬间他意识到事故之后的两年来，自己对肢体触碰多么的渴望。他之前觉得自己又丑陋又破碎。这一天没有实现其变得极其糟糕的可能性——和布鲁斯和莎伦干一场——而是变成现在这样，躺在史蒂夫的拥抱里。  
巴基的脸贴在史蒂夫胸膛上，他闭上了眼睛。  
“对先前的事我很抱歉，”他对着史蒂夫的T恤柔声说，“我是说差点和布鲁斯打起来。”  
“没事。”史蒂夫喃喃道。  
“我对莎伦也表现的像个混蛋，在学校的时候。”  
“没事。”史蒂夫又这样说。  
“很怪不是吗，你的朋友发现了你妈妈的事？”  
过了好久史蒂夫都回答，巴基很害怕史蒂夫有潜回沉默中去，“是啊。”史蒂夫终于说道，巴基松了口气，“我该告诉他们的，我觉得……我太害怕独身一个人了，所以我让自己单独承受着。”  
“希尔医生说那叫自我实现预言。”巴基轻声说。  
史蒂夫哼着笑了，他的胸膛因此平稳地耸起又落下，“他们是很好的朋友。”他说道。  
巴基有个疑问，他不确定现在是不是问出来的时机，夜的黑暗和寂静让他觉得这场对话似乎是他脑子里的臆想而不是现在正在真实发生的。所以他问了个不同的问题，“你还怕孤独吗？”  
在史蒂夫回答他问题前的空档，巴基感觉到抱着他的手臂收紧了，“是啊。”  
史蒂夫呼吸的方式让巴基知道他正在憋回泪水，或者像早些时候那样无声地哭泣，他等着史蒂夫平静下来。  
“我很高兴你在这儿。”在巴基能说些什么之前，史蒂夫对着巴基的头发说道。  
“我也很高兴你在这儿。”

 

 

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

星期四早晨，巴基突然醒过来，干，他还躺在史蒂夫床上。  
他听见他妈妈走下楼，介于平时他都是关着门睡觉的，所以她一定看到他的房门大开，这就意味着巴基有麻烦了。  
也许没有。她没对他昨天逃学的事多说什么，也许是因为昨晚史蒂夫一直粘着他，而她也没有确切告诉过他不能和史蒂夫一起睡，又不是说史蒂夫和他会做出什么睡觉之外的事，他们甚至都没接吻呢。  
巴基微微一笑，抬起下巴亲了亲史蒂夫的下颌。  
史蒂夫眼睛慢慢睁开，他不是像平常人那样伸伸懒腰，而是死死地抱紧巴基，勒得巴基有点窒息，“史蒂夫！”他喘息道。  
史蒂夫不情愿地松开巴基，但还是没有让巴基离开他的怀里，“抱歉。”  
“没关系，”巴基说，“我的起床了，准备去学校。”  
史蒂夫一脸放空的表情，看起来那么遥远。  
“我猜我可以问问我妈妈看能不能在家里多待一天，很可能她不会同意，特别是在昨天我逃学之后。”  
史蒂夫看着他，“也许我也可以去上学。”  
“什么？”巴基挪动着知道他能用手肘撑起自己看着史蒂夫，“你确定这是个好主意？”  
史蒂夫没有看他，“也许重回生活轨道对我来说会好一点。  
“但是……”巴基不知道他还能说些什么，当他失去了他一半的亲人时，他在医院住了几个月，对他而言，没有任何一种办法能够让他“重回生活轨道”，他的生活已全然改变，除了他还有一个家，和一个妈妈，“你确定？”  
“确定。”史蒂夫说。  
做了这个决定之后，史蒂夫允许巴基离开他的双臂起了床，他在背后紧紧跟着巴基走到厨房。  
“早安。”巴基说。  
巴恩斯太太从她的水果沙拉和杂志中抬起头来，“早…….安，史蒂夫你也起床了。”  
“史蒂夫说他今天想去上学。”巴基告诉她，然后视线回到史蒂夫身上，当他伸手去拿碗装荞麦圈时，史蒂夫就站在他身后，把碗从他手里接过去，巴基看回他妈妈。  
他想让她来做决定，由他妈妈来说出史蒂夫还没准备好之类的话，但是她看起来只是和巴基一样不确定。  
“这取决与你，史蒂夫，”她最终说道，“我想让你先打电话给你的社工，告诉她一声，她昨天没联系我们让我有点意外，你能给她发条短信什么的吗？”  
“我手机没电（My phone is dead）了。”史蒂夫说。  
死了这个词沉重的悬在空气中。  
“你可以用家里的座机，还是你要充电器？”  
史蒂夫看着巴基，“我能借你的吗？”  
至少史蒂夫在和别人交流，巴基在他们吃饭穿衣时这样告诉自己。“记住，你可以随时去找楼下的指导员，”巴恩斯太太告诉史蒂夫，“或者你可以打电话给我或是你的社工把你接回来。”  
不会有事的，巴基不断提醒自己，十一月的早晨带来了一场雾，他们两个手擦口袋走在去学校的路上，巴基多希望他穿的是那件臃肿的冬衣而不是这件皮夹克。  
巴基感觉到在离学校越来越近时，史蒂夫也在跟他拉开距离，只是远了一点点，但巴基还是注意到了，而史蒂夫的那些在学生停车场的朋友们也能够注意到他们之间的距离。  
他还记得史蒂夫这样说过：“我现在做不到。”  
巴基努力让自己看开点，但却越来越做到。他们走在学校走廊上，佩珀看到了史蒂夫，飞奔过来抱住他，“史蒂夫，我非常非常遗憾！”她说道，接着托尼.史塔克信步走来，再接着是布鲁斯，索尔还有莎伦也过来了，巴基靠边站了站，给他们腾出空间。  
“伙计！”克林特对他大叫，把他拉到一边，“你现在和白痴运动员们混一起了？”  
“没有。”巴基说。  
“哥们，昨天你逃学了？我在午餐时找过你，我不得不和凯特和娜特单独坐。  
“是啊，我对把史蒂夫单独留在家里感觉很不好。”  
“老天啊，莎伦.卡特简直蠢哭，让你为这件事烦心，像这是你的错似的。”  
巴基耸耸肩，“没关系。”他不想为她辩解也不想挖她苦，所以他换了个话题，“午餐怎么样了？”  
“她们好像变成朋友了，我想，但是，好像那俩忍者刺客能在晚上就把我放倒。”  
巴基给了克林特向自己解释那个描述的机会，“忍者刺客？”巴基笑着重复道。  
“没错伙计，很明显凯特的爸爸收集枪支，而且她还参加了箭术课，然后娜塔莎就开始说她爸爸收集小刀还教她怎么投掷，凯特邀请我们俩今天放学去她家玩给我们看，你能相信吗？她居然会开枪！”  
巴基试着想象凯特预备生穿着主教衣服开枪，够可怕的，他还能想象的出她的射击技术和她每天早上衣服搭配那样精确。  
“想要一起来吗？会很有趣的。”  
“我有个心理治疗。”巴基说道，他的情绪也低落下来，今天他妈妈得和他一起去和希尔医生坐谈，那简直棒呆了。  
“这可有点奇怪，两个女生为了我打起来。”克林特的语气里可听不出有哪里奇怪，而是觉得那很酷，巴基不得不对此置之一笑，他的眼睛却看向史蒂夫。后者正被他的朋友们团团围住，巴基几乎不能从那些运动员中看到史蒂夫的金发了。  
“哟，你在听我说话吗？”克林特问他，在巴基面前晃晃他的手。  
史蒂夫现在有他的朋友了，他不需要巴基去把事情复杂化，“是，我听着呢。”巴基说。  
————  
好多人，史蒂夫一踏进学校就知道自己犯了个错误，这是个比单独待在巴恩斯家里更错的错误吗？他努力地对着他从没信任到告诉他妈妈的事的朋友们露出他最好的微笑。当然了，没人期望他微笑，所以他做的还不算糟。“真不敢相信你回学校了，”托尼说，“你该请上一星期假，放放松。”  
“我倒宁愿忙点好，”史蒂夫说，“不用去想它。”  
那是实话，算是实话。他只想走进学校然后彻底变成个隐形人，就像平时一样，他本可以假装什么都没发生，但是大家都知道了。  
他不知道巴基到哪去了，他向四周看时，看到巴基正在储物柜旁笑着和克林特.巴顿讲话，他突然只想去找指导员然后大哭一顿。  
“你还好吗？”莎伦问道。  
他从未对莎伦的粘人这么感激过，“嗯。”他答道，这就是他需要说的全部东西，因为他的声音颤抖着，而莎伦开始主持大局。  
“好吧，各位，”莎伦说道，“史蒂夫得去趟办公室把事情理清楚了。”  
人群——没错他身边聚起了一群人，分散了，但是他走出了密集的人群，他还是没有再见到巴基。  
————  
史蒂夫在巴基的第二堂课——英语课没有出现，这让巴基开始担惊受怕了，计算机科学课一下课他就飞奔过来，想着要在杜根先生上课前见见史蒂夫来着，但事实是，他只能坐在他的座位上，脚掌不安地拍打着地板，盯着史蒂夫的空座位看，当莎伦悠悠地走进课室时巴基只想把自己发射大她身前，当着所有同学的面掐死她。  
铃响了，史蒂夫仍不见踪影，所以巴基逃出他口袋里的手机给史蒂夫发短信。  
你在哪？  
然后发给莎伦。  
你知道史蒂夫在哪吗？  
当然了，上课时间她肯定不会回短信，巴基呼出一口气，在杜根先生看到他的手机并没收之前把它放回口袋。  
坐在教室后边很难吸引到莎伦的注意力，他试着制造些随意的噪音，敲笔，挪桌子让它刮过地板，杜根先生给了他好几个烦人的眼神但是还是忽略了他的行为。  
他的心跳在加速，如果史蒂夫回家了呢？如果史蒂夫在洗手间里哭呢？考虑到莎伦昨天还有今天早上是怎样踢史蒂夫屁股的，巴基第六感觉得这个人肯定知道史蒂夫去哪了，不然她现在不可能这么淡定，只是她对他没有告诉史蒂夫妈妈的事情的报复吗？  
最好不是，史蒂夫似乎觉得莎伦是个好女孩，而经历了这么多，巴基感觉自己也和她达成了某种共识。不能等到下课。巴基的心以一种奇怪的频率重击着，让他想起了那次在车里的恐慌症，恐慌症又要发作了，这个念头让他恐慌起来，他甚至能听到他的呼吸卡在他喉头的声音。  
天呐，求你了，不。  
接下来杜根先生的一句话让巴基想把他的名字列在圣徒名单上，“现在大家花点时间看看我们上次的团队任务。”  
巴基嗖地站了起来，尽管他的腿还在颤抖，向莎伦大步走去，“史蒂夫在哪？”他问道，他说得太大声了，他听见他身后的一个女生嘟囔道：“粗鲁！”  
“他在指导室，”她答道，她接着说，“你还好吧？”  
他让自己跌进史蒂夫的空椅子上，“是的，是的，我还好。”  
罗迪走过来坐在巴基身后的桌子上，“我还想史蒂夫在这呢，”罗迪说，“这个作业星期一就该完成了，而我们都还没有见过最终成品呢。”  
巴基对他眨眨眼。  
“史蒂夫的妈妈刚去世了。”莎伦小声告诉他。  
“噢，”罗迪说，“噢。”  
“我知道他有在做作业，我们大家也一起做过，”巴基在罗迪吃惊的安静中说道，“我觉得大体都完成了。”  
“大体？”现在罗迪看起来震惊了，“他会在周一前回来吗？或者我们能申请延期吗？你有没有带着完成的作品？”他问巴基。  
“呃，没有，作品是在我家，我明天能带过来。”  
“也许我们该申请延期，”莎伦说，“我是说，以防万一。”  
“是的，好吧。”  
莎伦看着杜根先生示意他过来，她向他解释了情况。说实话，巴基记不得作业是在他家还是在史蒂夫家。事情都变得疯狂起来了。他完全不确定作业是完成了没有。  
“这就是我讨厌团队任务的原因。”罗迪对着自己，或者是对着巴基喃喃道。  
“我今晚能去做。”巴基说，也许他的语气有些尖锐，因为杜根先生挺直腰看着他。  
“巴恩斯先生，没人在指责你什么。”他说。  
巴基低头看着史蒂夫的桌子，手指甲抠着桌子上涂满蓝色墨水的小沟，“抱歉。”  
“你们的一个组员家里出了突发事故，我能理解，但你们有四个人呢，其他三个人家里并没出事，我建议你们三个在周一之前完成这次作业，如果完成不了，我会重新考虑一下的。”  
“只是说他是我们组里画漫画的主力，”莎伦说，“在他画完之前巴基都没办法上色。”  
“我明白了，”杜根先生说，“这种情况的话，请记住我们这是英语课而不是艺术课，我能接受未完成的艺术作品只要它的主要思想是完整的。”他扫视了他们所有人，巴基在他看向自己时没有抬头。“好吗？”  
巴基小声地和其他人应和着赞成，如果能完成的话，他对这份作业感觉更糟了，因为莎伦刚刚就告诉了杜根先生说巴基对这份作业的主要部分毫无贡献。  
杜根先生走向其他组去，莎伦和罗迪讨论起他们该怎么做才能把作业在下周一前交上去，“史蒂夫把所有的草稿都打好了吗？”莎伦问道。  
“是吧。”巴基嘟哝。  
“真是个噩梦。”罗迪说。  
“我觉得不会有问题的，”莎伦说，“巴基会回家看看，然后我们去和史蒂夫说一下，如果还没完成的话，我们可以从我们的笔记里找到些样板，没问题的。”  
尽管莎伦一再保证，巴基并不觉得会没问题，感觉整个任务似乎都落到他身上，毕竟他是最后一环，他不能因为史蒂夫没有完成他的部分就责怪他，反正在他经历了这一切之后不行。在接下来的课，还有下一节课，他都在想着那些未完成的作业，它到底被放在哪了？史蒂夫把它带到巴基家，所以它一定在那，如果放学后去问史蒂夫那些纸在那，会不会被认为是个蠢蛋？如果他试着让史蒂夫继续画下去呢？  
他艰难地度过了历史课的论文测试，这是他和史蒂夫一起上的另外一门课，史蒂夫还是没来。本来在周一时就通知要测试的，但那时巴基正担心史蒂夫没去上英语课，所以整场测试完全被他抛在脑后。还好只是论文测试，没有必要去担心答案的对错。  
“嘿，哥们，”午饭前，克林特站在储物柜前的巴基身后说道，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”巴基从他的储物柜拿出他的午餐袋后把它关上。  
“你确定？”  
巴基看着克林特，他突然发现克林特额头上绑着一大段绷带，“你的头沾怎么了？”  
“你根本就是有事。”  
“我很好！”巴基咬牙说道，走向了自助餐厅。  
“伙计，我看到你在走廊上，都有差不多五次了，我才是聋的那个，你不能假装听不到我的话。”  
“我没看到你。”这可不是个借口，不算是。他试着回想他在走廊上见到过谁，或者听到过什么，但是他想不起来。  
“是啊，因为你脖子上顶着的是你的屁股。”  
“你能别跟着我吗？”  
“哇喔，伙计，我只是说说而已。”  
巴基知道他该道歉，但是他只是向前走，比以往走得都快。  
“嘿，哥们，”克林特几步跑上前来，拽拽巴基的汗衫让他满点走，“我没有在批评什么，我只是在问出了什么事，仅此而已。”  
巴基终于放缓脚步，他觉得问题一下子都冒出水面，他不得不大口吸气把自己从窒息边缘拉回来，“抱歉。”他说。  
“是因为那个家伙，对吗？史蒂夫？”  
“我只是担心他，”巴基说，他们进入餐厅，径直走向他们经常做的位置，“我们一起上的课他都没来，莎伦说他去了指导室，而且……我是说，如果他更愿意去教养家庭而不是待在我家呢？”  
知道最后一句话说出口他才终于意识到他究竟在害怕什么，不管他多么努力，不管今天早晨在史蒂夫的臂弯中醒来是多么美好，史蒂夫总会去别的地方。   
他知道这远没有史蒂夫决定说他不喜欢巴基了那么简单，还有很多其他因素，但这就像是一个拒绝。  
“好吧，我客观地说一下。”克林特说。  
“吹牛。”巴基说。  
克林特扬起下巴，“我自认很有洞见，”然后严肃地说，“好吧，如果我认识一个小妞一个星期，然后我就跑去她家住了，这也许会非常奇怪，好吗？”  
“我猜吧。”巴基瞥见娜塔莎正朝他们靠近，抬头挺胸得，就像她没注意到布鲁斯就在她右边几米远的那张桌子旁似的，布鲁斯一脸沮丧的盯着她，这差点就让巴基为他感到抱歉了。  
“特别是，如果我的家人都死了，那只会是双倍的奇怪。”  
“好吧，我知道你在说什么。”巴基说，他确实知道了，但这没有让他觉得痛苦有所减轻。  
“Yasha！真高兴见到你。”娜塔莎走过来抱住他，这个拥抱持续很久，久到他看到克林特的受虐脸，他的这个表情在拥抱结束后并没有消退，因为娜塔莎放开巴基后就坐在巴基旁边，让克林特旁边的座位空着，等着凯特来加入他们。“你是病了吗？”  
“没有，我没生病，”巴基告诉她，“我，呃......史蒂夫.罗杰斯，和我待在一起，在我家。”  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯！”发生在他妈妈身上的事真是太糟了，不是吗？他是个好男孩。她咬了一口三明治，停下来继续说道，“Yasha，你和史蒂夫.罗杰斯很好嘛？我怎么不知道。”  
“是啊。”  
克林特来回挑眉，“他和史蒂夫.罗杰斯是太好了，噢喔。”最后这一声势因为巴基在他的肋骨上来了一肘。  
娜塔莎抬起头，“和史蒂夫.罗杰斯？”  
“别告诉任何人，”巴基对她说。“我们还没告诉任何人，包括莎伦。”  
娜塔莎一阵轻笑，又咬了一口三明治，她的眼里闪烁着什么东西提醒了巴基娜塔莎是怎样一个爱八卦的人。她没有八过自己，但毫无疑问她很享受听到些别人的肮脏小秘密。  
“我不明白。”卡特突然插进来说话。  
“不用担心。”克林特对她说。  
巴基低头看着他面前装着菠菜和鸡蛋的容器，还有另一个是装着胡萝卜和鹰嘴豆，他一点都不感到饿。  
“你在节食还是怎样？”凯特问道。  
“不是，只是他妈妈是个食物纳粹。”克林特说道，把一盒薯条全往嘴里倒。  
巴基看着他吃完之后瞪了他一眼，他的眼神在说“那可真性感，伙计”克林特咽下满口的食物，看向娜塔莎，然后又看着巴基，巴基睁大眼睛挑起眉毛，这次他是说“没错，她大概就认为你是头猪”。  
和朋友们开开玩笑让他觉得好受了一些，但巴基还是吃不下，史蒂夫也没有来吃午餐。他把他的特百惠餐盒收起来装进袋子里，“我要去指导室看看史蒂夫怎么样了。”  
“得了！”克林特说。  
“需要帮助吗，Yasha？”娜特问道。  
“不用了，”巴基侧头越过肩膀说道，“你们俩可别把克林特解决掉，好吗？”娜塔莎和凯特一脸惊讶无知地看着彼此，“没错，他告诉我你们武器训练的事了，别让他受伤。”他拍拍克林特头上的绷带。  
“天哪，伙计，”克林特抱怨道，“走你吧。”  
“给我发短信。”巴基说着走出餐厅。  
“站着别动，”一个午餐值班人员说道，“有通行许可吗？”  
“我的去躺指导室。”  
“是突发意外吗？”那女人怀疑地问道，但是另外一个工作人员走上前来，巴基隐约记得她，在他事故之后回到学校，这个人就一直要他去指导室。  
“你不能那样问，如果一个学生说他要去指导室，你只需要给他写个通行许可就行了，”她在许可证上签字，“你可以走了，詹姆斯。”  
“谢谢。”巴基说，她们走开了，巴基为这感到惊奇，在这学校还有人没有第一眼就看到他缺失了一条手臂，还有人怀疑地对待他——克林特就经常受怀疑，出于某种原因，巴基笑了。

 

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

 

梅小姐已经和他待了一会了，帮他递来面巾纸和毯子，虽然史蒂夫没怎么哭，“需要我帮你打电话给什么人吗？”她问了好几次了，每次他都只能摇摇头。  
来学校前史蒂夫给艾莉森打过电话，又给她发了条短信，因为艾莉森没接电话，这没让史蒂夫感到多意外，她的工作性质是要求她随时都能联系得上，但早晨七点半对每个人来说都早了点，她还没回史蒂夫电话，这也没超出他意料，他的短信是这样写的，“我想我得打电话报告一下，呃，我猜我该问问葬礼是在什么时候。”  
不是什么突发意外，史蒂夫的情况在她处理的事情中算是简单的，这是她的原话，艾莉森还得处理很多虐童事件，而这种案件一般需要留医院察看，史蒂夫的事她倒不用操心太多。  
最后，梅小姐留给他单独待在她的办公室里，史蒂夫在小沙发上躺下，把头埋在手臂里。单独在这里比单独留在巴基家没好多少，除了人们就在门的另一边走来走去，他多希望梅小姐能打电话给巴基把他叫下来，陪自己坐在这办公室里，但他知道他必须让巴基做有时间做作业，没人会允许巴基用“噢，我的朋友的妈妈去世了......”做借口的，和自己不一样，史蒂夫在接下来的学期也许还能用这个做借口。  
现在我的学业又算得了什么？他痛苦地想着，就算我是发表毕业致辞的那个人，又不意味着我能付得起大学的费用。  
几周前他就和弗瑞医生说过这个了，弗瑞医生跟他说他得去问问指导员奖学金和向他这种情况的学生的补助金的事情，他指的是孤儿的，这就是他现在的情况，他现在和奥利弗.崔斯特，哈克贝利.费恩，哈利.波特是同一类人了，除了哈利.波特还有阿姨和舅舅。  
他的一次见艾莉森的时候，他还很有可能会有个收养家庭，他猜测那可能是某对没有精力收养一个有一大堆事情需要照顾的小孩子的老夫妇，而他们不介意收养有礼貌，学业优秀，性格温和的即将跨入十八岁的养子。这一年来，或者从他和艾莉森第一次见面以来，他以为艾莉森会把事情打理好，以为他会在他妈妈去世之前见见那对夫妇，对他们会有一点认识，但后来艾莉森开始讲起教养院的事，史蒂夫就知道自己不会去到一个和蔼的老夫妇的家了。见鬼，有了一个可爱的蹒跚而行的可爱小孩，谁还想要一个快成年的和他们住一块？  
这让他觉得自己又大只又丑陋没人爱，他只想让他妈妈陪着他，即使她大多数时间都是处于昏迷的状态，陪到他十八岁也行啊，十八岁以后的生活，单是想想就知道会有多么糟糕，高二那年他努力的在他妈妈昏迷的陪伴下完成学业，努力打工付房租。他得靠自己完成高中学业，而接下来的一年他得这么做，惟一的不同就是他大概会被安排住进某种怪异的“过渡期”住的房子，被迫有舍友和接受心理治疗。  
想到这里，他甚至都没注意到眼泪正滑过他的鼻尖，掉在他的袖子和沙发抱枕上。他的头很痛，像是有什么穿过他的眉心刺着他的大脑。他擦擦眼睛，尽可能的往沙发里边靠，看着沙发背抱紧胸前的腿，他盯着沙发上的编织图案，克制着自己不要去想，想那些关于未来，甚至是现在的事。  
梅小姐办公室的墙很薄，他几乎能够听到几英尺外的所有声音，他能听到学生们来到这里，有一些在哭，一些需要咨询大学申请，还有一些是帮老师或者指导室干活的，他听到有个有点像布鲁斯的声音，谈论着什么预约的事，但他不能确定就是他，他没听布鲁斯这么平静又不确定地说话过。  
这样的小混乱有个美妙的节奏，在下课铃声和上课铃声之间的轻松嘈杂的声音，跟着这节奏，他感觉自己随着它飘荡，慢慢平静下来。史蒂夫不知道自己在梅小姐的办公室里躺了多久。  
“为什么你不能告诉我？”巴基的声音戳破了他恍惚的结界。  
他听不到那秘书是怎么回答巴基的。  
“那为什么你连他在不在这都不能告诉我？我只想确定他还好，他是我朋友。”  
史蒂夫还是听不清秘书的答案，惟一听到的就是“保密”这个词，他奋力地从沙发上坐起来。  
“对，我知道那个词是什么意思，”巴基厉声说道，“听我说，你也许知道我妈妈现在是他的合法监护人，而他就住在我家，如果他需要回家的话，我可以带电话——”  
巴基停止讲话，因为他看到史蒂夫把梅小姐办公室的门打开了，巴基狠狠瞪了秘书一眼，向他走过来，“你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫后退一步让巴基进到办公室里。  
“你不能进去。”秘书这么说的时候，史蒂夫已经把门关上了。  
“上帝，我真受不了这些人，”巴基说完做了个深呼吸，“你还好吗？饿了吗？”  
我饿吗？史蒂夫想了有快一分钟，他耸耸肩。  
“史蒂夫，”在史蒂夫抱住他，拖着他坐到沙发上时巴基只能这么说，“史蒂夫，”巴基再次尝试，“你知道现在是午饭时间吗？”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫说。  
尽管史蒂夫还紧紧地抱着自己，巴基还是设法打开了他的书包，拿出装餐盒的袋子，打开几个特百惠食盒。  
“你午饭带了这个？”史蒂夫问道，他所能想到的午餐除了比萨就是三明治，或者类似的东西，他想到就反胃，巴基带来的东西没有让他一看就饱，这些不会沉甸甸地填在他的胃里，他挑了块小胡萝卜蘸过鹰嘴豆沙塞进嘴里，满意的啪嗒啪嗒地嚼着。  
“我很确定我妈妈也给你打包了些东西。”巴基看着史蒂夫狼吞虎咽好几口之后也拿起块胡萝卜吃。史蒂夫吃完胡萝卜之后，巴基从他的午餐袋里拿出叉子递给史蒂夫，他可以把这些鸡蛋和“这绿绿的是什么东西，菠菜？”拨进嘴里。  
“你没来上课，我很担心。”巴基终于说出来。  
“我以为我能做到。”史蒂夫知道这不是个道歉，他把叉子放在他大腿上的空餐盒里，用力抱紧巴基，“我以为这回有所帮助。”  
“也许是有点帮助，”巴基说，“你吃东西了，这很好。”  
史蒂夫点点头，随即就有一点东西反胃上来，他咽了咽。他把头靠在巴基肩膀上，而巴基的头靠在他的头上。  
“在你觉得恢复正常之前，经历了多久？”史蒂夫问。  
他感觉到巴基靠着他的身体紧绷了起来，“我......从来没感觉到有什么恢复正常。”  
史蒂夫花了更多的时间来理解巴基的回答，“我很抱歉，”他缓过来后立刻说道，他再次抱紧巴基，“我忘了。”  
巴基轻笑，“好吧，我猜现在我觉得有点正常了。”  
“我猜我只是指你爸爸的事，”史蒂夫喃喃道，“我没有想到......所有事情。”  
“我不知道，有时候我觉得事情再也不可能恢复原样了，我一直希望他就在我身边，还有贝卡，就是，如果他在的话我妈妈不会这么让我火大，他一直是我倾诉问题的那个人，因为他是那么......冷静，他会让我自己想问题。”巴基叹了口气，“我妈妈喜欢控制着一切。”  
“我觉得她看起来蛮酷的。”  
“看起来酷，这就是关键词。”  
“是啊，又不是每个妈妈都会让自己儿子的男朋友——”史蒂夫说到这个词时变得很小声，“和他们住在一起，我是说，她只见过我几次。”  
“从莎伦那里就可以知道，每个人的父母都喜欢有你和他们住一块。”  
他不想谈莎伦，“所以，你妈妈试图控制些什么？”  
巴基动了动让自己舒服一些，他叹气道：“她老是要让我开车。”  
“好吧......”  
巴基转过头，瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“我爸爸和妹妹死于车祸，而我在车祸中他妈的失去一只手。”  
“噢，是哦。”巴基一直看着他，史蒂夫这才想巴恩斯太太把他们从医院接回家的时，因为自己沉浸的悲哀的迷雾中而没放在心上的巴基的举动，那一次是他惟一一次和巴基待在一辆移动的车里。“你害怕......坐在车里吗？”  
巴基偏过头，扭动着耸了一下肩膀，“我一直有恐慌症发作。”  
史蒂夫不知道说些什么好，他无法想象因为坐车这样的日常小事而引发恐慌，他所能做的只有更紧地抱住巴基，直到巴基笑着说：“你快夹断我肋骨了！”  
梅小姐选择在这个时候走进她的办公室，史蒂夫放开巴基，巴基有点往下滑，又立刻坐高起来免得特百惠盒子从他大腿上掉下去。  
“看来你有个访客，”梅小姐谈论道，“我确信这让你感觉好多了。”  
史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇把最后一个餐盒递给巴基，“我，呃......我猜是有一点。”  
“那我给你写个假条，”梅小姐拿出一个小本子，“你的第五节课是什么？”  
“体育。”巴基帮他回答。  
梅小姐越过眼睛上沿盯着他，“你又是谁？”  
“詹姆斯.巴恩斯，呃，史蒂夫住在我家，葬礼之前。”在梅小姐令人发慌的注视下巴基的嘴似乎停不下来了，“我想确认史蒂夫吃了午餐。”  
“我知道了，”她把一张纸拿给史蒂夫，又低头再写一张，“那你的第五节课是什么？”  
“跟史蒂夫一样。”  
梅小姐安静地把假条可给了巴基，巴基站起来，“你确定你还好吗？”他问史蒂夫，“想要我打给我妈妈吗？”  
史蒂夫真正想要的就是和巴基一起窝在沙发上，当他又走在学校走廊上，他就知道他做不了了。  
或者，他可以牵巴基的手，或者把手臂搭在巴基肩上，但这样大家就会有疑问，他处理不了那个。  
————  
尽管巴基对此保留意见，史蒂夫还是上完了剩下的课，还行，去上课的话就大大减少了别人来和他搭话的可能，他也去上了体育课，也就是说史蒂夫和巴基一并坐在边上的长凳上看着其他人打室内橄榄球，既然只剩下十五分钟就下课了，“我还不知道你这段时间有体育课。”史蒂夫对巴基说，史蒂夫把他的书包放在他和巴基之间，但是他运动鞋的边缘贴在巴基的匡威的边缘。  
“我有医生的证明，”巴基说，“我通常是图图书馆写作业。”  
“但是你可以踢足球，踢足球又用不到手。”  
“他们就是这样跟我说的，”巴基嘟哝道，感觉到史蒂夫在看着他，“干嘛？”  
“你尝试过吗？就是，走出去试着踢一踢？”  
巴基抬起下巴，“什么，你觉得我没试过？”  
“我只是......对不起。”史蒂夫低头看着自己的手，不再说什么了。  
他的这整个问题让巴基火大，但他不想对史蒂夫发火，他想对山姆.威尔逊发火，自从万圣节派对他还没和巴基说过话，他还想对布鲁斯.班纳发火，在那次事故事故之后他第一次去上体育课就被他那样混蛋地对待。  
“我也对不起，”巴基喃喃，“我只是讨厌那些混球运动员在储物柜室笑话我的残肢，好吗？”没人在看他残肢的笑话，但他觉得他们在盯着自己看，而且布鲁斯说了那个他的右手累了的笑话，他立刻就被挫败了，“我曾经也是足球队的。”他说道。  
“也许你应该继续玩。”史蒂夫说。  
“山姆说过他会帮我，却从来没有。”  
有个什么东西轻轻碰着他的背，他嗖地挺直腰，才反应过来那是史蒂夫，巴基看着他，“我可以帮你，如果你愿意的话。”  
巴基不由微微一笑，史蒂夫的手正停在他的牛仔裤腰带上，温暖着他，“那会很棒的。”

 

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

 

“呃，这将会操蛋得要命。”巴基宣称道。  
他和史蒂夫正待在等候室，巴基的腿不停着撞在一起，离治疗开始只有五分钟了而他妈妈还没有来。  
史蒂夫没说话，巴基真希望自己没有再次抱怨他还活着的妈妈。  
他们同时听到了走廊里讲电话的女声，他们抬起头，看到巴恩斯太太在艾莉森旁边向他们走来。  
“嗨，男孩们，”巴恩斯太太说，“学校怎么样？”  
“还行。”巴基不高兴地说，史蒂夫盯着自己膝盖。  
巴恩斯对艾莉森抬高嘴角，坐到巴基身旁，“别担心宝贝，我们会把这个解决好的，然后所有的事都会好起来。”  
巴基希望史蒂夫能看着他，他就可以给他个眼神“看，看到这就是我说的控制欲了吗”。  
感谢那个在处理这事的某个谁，希尔医生是第一个出来的，她把巴基和他妈妈叫进去，巴基本可以跳过那张铺满小册子的咖啡桌的。  
————  
史蒂夫看着巴基匆匆忙忙地离开，他知道巴基有些事需要和他妈妈一起谈谈。但是当弗瑞医生叫他时，他可一点也不着急。他们今天不谈感受，谈未来。  
他知道艾莉森在这里的惟一好处就是这整场对话将有艾莉森和弗瑞医生主导，而自己除了坐在那里点点头什么都不用做，至少在艾莉森要求他开口之前史蒂夫都是这么想的。  
“巴恩斯太太说你不怎么吃东西。”  
开始了。  
“我中午吃了。”他的肩膀内敛着。  
“是吗？你吃了吗？”  
史蒂夫决定自己得看着她，“我不说谎。”他说。  
弗瑞医生清清喉咙，“好啦，”他说，“史蒂夫，没人说你说谎了，很高兴听你说你吃东西了，当一个人伤心的时候没胃口很正常。”  
“这很正常，”艾莉森说，然后她补充道，“但我真的需要确认你吃东西了，巴恩斯太太很担心，就是这样。”  
“你可以问巴基，”史蒂夫嘟囔，“我吃午饭了。”  
“好吧，艾莉森，你在这里是来讨论史蒂夫的选择和安排他葬礼后地生活的，没错吧？”  
“没错，”艾莉森说，“所以，史蒂夫，你妈妈的教堂主动提出要在周六办葬礼。然后我会带你回你家去收拾行李，拿些你需要的任何东西——”  
“葬礼在星期六？”史蒂夫打断她的话，你能告诉我实在是太好心了，他暗暗的想，接着他就想到：我只剩下一天了，剩下正常的一天能和真正在乎他的人住，剩下一天他的生活就要发生翻天覆地的变化。  
“对，两点钟。”艾莉森的声音温和了一些，“应该会进行到四五点。”  
“然后我就要去教养院。”他哽咽了，因为他的喉头瞬间一紧，他的眼泪积蓄着似乎就要涌出来了。  
“对。”  
艾莉森解说着他要去教养院的过渡时期的细节：“你到那里之后，他们会给你的财物做个财产目录，律师们还在处理你妈妈的意愿问题，开来她有为卖掉房子做过安排，还要把所有东西放进储存处，除了付储存处的钱，其余的所有的钱都在你的名下，我们可以晚点再处理这件事，你可以决定这些家具啊什么的怎么处理，要买了还是不要了，她还把车留给你了......我会和教养院的人了解一下，看看你是否能够允许......”  
“你依然会上哪一所高中，虽然教养院在另一个叫格林威尔的镇子，他们认为保持过渡期的连贯性很重要，所以那里的员工会每天早上送你上学......”  
艾莉森一直说啊，说啊，而史蒂夫却集中不了注意力去听她在说着什么，他不想注意去听，他想呆在别的地方，比如说巴基的床上，看着巴基做作业，就像再来这里之前那样，看巴基做作业。  
他想知道自己还能不能在星期六之后做这样的事。  
他在教养院时他的朋友们能去看他吗？他能去看望他的朋友们吗？他猜那里的人会对派对，喝酒这样的字眼皱起眉头，他还能留在球队吗？还有巴基怎么办？  
“你有什么问题吗，史蒂夫？”弗瑞医生的问题打断了他的想法。  
史蒂夫摇摇头。  
————  
咨询之后史蒂夫黏上巴基，一部分原因是巴基不愿意和她妈妈一起上车，所以史蒂夫再次站上巴基的单车，一部分原因，巴基猜测，一定是与史蒂夫和艾莉森和弗瑞医生谈话的内容有关。  
巴基自己的咨询没有像他害怕的那样，他的妈妈说了很多她有多么担心巴基的未来之类的话，“他找工作就会有够困难的，作为残疾人，”她对希尔医生说道，“如果他学不会开车，情况会变得更困难。”  
到了末尾，他（和希尔医生）说服他妈妈后退一步，等到巴基准备好了再让他学开车。她还是老是试着想让巴基上车，她问了巴基要不要载他和史蒂夫回家，巴基借口说他得骑单车，那是个很烂的借口，巴基和他妈妈都知道这点，但是与以往不同。他妈妈这次并没有对此多嘴。  
吃晚餐时，史蒂夫几乎要坐上巴基的腿上了，这让巴基得到他妈妈的一道挑起的眉毛，吃完晚饭，他们上楼回到巴基房里，史蒂夫没有把自己关起来了，取而代之的是把巴基困在自己怀里。巴基觉得自己像穿了件人形大衣，但他忍受着，至少他的手还能自由动来动去，他把手插进史蒂夫发间，亲亲他的脖子和耳朵，史蒂夫正对着他的汗衫吸气。  
“你吸大麻吗？”史蒂夫突然问道，而巴基知道自己衣服上一直有那味道。  
“呃......那违反了什么吗？”  
史蒂夫把自己推开一点，看着巴基，巴基猜错了，史蒂夫脑子里想的完全是另外一件事。  
“我是说，是的，有时候吸，通常是和克林特一起的时候，他才是个大麻头号粉丝，”巴基叹声道，“就是他经常吸，所以一般我们呆在一起不是他在吸就是我们一起吸。所以我的衣服才有这么股味道，我也不常洗它。”  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，“我得在星期六之前洗我的衣服。”史蒂夫轻声道。  
“好的，”巴基说，“没问题。”  
巴基又摸着史蒂夫的头，史蒂夫把脸放低继续贴着巴基的汗衫。史蒂夫深呼吸，“你觉得你现在能搞到些大麻吗？”  
巴基一听不知道怎么回答他，他从没有叫克林特帮他买过大麻，也从来不想知道是谁卖给他的，因为他不想变成一个毒虫。事情就这样发生了，巴基没有看出这件事有什么发生的必要，至少他除了打电话问问克林特想不想一起之外不需要做别的事。  
“呃......你想要去克林特那吗？”巴基问道。  
史蒂夫收紧的手臂给了他答案，巴基讨厌把克林特当做毒品交易者那样利用，比起这个，他更厌恶在家里吸毒，他别是他妈妈还在家的时候，那毫无疑问会把他们之间那须臾的停战干的片甲不留。  
“克林特知道，我们的事。”巴基告诉史蒂夫。  
有好一会史蒂夫停止了呼吸，为了证明自己没有做错，巴基开始喋喋不休，“我是说，我有叫他别告诉任何人，他是我最好的朋友，而且他不和你的任何一个朋友走得近，所以我想没关系，他只是觉得有点奇怪，你知道的，你住在我家的这事，我是说，我跟说了万圣节派对上的事，他帮我准备了那套服装。”巴基脸红了，他想到他穿着那套衣服时史蒂夫的反应，还有史蒂夫解开他的领口亲吻他的脖子，一股热浪涌了上来。  
开来史蒂夫也想到了同样的事，因为他抬起头盯着巴基的脖子看了好一会，然后才移动他的视线对上巴基的眼睛。  
直到他的嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的嘴唇之前，巴基还没有意识到他们的脸之间的距离近到做够接吻。巴基的眼睛闭上了，就像回到那天晚上一样，回到那天晚上事情变成地狱之前的美好时光。史蒂夫把手太高摸到了巴基脖子上那同一个地方，这不像是血管在跳动，而更像是记忆的神经在史蒂夫的指间打着节拍。  
这个吻像是黑洞，在他们分开以获得更多氧气前，悄悄地吸走了有二十分钟，他们喘息着，眼神灰暗，所有的事物都紧紧地压迫着他们。他们躺下来，看着彼此，时间长到让巴基开始想他是不是坠入情网了，然后史蒂夫就问道：“所以，你觉得你能弄到大麻吗？”  
————  
他们走到克林特家。巴基尽可能委婉，一开始他给克林特发信息问他和娜塔莎和凯特下午怎么样，表现出这种虚伪的感兴趣简直就是折磨，他确实关心克林特和他的两难的境地，但那时候他只想让史蒂夫再吻他，只是史蒂夫不再问他了，史蒂夫只想要毒品。  
巴基不喜欢这样利用他最好的朋友。  
然后他拿凯特开玩笑，说和她谈恋爱可以让她射杀松鼠来维持生计，他发现他就是说不出这句话，“嘿，你能帮我搞到些大麻吗？就今晚？”  
所以短信里他是这样说的，嘿，今晚一起玩吗？  
在不是周末的晚上？？？？克林特回复他，还包括一个震惊的表情。  
我跟你说过今天放学我和我妈妈去心理治疗了.....我得用点什么把我从边缘拉回来。  
哦伙计，当然，就直接到房车来，继父心情不好呢。  
好，谢了伙计。  
巴基没有提起说史蒂夫会一起去，他知道他该说的，但想着也许可以掩饰过去，“当然了，史蒂夫会和我们一起，他差不多算是我男朋友了，他还住在我家，你知道他住我家的。”  
他还是觉得糟透了。  
“好吧，我们走。”他对史蒂夫说，把手机丢到口袋里，抓起他那件肥夹克。  
“去哪？”史蒂夫问。  
“克林特家？”  
史蒂夫低头看膝盖，“你不能搞到一些然后带过来吗？”  
“然后我妈会抓到我们吸毒然后不让你来我房间？不行，来吧，克林特很不错，我们可以打游戏，吸些东西，最后回家，好吗？”  
史蒂夫的肢体动作说他完全不像离开巴基的床。  
巴基感到他的挫败感正在升高，他伸手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀用力往上提，“可以吗？”  
“我只是想放空一下，什么都不想。”史蒂夫说完哭了起来。  
————  
巴恩斯太太当然强烈不想要他们在上学日的晚上出门，“别这样妈妈，就是克林特家而已，就在两条街开外，而且现在才六点半，我会在九点半之前回来，我发誓。”  
“宝贝，”巴恩斯太太招呼他过来坐在自己身边的沙发上，然后她小声说道，“史蒂夫真的想出去和你的朋友一起玩？”  
“他说他没问题，”巴基说，他没告诉他妈妈史蒂夫才是那个提出来的人，出于显而易见的原因，“如果他看起来累了或者心情低落，我们会立马回来的，没问题。”他提高音量，“我们只是去打一些无脑的游戏，做一些正常的事。”  
“那好吧，你带手机了吗？史蒂夫也带了吗？”  
“带了妈妈。”  
“好，九点半。”  
他们终于出了家门，走向克林特家，五分钟的路程他们都边发抖边流鼻水，“我们去后院的露营车那里，克林特叫我们去那找他。”  
露营车窗投出的光线在草坪上落下一小片光亮，巴基的手指穿过头发打理发型，两次，几秒之后，他听到克林特打开弹簧锁，开了门，“嘿，伙计。”接着他看见巴基身后的史蒂夫，他楞了一下，又补了一个“嘿”。  
露营车里大麻味道浓重，史蒂夫关上门时咳了一声。巴基希望史蒂夫能说些什么，至少说声嗨。  
“今天谁又踢了你老爸屁股了？”  
克林特耸耸肩，“不知，我猜他的汽车爆胎了或者别的什么。”  
他们在贴着墙的窄沙发坐下来，正面对着电视，巴基在史蒂夫坐下之前拍了拍他旁边的沙发垫子，转过头对克林特说，“史蒂夫今天的治疗也不好受。”  
“我想也是。”克林特说，把那当作一个史蒂夫接受得了毒品的信号，他从包里拿出一些卷烟，拿起一支插进嘴里，滑开打火机把它的另一端点燃，他口里吐出一团烟雾，“你妈妈刚死了，对吧？”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
克林特把烟递给巴基，巴基直接传给了史蒂夫，后者正盯着烟就像他根本不知道该怎么做似的，“好事是你这里有我的游戏控制器。”他用力按下开关把游戏机把手拿起来，他的控制器是专为一只手的玩家设计的，这是发生意外后第一个生日他收到的礼物。他还是没他以前玩得好，但至少克林特没那么容易就解决掉他，“也许我该再买一个放你这。”  
他又偷瞄了史蒂夫一眼。  
克林特说话了，“你吸一口，让它待在里边，这又不是什么国际难题。”他给巴基的眼神在说他一点都不感激巴基给他带来这种菜鸟浪费他的珍藏。  
巴基也看着他，他的眼神说：他妈妈刚死了。  
克林特的直率起作用了，史蒂夫终于把卷烟放在唇间，吸了满满一大口，立刻他就咳出来。  
“就是这样伙计。”克林特大笑，游戏开始了，他把一个遥控器扔给史蒂夫，史蒂夫把烟递给了巴基。  
巴基没有吸，只是把烟传回给克林特，他今晚不想吸，再说了，他得用到他那只手玩游戏呢。  
“那挺棒的。”史蒂夫对着巴基的遥控器点头。  
巴基耸耸肩，“是啊。”  
“我从来不知道有这么一种东西，我想都没想过。”史蒂夫的声音低沉而缓慢。  
克林特的叫推了推巴基的，又给了他个眼神，巴基不确定克林特的眼神暗示他所指的“行为规范”的那个人，还是就是说史蒂夫看起来已经有点小嗨了。  
幸运地是，游戏把他们的注意力都吸过去了，克林特和史蒂夫来回传着卷烟知道只剩下一点灰烬，巴基认为玩游戏是比吸大麻来的更好的忘却烦恼的方法，直到他发觉史蒂夫并没有真的在玩游戏，他正盯着前方，“你还好吗？”他问道。  
“我以为这会有点像喝醉，”史蒂夫缓慢地说，“但是更加香醇，你知道醉酒让你觉得有点傻吗？”  
“啥，想来点零嘴吗？”克林特问道，他按下暂停，站起来伸手去够电视上的抽屉，“我有奇多，多力多兹（多桃氏），芙乐多......哈哈，事实上我没有芙乐多，因为那个很恶心，呃——薯片，原味，烤肉味，海盐和醋，酸奶油和洋葱——”  
巴基听着这一大串，站起来瞄进抽屉里，“你从赛百味偷得吗还是怎样？”  
“也许......”克林特笑嘻嘻地说。  
“我要多力多兹。”巴基说，克林特扔给他三包红色袋子的，他扯开袋子直接往嘴里倒，快吃完时他突然想到午餐的时候克林特的行为，然后他看向史蒂夫，觉得尴尬死了。  
“史蒂夫，哦 你来点啥？”克林特满脸期待看着史蒂夫。  
“呃......”史蒂夫的拳头撑在他的下巴抬起头来，“我随便，给我惊喜。”  
克林特再次给了巴基个眼神，认真的吗？巴基耸耸肩，“好吧，真好奇你们俩晚点会干什么。”克林特说，也扔了几包多力多兹给史蒂夫，里边有蓝色包装的，Cool Runch口味。  
巴基踢了踢克林特，克林特推他，他们坐回沙发上打斗胡闹，巴基才想起史蒂夫也在旁边，一定是大麻的缘故我才表现得这么傻，他试着正常地坐好但克林特还没收到信号，“不公平！”克林特锁住他的头时巴基说道，“我只有一只手！”  
“你想要我把助听器摘下来来场公平的决战吗？”  
他们终于安静下来时，巴基看见史蒂夫正盯着多力多兹的袋子，“呃，地球呼叫史蒂夫。”巴基说。  
“里边在发光。”史蒂夫抬起头，他的眼睛因充血而通红。  
“好吧，我觉得我们得回去了。”巴基对克林特说，克林特只是笑笑。  
“你是担心我会痛揍你罢了。”  
他们把暗淡的灯光和噪音留在身后，走进黑暗与寂静的夜中，巴基感觉他的好心情慢慢退下去，他不该玩得那么嗨，在史蒂夫还处于悲伤中的时候。  
他冲动地伸出手抓住史蒂夫的手，很大部分原因只是为了不让史蒂夫改变方向走进灌木丛中，因为他正盯着明朗的夜空，“好多星星啊。”史蒂夫说。  
“是啊。”巴基拖着他走到人行道中间。  
“要好几千年星光才能到达地球呢，”史蒂夫继续说道，“我们看到光时星星也许早就死了。”  
现在巴基真心为把史蒂夫带到克林特那去感到后悔，“史蒂夫。”他说道，“我不知道你是不是想要我告诉你说你妈妈死了但是她的光芒还照耀着你这样的话还是什么，还是你只是磕嗨了，但我还是希望能告诉你所有的事情都会好起来的，我想要事情都为你好起来，但我猜......我猜如果事情变好的前提是，你想让他们变好。”  
史蒂夫的目光从星星那里收回来，慢慢地眨着，“你从什么时候起觉得事情会变好的？”  
这突然变得很难回答。他们的脚步声落在人行道上，巴基家门廊的灯落下一片友好的红光，欢迎他们回家，透过拉上的窗帘，巴基看到屋内电视机的光线在跳动，他知道他妈妈在看CSI，单独一个人，他想到了今天咨询时自己对她说的每一句话，还有她对自己说的每一句话。  
“当我发现你跟我一样的时候。”他说。

 

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

巴基在黑暗中醒来，他的床闻起来很滑稽，大麻加多力多兹。  
他坐起来，听到了一些声音，楼下厨房传来的。  
有入侵者？巴基琢磨要不要用床头的柜子上充电的手机打911，或者拿上他的义肢然后去揍那个入侵者一顿。他拿起手机走出房间，他看到客房的门是半掩着的，他立刻就松了口气。  
“史蒂夫？”他下到最后一级楼梯时轻声喊着。  
史蒂夫坐在厨房的桌子上，只开着洗碗槽上边的一小一盏灯，他在吃特百惠餐盒里边的什么东西。  
“嗨。”史蒂夫的嘴塞得满满的。  
“你在吃什么？”巴基问道，“看起来很恶心。”  
“我想是鸡肉馅饼。”  
“噢，没错，我想那是我们星期二那天的晚餐。”  
“很棒。”  
“是啊，有机蔬菜和走地鸡。”巴基低头看着桌子，“睡不着？”  
史蒂夫耸肩，“还有饿了。”他叉起一大叉子的馅饼，停下来说，“我妈妈的葬礼在星期六。”  
他听起来累坏了，精疲力竭，就像他再也不会在乎任何事似的。巴基记得这是什么感觉，有一段时间巴基只是想躺在床上，没有气力去做任何事，没意义，那时他是这样想的。  
“然后......”史蒂夫说，“然后我就得住到别的地方去。”  
“我能去问我妈妈——”  
“没事的，巴基，我不能要求你妈妈为我这么做，”史蒂夫把叉子放到餐盒里，“我猜直接继续我的生活对我来说会好些。”  
“但你还能够来看我对吗？就像，我们还能一起出去玩，他们不能让你不和你的朋友们见面，”巴基紧张的笑一笑，“莎伦可不会同意。”  
史蒂夫的嘴角微微翘起，只是一个很小的幅度，然后就消失了，“我不知道，我什么都不知道，”他叹气道，“我知道我还在这里上学。”  
“那我们还能见到对方，”巴基说，“而且我很确定你能够打电话给我，也许那里就像......像大学一样，类似的东西，像个宿舍。”  
“也许吧。”  
沉默填满了整个厨房，留着最后的那个词悬在空气中，太多的也许，一切都不确定。  
“如果那里很糟，”巴基说，“如果真的很糟的话，我会接你回来，或者你逃到这里来，我可以把你藏在我的房间知道我们毕业。”  
史蒂夫甚至连笑都不笑一个，他看着巴基，巴基恍然明白史蒂夫是在害怕那里会真的很糟。  
“还有如果他们不让你来看你的朋友，我会去看你，我会站在外面砸门直到他们让我进去。”  
史蒂夫把餐盒推向一边，“我不饿了，也不累。”  
“那好吧，我们也有点事情做，”巴基笑着说，“不想我们出门的那样好玩，呃，你记得我们的英语作业吗？那个好像下周一得交了。”  
他们上楼去史蒂夫的房间，他从他的包里拿出未完成的作业，带到巴基的房间去。史蒂夫坐在巴基的书桌前描线，巴基用他的大本的历史书做垫子在上边上色，昏暗的灯光下，他们安静地进行着，似乎有什么东西在悄悄接近，他们做这件事无需多费心思，因为画图部分已经完成了，所以这是一段令人舒适的寂静时光，最终作业做好了，他们抬头看着彼此，脸上都是一双将闭的眼睛和疲倦的笑容。史蒂夫爬上床和巴基睡在一起，他们相互拥抱着入睡，巴基的脸贴在史蒂夫宽阔的胸膛，他们的呼吸温暖了彼此之间的空气。  
而巴基的妈妈隔天看见他们的时候就是这幅光景。  
————  
“真不敢相信你妈妈接受良好。”他们走去学校的路上史蒂夫这么说道。  
“如果我们是裸着或者别的什么很有可能她就不是这样了，”巴基叹声道，“又一次让我觉得她对你特别心软。”  
“呃，我能要你帮我个忙吗？”  
巴基看着他，试着不去断定他得帮他什么忙，“当然。”他说。  
“我，呃，我......”史蒂夫声音沙哑，视线从巴基身上转向前边的足球场，“你能告诉我的朋友们关于......”史蒂夫艰难地吞咽了几次，“关于葬礼的事吗？”  
“是的，当然。”巴基随口就说，过了好一会他才反应过来这必须做些什么，比如走向布鲁斯.班纳和他说话，和他们每一个人说话，呃。  
直到他们走上学校走到巴基才想到一个绝妙的解决办法，莎伦。  
但是巴基没有立刻就见到莎伦，她在哪？为什么她没有过来跟在史蒂夫屁股后？索尔在那，史蒂夫很有男子气概的抱了抱他（只有胸膛碰在一起，一只手拍拍彼此后背），巴基在消失之前，史蒂夫助地看着他。  
“我父母想去参加葬礼，”索尔说，“打理好了吗？你知道葬礼在什么时候了没？”  
当索尔看着他，就像他是某种可以随手挤捏的小东西时，巴基抵抗着自己僵住的冲动，“在明天，”他说道，“两点钟。”  
索尔点点头，“好的，我会去的伙计，好吗？需要我告诉队里的其他人吗？”  
巴基点点头，虽然他知道索尔是在和史蒂夫说话早就忘了他的存在，史蒂夫也点点头。很好，那搞定了布鲁斯那伙人，但是莎伦......巴基扫过大厅可没看到她，虽然一大群穿着拉拉队服的人在女厕旁边的储物柜旁。  
管他呢，谁理莎伦，克林特呢？  
多搞笑，一整个星期巴基每天都能在学校找到克林特，克林特当然不会在，昨晚他嗨翻了，可能他还在睡觉呢。如果够走运，巴基能在午餐时间见到他。  
巴基急匆匆走向他的储物柜，把史蒂夫留在那里给他一种奇怪的被撕开的感觉，史蒂夫不断地给他送去哀伤的眼神，但巴基不是走上来跟史蒂夫和索尔说话的任何一个人的朋友，一大堆人开始围着史蒂夫储物柜，而巴基真的得把书放在他的柜子里了，不然他一整天去哪都得带着他的书。  
他输入他的号码，储物柜的门弹开了，他感觉到有人在拉他的书包肩带，他叹了口气，想着可能是凯特.比索来拿克林特在哪之类的问题烦他，他转过身，是史蒂夫。  
“你把我留在那。”史蒂夫小声说。  
“噢，我还以为你很好，你不是和你朋友们在一起吗？”巴基觉得自己像个混蛋，“我很抱歉。”  
“第一节我们上英语课。”  
“对。”巴基把他厚厚的历史书从书包抽出来，史蒂夫抓过书把它放到巴基在最上边的储物柜里，巴基试着不让他的这个行为烦扰到自己，但是当他拿出自己的化学笔记本，史蒂夫又那样做了，“我能自己来。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫收回自己的手蜷缩在胸前，什么都没说。  
“抱歉。”巴基喃喃。他把化学书扔进储物柜，放下他的书包，开始脱外套，单手拉拉链是件技术活，而拉链正卡在难办的位置，巴基咬咬牙，感觉到史蒂夫正在看他，最后他终于把拉链搞定，把外套脱下来塞进柜子，把柜门关上。“去上英语课吧。”他说。  
莎伦不在课室，巴基走向他平时的座位时，他看见史蒂夫正在看着他，莎伦在上课铃响后还是没出现，巴基感觉糟糕极了，他本可以和史蒂夫一起坐的，巴基也不知道自己为什么担心莎伦，她可以生病，或者看牙医什么的，或者也可以是只是迟到了，如果她跑到课室的时候发现巴基坐在她的位子上呢？  
他真希望史蒂夫别再那样子看他了，史蒂夫又不会在公共场合牵他的手，在课堂中间也不会。  
巴基叹了口气，他早就期盼这样的日子能够结束了，他希望今晚就能结束，今晚他不用去写作业或者去心理治疗，这是史蒂夫住他家的最后一晚了，他想要尽可能多地和他待在一起。  
————  
待在学校的时间看起来永远都不会结束，史蒂夫试图集中注意力，但是他老想到明天的事，他今晚得洗衣服，还需要回一趟家，不是今晚就是明天，去拿他的西装，他不想回到他家里。  
没有和巴基一起上的课更糟，巴基在课上的时候，史蒂夫还能在心里想着他还在身边，而没有了巴基，没有了莎伦，所有的忧虑在史蒂夫能控制之前全都涌了上来。午餐时间一直都是他依赖的救生筏，但现在到了午餐时间，他突然发现自己现在不能直接走过去和巴基坐在一起，索尔看到他了，他坐在能确保看到巴基的位置，巴基一个人坐着，至少在娜塔莎，凯特和克林特出现之前，即使如此，史蒂夫知道巴基仍感到孤单。  
他想要和巴基单独坐一张桌子，他们可以像昨晚那样说说话，但是那样的话史蒂夫的朋友们就会发现为什么史蒂夫离开他们的桌子，“不是同性恋还是什么？”布鲁斯会这样问，史蒂夫能怎么回答他呢？他不想让他们知道，噢，你妈妈癌症晚期然后去世了，现在你又是个同性恋？你还有什么没告诉我们的？我发现我根本就不了解你，史蒂夫。  
接着他会失去他所有那些朋友，然后他就只剩下巴基了，要是巴基觉得自己老是这么悲伤过头呢？那么他就真的是孤身一人了。  
“莎伦病了吗？”他问他周围的人。  
“我没她的消息，”佩珀是唯一一个没有用耸肩的方式回答他的人，她掏出手机，“让我发条短信问问。”  
午餐结束后莎伦还是没回复，史蒂夫希望她不是病了，她昨天看起来还很好。  
上课之前，史蒂夫叫他老师给他开了假条，他要去一趟指导室，他做不到，他没法坐再在那里一整节课试图向前走。  
“你看起来比昨天好一些，史蒂夫。”他走进办公室时梅小姐说道。  
“是吧。”史蒂夫对她说，他做了下来，拉起一个枕头放在大腿上。  
“心里有什么事是你想要谈一谈的吗？”  
他手里抠着枕头上的小洞，他昨天枕在上面好几个小时，那时候他就看到了。  
“没有。”史蒂夫说道。  
————  
巴基下课后找史蒂夫，他已经在他的柜子旁挺久了，他拿了书，对史蒂夫没有在这里“帮助”他有点侥幸，然后侥幸变成担忧，因为这里的人越来越少而史蒂夫还是没有出现。  
在他准备发短信是他瞟到了那个金色脑袋。  
不是从数学课的方向来的，巴基知道他上的三角学课，而是从乐队练习室和礼堂那边过来，他垂着头，缓慢地拖着他的步子，巴基知道他到下边的指导室去了，什么时候去的？巴基午餐时看到他了，至少午餐后他也应该在那。  
“嘿。”巴基说。  
“嘿。”史蒂夫回应道。  
巴基艰难地约束着自己不去抱住史蒂夫，走廊里还有几个学生，虽然史蒂夫的朋友没在，但人人都认识史蒂夫，流言会传出去的。巴基还是不懂史蒂夫为什么像这样站在这里，补充说明，史蒂夫的手插在他的皮夹克口袋里。  
所以巴基顺从着史蒂夫，他等待着，直到他们走到人行道上，他试图随意地把手指放上史蒂夫弯曲的手肘弯里。  
史蒂夫甩开他走开了。  
“出什么事了？”巴基问道，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”史蒂夫泄气的语气听起来太不寻常了。  
巴基四处张望，有辆车开过来了，所以也许史蒂夫只是不想被看到，“好吧。”巴基说。  
他们俩肩并肩走了几分钟，巴基说：“我发信息告诉莎伦葬礼的事了，但她没回我。你知道她是生病了还是什么吗？”  
史蒂夫摇头。  
之后巴基就放弃试图和史蒂夫说话了。他只渴望能立刻回到家，和史蒂夫在沙发或者别的地方拥抱，这是史蒂夫住在他家里的最后一晚的想法沉重地压着他的胃上，他不想史蒂夫离开，他很确定是要去教养院的焦虑让史蒂夫变得这么寡言又喜怒无常。  
然而回到家里，一辆陌生的车停在他家车道上——一辆银色大众捷达，他们走近时，驾驶座的车门打开了，莎伦从里边走了出来。“嗨！”她叫道。  
她不是那些不请自来的人中最糟的一个，巴基知道这点，接着一个只可能是莎伦她妈妈的女人从副驾驶座出来。  
“嗨。”巴基不确定地说，而史蒂夫没有任何反应。  
卡特太太和史蒂夫打招呼并且抱了他，“哦，亲爱的，你怎么样了？”  
“我很好。”史蒂夫在她带着香味的金发后边木讷地说。  
“你没去上学。”巴基对莎伦说，这可不是在指责她。  
“是啊......”他们都往屋里走，巴基走在他们几步之前，拿出钥匙开门，钥匙掉了，他弯腰下去捡，努力不去让自己感觉所有人都在同情他。“昨晚我有点像是为了所有事大哭了一场，妈妈说我可以请一天假。”  
“我们坐客厅吧。”卡特太太说，拉着史蒂夫和她一起。  
巴基坐在扶手椅上，莎伦和他妈妈坐在史蒂夫两边的沙发上。史蒂夫看起来极度不想待着那里。  
“莎伦对这件事一直很难过，特别是在她听说你要去住在某家教养院和陌生人住在一起之后，”卡特太太的手穿过史蒂夫的头发，“亲爱的，我真希望你有告诉我们你的情况，我们很欢迎你来和我们一起住，一点问题都没有，哈里森有一间从来不用的办公室，我们能把它整改成你的卧室，你觉得怎样？”  
史蒂夫搭话。  
突然间，巴基觉得自己不该在那，他觉得史蒂夫不应该在这种情况下做决定，不是现在。  
“亲爱的，我知道你不行麻烦我们，但没关系的，我向你保证，你想让我打电话跟你的社工说吗？”  
史蒂夫终于清清喉咙说道，“不用了，没事。”  
“好吧，所以你会打电话跟她说？很好，现在，我很确定呃......你说你叫什么名字来着？”卡特太太现在对着巴基说。  
“巴基。”他说道。  
“我很确定巴基的妈妈不介意你在我们把房间收拾出来之前让你先住在这里，我们可以把你的整间卧室都搬进去，还可以把墙漆成你想要的任何颜色，听起来怎么样？”  
史蒂夫摇摇低垂的头，从史蒂夫咬紧的下颌和眨眼，巴基知道史蒂夫需要这个女士的爪子从他身上拿开。  
“我认为史蒂夫已经对自己要住哪做好决定了。”巴基说道。  
卡特太太对他挑起眉，“如果我早知道情况，我就会在他做这些决定的时候向他提供这个选择，我相信如果我早些提出来的话，史蒂夫会选择和我们住的。”  
“那没道理，”莎伦说，“不选择早就认识的人而去一个领养家庭，”莎伦把手放在史蒂夫手臂上，“我们从知道这件事之后就一直在商量了，”她告诉史蒂夫，“这个主意，没什么大不了的，爸爸说如果你是个脱离父母独立生活的未成年人，你可以住你想住的任何地方，不需要州里告诉你做什么就做什么。”  
“我们为什么不现在就打给你的社工呢？”卡特太太拿出手机，“她电话多少？”  
“不。”巴基站了起来。  
“这不是你的决定，巴基，”莎伦说，“是史蒂夫的。”  
“你看不出他现在没法做任何决定吗？”巴基能感到他的语气和音量都抬高了。“你们就不能让他单独想想？只要一小会？”  
卡特太太摇头，“但史蒂夫来和我们一起住才有道理，史蒂夫，亲爱的，你社工的电话是多少？”  
“不！”巴基跨向前一步甩手打掉卡特太太的苹果手机，她的嘴巴张着目瞪口呆震惊地看着他，莎伦蹲下捡起手机，“现在你得离开这儿。”  
“不好意思，”卡特太太站起来说，她没有巴基高，但出于某个她是个成年人的原因，又或者她是个女人的原因，巴基感受到了威胁，他后退一步，她像是刚刚走进这里似的环顾四周，她命令道，“你的父母在家吗？”  
“妈妈。”莎伦小声说，她也站了起来，手里紧抓着手机抵在胸口，她的眼神似乎是在道歉但是巴基不在乎，他想让她也出去，他得帮助史蒂夫，后者正蜷缩着不说话，看上去想要窒息一样。  
“我妈妈还在上班，”巴基说，“她回到家是三点——”  
“你爸爸呢？”巴基听到这个词停止了呼吸，“我相信他会想要知道他的儿子这么随意地攻击了一个女人。”  
“攻击？”巴基结结巴巴的说，“我没有——”  
“巴基的爸爸死了，”史蒂夫的话停止了这件房子的活动，每个人都转而看着他，他伸直身体站了起来，他没有看任何人，只是盯着地板，“还有巴基是对的，你们得走了。”  
莎伦的脸顿时红了，她往后退，然后回来拉拉她妈妈，她妈妈正皱着眉头来回看着史蒂夫和巴基，“来吧妈妈，就让他考虑考虑，好吗？”  
她们经过时，巴基也后退了一步，他可不想再被指控攻击谁了。  
门关上了，留下两个男孩安静地在那里。  
巴基读不懂史蒂夫的表情，紧握的拳头和咬紧的下颌，他看起来很生气，但是史蒂夫也生巴基的气吗？巴基只需要史蒂夫看看他，如果他能看见史蒂夫的眼睛，他就会知道答案，  
史蒂夫没有看他。  
“我很抱歉，”巴基的声音有点哽咽，这时他才知道自己快哭了，“我不是故意那么做的，去......打她，我猜我打了她了，我不是故意要......”  
现在史蒂夫看着他，他看到史蒂夫模模糊糊的，巴基眨眼，感到眼泪热热地滑下他的脸，史蒂夫突然就在他的眼前，为他擦掉眼泪，“别哭。”史蒂夫声音沙哑。  
这让巴基哭得更厉害了，史蒂夫也哭了起来，但是至少现在巴基能贴在史蒂夫胸膛，抓着他背上夹克，史蒂夫能够双手拥抱巴基，谁都不用去想任何事，去任何地方或者做任何决定。

 

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

章节备注：也许这一章的第一小节会在最后一章出现.....(woyebuzhidaoshishenmeyisi)

“你会比较想和莎伦他们一起住吗？”那一晚的晚些时候，巴基这样问史蒂夫。  
他们都被卡特太太搞得筋疲力竭，巴恩斯太太回来的时候他们已经一起小睡过一阵子，还算是清醒。巴基想着兴许是因为最近睡眠不足才造成早些他刚刚略失控的举动。（“你觉得我真的攻击了她吗？你觉得她会不会为此找律师？”巴基很担心，史蒂夫回答道：“你没有伤害到她，她有点自作自受。”）  
巴恩斯太太从Red Box租了部电影，那是某部她觉得男孩们不会感兴趣的浪漫爱情喜剧，但是他们俩还是盖着羊毛毯坐在沙发上，巴恩斯太太喝着红酒对他们微笑，她不觉得他们有在看电影。  
现在他们俩都躺在巴基的床上，又一次，巴基发现自己根本睡不着。  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫轻声道，他的呼吸吐在巴基的后颈。  
“那你为什么决定去教养院，而不是卡特太太说的去她家不受拘束？”  
史蒂夫叹着气，巴基感受到他的额头靠上自己的后颈，所以史蒂夫的声音受到阻隔有点听不清了，“我想过了，一个高中生是找不到什么工作的，我需要工作够长的时间才能够多的钱去付房租，账单和别的所有东西，但如果我想要拿到一个漂亮的平均分上大学的话就没法这么做，”史蒂夫又叹气，“艾莉森和我谈过了，所有那些细节，我也不知道有那些朋友是真正想让我和他们一起住的，我明白卡特家真心这样想，但是......他们会逼着我和莎伦像以前一样在一起吗？我不想那样，我不想那样对她，还有......无论别人怎么说，我都不想成为成为谁的负担，我去住别人家里，他们的父母就得为我买额外的食物，也许还得给我钱去买衣服或者出去玩还是别的什么的，除非我找到工作，我只是......”史蒂夫的脸贴上巴基的后颈，“我之前还希望她能留到我不必担心这些事的时候......”  
巴基手在史蒂夫小臂上的细小绒毛上来回摩挲，“我也希望事情会有所不同。”  
————  
立刻就是周六下午四点了，而史蒂夫对于这个要怎么进行毫无概念。  
早上迷迷糊糊地过去了，洗衣服，回家拿西装——这个过程没他料想中的那般情绪化，接下来在洗澡时泪崩了，莲蓬头喷出的水冲刷走他的泪水，而刚被抹去的哭泣的证据却源源不断的流出来。  
去教堂的路上就像时空穿梭，树木和建筑物的模糊色块在身边流过，只有巴基汗津津的手紧紧抓住自己不时把他的这种感觉打断，然后他们到了，他妈妈的葬礼，他感到整个人都一片空虚，就这样。教堂外边的木箱子看起来什么也不像，能确定这不是他妈妈会躺在里边的东西，就只是个箱子，摆在棺材上的照片也只是一张他看过千万遍的照片，那是他八年级的时候照的，照片里史蒂夫有点出镜。  
他知道自己应该坐在前排，他两手空空，巴基在他们下车时就放开了他的手，现在是索尔坐在他的旁边，他不曾意识到索尔是这样的一个好朋友，也没意识到如果不是索尔坐在他的一边，巴基坐在他的另一边，第一排就剩下他一个人坐了，没有亲戚。虽然他妈妈有很多朋友和同时，但是她们都没和史蒂夫熟识到觉得可以坐在第一排，莎伦和她的父母坐在另一个第一排，在走道的另一边，史蒂夫没看她，艾莉森坐在教堂的最后边，史蒂夫也没看她。  
他感觉自己的躯壳坐在那里，牧师的话吹过他的耳际却听不出任何意思，接下来，每个人都来和他握手和他拥抱，说他们对他有多么遗憾，对他所失去的有多么遗憾，他点头，跟他们拥抱，就连接待员也是这样，而现在四点了，艾莉森过来问他是否准备好了。  
不，他没准备好。  
————  
“史蒂夫在生我的气吗？”莎伦在那一天里可能是最至关重要的那个时候这样问道。  
艾莉森在那边和史蒂夫说话，也许在为把他带走做准备，而巴基却被莎伦困住了和她讲话。  
巴基在葬礼上他一直呆着的那个角落看见莎伦，他知道毫无疑问莎伦真的很伤心，她做了史蒂夫几年的“女朋友”，所以她肯定认识他妈妈，她把她的纸巾折一折挤了挤鼻子（这时候卡特太太瞪了她一眼，莎伦赶紧把她的纸球塞进包里，看到这巴基希望自己之前能更狠地抢走卡特太太手里的手机），这让巴基想着也许莎伦才应该坐在史蒂夫的旁边而不是自己，毕竟他只见过罗杰斯太太一次。  
期间巴基有一次伸出手想去牵史蒂夫，史蒂夫猝然躲开了，接下来巴基就和史蒂夫保持着一大段可观的距离。  
昨晚，史蒂夫的疏远感降低了，巴基觉得史蒂夫能说出自己的感觉是件很好的事，但也许那就是段魔力性的夜晚时光，黑暗让人跟容易承认一些事情，把声音投掷如虚无之中，就像它们是不值一提的念想。整个早上史蒂夫都很沉默，像一块木头一样情感丰富。  
巴基惟一一次触碰史蒂夫是在车里，而大部分时间史蒂夫都没有意识到巴基恐慌症小小地发作时巴基正紧紧地攥着他的手。到教堂的时候，巴基的妈妈抽了几张纸在帮巴基擦去脸上的汗时，史蒂夫已经向教堂走去，他推开他妈妈，“我很好，妈妈。”，但是当他看到史蒂夫像没意识到到自己靠近似的了走开了，他往回走抱了抱他妈妈，轻声道，“谢谢你。”  
接着就是教堂里的情况，巴基知道自己不应该试着那样做，史蒂夫昨天已经说清楚了，但巴基想史蒂夫把所有事情都埋在心里，如果他有个人可以依靠，他也许能把心声说出来，释放对他母亲的悲痛，但是没有。索尔看了他一眼，那眼神在说他也觉得巴基不应该坐在他坐着的位置上，巴基又不是史蒂夫结交了几年的朋友。  
“我不知道，”巴基最终对莎伦这样说，“他一直有点......不在状态，这一整天，我不觉得他生你的气，如果我的看法对你算得上什么的话。”  
莎伦紧握着自己的手看着史蒂夫和艾莉森说话，“好吧，我只是——我以为他会乐意，你懂吗？有个住的地方，我对整件事感觉糟糕透了。”莎伦又有些抽噎，“我觉得，如果我没有那么努力地想要他喜欢上我，也许他就会告诉我他妈妈的事情，然后他就会住到我家，不用去，去某个......某个别的地方。”  
“我确定那不是个坏地方，”巴基主动说道，这大概是让事态不用走到需要拥抱莎伦的地步的惟一方法，“我的意思是，我们还能在学校见到他，他又不是从此消失。”  
“但是他本该来和我住的！”她哭叫着。  
所以巴基抱住她。  
至少这让他在史蒂夫的朋友们不断的诡异目光下有事可做，也让他有机会看看这里到底还有些什么人，当然了，整只橄榄球队，也就是说泰迪.沃特曼（感谢上帝没有比利）和布鲁斯.班纳也在，巴基也不知道自己为什么认为克林特需要在这里，他都没向克林特提起葬礼的事，但是他看到一个熟悉的红脑袋，没错，拉拉队员们也全都在。  
为什么葬礼之后娜塔莎没过来和他说话？巴基看着她向塑料纸杯里倒咖啡，心想，然后他就得到了答案——她径直走向布鲁斯。  
当然了，娜塔莎和布鲁斯分手还不到一星期，还没超出娜塔莎需要停下来思考她对布鲁斯感觉然后重归于好的可能范围，操，克林特会杀了他的。  
现在艾莉森抱着史蒂夫的腰，领着他走向巴基的妈妈，然后他妈妈张望着找他，看到他之后看着他，那眼神在说，史蒂夫要走了，他要到车里拿他的东西，过来说再见。  
“我，呃，我得去趟洗手间。”巴基说。  
“噢，哦，好吧，呃，抱歉。”莎伦啜泣着，她转向了佩珀.波茨的怀抱。  
他走到外边的时候，他妈妈刚刚弹开后备箱，“你现在要走了吗？”巴基问史蒂夫，他的声音又烦躁又忧伤，他讨厌这样，特别是史蒂夫没有露出要离开了，有这样或那样的感觉的痕迹。  
“对。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基交换着腿站着，史蒂夫把他的露营包甩到肩后，“你晚上能打电话给我吗？或者发短信？”史蒂夫没有回答，他转而向艾莉森发问，“他可以吗？”  
艾莉森含糊地答道：“我们看看吧，史蒂夫登记完之后可能会很晚。”  
“我会醒着的，我可以醒过来。”史蒂夫走过他身边的时候他伸手抓住他的手臂。  
史蒂夫挣开他，伸出他的手，握手？巴基盯着史蒂夫的手看，他的脸热起来，直到时间有点过了太久他才抓住那只手摇了摇。  
然后史蒂夫走了，巴基什么都做不了，只能看着他离开，“拜。”他终于说出口。  
史蒂夫没有听到他的话。  
————  
史蒂夫在办公室里，有了两个工作人员正在检查他的行李，“财产目录”，他们是这样叫的。  
“我们得知道你带了些什么东西来，因为有时候东西丢了或是被偷，有个清单会有所帮助。”那个二十几岁男人说道，他留着山羊胡子，T恤上印着个叫北极猴子的乐队的字样，史蒂夫想不起这男的叫什么名字了。  
“还要检查有没有走私品，”一个也是二十几岁的女人补充道，她的金发绑起来了，除了一片粉色的头发挂在她眼前，史蒂夫也忘了她的名字。  
“锋利的物品，毒品之类的。”男人同意道。  
史蒂夫点点头，目光漫无目的地扫过着这间办公室，看着落在墙上修补过的地方，那里还没有上漆，看着磨损的办公桌，看着那张写着“保密”的清单，并不担心他们会找出什么东西。  
“剃须刀，”男人说，女人把它记到她的清单上，然后把剃须刀放在桌子上。  
“我们得把这留在办公室，”女人告诉他，“我们也会留下你的刮胡泡沫，什么时候你需要用到再来找，只是防备。”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
“蓝色polo衫，带条纹的，”男人说，“白色polo衫，白色T恤，旧的，灰色T恤，旧的。”  
他的所有物都被记录在纸上的表格里，他几乎一无所有。  
另一间房，电视正响着，闻得到厨房传来的煮饭的味道，史蒂夫到达时有两个男孩刚开始做晚餐，一个说西班牙语的男孩穿着低腰牛仔裤和紧身黑色T恤，另外一个白人男孩很瘦，简直要被他的衣服吞没了，他的头发从他的头皮上油腻腻地垂下来。  
“好嘛，这是啥？”男人说。  
药片在瓶子里哒哒作响让史蒂夫清醒了一些。  
“史蒂文，我能问一下为什么你妈妈的处方麻醉药会在你包里吗？”男人问道。  
他的嘴巴很干，他只是盯着那两个他完全忘记了的小药瓶。  
“李，也许你可以找他的社工问问。”  
史蒂夫看着那个粉色头发的叫李的女人站起来走向待客室，艾莉森就坐在那里和她的一个同事说话。  
“这是......”史蒂夫的声音异常沙哑，他咽了咽，“只是备着而已。”  
————  
史蒂夫周六晚上没打过来。  
史蒂夫周日没打过来。巴基想打电话给他时已经八点了，直接进入了语音信箱。  
周一早上，巴基更加紧张了，但他想着史蒂夫会在学校，他比平时提早一些去学校，希望能在上课前和史蒂夫说说话。他在十一月刺骨的冷风中骑行，他说服自己，史蒂夫到了新环境了，那里有新的人，也许教养院会有很多活动，一些团体活动，也就是说史蒂夫没时间给他打电话，或者史蒂夫不能持有手机，这更说得通，也许史蒂夫的手机跟他妈妈的手机一样，得去落实实名制计划或者别的什么的。  
巴基尽可能在储物柜旁多待着，他并没有感到尴尬，莎伦看到他向他挥了挥手，但没有上来和他讲话，克林特也不在附近，他接连两个周一都在就已经是奇迹了。最后，巴基不能拿着书走来走去了，他就去上今天的第一节课，不幸的是，这节课不是和史蒂夫一起上的，所以直到第三节课他才直到史蒂夫根本不在学校。  
莎伦走进来之前他一直盯着史蒂夫的空座位，她看到巴基在看他，对巴基做口型，“史蒂夫在哪？”，他耸耸肩，也对她做口型，“我不知道”。莎伦在上课铃响的前几秒到的，所以杜根先生开始上课了，他们没时间讲话。  
整节英语课巴基都很担心，试图琢磨出点什么，也许史蒂夫最后还是被哀伤击中，既然他在教养院了，肯定是这样，又或者史蒂夫病了，这也有可能。还好巴基带来了他们的作业，他能够把它交上去免得罗迪紧张得吐出来，但是一下课巴基就冲莎伦走去，“有史蒂夫的消息吗？”他问道。  
“没有，你也没有？”莎伦问，“噢，不，我还以为他只是在生我的气，噢不。”  
他们一起走在走廊，“我昨晚试过打给他，但直接进入语音信箱了，”巴基说，“我没给他发短信，也许我得给他发短信。”  
“你知道教养院在哪吗？也许放学后我妈妈能载我们去，我想过了，这样更有用。”  
“我不知道地址，”巴基呻吟道，“也许是保密的，我妈妈也许有他的社工的号码。”  
“也许我们不该这么慌张，”莎伦张开手深呼吸，“只是一天而已。”  
“没错，也许他只是在葬礼和这一切之后很低落，我是说，他之前才请了两天假。”  
“对，想的有道理，他需要时间。”  
“我想或者他只是病了，你知道的，有时因为压力太大生病，他可能是病了。”  
“或许吧。”他们来到一个需要分开走的岔路，“好的，我们不慌张，你可以去和他的社工联系，今晚我们都试着给他打电话发短信。”  
“好。”巴基怀有敬意地说，走向他的历史课室。  
巴基按照计划，放学回家后又试着给史蒂夫打电话，语音信箱，他发了短信，“嗨，史蒂夫，我是巴基，我只是想知道你怎么样了......你没来学校所以我有点担心，打我电话，好吗？”他过了一会又发了短信，没回复。  
“妈妈，你还有艾莉森的号码吗？你知道的，史蒂夫的社工？”他妈妈挎着购物袋进门的时候巴基问她。  
“巴基，”她上气不接下气，“在你用这些问题轰炸我之前就不能过来帮我提提东西吗？（give me a hand）”  
“我能帮给你一只手（give you one hand）。”巴基说着从她手里接过几个袋子。  
“你没必要说这种讽刺的话，”巴恩斯太太气愤的说，她把袋子和她的包包一起堆在餐台上，“我这一天够累了。”  
巴基嘟哝着道歉，走出门去拿后备箱的其他购物袋，还有几个装的满满的袋子，他关上后备箱，走回到他妈妈旁边，“所以你有吗？”他问道。  
“有什么？”  
“艾莉森的号码。”  
“噢，上帝保佑下，这儿呢。”她伸手进包里掏出手机交给巴基，“打给她干什么？”  
“史蒂夫没打给我，”巴基说，“也没打给莎伦，我只想确定他还好。”  
“我确定他很好。”  
“那他为什么没给我打电话？”  
巴恩斯太太叹气道：“我相信他有个好理由的。”  
巴基忽视他妈妈的话，边走进客厅边拨打艾莉森电话。铃声响着，响着，没人接，巴基还是留了条语音，“嗨，艾莉森，我是巴基.巴恩斯，史蒂夫的朋友，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，呃，不知道为什么，他去了教养院之后还没给我打电话，他也没去学校，我想要确认他还好，如果你回拨的话这是我妈妈的手机。”他还补充了他自己的手机号码，只是备用，还有他家的座机号码。  
一整个晚上巴基都在等着，等着他的电话响，或者他妈妈的电话响，又或者是收到某个人的短信，他边做作业边等，边吃饭边等，边帮他妈妈打扫边等。  
“我觉得她今晚不会回电了，”巴恩斯太太在十点左右出现在巴基的门口说道，看到巴基正在上下转着他的手机，“记住，她对史蒂夫有责任，她会保证他没事的。”  
“如果他没打电话给我，他就不是没事！”  
“宝贝，”她走进门，巴基做起来让她可以坐在床上，“我知道你很在乎史蒂夫，但你得给他点时间，他的生活中发生了很多事。”  
“我知道，”巴基说，“但是——”  
“有时候很多事都比谈恋爱重要。”  
“我明白，妈妈，但他也没有和莎伦讲话，说起来她也是他最好的朋友啊。”  
“你跟我说过他生莎伦的气。”  
巴基低头看他暗着的手机屏幕，“我不认为他生莎伦的气，也许是气她妈妈，我不知道。”他摩擦自己的脸，“葬礼那一整天他都表现得很奇怪，就是，他甚至都没和我说再见，而他现在只身待在那地方，他告诉过我他会去学校但是他今天没有。”  
他还会继续诉苦但是她妈妈的手臂环绕住他，她的长绒棉睡衣贴在他脸上很柔软，她抱住他说：“没事的，不用担心，宝贝。”  
“但我该怎么做？”他问她的肩膀。  
“我认为你已经做了所有你能够做的，现在是个等待游戏了，史蒂夫和艾莉森会给你回电话的，如果他们没回的话......你也不能做些什么了。”

 

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

只是以防万一...这句话一直在他的脑子里回响，只是以防万一，这是他一直重复回答的话，他们一直问他为什么但他只能这样回答他们，只是以防万一。  
以防什么万一？他们问他。  
他记得自己是什么时候拿走那些药片的，就在他妈妈死后，就在他感觉他的心被硬生生地扯出他的胸腔之后，他拿走那些要因为他妈妈的名字就写在药瓶子上，他拿走那些药片因为他以为他们能赶走他的痛苦。  
只是以防万一。  
“以防我再也坚持不下去。”他最终这样告诉他们。  
坚持什么？他们问他。  
“坚持这个，”他说着示意了一下周遭，“坚持这些事情，留在这里，留在...世上。”  
即使他知道他的答话全是错误答案，他还是这样说了，事情就是这样，他知道即将要发生什么事。  
他被纳入了自杀倾向监察中，这就意味着他们会更强硬地处理关于他的事，抽走他鞋子的鞋带，他的皮带和领带，还有任何带金属的东西，也就是说连他的书包也被迫缴放在他们的办公室里。他在楼上的房间本来就是早没有门的，这是标准房，大家都在浴室里换衣服，而浴室的门也是没得锁的，如果他去浴室，会有一个职员每隔五分钟就敲他一次门，他必须得回应不然那职员就会直接进去确认他没有在自杀，自杀监督会持续二十四小时，然后他会和一个咨询师谈话，要是他表现得好就可以签一张叫安全契约的东西并且得到他平时的权李。  
如果表现不好，他们会带他到医院进行评估。  
他们还把他的手机收走了，一般来说手机在白天是允许随身携带的，但是晚上，所有住客都地切断他们与外界联系，职员办公室有一个叫“充电站”的地方。“如果有什么人有突发事故找你，他们得打办公室的电话。”史蒂夫不知道办公室的号码，他甚至也没机会把号码告诉任何一个人。  
但是实在没有谁会有什么突发事件需要告诉他的，这是另外一个会让他想起他只有一个人的东西，只身一人在这世上。  
上半晚他坐在餐桌旁，什么都没吃，然后下半晚他就那样躺在床上。垫子很薄，而床单有种奇怪的味道，房间的另一边是光裸的，他没想过要弄张海报什么的贴上去，他带来的惟一一张画被留在了职员办公室，因为它是金属框的。他的舍友，皮特，已经把海报贴成墙纸，看来他最喜欢的是《星球大战》，史蒂夫想贴些海报或者什么至少能把白墙上那些破损的地方挡一挡，让房间看起来不那么像监狱。  
至少皮特大多数时间都花在挂在他的耳朵的那对大耳机上，这样史蒂夫就不必试着去跟他讲话，如果说他完全对史蒂夫不好奇的话，史蒂夫想着皮特会有过多少舍友，又回到这个问题上来了，史蒂夫其实也完全好奇皮特的事。  
漠不关心让事情简单多了。  
————  
星期天上午有人送来了有一份史蒂夫不想吃的早餐，是他昨天在厨房里看见的那个西班牙小孩，他装满史蒂夫的盘子坐到他身边，“你该吃点东西的，”他轻声说道，目光望向不远处的两个工作人员——不是昨天的那两个，“我知道他们正监察你呢，如果你不吃，他们会以为你要自杀的。”  
史蒂夫拿起叉子，盯着他盘里的东西，一小堆棕色的切碎的蛋和肉末，还有一块油腻光亮的培根。  
“这很棒的，是我做的，”这人看起来很自豪，“顺便说一下我叫路易斯，”他倾身靠近史蒂夫小声说道，“我是这里惟一一个会做饭的。”  
“我可听到了。”一个深色皮肤的男孩越过桌子说道。  
“怎样？”路易斯说。  
史蒂夫终于咽下了几口食物，但接着他不得不用拳头掩住嘴巴免得东西都翻涌上来。  
“这是今天的计划男孩们，”其中一个员工——一个棕色短发的中年女子说道，“戴夫，你中午工作，彼得——皮特，吃饭时耳机摘掉，皮特。”另外一个戴着大耳环的男员工走过来，皮特抬起头，立刻就把耳机摘了，“皮特，你从三点工作到六点，斯科特和路易斯，你们俩今天下午做社区服务，因为你们上星期耍的那点伎俩。”  
“哇嗷，霍普！为什么戴夫不用做社区服务？”路易斯不满地问道。  
“他会做的，但不是今天，因为他有工作。”  
路易斯嘟哝着什么东西，听起来像是在说“不公平”。  
“所以你们会待在这里，和史蒂夫一起，你们都和史蒂夫打过招呼了吧？”  
没有，但没人说出来，史蒂夫还在努力咽下那些反胃上来的东西，但是他还是给了大家一个勉强的微笑。  
“你们中剩下的可以选择留下来帮忙打扫，然后剩下的时间都是自由的，或者和达伦去远足，你们可以说服达伦带你去超市或者别的地方。”  
“不大可能。”达伦说道。  
史蒂夫不知道自己能不能要求留下俩打扫卫生，答案是肯定的。他试图吃完早餐后潜进墙里或者溜上楼去，但是霍普直接叫他名字了，“史蒂夫，轮到你清理早餐后的东西，然后就没你事了。”  
从某方面上讲，有些不费脑的事情做好过躺在床上啥也不做，“别担心伙计，”当史蒂夫把盘子叠起来放进洗碗槽时，路易斯说道，“周末是杂物日，一周里我们都会有一晚的时间来洗衣服，但大多数时候我们什么都不干，看看电视或者做些别的什么的，你懂吗？”  
史蒂夫明白，他早就预见了那些他逃不掉却正在向他进军的几天一次或几周一次的组织活动。“我能拿回我的笔电吗？我得做作业。”他问霍普，毕竟他的工作已经做完了，而其他人去做他们自己的什么事去了：路易斯，斯科特和戴夫在外边车道上打篮球，皮特在房间里听歌看漫画。  
“你可以带到楼下去用。”她对他说。  
但是当然了，那里没有无线网络，他叹了口气，想着自己会不会去问教养院到底有没有联网，他没去问，他只是开始打一篇历史课的文章，完成了其他作业。  
“电脑真不赖。”斯科特和路易斯进来吃午餐，午餐是DIY 的，史蒂夫看着那两个男孩都给自己做了个巨型三明治，把盘里能装东西的地方都用薯片填满，“花了多少钱？”  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫回答道。电脑是他妈妈几年前买给他的，一份圣诞大礼，那是在她第一次病情缓解期期间。  
“一定很棒，我是说有台自己的电脑，”斯科特说，“如果我想上网，我得去图书馆或者直接用手机。”  
“他们让你去图书馆？”  
“是啊，如果你不是个少年犯或者别的什么。”史蒂夫不能确定他的“别的什么”指的是什么，他是指自杀监察吗？“比如说你得告诉那些职员你要去哪，几点回来，确定的时间，没错。”  
“这地方可比我上个呆的地方好多了，”路易斯说，“那里他们简直就会操蛋的纳粹。”  
“伙计，你正在禁闭期呢。”斯科特说。  
史蒂夫试着把注意力放在他的课本上，他原本以为这里的大部分小孩会像他一样，他有时觉得这里就是孤儿的教养院，他不想去想这些小孩的犯罪记录还有他们觉得自己的电脑“不赖”。  
“你是个书呆子吗？”路易斯问到。  
开着电脑，旁边还有课本和笔记，史蒂夫想他可能看起来就像个书呆子，史蒂夫耸耸肩，希望这些家伙能离他远些。不大可能，因为他是在餐桌上写作业，而他们得在这里吃饭。  
“因为你看起来不像是个书呆子，”路易斯说，“你是个大块头。”  
“我是橄榄球队的。”史蒂夫说。  
“你玩篮球吗？你该来和我们一起投篮的。”  
“我有一堆作业。”他说。  
“而你们两个有社区服务。”霍普站在职员办公室的门边说道，“你们的社工二十分钟就回来接你们，所以快点吃。”  
“嗷，上帝。”斯科特说。  
他们为了吃饭也终于不烦史蒂夫了，在他们清理自己的盘子时，皮特闲步走下楼来找些吃的。  
“史蒂夫，你能来办公室一小会吗？”霍普喊道。  
史蒂夫有点犹豫要不要把电脑在无人看守地留在这里，一小会，她是这样说的，所以他把电脑放在那儿走进办公室。霍普示意他坐下，“你感觉怎么样？”她问道。  
这是一个引入问题，“还行。”  
她盯着他，手指忙着玩笔，上下按着弹簧笔帽，在指间旋转，他知道她想要自己回答多一些东西，但像这种“你感觉怎样”的问题，他能回答的就只是这个。  
“你今天有什么要伤害自己的想法吗？”她终于问道。  
“没有。”  
“很好，”她点点头，“这很好，现在，我注意到你吃了早餐，你饿了想吃午餐了吗？”  
“完全不饿。”  
“好吧，我想要你试着吃些东西，如果你不吃的话我就得报告上去，跟我来。”  
他跟着她走进厨房，皮特正在里边随着音乐律动，把花生黄油抹在面包上。  
“这里有花生黄油，果酱，三明治肉，金枪鱼罐头，各种东西，所有这些特百惠盒里都装着剩饭菜，随便哪个你想吃都可以，周五晚上的肉丸，你可以吃点肉丸，这里有鸡肉，所有东西都贴着标签呢，那些超过一星期的我们会都扔掉，”霍普关上冰箱看着他，“你有什么特别想吃的吗？”  
史蒂夫还没有从那三口早餐里恢复过来，他叹气道：“也许有汤？”  
霍普从橱柜里拿出些拉面，教他怎么煮，他觉得这就是鸡肉面，但他还是让她示范，然后他坐下里和皮特一起，当着霍普的面喝了满满几勺肉汤。  
“你的社工大概会在四点钟过来，”霍普告诉他，“然后我们会签你的安全契约，一切都会好起来，怎么样？”  
他点点头，他心知肚明安全契约不会让任何事好起来。  
————  
首先，艾莉森让他做了份问卷，只有艾莉森把这叫做“自杀风险评估”，问卷有四个问题，答案也简单。  
1．你有自杀的念头或者意图吗？  
正确答案：不是选1（从来没有）——因为那些药片就说明着他有想过，所以正确的应该选2（只是有一闪而过的想法）。  
2．在过去的一年里你想要自杀的频率？  
正确答案：再一次，史蒂夫不得不选了2（几乎没有/一次）  
3．你有告诉过别人你会自杀吗？  
正确答案：选1（没有）。  
4．你觉得未来你有多大的可能会企图自杀？  
正确答案：选0（不可能）。  
史蒂夫对自己的答案很自信，他把填好的问卷推过桌面摆到艾莉森面前。  
“所以史蒂夫，”艾莉森看着他的问卷说道，“你只有一次想过自杀，就是在把家里的药片带出来的时候？”  
“对。”史蒂夫答道。  
“而且从那之后你就在没有想过。”  
这次史蒂夫没有立刻回答，“我就是把药就扔到我的包里，我猜...我是说药  
就在那而，但我没有老想着它们，我甚至都没想过我会去...”这个词卡在他的嗓子里，“自杀。”  
“好吧，”艾莉森把问卷放到一边，“让我们来谈谈你对这里的看法，如果你又有那样的感觉，不吃药的话，你会怎么做？”  
这个简直在课本上都有答案：他可以和这里职员谈谈，他可以打电话给她，或者弗瑞医生，是啊他还可以打给自杀热线，艾莉森把这些走写在表格上，还附带着相关的电话号码，史蒂夫可以看到表格上边印着“不自杀安全契约”。  
“接着，如果你没有感觉到想要立刻自杀，而是很哀伤，不想和任何人说话，你能这么做？”  
她又列了个单子，他可以写日记，他可以“独处”，还可以画画或者听音乐，给自己做杯热可可或者热牛奶，在单子最后，史蒂夫奋力想要回答点什么，他几乎每天都感到悲伤沮丧，但他都只是躺下来盯着墙，没有什么能用来回答这个问题的。  
“运动怎么样？”艾莉森建议道，“去跑一跑，或者打打篮球，这会让你感觉好点吗？”  
“当然。”他回答，很不确定地说。  
这样过了一小时，他签了契约并被说明“没有自杀倾向”。这当然不是官方的，“明天你会去见弗瑞医生，”艾莉森告诉他，“九点钟，今晚我要你想一想你在这里可能需要但没有的任何东西，见了医生之后我们可以去买或者去你家里拿。就是说明天一整天我都陪着你，所以想去什么地方吃，或者想做什么事...如果你想要的话我们可以去看电影。”  
如果我什么都不想做呢？史蒂夫心想，他有这么一种感觉，一直以来艾莉森一直都忽视他，现在是他有“自杀倾向”她才花点注意在他身上，这么想不对，特别是史蒂夫知道她有一堆客户，他们比自己更需要得到艾莉森的关注。  
那天晚上他在自己房间看英语课要求的书，他对这书并不十分感兴趣，看书只是让他有事干而不用去和人打交道。他睡过去了，忘了刷牙，醒来的时候发现书页盖在他的脸上。皮特在房间里走来走去，准备去上学。  
“抱歉，”皮特说，他没戴他的大耳机的时候看起来有点奇怪的赤裸的感觉，“我努力保持安静来着。”  
“没事。”史蒂夫坐起身来。  
“你在哪上学？”皮特问他，史蒂夫告诉他，接着史蒂夫发现皮特的学校在三个镇子之外，这就意味着他得提前一个钟头出发，这回他们的对话早就结束了，然后皮特又说：“嘿，我听说你妈妈也死了。”  
也？史蒂夫还搞不明白，知道皮特接着说，“我妈妈得了癌症，我十一岁时她就死了。”  
“噢。”  
史蒂夫不知道该说些什么，看起来皮特也没期待着他能说些什么，因为他一直不停地收拾着他的东西，然后二话不说就离开了房间。  
他知道自己也许应该起床和大家一起吃早餐什么的，但现在太早了，外边还一片漆黑，而且史蒂夫的预约要到九点钟才开始。这让他感觉好多了——他的舍友像他一样，而不是像其他他见过的小孩，他想是不是那些工作人员故意安排皮特和他同宿舍的，还是只是一次不错的凑巧。  
————  
艾莉森来的有些晚，然后她坚持要开到康恩都乐去喝杯咖啡，“我半夜被电话叫醒了，两点的时候，我只有，呃...大概四小时的睡眠时间，”她说着，也给史蒂夫买了杯咖啡，“加奶油或者糖吗？”  
“黑咖啡就好，”他说，“小杯的。”  
直到他在教养院的车道上系上安全带他才想起巴基。  
他隐约记得巴基在去教堂的车里，一路上都握着他的手，他想起巴基的手有多汗津，还有巴基多用力地攥着自己的手，他想起当时自己感觉有些烦，他不想有人碰他，他想从世界上消失。  
然而现在，他想起来巴基在车上没有去贴紧座椅握门把，巴基在车上会害怕，他说过他的恐慌症一直发作，那时候没准他就是恐慌症发作了，而且他在努力克服不让史蒂夫失望，然后史蒂夫就下车走开了，留下巴基一个人在那儿让他自己去面对恐惧。  
然后他和艾莉森离开的时候巴基有没有说些什么？说让史蒂夫给她打电话之类的？好吧，这真不算是史蒂夫的错，他的手机被收走了，但是他可以用办公室电话打给巴基的...如果这段时间他有一点点想起巴基的话。  
他咽下几小口糟糕的黑咖啡，觉得自己活该吃到这种东西。  
————  
当他说他不想去看电影时，艾莉森看起来松了一口气。  
“现在，史蒂夫，记住，如果你没准备好明天去上学，你可以不去，学校接受一周的请假，而你只请了三天。”  
艾莉森带他进教养院，李，那个穿耳的职员，就出来接他，“有什么新闻吗？”李问。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，艾莉森可有一担子新闻要分享呢，“我们从家里带来了些东西，那里还有些化妆品和别的东西。”  
“有什么新药吗？”李边问边拿出那张所有物表格。  
“没。”  
她们没必要地关着门进行那令人憎恶的对话，就像史蒂夫在外边都听不到似的，“....不觉得他需要什么东西，居然带着药来这里....”  
“...环境刺激带来悲痛是自然的情感，他必须经历这个，但不是用药物解决！”  
“药物是最后的手段...”  
史蒂夫在客厅的沙发上等着，外边，斯科特，戴夫和路易斯正在打篮球，他旁边沙发抱枕的正中间有一块不可忽视的污渍，史蒂夫试着把抱枕翻个边儿，却发现另一边也有一块类似的污渍，看起来很可以，就像是有人故意倒上去的一样，海盗了两次。  
一股无名火开始在他胸间燃起，那个李她凭什么认为她了解史蒂夫的全部？凭什么在五分钟之内诊断出史蒂夫需要药物治疗？他的脸激成红色，他这段时间也许该吃些抗抑郁的药，但是他没有，他成功地让自己坚持下来，他现在能坚持，就算是为了证明李是错的也要坚持。再说了，他才到这里两天，他还没抱怨过要拿回他的东西，或者那些杂务。  
他也觉得他们不是被雇来阻止他去上学的。  
“你就...在这儿坐着？”  
史蒂夫抬头看皮特，“是啊。”  
“你都不听歌的吗？”皮特说，过了一小会，他又问道，“伙计，你有iPod吗？或者随便一个便宜mp3？也许一个随身听？”  
“我有手机，”史蒂夫说，“一个iPhone。”  
“你用它听歌吗？”  
史蒂夫摇头。  
“伙计，”皮特手插腰站着，看向别处，最后他走向前，从脖子上摘下他的耳机，“试试。”  
“什么？”虽然只来了两天，史蒂夫就知道这是个大耳机，“我不能拿你的耳机。”  
“来吧，”皮特走过来想坐在他身边，但是看到抱枕上的污渍后就坐到另一边，“你有入耳式耳机吗？”  
“被收在办公室了。”  
“那用这个，试试。”  
“但你想干嘛？”  
皮特做了个鬼脸，瞪着斗鸡眼说道：“拨动你心弦。”  
————  
开始是史密斯乐团的歌，“哥们，我妈妈死后那年，我就只听这个，”皮特告诉他，接着是Metallica，“我很愤怒，你懂吗？”然后是Disturbed，“我开始做一些愚蠢到家的事，这里的人把那叫做‘付诸行动’，我就是气疯了，宁愿自己变成一串数字也不愿意当个人。”皮特明显哽咽了一下，“我最终厌倦了老是沉浸在沮丧和气愤中，”皮特说，史蒂夫耳机里听到的是一串有节奏的“Ooga-chaka ooga-chaka ooga-chaka”。“现在我听的是弱节奏的歌，”皮特对他喊道，虽然如此史蒂夫戴着耳机也听不大清他说的话，“这让我感觉很棒，你懂吗？”  
音乐里的某种东西确实有所帮助。现在外边天已经快黑了，他们听歌停了个把个钟头了，这一点时间够他从那么多的悲伤中走出来吗？  
“好了小伙子们，把它收起来。”李说道。  
史蒂夫摘下耳机，把它交还给皮特，“谢了，”史蒂夫说，“抱歉我算不上是个音乐爱好者。”  
“没事，你有点像张空白画纸呢。”  
拿着牙刷，史蒂夫出门走到走廊，但浴室被占用着，这是项复杂的日常，每个男孩都会等着浴室打开，然后马上冲过去用。李尽她说能维持着秩序，“不行戴夫，是斯科特先等着的，斯科特，走吧，这次少花点时间打理头发，除了你的枕头没人会被你打动的。”终于轮到史蒂夫了，史蒂夫尽可能快的做完他该做的，他真希望自己不用那么赶，但是自己慢慢来而让别人等着这样的行为让他感觉不舒服。  
他一躺上床，关上灯，他意识到自己还是没打电话给巴基，他还没把手机从办公室拿回来。  
————  
“你确定你想去上学？”霍普再次问道。  
“是的，还有请问我能拿回我的手机吗？”  
“早餐后，先去吃。”  
吃完一碗荞麦圈之后，史蒂夫拿回了他的手机，看着他没接的那些来自巴基和莎伦的电话和短信，还有索尔的，甚至还有一通是布鲁斯打的，他坐在去学校的车里，手指往上滑动着屏幕，几乎没时间去细看，然后他就到学校了，反正马上就要见到他们了，他心想，那就不用费心去回复了吧。  
他刚走近他的储物柜时就被莎伦和索尔的无数个拥抱攻击了，“我还好，我还好。”他对他们说，算不上是在笑，他回抱着他们，整整三天没人抱他了，直到这一刻他才意识到这是多长的一段时间。  
接着他看见了巴基，后者正在他自己的储物柜旁看着自己。史蒂夫感觉糟糕透顶了，就像昨天晚上再次想起他忘记打电话的那感觉一样。  
“教养院怎么样？”莎伦问他，“我们很担心，还以为他们不让你上学了。”  
“还行，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，走开了，“我马上回来。”  
他走向巴基，巴基后退着靠上储物柜，就像是史蒂夫要走上来打他似的，“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫的声音小到只有巴基能够听见，他们已经靠的很近了，史蒂夫没有停下脚步，而是径直把巴基拥入怀中，像是要把巴基对自己的担忧全从他身上挤出来似的，过了很长时间史蒂夫都没有松手，知道巴基叹着气说：“没关系。”

 

 

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

巴基三天以来一直走神，担心着史蒂夫的状况，那个拥抱并没有使他好受多少，特别是在经历了体育馆的事情之后。  
上星期四，史蒂夫告诉他他应该再试试，所以巴基决定要去试试。反正是次足球训练课，即使单单这个加入训练的想法就让他感到紧张犹豫，就像是又一次恐慌症发作似的，他还是下决心了要去上课。显然山姆是不会来牵他的手的，巴基上周和希尔医生说过这个，他们确定了下阶段的任务，那就是今天下午，他参加足球训练课。好吧，他又要在体育馆上课了。  
当然了，那是再史蒂夫离开之前决定的事了，巴基一直希望史蒂夫能够在这。但是现在史蒂夫在这里了，巴基也没有觉得他做了个明智的决定，因为就在史蒂夫抱着他跟他道歉之后，他又回去跟他的朋友门在一起，留下巴基单独一个人在那，巴基甚至都没有机会告诉史蒂夫下午他要做的事。  
所以巴基只身走进体育馆，手上提着装有他运动服的塑料袋。他是第一个到的，他把自己关在浴室里换上运动服，他可不想换衣服的时候布鲁斯在一旁发表什么愚蠢的言论或者有些什么人盯着他看。在他换上他的短裤时，储物室的门被吱呀地打开了，随着传来走廊上叽叽喳喳的说话声，然后门又被用力地甩上，透过那说话声音，巴基知道所有的那些运动员们进来了，包括史蒂夫。  
“你跟那个怪胎是什么情况？”巴基听到索尔这样问。  
巴基愣住了。  
“怪胎？”这是史蒂夫的声音，这个词似乎是从他口中仔细斟酌后说出来的，他没有因为索尔叫巴基怪胎而生气，但他听起来也没有多高兴，他的语气最多让索尔觉得是他用了一个不好的词。  
但是索尔可不是会在意这种细节的人，“是啊，那个一只手的小子，什么时候起你和他成了那样要好的朋友了？你妈妈和他妈妈是朋友吗？”  
巴基等着史蒂夫叫索尔收回那个词，“怪胎”，他的心早就因为上体育课的焦虑狂跳不止，在他听来他的心跳有那么大声，大声到他害怕别人都可以听到。  
“不是。”史蒂夫说。  
就这样而已，对话结束。别的对话声在巴基脱掉汗衫换上T恤时此起彼伏，他尽量不发出声音。他带了一件T恤过来，T恤因为折着在抽屉放了太久而起皱，他在体育馆里坐着，等着其他人进来，但是他坐的时间越久，他就越想把他的汗衫套上，所以最后他还是穿上汗衫，坐在马桶上。  
现在他是一点也不想上体育课了，如果他解释一下的话希尔医生也许会放过他，希尔医生知道史蒂夫，“你觉得在体育馆有个朋友会有所帮助吗？”她那样问他，巴基确定会有帮助的，他确定如果史蒂夫和他一起上课，他会感觉好多的。  
知道现在他才意识到自己有多蠢，史蒂夫还是不愿意在他朋友面前承认自己是同性恋，或者是随便提一下他喜欢巴基，虽然史蒂夫拥抱了自己。  
巴基越深入想，越觉得史蒂夫的那个拥抱不能解释清楚任何事情，史蒂夫在过去三天都没有联系他，他是道歉了没错，但巴基等的不是一个抱歉。  
他听见撞门声，是那一大拨男孩进体育馆了。巴基闭上眼深吸一口气，他走出浴室，快速穿过过道把衣服丢进储物柜。我能做到的，他试着这样告诉自己，他不觉得自己能做到，他的腿就像橡胶的而他的头落在几公里开外。  
当他踏上木地板时，他并没有觉得所有的视线都转向他，不错的信号，他还是垂着头走向沃德教练，“呃，嗨。”他说道。  
沃德教练抬起头，“有事么？”  
“我，呃，今天想试试加入训练。”他小声地说。  
“你说什么？”  
巴基不确定教练是真的没听清自己在说什么，还只是在表现得像混球，他看起来就是那种会对害羞的人大喊“大点声！”的那种人。  
他提高了音量，清晰地说：“我和我的医生说过了，我想要参加今天的训练。”这让他感觉自己像个蠢货。  
“你有说明条吗？”  
操，“没有。”  
教练看着他，“你之前为什么不参加训练？”  
现在巴基只想在这家伙的脸来上一拳，“呃，我的手臂截肢了？”他咬牙说道。  
沃德教练毫不在意，或者是因为他带着蛤蟆太阳镜，“最近吗？”  
“高一那年。”  
教练的视线扫到他的手臂，然后看着这那只空荡荡的袖子，他给了巴基足够多的时间看看四周，看看大家对他是怎么反应的，然后他看到史蒂夫没有看他，现在教练的语气软下一些，“你觉得自己可以？”  
“可以。”巴基说。  
“那就这样吧，”教练转身喊道，“排队姑娘们！跑几圈热身。”  
有一会他觉得并不那么难，跑圈挺简单的，好吧他开始觉得自己跑的有多走样，八年级的时候，训练之前教练会叫他们跑上四圈，整整一公里，如果他们跑超过八分钟，就得被罚做波比运动。  
他只希望史蒂夫能多少肯定他，如果早上史蒂夫那样抱过他之后就立刻转身假装他巴基不存在，那拥抱有什么意义？史蒂夫正和索尔并排跑着。  
这比教练更让巴基生气。  
接下来，没错，他们当然得组队。“罗杰斯，史塔克，”沃德教练大喊，“选你们的队员。”  
巴基有那么久没参加训练，他都忘了这个了，或者是他就从没有过被最后才选到的经验，因为他一直都很擅长运动，现在，突然一瞬间他害怕起他会被最后才选到。  
史蒂夫第一个选了索尔，巴基觉得自己的脸涨的通红，他盯着地板，他干嘛想出这么个操蛋的计划？就因为那愚蠢的心理治疗，就因为他在英语课上写了篇他妈的颂歌，就因为第一次上体育课时一个无脑运动员嘲笑了他而巴基让他笑着。  
托尼选了布鲁斯。  
接下来的时间长得让巴基觉得他可能是掉进某个维度空间，在那个空间里时间完全不存在。选我，求你了，选我，求你了，他想着史蒂夫。  
“巴恩斯。”史蒂夫说，有几分钟巴基没有想出那个名字是谁，他错开一步试图在人群在掩盖自己，巴恩斯？为什么史蒂夫不直接说巴基？就像他平时那样叫？  
但接着史蒂夫在走进他的队伍时给了巴基一个小微笑，巴基试着放松下来，不会有事的。  
踢后卫，巴基不需要做很多事，他更愿意踢前锋，但是看在他好几年没踢球的份上，还是踢后卫的好，那些四肢发达的运动员们容易过激，这就是说他们大部分时间会在中场抢球，当球跑偏出某人控制的时候，巴基踢了几次好脚把球踢回去给前锋。  
托尼和布鲁斯突破防线朝球门跑来。  
史蒂夫选了弗兰克.尼尔森，那个人也被叫做“雾仔（Foggy）”，担任守门员，可能是因为他不擅长跑步，热身跑要他跑上四圈几乎办不到，巴基都超了他一圈，然而雾仔也明显不具有拦住球，接住球或者踢开球这种守门员必备技能。  
那两个后卫实际上越位了跑在前锋的位置，但是既然教练没有叫停，那巴基和其他三个人就只能防御了，其他三个人的意思有两个和他一起上历史课的女生，她们俩正站在一旁叽叽喳喳，除了要避开正在逼近的进攻，根本不在意场上状况，另一个后卫是也是个女生，叫亚美莉戈，她是女子足球队的，她就在那儿，试着从托尼和布鲁斯脚下截球，所以巴基也跑上去。  
他们碰着撞着抢球，但是球突然撞上巴基的小腿，他失去了平衡，他想后退平衡身体却绊到了某人的腿，他的手臂挥动着保持平衡但是他开始往下倒。  
像被放慢了一样，他摔下的时候看到人们畏缩着退开。  
他们脸上的表情在说，我不想碰到那个单手怪胎，他们的眼睛里叫嚣着怜悯，他真不该和健全的人一起上课，他们就是这样想的，接着他撞在地板上，听见沃德教练的口哨声在呼啸。  
真他妈对，他摔在错误的那边，肩上的刺痛感让他有一秒钟绝望到极致，无论如何，他还是滚动过身子爬起来，沃德教练说：“给他留点空间！”像是他跌倒了失去意识似的，就像大家没有早就离他一公里远似的。  
“我没事。”他说着眨了眨眼，他的肩膀阵阵抽痛着，他竭力克制着不要抬起手去揉。  
“是啊，我想你最好去校医室看看。”教练说， 巴基不能从那副蛤蟆镜下的眼睛里看出什么。  
“我没事。”声音在体育馆里边回响因为其他人都一片沉寂。  
“去看校医，下节课在你的医生那里开张证明。”教练的声音钢铁般坚定不可违背。  
“我带他去校医室！”雾仔说道，语气有点太热情。  
教练点点头。  
史蒂夫甚至都没机会当这个志愿者，巴基跺着脚走向储物柜拿自己东西的路上避免去看史蒂夫的脸。  
他扯开储物柜的门，狠狠地把他的背包拉出来，所有的东西都掉在地上，“操蛋的蠢东西。”他自言自语呢喃着。  
“呃，你需要帮助吗？”雾仔在身后问他。  
“不需要，”巴基咬牙切齿，“除非你想看我脱裤子？”  
雾仔红着脸转过身去。  
————  
到了校医室，雾仔不情愿地回到体育课上，巴基用冰袋敷上肩膀，在房间里光线较暗的床上躺下。这里有四张小床，其中两张上都有人，巴基转过脸不去看他们，也尽力不去为自己感到可悲。  
他的肩膀真的很痛，更让他受伤的是大家都看见他摔倒了，如果他正常地有两只手，大家看到他摔倒当然会很尴尬，其他人会嘲笑他讥讽他，但是只有一只手的话，他们可怜他，史蒂夫也可怜他，这就是史蒂夫不愿意说他有个男朋友的原因，不是因为他害怕出柜，而是他不想告诉别人他的男朋友是个只有一只手的怪胎，就像好心的索尔说的那样。  
巴基在校医室躺到了下一节课，那节课也是和史蒂夫一起上的，他本打算继续躺着，但是校医告诉他如果他不想去上课，她就得打电话叫他妈妈来接他回家。  
巴基小心翼翼地把书包绕过头不去碰他受伤的肩膀，然后走去上英语课。  
史蒂夫早到了，正在和莎伦说话。巴基低着头走进教室，径直走向自己的座位。  
有人抓住了他的空袖子。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基停在那里，没有看史蒂夫，“我还好。”他回到说，从他的声音里他听出没有什么事情是还好的，他抽走他的袖子走向他的位子。  
“他怎么了？”莎伦小声说道。  
史蒂夫没回答，或者是耸了耸肩，巴基不知道，他甚至都没看史蒂夫，他觉得自己就是个蠢蛋，他的脸烧着拿出书，笔，开始在笔记本的边缘随手涂画，让自己多少有点事做。  
他觉得这事是多么愚蠢的错误，他只希望他能回到两个月前，那时他恨所有的无脑运动员，可以把所有的问题都归结到他们身上。  
————  
事实上他考虑着要不要用肩伤为借口不去今天的咨询。  
这一整天都很操蛋，巴基一心只想和史蒂夫说说话，但就是没有机会。午餐就和以前一样，史蒂夫和他的运动员朋友们坐一起，巴基和凯特坐一起，因为又一次，克林特没有出现，这让巴基开始想到底克林特知道娜塔莎和布鲁斯复合了没有，没有把这件事发短信告诉克林特让巴基觉得资金是个混球。  
但是从学校回到家之后，巴基躺在床上，用一袋冻豆子敷肩膀，他叹了口气，爬起身穿上外套，骑车前往希尔医生的咨询室。  
巴基到的时候史蒂夫并没有在等候室。巴基坐到他第一次来这里时做的那个位置，他拿起一本宣传册，把它放在大腿上打开，几分钟过去了，史蒂夫的位置上还是没有人。  
巴基猜可能史蒂夫的新日程会让他来得迟些，也许他根本就换了咨询时间，那会不会以为着巴基以后除了上课就再也见不到史蒂夫了？  
四点零五分的时候，巴基听见走廊上的脚步声，他抬起头。  
“嗨。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基微笑：“嗨。”  
也许是习惯的力量，史蒂夫走向他第一次坐的位置坐下来，他越过房间给了巴基一个悲伤的眼神。  
“这个结束你就得立刻走吗？”巴基说道，他清了喉咙，不让他的声音听起来像哽咽，“也许我们可以出去，说说话？”  
“待会麦克会来接我。”史蒂夫看着他的膝盖，没有解释麦克是谁，巴基猜测是教养院的某个人。  
“我能...我晚点能打电话给你吗？”巴基问，他厌恶他现在的绝望感，他不想做他自己了。  
“史蒂夫？”弗瑞医生站在他办公室门边。  
史蒂夫抬起头，然后回头看巴基，“可以，”他说，“那会很棒的。”

 

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

史蒂夫手机响的时候，有两个教养院人员在他跟前，“是谁打给你？”达伦问道。  
“我的朋友，巴基。”史蒂夫回答，他还没接电话呢。  
“哪个巴基？”这次是霍普问的，她手里拿着笔，记录本翻开着，史蒂夫就知道她是要干什么了。  
“巴恩斯，在我来这里之前和他和他妈妈住在一起，”史蒂夫一口气往下说，“我能接电话吗？”  
“可以。”达伦不情愿地说。  
史蒂夫按下绿色的接听键，“嗨，巴基？”他站起来打算上楼回房间去。  
“待在这里。”达伦说。  
史蒂夫走向餐桌并坐在那里以免打扰到其他人看电视，几乎所有人都在这里看电视，甚至是还戴着耳机的皮特。  
“嗨。”他听见巴基说，他听起来很...低落。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道，“为什么你在校医室待了那么久？你都没来上历史课。”  
“我没事。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫说着瞥了一眼其他人，他们看起来都被电视吸引住了，但是他知道那俩员工可都竖起耳朵听着呢。  
“你为什么...”巴基说，接着他叹了口气。没有说完。  
“什么为什么？”  
巴基对着话筒吹了口气，“你为什么今天没有替我说话？”  
“什么时候？”史蒂夫完全不知道巴基在说什么，“我在体育课的时候选了你，”巴基没说话所以史蒂夫继续说道，“而且本来我要送你去校医室的，但是雾仔抢先了我没机会。”  
巴基嘟哝着什么。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说的是在那之前，”巴基说，“在索尔叫我怪胎的时候。”  
巴基在电话的另一边发出的声音让史蒂夫觉得他可能是在哭。  
史蒂夫立刻像是看到全息投影的在脑海里回想起那个场景，那时候他这的感觉到自己的敏感，算是比较好的敏感，但是他只是觉得太累了，累得不想和索尔就那个话题展开，要是在几个月前，他绝对会告诉索尔把巴基叫做怪胎是多么错误的行为，但是索尔提的关于巴基和自己关系的那个问题真的把他打败了。  
现在他又听到巴基这么说，巴基听到了他们的对话，他想象着巴基听到的感受，觉得自己是个糟糕透顶的烂人，不仅是个烂人，还是个烂朋友，甚至是个烂男朋友。  
“对不起，”史蒂夫低头盯着桌子，上面留着那些在这里住过又搬走的小孩刻的字，“我是想让他别那样叫你的...我只是...他有点火气因为他觉得他是我最要好的朋友...所以我不想和他吵。”  
“而你也没想到我会听见，所以谁在乎啊，是吗？”巴基的声音变得有点尖锐，“你甚至没告诉他我是你的朋友，我知道你没打算告诉任何人我是你男朋友，但你至少能说我是你的朋友，我们是吗？”  
史蒂夫如鲠在喉，“当然是。”他又看了一眼其他人，稍稍转过身免得别人看到他快哭的样子。  
巴基叹气道：“我想我只是...想你，太想你了。你觉得你能过来吗？比如这周末？”  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫说，“我得去问问。”  
“或者你可以过来过感恩节，”巴基听起来似乎已经不生气了，“我的祖父母要过来。”  
“感恩节。”史蒂夫重复道。  
上一个感恩节的时候他妈妈还在住院，他也是在医院睡过夜，隔天他和他妈妈吃了一些护士们准备点圣诞节餐，那时他妈妈还能吃得下固体食物，虽然她没吃多少而且晚些就全吐出来了，再晚些他就一个人回家了，回到那一间黑冷空荡的房子。  
其实在那之前的感恩节和圣诞节对他来说都是安静的假日，他妈妈都会邀请教堂里的一些无家可归的人，或者是她的同事来他们家过感恩节，除了有一年他妈妈和一个人约会，是那个人到他们家来吃晚餐，但那一年也是安静地过的，还很尴尬，那年史蒂夫十岁，不久他们就分手了，就在新年夜，他妈妈跟他说道：“我已经受够男人了。”她开始狂练起瑜伽并且看一些自我提升的书，而且对教堂的事更加上心。  
“你还在吗？”巴基问道。  
“我还在，”史蒂夫说道，“抱歉，你刚刚说了什么？“  
“我想也没什么，所以你会去问问周末的事对吗？”  
“周末的什么事？”  
“这周末来我家呀，我们一起，”现在巴基好像又生气了，“除非是你不想来。”  
“我想，”史蒂夫不由自主地说，“我会去问的，抱歉。”  
“顺便问一下感恩节可不可以。”  
“知道了。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基没说话，史蒂夫猜他应该是准备说再见了。现在是什么情况？他希望自己没有无意间说出什么蠢话，他在脑子里一遍又一遍的回想着他和巴基的互动对话，他应该邀请巴基一起吃午餐吗？或者直接走到坐的巴基的桌子？他们还没那样做过呢。该死，距离他们第一次接吻也不过才过了个把星期，史蒂夫抬起拳头揉揉眼睛，感觉自己在过去的一星期里一下老了好几岁。  
真的好累啊。  
“我想你。”巴基终于说话了。  
哦，史蒂夫觉得胸口一紧，因为他也想巴基了，特别是到了晚上，他每天晚上都觉得那么空虚，他压低音量，扫了一眼客厅的方向，说：“我也想你。”  
————  
接下来的几天全无意外，史蒂夫向巴基说明了程序：巴恩斯太太得打电话给艾莉森，把巴恩斯太太的名字列进拜访名单里，史蒂夫就可以到巴基家过夜了，而感恩节的话，就得另外再说了。  
“艾莉森跟我妈妈说你的感恩节拜访行程早就被占了，”周四的时候巴基对他说，就在等待心理咨询五分钟里，今天他们是并着坐的，当史蒂夫看到巴基正坐在自己周二坐的那个位子旁边时，他心里的一个结总算松开了，他们的腿彼此触碰着，史蒂夫只想抱住巴基永远都不放开。  
“是啊，”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“我猜莎伦他妈妈把你们打败了。”  
“但是你有得选的对吗？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他也觉得自己有得选，但他已经因为选择教养院而拒绝过卡特太太一次了，不用打电话跟她说自己更愿意和男朋友过感恩节会更容易些。  
之后巴基就什么都没说了，事实是他什么都没法说，因为就过了一小会儿希尔医生就把巴基叫走了。  
虽然事情进展得不错，但是周六下午当史蒂夫在打包换洗衣服时还是有点紧张，他希望他和巴基能好好的，他想要放松一下，这是他在教养院所不能做到的：他老是觉得自己出于被观察中，被职员们监督着，被男孩们斜眼睥睨着，他们像是在等着他爆发的那一天，他已经不止一次听到那些职工把初到教养院的前几天叫做“蜜月期”了，他们想知道什么时候他才会“露出狐狸尾巴”。  
这里压力太大了，史蒂夫想着自杀监督的第一天晚上他就已经“露出狐狸尾巴”了，那是他从没有在人前，甚至是他的朋友面前露出的尾巴。  
他们到底在期望他做什么？爆发吗？  
“有人来了！”路易斯大喊，他已经在沙发上玩《我的世界》差不多一整天了，现在巴恩斯太太把车停在了车道上，路易斯的脸就整个贴到窗户上，“你要出去过夜了？”他看到史蒂夫提着包走下楼，问道。  
“对。”史蒂夫说。  
“草，那小子只有一只手。”路易斯说。  
斯科特立刻蹦到窗边，“让我瞧瞧！”  
某种东西在史蒂夫体内燃起，他靠近路易斯和斯科特，“别妄想对他说出什么关于他手臂的话！”他低吼道。  
斯科特和路易斯转过头看着史蒂夫，“这算是威胁？”斯科特有些困惑。  
“这是我的保证。”史蒂夫用尽他身高和体型的优势，把斯科特死死的镇住在沙发里。  
“次奥。”史蒂夫终于转身走开后路易斯悄声说道。  
巴基迈开步子走上前敲门，史蒂夫早就在那等着开门了，“嗨！”他的脸有种陌生的感觉，好一会之后他才意识到为什么。  
那是因为他在微笑。  
巴恩斯在职员办公室里和李在签他的外出手续，这整段时间里巴基一直在四处看来看去问东问西。“你的房间在哪？我能去看看吗？”（李从办公室里探出身子坚决地告诉他’访客谢绝上楼’）“你们就在这儿看电视的吗？有人为你们煮饭吗还是你们得自己煮？”  
斯科特和路易斯已经回去玩《我的世界》了，史蒂夫敏锐地发现他们在偷看巴基，他狠狠瞪了他们一眼，他们就立马再低头看桌子。史蒂夫都不知道他们是怎么注意到巴基失去一条手臂的——巴基黑色连帽衫的空袖子一如往常踩在夹克口袋里。但史蒂夫能注意到的是巴基的几缕头发微湿着贴在额头，这让史蒂夫的保护欲更加强烈——巴基一路坐车就是为了来看他，甚至可能又一次恐慌发作。  
突然间他恨不得马上上车给巴基一个深深的拥抱。  
————  
“所以男孩们，晚上想做些什么？”巴恩斯太太问道。  
巴基不确定自己还说不说得出话来回答，他想着只要自己能有一半正常那样呼吸就好了，他的背贴紧座位，手用力攥住史蒂夫的手。他们才刚刚退出教养院的车道啊，而史蒂夫早就想挣开巴基的手了。不行！史蒂夫想，这个词已经低声脱口而出了，就算是想想也不行。  
“没事的。”史蒂夫说，巴基放开了他，他换一只手握住巴基的，那只被松开的手绕过巴基的背搂着巴基的肩膀。  
巴基颤抖着长呼一口气，试着去相信会没事。  
“你们可以去看电影，”他妈妈建议到，她似乎认为只要她一直这样说话，巴基就不会有机会恐慌似的，“或者你们可以去超市？还是去打保龄球？”  
“现在有什么好电影吗？”  
“好像有一部尼古拉斯.斯帕克斯的新电影。”巴恩斯太太透过后视镜看他们。  
史蒂夫没说话，巴基吞咽了一下，开口说：“我可不能在公共场合看那个，我需要维护我的声誉呢。”  
史蒂夫笑了，巴基也轻笑，感觉到自己的肌肉不在那么紧绷，只是一点点。  
“好吧，也许有别的电影，我们回家后可以查一查档期，还有保龄球，还是保龄球馆的游乐中心？”  
“也许比萨和Netflix会更好。”巴基过了一会说道，因为史蒂夫看起来似乎不想出门，而且从星期二那天以来史蒂夫第一次这么久的触碰他，巴基不想让他停下来——公共场合里史蒂夫一定不会牵他的手或者抱他的。没错，巴基想，叹着气把汗津的脖子靠在史蒂夫的手臂上，比萨和Netflix。  
————  
夜晚将尽时，巴基几乎把他们这一周以来的不顺全忘光了。他们狼吞虎咽下一个大号比萨，他妈妈给她自己做了份沙拉，然后她接到了她同事的电话，就端着一杯葡萄酒回到她自己的房间去了。“要好好的。”她说着，眨眨眼给了巴基一个你懂的眼神。  
巴基翻了个白眼，后倾着身子靠上沙发，他妈妈干嘛不接着说“要安全！”？——昨天下午放学他在自己床上发现一盒避孕套，上边贴着的便利贴就写着“要安全！”。“妈~妈！”他对着空房间哀嚎，“我的天。”他把那盒东西藏进他放内裤的抽屉，史蒂夫应该没理由开他的内裤抽屉，吧。他已经打算再也不提这件事了，但这当然是不可能的，那天晚上在餐桌上，他妈妈就问他：“你拿到我放在你床上的东西了吧？”  
“拿了！”他厉声说道，“上帝啊，妈妈。”  
“这个嘛，我知道很久以前你爸爸就和你谈过了，”她的声音只在话说一半的时候有点轻微的颤抖，巴基艰难地把食物吞咽下去，他盯着盘子食欲全无，“但是我想你可能需要一点提醒，因为他没有...”  
他不想因此感到内疚。噢，他当然内疚得要死。  
“谢谢，”他咕哝，“但是史蒂夫和我没打算做...那个。目前。”  
但史蒂夫要留下来过夜，尽管他已经把他的包和别的东西放在了客房，但巴基十分确定无论如何史蒂夫最终还是会睡到自己的床上，他的左肩会埋在史蒂夫的腋窝下而他的右手会缠在史蒂夫的腰间。  
电影没什么看头，最新一集终结者，“我想要看一部不费脑子的电影，”史蒂夫说，“而且不要悲剧。”  
巴基早就忘了电影播到哪和哪，他发现自己一直听着史蒂夫的呼吸，看着史蒂夫的脖颈。史蒂夫的胡子刮得很好很干净，巴基好奇史蒂夫是不是每天都得刮胡子，反正巴基是要的，不然隔天他的胡子就会像丛林一样浓密，但史蒂夫的毛发恰到好处所以很可能他不用每天刮，史蒂夫的脖子应该很柔软。  
而且他也很好闻。

————  
有够奇怪的，史蒂夫一直想着巴基的手臂，或者说是他缺失的那只。  
当巴基的手在史蒂夫手臂下抱住史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫意识到这样其实是更好的，如果巴基有另外一只手以同样的方式绕过自己的背时，那肯定会超级不舒服，但现在这样就很棒，巴基还有一只手来拥抱他。  
但是永远有路易斯和斯科特那样的人会盯着巴基看，而他们看到的就只是他缺失的那条手臂。他们会看到史蒂夫和巴基在一起然后以为史蒂夫和巴基交往是出于怜悯。  
（如果他们看到史蒂夫和巴基在一起了...）  
（你和那怪胎是什么关系？）  
对于他们那些人首先想到的东西，史蒂夫无能为力，他可以为巴基出头，让别人别那么无礼，但是他改变不了他们的第一印象。  
他知道他在让自己越来越生气。  
但是巴基开始亲他。  
一个温柔的吻落在他的喉结，史蒂夫能做的只有闭上眼睛轻声呻吟。他配不上巴基，没错，每个人都觉得巴基又愤世嫉俗又刻薄，也许史蒂夫配得上的是那样的巴基，但是他完全配不上这样的巴基——在索尔的事上原谅他的巴基，原谅他不告诉别人巴基是他的朋友，他的男朋友的巴基，给他甜蜜的吻的巴基，不逼他出柜，不要求更多只是亲吻的巴基，他甚至都没有非要史蒂夫吻他。  
史蒂夫试着说服自己这样是没事的，这样是指他没有做过任何一件事配得上巴基对他的忠诚。他的头往后靠——不，这感觉好得他都想要哭出来了，那对柔软嘴唇温柔地摩擦着他的喉咙，就像它不想太引人注意似的。  
史蒂夫不能让巴基单方面这样做而不让巴基释放自己的感受，他在这件事上从来就做得不够好。  
史蒂夫抬起头，手覆上巴基的脸颊把它往上抬，凑上前把他们的嘴唇挤压在一起，他的嘴唇在那里逡巡着，微张吮吸着巴基的下唇瓣，他感觉到他的感官这么久以来终于都复活过来了，不是从万圣节那一次以来，是在那的更久之前。  
就这么吻着，然后他们分开了。  
“抱歉，”他稍稍错开巴基的脸，有点像在啜泣似的说道，他们的脸离得那么近，他都可以看到巴基的睫毛蝴蝶似的扑朔着张开，“我很抱歉。”  
“我们不是非得要——”巴基说，“我不是说——”  
“不，”史蒂夫深吸一口气，眨了眨他闪着泪光的眼睛，“我想要。”尽管他的鼻涕眼看就要流出来了，他还是张开嘴用力地吻着巴基。  
巴基的喉咙流出一丝声响，算不上是呻吟但确实是他在享受的声音，史蒂夫感觉到着声音正影响着他，让他想把整个身体都压在巴基身上尝遍巴基嘴里的味道，而巴基的手在摩挲着他的背。  
巴基是怎样坐到他的大腿上的？史蒂夫已经顾不上去想了，他只想把巴基拉得更近，吻他的嘴唇，他的颌线，他的下巴，他的脖颈，电影里传出的爆炸的背景音掩盖了他们发出的细小声音，当巴基开始吮吸他的脖子，史蒂夫只能在巴基的耳边粗喘，震惊于为什么这个感觉这么好。  
现在他不得不倒吸气，因为无论他怎么眨眼都无法将那些眼泪憋回去。他怎么能够这样享受？他妈妈死了啊。  
————  
巴基听到史蒂夫抽鼻子的声音，舌尖尝到流到史蒂夫颈间的泪水咸味，他停下来抬头看史蒂夫：“你还好吗？”他耳语道。  
他想听史蒂夫说还好。  
史蒂夫只是又吸了吸鼻子，松手放在巴基腰上的手抬起来用袖子擦眼泪，“我没事。”史蒂夫说。  
“那就好。”巴基说着想从史蒂夫大腿上下来。  
“等等，别走。”史蒂夫按住巴基的臀部，自己坐起来一些，“对不起。”  
“你不需要道歉，史蒂夫。”巴基说，他还是坐下来和史蒂夫面对面，他又吻了吻史蒂夫，一个短暂的吻，他得先确定史蒂夫真的想做这个，和他亲热。  
史蒂夫什么都没说，他甚至都不能看进巴基的眼睛，巴基又想要下去离开他的大腿，史蒂夫只能把他再按坐在那里，“我只是想去给你拿些纸巾。”巴基笑着说，说完又吻了史蒂夫，所以史蒂夫放开了他。  
当巴基捧着一盒纸巾回来时，他直接跨上史蒂夫的腿直接坐了上去，他越来越喜欢这个专座了。  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫说着，在纸巾里挤了挤鼻子，发出的声响让他们俩都笑了出来，“抱歉，我不知道为什么就哭了。  
“有时就是会这样，无缘无故地。”巴基吻掉正滑下史蒂夫脸颊的泪水，把他们的额头靠在一起，他继续说，“起初好像什么事都能让你想到那个，什么事都让人心痛，然后痛苦会越来越少，让你以为你在恢复过来，开始向前走了的时候，突然某些随意的愚蠢的东西又会把那件事激起来，就像被捅了一刀，让你觉得内疚，为了你忘记你是多么想念他们而内疚。”  
“开心让我内疚。”史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸盯着他看，巴基的清澈的蓝眼睛深处发射出自己脸，“我只是不想一直那么悲伤。”  
巴基的手握住史蒂夫的手腕，“我想你妈妈会希望你开心的，还有我这么说不只是因为我想和你亲热。”  
这让史蒂夫笑出声，如果不是史蒂夫正捧着他的脸的话，巴基真想抱抱他，史蒂夫的拇指掻刮着他的脸颊，巴基爱死这个了，他想要史蒂夫一直吻他，一直像这样捧着他的脸。  
他也想要史蒂夫开心。

 

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

他们最终还是没有做爱，但他们确实睡到了一起，几乎裸着的。  
电影结束后，史蒂夫和巴基还是腻歪在一起，巴基的大脑后台老是听到有段愉快的旋律在无限循环，他心想，哇，这可真烦人，然后他就因为发现了史蒂夫脖子上一处他没有尝过的皮肤而分心，再然后他就听到落在楼梯台阶上的啪啪的声音，他嗖地从史蒂夫的大腿上跳下来，手忙脚乱地找遥控器。  
“男孩们？我要上床睡觉了，别熬太晚。”  
“好的妈妈！”巴基喊道。  
“晚安巴恩斯太太！”史蒂夫也跟着喊，这让巴基想着他怎么喜欢上这么见鬼的好的一个人，紧接着就把史蒂夫用力拽过来接着吻他。  
最后他们还是回到了巴基的房间，史蒂夫打算回到客房去但是巴基把他推进自己的房间并关上门，“你一般穿什么衣服睡觉？”巴基问道。  
“睡衣。”史蒂夫缓慢地回答。  
巴基想要的可不是这个答案，但是他知道在教养院史蒂夫的穿着PJs睡觉，“我的意思是，你在自己家的时候，”他紧张地咽下一口唾沫，担心自己会不会说道一个太敏感的话题，“在你自己的卧室里，你穿什么？”  
“噢，只穿内裤。”  
“我也是。”巴基笑得露出了牙齿，左右腿交换着身体重心。  
当史蒂夫终于明白巴基在说什么时，他除了“哦”就不知道说什么了。  
巴基伸出手抓住史蒂夫的T恤下摆，史蒂夫脸红着微微猫下腰让巴基把他的t恤从头上脱下，这让他的头发有点像只毛茸茸的鸭子，但是对巴基杀伤力更大的是看到史蒂夫光裸的躯体，他觉得那些在身体里填了乙烯的人也不可能看起来这么完美，他的胸肌是那么健硕，巴基想要触碰它，想要它整晚都压在自己身上。  
巴基兴奋得想立刻扒掉自己的汗衫，但动作进行到一半时猛地意识到不穿衣服意味着史蒂夫会看到自己的残肢，不止是残肢，还有所有那些伤疤，巴基正卡在自己汗衫里，里边还有一件t恤，史蒂夫走上前来想要帮忙，巴基没好气地说：“我能自己来！”  
汗衫脱掉了，巴基把t恤拉正，他知道自己在皱着眉头，他今晚一直在用他的下半身思考，而下面现在正硬的要命。  
“为什么不把这也脱了？”史蒂夫扯了扯他的t恤细声问他。  
巴基不敢看史蒂夫。  
“嘿，”史蒂夫把他拉近。上帝啊，巴基的脑子快当机了——史蒂夫赤裸的壮硕的手臂正抱着他，“如果你在为手臂而尴尬，那你大可不必这样。”  
在巴基没有——或者说不能，回答的时候，史蒂夫抓着他的t恤脱了下来，缺失了一只手让史蒂夫很轻松的就把t恤的圆领从巴基头上扒下来，而巴基也抬高手臂表明自己愿意把衣服脱掉。巴基的脸紧贴在史蒂夫的胸口，而史蒂夫正在抚摸着他两年来除了医生没有被任何人触碰的皮肤。  
史蒂夫的温热的手掌一路向上摸上他的胸膛时，巴基受惊吓似的颤动了一下，他从没有想过会有让哪一个人看到自己这幅样子之后还觉得他迷人，尽管他紧闭着眼，他还是能清楚地看到肩膀上那些惊悚的伤疤在他苍白的皮肤的映衬下显得更加猩红，黑色的小肿块和伤口缝合的褶皱，这还不是全部的伤口，史蒂夫用手指描绘着他的伤疤时，这些伤口的影像更清晰的呈现在那脑海中。  
还好史蒂夫另一只手把巴基紧紧按在他的胸膛上因为巴基正瑟瑟发抖，如果史蒂夫松手的话很可能他就会摔下来，他等着史蒂夫对他说出那些话，说他有多丑多恶心，他后悔了，刚刚真不该把t恤脱掉。  
然而却史蒂夫低下头来吻他，巴基就崩溃了。  
他哭的时候史蒂夫一直抱着他，他好像哭了很久，又好像没那么久，等到他最终抽着鼻子，呼吸平稳下来时，史蒂夫在他耳边说道：“我能脱掉你的裤子吗？”  
哦，操。巴基眨眨眼露齿而笑，试着想一些不性感的东西——他有好多作业没做，打扫房间，因为他消退下去的勃起又如复仇般席卷而来。早上洗澡的时候，他特意穿了一条干净好看的内裤就是为了这种可能出现的情况而准备的。但他实在想不起自己究竟是穿了哪一条，直到史蒂夫的手指解开了他前裆的扣子时才看到，噢，感谢上帝。  
巴基的裤子掉到了脚踝，很明显能看出他有多兴奋，他的手抖得都不能好好解开史蒂夫的裤子了，其实很多时候他都不能做到好好解开自己的裤子，所以他坐到床上让史蒂夫自己脱，史蒂夫迅速的扯掉自己的裤子，答案揭晓——紧身白内裤。  
巴基从来没有觉得这种无聊平白无奇的老式白内裤性感，但这一条不一样，史蒂夫的勃起撑起那片布料，甚至能看到里边的史蒂夫的皮肤...就是巴基见过的最他妈性感的一条内裤。  
接下来整整一小时他们都在巴基床上滚来滚去，先是在被子上滚，后来是在被子里滚，因为尽管他们摩擦产生着热量，他们还是觉着冷。他们的嘴终于酸得合不上，现在他们无事可做了，除非他们想接着走向下一步，但他们俩谁都没准备好要进入下一步，至少巴基没准备好，他不知道一切该如何进行，他从没做过接吻外的其他的事，接下来是什么，口活吗？如果他们想要做任何需要安全套的事，那就需要润滑剂，巴恩斯太太可没有送他这个特别的礼物。  
好一阵子巴基都躺在史蒂夫臂弯里，史蒂夫睡了吗？他还硬着呢，巴基对自己这么久了还硬着感到吃惊，他又想到史蒂夫也硬着，他能感觉到它正抵着自己屁股...  
最后他轻手轻脚地爬下床，尽量不吵醒史蒂夫，虽然他很确定史蒂夫并没有睡，他跑进浴室打开浴缸里的水龙头自己手出来，解决之后他回到床上，现在史蒂夫也跑进浴室打开水龙头。  
第二天早晨巴基醒过来，立刻感觉到他的残肢露在被子外凉飕飕的，他小心翼翼地拉高被子盖住肩膀。  
“你在干嘛？”史蒂夫问。  
“呃，没什么。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫拉开被子，低头亲吻巴基的肩膀。  
好吧准备再哭一次，巴基看着他，“你不觉得这很丑？”  
“不，我不觉得你丑。”史蒂夫伸出手梳理着巴基的头发，巴基知道自己的头发肯定都竖起来了，早上起来他的头发都是竖着的。  
一阵敲门声把他们俩都吓了一跳，“男孩们，我做了早餐！”  
“谢了妈妈。”巴基嘟哝着对天花板翻白眼，但是当然了，下一秒他就有不好的感觉，他至少还有个妈妈来毁了他晨间亲热的机会。  
接下来是个慵懒的周日，巴基的妈妈没有敦促着他做平时的那些家务（他很确定今晚她会拿倒垃圾的事烦自己），两个男孩花了大部分时间在屋外玩。巴基问史蒂夫，带着一点羞涩，能不能和他一起去后院踢足球，在跑跑跳跳一个小时（还有不时停下来没命地接吻）之后，清爽的秋风吹在脸上让他感觉好极了。  
这是一个美好的周末，接下来是一周，再接下来又是在巴基家度过的一个周末。当然了，在学校史蒂夫也还是跟在走廊和巴基打打招呼或者在上课前说说话而已，巴基几乎每个晚上都给史蒂夫打电话。  
现状安定下来了，巴基也有心情关心学校里别的事，比如说克林特不存在的感情生活，“你都去哪了？”在储物柜旁遇到克林特时他厉声说道，克林特挂着黑眼圈，脸上还有淤青，“你继父打你了？”  
“没呐，”克林特说，这种拖着长调慢吞吞说话的方式让巴基知道他还在磕嗨的余韵里，“是布鲁斯。”  
“布鲁斯—”巴基压低声音，“布鲁斯.班纳他打你了？”  
“我的错，”克林特说，“不该去亲娜塔莎。”  
“什么？你说什么？”  
他为什么错过这么多东西？“一整个礼拜我都和凯特吃午餐，而你翘课就是去做这些鬼玩意？”  
“是啊，”克林特笑笑着揉了揉后脑，“但那真不错。”  
“你说吃拳头？”  
“不是，那个吻。”  
巴基叹气道：“好吧，跟我讲讲。”  
“星期六晚上我骑着车四处转悠，那个大块头索尔家里正在举办个超大的派对，对，索尔，反正我就看到布鲁斯的车停在那儿，我想着娜特可能也在里边，我不知道，因为我有点磕嗨了还是什么的，我就想可以去跟她说说话表表白，你懂吗？然后我就看到她，但我没想到我什么都说不出来所以我就吻了她，她也开始吻我，伙计，那简直是最棒的吻了。”  
“你之前有接过吻？”巴基很怀疑。  
“闭嘴吧你，”克林特说，“某个人告诉了布鲁斯，他简直气炸，所以他把我打了，现在他和娜塔莎可算完了。”克林特现在笑得嘴角咧到天际。  
“伙计！”巴基说，“那你又来学校干嘛？就不担心布鲁斯又修理你？”  
“哥们，他可没修理到我，就是吃了一拳，接着娜塔莎就跳出来了。”  
“你确定他们分手啦？”  
“我想是吧。”现在克林特听起来有点不确定，他看向走廊，“那见到她了没？我知道如果能和她谈谈就会好的。”  
“呃...”巴基用他没被毒品毒害的视力搜寻着。  
他没看到布鲁斯或娜塔莎，但他看到了史蒂夫，每次他看见史蒂夫所见的都是他在那些衣物下的躯体，所以没办法，他只能在自己身体起反应之前移开视线。  
午饭时间，娜塔莎没有和巴基，克林特和凯特一起坐，她和其他一些拉拉队员一起，坐在运动员那一桌的一边上，莎伦，佩珀和别的女孩把她团团围住，而布鲁斯坐在桌子的另一头，他看起来相当痛苦，他自找的，巴基想，他等不及把这是全都告诉史蒂夫。  
“我不明白为什么她不来跟我们一起。”克林特喃喃道。  
“那时她和我们一起坐就有点和布鲁斯复合的感觉。”巴基指出道。  
“这太蠢了。”克林特说完站起来走出餐厅。  
凯特看着他离开，“他就这样走了？”她问道。  
“我想是的。”  
巴基为她感到抱歉，她可能对上周的事一无所知，所以在她对克林特的熊猫眼说道时巴基完全无视了她。  
在接下来的几天，巴基渐渐知道了凯特的感受，史蒂夫对感恩节的事提都没提，巴恩斯太太打电话过去为史蒂夫在节前的那个周末行程做预约时，得到的消息是他的那周末已经早就有约了。  
“和谁？”  
“巴基，你知道他们不会泄露这些信息，为什么不直接问问他呢？”  
史蒂夫对这一无所知，知道那天晚上他回去问了那个职员，“是卡特家。”他打电话告诉了巴基。  
“这不公平。”巴基说。  
“我在你家住了两个周末了。”  
“我不是这个意思，”巴基失望地呼了口气，“你感恩节是和他们过对吧？还是这样吗？”  
“对。”  
在史蒂夫的沉默中，巴基的怒火烧了起来，“我是说，你要和他们待上四天，还要叫上这个周末？”  
“嗯。”  
“好吧，那你又问过其他时间能在我家住吗？在她家吃感恩节晚餐，然后，比如在星期六到我家来过周末？”  
史蒂夫好久都不说话，“没，我没问。”  
“哦，”巴基无言以对，现在史蒂夫是在怎么想的一清二楚，“好吧，我想如果你不想要再来我家了——”  
“你和莎伦可不是我的合伙监护人！”  
巴基从没听过史蒂夫大声说话，或者是带着矛头指向谁地说话，像现在这样，他吃了一惊说不出话。  
“对不起，”史蒂夫说，“我只是...这很困难。”  
“不，我该说对不起，我没往那里想，抱歉。”  
“我是说我很想和你待在一起，但我也想和我其他朋友在一起，”史蒂夫叹气，“他们听说我能外出过夜都很激动，索尔上周办了个派对而我对此一无所知，他们对我保密了，他们不想让我因为去不了而伤心。”  
“现在你去得了了。”巴基泄气地说。  
过去的两个周末太棒了，就像和史蒂夫一起待在绝缘的欢乐泡泡里一样。  
“是啊。”史蒂夫说，他听着像和巴基一样不高兴。  
第二天英语课上巴基的目光像匕首似的盯着莎伦，接下来的几天他还会这么做，但是下课时史蒂夫把他拉到一边，“别生莎伦的气。”  
“如果她不这么贪心的话，”巴基说，“我就不会生气。”  
“是她妈妈安排的，好吗？她还让莎伦这周开派对，这几乎和莎伦无关。”  
“那好，”巴基说，“我猜我只能生卡特太太的气了？”  
“如果你要生气就生我的气好了。”  
巴基和史蒂夫四目相对，他已经尽量不去生史蒂夫的气了，但是如果他不能生莎伦或者卡特太太的气，他就是生史蒂夫的气。史蒂夫本来可以说不，但很明显史蒂夫不想在巴基家过周末或者感恩节。  
“那就这样。”巴基说，转过身气愤地要走开。  
史蒂夫的手搭上他的肩膀拦住他。  
“放开我！”他脱口而出，巴基希望能收回这句话。  
“我不想要你生我的气，”史蒂夫说，“只是...那会很难——”史蒂夫突然停下来，他的目光越过巴基的肩膀，“没什么，这太蠢了，回见。”  
当巴基转过身，他看见一队运动员走过来，好极了，他心想，盯着地板向他们那边走去。  
“嗨。”  
他经过他们的时候听见有人说道，巴基抬起头，真奇怪，走廊里没人会和他说“嗨”，除了史蒂夫，凯特，娜塔莎，有时还会有莎伦，现在唯一一个看着他的是索尔。  
巴基瞪了他一眼----一个疑惑有带着厌恶的眼神，他不确定是不是索尔说的嗨，或许就是他，但是巴基记得他在体育馆储物柜室给自己的称号。  
无脑运动员。  
不公平，史蒂夫是巴基的男朋友，但是他们却几乎没有时间在一起，上周末和上上周末差不多，半裸着睡在一起，巴基想着也许这周末能多做点什么，但不可能了，莎伦非得凑上来毁掉所有东西，现在整整有两个星期他不能和史蒂夫单独待着了。  
除非...参加莎伦的派对。他想着也许克林特能做他的僚机，克林特和布鲁斯在同一间屋子里？糟糕的主意，他想到这个立刻抛弃这个想法。  
但克林特也许需要一架僚机...

 

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章

在莎伦家并没有史蒂夫想象的那么尴尬。  
当然了，部分原因是卡特太太答应让莎伦把它办成一场派对。卡特夫妇在去教养院接完史蒂夫之后，就把史蒂夫和莎伦载回他们家，然后自己就去娱乐场旁边的一家酒店过夜，“需要什么只管打电话给我。”卡特太太这么说。  
“你父母答应让你办派对，而且他们甚至还不待在家？”卡特夫妇离开后，史蒂夫问道。  
莎伦耸耸肩，“他们知道我们很可靠，我告诉他们说如果出了什么状况，我自己会打电话报警结束派对，还有，你和我会在明天他们回来之前搞完卫生。”  
“好吧，懂了。”史蒂夫微笑着说，即使他那瞬间就觉得自己真应该告诉艾莉森或者随便哪个教养院人员说他要去巴基家过周末，在巴基家很低调，而且不用打扫卫生。  
但是上周当莎伦问到要不要到她家时，史蒂夫为自己把所有的空闲时间都和巴基在一起感到不好意思，他不想要失去他别的朋友，他的朋友们一直在谈论着上周他错过的那场派对，而且他也觉得自己应该喝一杯，听听吵闹的音乐，不用一直说自己的感觉，不用一直哭——好像他和巴基在一起时这些都会发生。巴基没说之前他都没有意识到这就是感恩节前的最后一个周末，这让他愧疚不已。  
莎伦把大个的盘子拿出来，“我买了椒盐卷饼，芝士卷，三种口味的薯片，还有加沙拉用的玉米片，你觉得这些够了吗？也许我能再叫些比萨。”  
“你邀请了几个人？”史蒂夫问。  
“都是原来那些人。”  
“呃...”史蒂夫不确定怎么回答莎伦提的问题，“原来那些人”指的是整个橄榄球队和拉拉队的人，通常也就是说至少有五十人会来。  
“好吧，你和我也得吃呢，可不能空腹喝酒，我按我们的老规矩叫？”莎伦拿出手机等着史蒂夫的答复。  
“我们的老规矩”是指一半意大利香肠，一半菠萝的比萨，出于某种原因这让史蒂夫想到了他和莎伦在一起的日子，“呃，好，可以。”  
“那我点了，你能把酒桶搬过来吗？”  
“你还有酒桶？”史蒂夫说。  
“是啊。”她满不在乎地看着他。  
对某些人来说，比如托尼，这就是满不在乎的事，因为他跟所有人都有交情，又或者索尔，索尔有张假身份证，但是莎伦也有？  
“呃，你知道酒桶有多重吗？”  
“你很壮，”莎伦转而一笑，“况且只里边只装了半桶，是放在车库吧？”莎伦拨出电话，把手机夹在肩膀和脖子间，空出手打开家庭装的番茄烤肉味薯片。  
史蒂夫出去扛回来半满的啤酒桶，莎伦说：“好了，比萨半小时后到，我想着我们可以把啤酒桶放在垃圾桶旁边，这样柜台上用过的杯子就可以直接丢到这里，我是说大家知道垃圾桶在这就不会把杯子乱扔。”  
“说来你是怎么搞到啤酒桶的？托尼帮你弄到的？”  
“不是，”莎伦说，她看起来不明白为什么史蒂夫对这个这么感兴趣“我爸爸买的。”  
史蒂夫差点没把那个沉得要命的金属桶砸在自己脚上，“他买的？”  
“是啊，比起我们去找毒贩子买酒或者其他乱七八糟的途径，他宁愿我们喝一些合法的安全的酒。”  
史蒂夫无法理解这个解决方法是怎么想出来的，他以为自己有够了解卡特家了，但是如果想一想也不足为奇，莎伦想要什么直接说出来，卡特夫妇会为她上山下海。  
“我爸爸把他的放烈酒的柜子锁起来了，那些好的，但是我们还是有得喝，伏特加，朗姆，还有些别的。”  
“还有这一桶呢。”  
“这不算什么，”莎伦撕开另一袋薯片，“很多派对上都有这个。”  
“也许是吧。”史蒂夫抓起大把薯片，要是他一直吃东西，也许就不会老是和莎伦纠结这个了，他只是觉得这不对，“我可不记得我们喝酒是合法的，不管你爸爸买没买这些啤酒。”  
莎伦长叹一口气，单手叉腰转过身来，“史蒂夫，又不是说你以前没喝过酒，别这样，这会很好玩的！”  
他试着相信她的说辞，他们把房子“防派对化”——所有的易碎品放在莎伦的房间，在房间门上贴上“禁止入内”标志，在这之后，史蒂夫仍然对酒的事耿耿于怀。  
他们在刚刚清空的客厅里吃完比萨，感觉有点诡异。史蒂夫一直想起他们以前要去派对之前也会点比萨，卡特先生和卡特太太会站在厨房旁边聊着他们的未来，他们的课上得怎么样啦，以后想要主修什么啦，他们会不会一起去毕业晚会啦，那些一如既往的问题。  
“你会邀请巴基和你一起参加冬季晚会吗？”莎伦问道，史蒂夫差点被一块意大利香肠噎死。  
“呃。”他擦掉下巴的酱汁。  
“抱歉，我忘了你还没有跟其他人说过,我猜你得先做这个？”  
“是啊，也许是个好主意。”史蒂夫拿起他的比萨塞到嘴里。  
“我只是...抱歉，我不是想瞎搀和你的事，但是，你和巴基是男男朋友，你不会想在午饭时间和他一起坐或者别的吗？有一半时间他都是自己一个人坐的，你可以叫他来和我们一起嘛。”  
史蒂夫故意把比萨塞一嘴。  
“我看到你们俩在午饭时都在看着彼此呢，那超级有爱，有时我真搞不明白别人怎么都没看见你们看对方的眼神，也可能是以为我本来就知道所以觉得很明显，说来你们俩在一起多久了？”  
莎伦等着史蒂夫回答，所以他痛苦的那一整口东西咽下，“呃，也没多久，我想应该是从万圣节，托尼家的那个派对。”  
“噢，”莎伦看起来有点伤感，但不久又咧开一个笑容，“是啊，不是很久。”  
史蒂夫再次擦了擦嘴，比萨看起来没那么诱人了，“冬季晚会是在什么时候？”  
“一月十六号，”莎伦毫不犹豫地说，“你还有大把时间呐。”  
他有吗？史蒂夫算着，算上这周还有两个月。  
史蒂夫盯着吃一半的比萨，想象着体育馆会装饰得和去年一样，浪漫柔光的圣诞节小白灯交错着悬挂在天花板下，还有一些白色纸灯笼，想象着巴基身穿正装，或许是穿着深蓝色衬衫再套上夹克，深蓝色很称巴基的眼睛，他想象着牵着巴基的手走下舞池，就像八年级一样，只是比那次更好，因为史蒂夫不再害怕去邀请巴基与他共舞。  
“我能帮你好好计划一通！”莎伦说的时候史蒂夫还在乐声中旋转，“我是说，我知道冬季晚会不是毕业晚会，但对你们俩来讲都会是件大事的，懂吗？”  
“你说什么？”史蒂夫回过神。  
莎伦看着他，“抱歉，我就是喜欢计划事情，你想怎么邀请他都可以。”  
在等着第一个来到派对上的人时，史蒂夫一直在想着这件事。邀请他，这个想法让史蒂夫的身体一阵冷一阵热的，他想邀请巴基，和巴基在所有人面前共舞，这样巴基就不会孤独了。  
“...确保让布鲁斯和娜塔莎彼此远离，”莎伦说道，这时门铃响了，“噢，有人来了！”  
————  
根本不用花力气去说服谁。  
“史蒂夫告诉我莎伦今晚会办派对，想再要个熊猫眼吗？”  
巴基发短信告诉克林特。  
“娜特会去？”  
“我敢说。”  
“班纳也在？”  
“不知，也许。”  
所以五分钟后克林特就出现在巴基门前。  
“上周之后你有跟娜特说过话吗？”巴基问他，他脸上的熊猫眼已经褪成了紫色。  
“我们一直互发短信。”克林特露出一个蠢笑，“她大部分都是在说布鲁斯是个怎样的混蛋。”  
“所以，呃，你还没表白？”  
“哥们，我他妈的的亲她了，行动高于言语，我的朋友。”  
不是说巴基想翘掉这次派对，但是他对利用克林特接近史蒂夫感到有点内疚，“那你还没有约她出去过？你本可以约她今晚出去的，这样你就不必去一个她和布鲁斯都会去的派对了。”  
“呃，没有，你觉得我该约她吗？”  
巴基看了一眼手机上的时间，“她可能早就到莎伦家了。”  
“那我们走吧。”  
“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”巴基问道。  
“不，”克林特笑道，“但走吧，我的生活就是建立在一堆坏主意之上的。”  
他们步行至莎伦家，车停在街上排成一排，全都打着车灯照着卡特家，照着那些出来在门廊附近吸烟的人身上。巴基在皮夹克里瑟瑟发抖，他们走向前门时巴基放慢脚步走在克林特身后。  
如果史蒂夫不想他在这，在这派对上怎么办？克林特去找娜塔莎之后巴基该和谁说话？特别是如果史蒂夫不想和他说话的话？  
突然一股随怒气而来的热量让他暖和一些。  
最最最少他也是史蒂夫的朋友，如果不能再多的话，史蒂夫也应该把他当做一个朋友对待。  
“你他妈在这里做什么？”他和克林特一跨进屋就听到这句话。  
索尔怒视着克林特。  
“呃...”克林特说，他后退了一步撞上了巴基。  
“上次你还没惹够麻烦吗？”托尼补充道。  
“怎么，你是班纳的保镖吗？”巴基说，“我们跟你们一样有权利来这。”天为什么他要这么说？  
“是啊，好吧，”托尼讽刺地说，把先前的责问放一边，“你跟别人的女朋友瞎搞，你就是个混球，上星期的那一架在我家客厅墙上整出两个洞，我得自己掏钱修，我本来能叫你赔的，但我是个好人，这次的话，卡特先生会不会放过你我就不确定了。”  
“谁说我要和谁打架的？”克林特说，“你干嘛不让班纳去赔那鬼玩意？他才是那个挑事的。”  
“不，是你把事情挑起来的——”索尔刚开始说，史蒂夫就出来了。  
“发生什么事了？”他看着他的朋友们问道，然后他就看到巴基站在克林特身后。  
“我们只是在他们打架闹事之前叫这俩混球离开这里，”索尔说，“我知道莎伦没请他们来。”  
“我们就走了，就走。”巴基用力拉克林特的胳膊。  
“Yasha？”巴基听到有人叫道，他真希望能一闭眼一睁眼他们就到了别的地方，这简直是史上最操蛋的主意。  
“真是太好了。”托尼嘟哝。  
“抱歉，”史蒂夫说着走到他们中间，“我邀请了巴基，没想他会带克林特一起来。”  
好一会巴基不能理解史蒂夫的话，史蒂夫邀请我了吗？巴基心想，然后恍然大悟，史蒂夫在说谎，这样巴基就不会被踢出派对了。狂喜从他的脑袋一路流到他的脚趾头，让他觉得自己比空气还轻飘。  
“你邀请了他？”索尔难以置信地重复道，弹出拇指指向巴基。  
“对，”史蒂夫的视线与索尔齐平，“他是我的朋友。”  
巴基正随着欢乐的海浪上下漂浮，没有注意到娜塔莎在那群运动员人墙中挤出一条路来，她抓住克林特，“我们得谈谈。”她切声道，推搡着他走到屋里。  
“噢哦，她气炸了。”巴基听到有人这样说但他看不见是谁。  
现在巴基一个人站在史蒂夫身后，面对着一头雾水的索尔和托尼。  
“那好吧。”托尼说着拿起一个半满的红色Solo杯。  
“可以吗？”史蒂夫问索尔。  
巴基不知道史蒂夫和索尔之间在发生着什么，他忙着高兴呢，没空去理这个，这可比他预想的好太多了，比万圣节派对那次还好。  
“好吧，你要喝一杯吗？”索尔问道。  
史蒂夫轻轻撞了撞巴基，巴基才意识到索尔是在问他，“哦，好啊，当然。”索尔在帮他拿喝的？他妈的发生了什么？  
他们三个走向厨房，史蒂夫走在前面，手搭在巴基背上引着路，史蒂夫的呼吸吐在巴基的耳朵上让他发痒，“嗨。”巴基听到他说道。  
巴基微笑着根本停不下来。  
————  
克林特是，一小时后他顶着乱糟糟的头发从某个地方出来，他对巴基说他们该走了。巴基没问他任何问题。他不介意今晚一直和史蒂夫手肘碰着手肘站在厨房，看着别人玩啤酒乒乓，和山姆.威尔逊说话，山姆对巴基在试着踢球很兴奋，“给我打电话，”他说，“说真的，我们可以一起踢踢球。”虽然巴基知道今晚他不会和史蒂夫进一步亲热，但他仍觉得他们之间有了些进步。  
巴基不得不领着克林特走过走廊，“你和娜塔莎刚亲热过还是你嗑药了？”  
“都有。”克林特说。  
他都准备好了要把克林特丢进他的家了，但克林特想让他一起去房车，“来吧，”克林特说，像拽着狗带似的拽着巴基的空袖子，他把巴基推进露营车自己站在门边。  
“伙计。”克林特看起来就像要发表演讲似的，所以巴基等着，接着等着。  
“你是想说什么吗？”  
“对，等等，我忘了我要说什么了，伙计，好吧，就是，除了今晚是史上最棒的夜晚，”克林特说道，“你和史蒂夫怎么回事？”  
“什么意思？”巴基问道。  
“就是，”克林特一脸禁欲又严肃，“他是我的朋友，哈？你俩只是‘朋友’？”  
巴基皱起眉，“我告诉你了，他还没对他的朋友们出柜。”  
“得了吧伙计，你和他都在一起三个星期了，你还要当他的小秘密当多久？”  
“不是那样的。”巴基说。  
“不是？那是怎样？”  
巴基咬着牙瞪着克林特。  
“哇嗷，伙计，”克林特伸出双手，“别这样，我也是你的朋友，就像史蒂夫一样，明显。”  
“什么？你最终亲到你迷了有三年的姑娘这事儿让你变成一个情感专家了？”巴基咬牙切齿，“操你。”  
“很好，很高兴你终于为这事生气，如果是和我在一起的人午餐时不来和我一起坐，我也生气。”  
“娜特也没老和我们一起坐！”巴基大喊。  
“我只是说你至少值得一个愿意承认的人而已。”克林特说。  
“明显的很，伙计！她不想让布鲁斯再揍我一拳，她在乎我，好吗？”克林特看着他有几分钟，“听着，我没说史蒂夫不在乎你什么的。”  
“我要回去了。”巴基说，想用肩膀撞开克林特。  
但是克林特把他抓回来，“别生着气离开，伙计，来吧，兄弟法则，婊子第一哥们第二...等等，倒过来...”  
“操你的兄弟法则！”巴基咆哮道，但是他的怒火熄灭的差不多了，克林特基本上就是把史蒂夫和娜塔莎叫做“婊子”，这可有些滑稽，巴基踏着重步走回去，把自己摔进沙发里抖着腿。克林特坐到沙发的另一头，“现在他只是经历了很多事，”巴基终于说道，“他妈妈刚死了。”  
“他妈妈跟你有什么关系吗？”克林特问道。  
没有，巴基想，但是他不想说出来，他不想让克林特对史蒂夫的说法是正确的，“他有很多事，”巴基重复道，“他得先向他的朋友们出柜，告诉他我们在一起了。”  
“你甚至都没出柜，”克林特说，“大家就是知道你是同性恋。”  
“关键是大家都不知道史蒂夫是，想想看，整个橄榄球队发现史蒂夫是同性恋会怎样。”  
“泰迪.沃特曼不就是橄榄球队的吗？”  
巴基叹道：“对史蒂夫来说不一样。”  
“怎么个不一样法？”  
“我不知道，就是不一样！”巴基再次站起来，“他说他只是需要一些时间。”  
“所以你就是打算等他？”  
听起来就像老生常谈，巴基听过一个类似的故事，大多是他的网友讲的，关于秘密恋情，出柜的允诺，然后事情在开始前就结束了，还在巴基最喜欢的一本书里看过，现在巴基想着这本书——《壁花少年》，也许他得再读一遍。  
但是巴基知道史蒂夫不是个说谎的人，虽然他今晚就说谎了，史蒂夫是为了保护他才说的慌，史蒂夫会遵守诺言的。  
“对，我打算等他。”

 

 

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

经过莎伦的派对之后，事情变得简单起来，既然大家都知道巴基是史蒂夫朋友，他在课间和巴基打招呼就见怪不怪了，话说回来谁又会在乎他跟不跟巴基打招呼呢？  
这很奇怪，虽然史蒂夫经常想起他的妈妈，也很想念她，但是他对她的去世也明显感到松了口气，他之前从没有意识到他妈妈忍受病痛折磨也对他自己造成了那么多困扰，特别是他担心自己的行为会对他妈妈有不好的影响。  
在他更小一些的时候，他是那种老师会在他的家庭报告书里说他是个血气方刚的人，基本上是因为他上学时经常打架，他厌恶那些横行霸道的行为，经常为受欺凌的小孩出头，有时候这就意味着他经常打架。他的妈妈不喜欢他的那段暴力时期，直到他妈妈病了他才不想让她失望，他决定要做一个完美儿子：他把注意力转到学业上，又同时做到和其他活动达到完美的平衡，还有不再打架，但是当看到有人受欺负时他还是会站出来说话。  
史蒂夫不敢相信莎伦是那个让他想起这些的人。  
他毫无理由不在学校里对巴基好，为什么他不能说巴基是他的朋友？“我是同性恋”这句话从自己嘴里说出来还是会吓到他，但是他不必表现得像不认识巴基似的那样对待他，他要邀请巴基去冬季舞会，现在他有了个期限，他会想出该怎么告诉他的朋友们的。  
“干嘛呢？”斯科特从他身后问他，史蒂夫猛地挺直了腰，拍下笔电把它合上。  
“没啥。”  
“没有？”斯科特坐到史蒂夫做的沙发上，史蒂夫就是傻瓜似的决定在这里上网，（对，这里有WIFI，他问了一下就知道密码），他想查一查别人都是怎样和他们的朋友出柜的，“你不会是在看片儿吧？”  
“没看片儿。”史蒂夫坚决说道。  
“伙计，如果你不想别人看到你在上网看些什么，你就该把电脑抱到你房间去。”  
两个星期了，史蒂夫已经厌倦了斯科特，路易斯和戴夫这种爱管事的行为，“我想把电脑带到哪就带到哪。”他说道。  
“如果你待在一个公共房间的话，”斯科特开始说道，但是史蒂夫打断他。  
“就算待在公共房间，我还是有权拥有我的私人空间。”  
“噢，所以你对着Gv撸就叫做私人空间了？”斯科特假装一脸无辜地说。  
“谁在看Gv？”路易斯边走进来边问，手里提着街头那家便利店的塑料袋。如果有钱并先告诉了工作人员，男孩们可以出去买些零食。斯科特处在管制期，但是路易斯手伸进袋子里递给他一罐红牛和一包多力多兹。  
“最好没有人在看片儿！”霍普在办公室里喊道。  
“是史蒂夫。”斯科特对路易斯说。  
史蒂夫受够了，他站起来，把笔电夹在胳膊下。  
“噢，你去哪？”斯科特甜蜜地说，“要到打电话和你男朋友哭诉吗？”  
“那些人都是白痴。”当史蒂夫跺着脚走进房间，坐到床上时，皮特说道。  
皮特还戴着耳机呢，“你听见了？”史蒂夫问道。  
他指了指地板，“这个质量太好了，”他说，“我能听见所有东西，任何时间。  
“哦。”  
“他们也一直叫我同性恋，”皮特耸耸肩，继续看他的杂志，“管他呢。”  
这是个好时机，史蒂夫不知道自己因为害怕别人的看法而错过了多少好时机，“我是同性恋。”他说。  
皮特只是看着他。  
“抱歉，我猜我该早点告诉你的。”史蒂夫说。  
“你不需要道歉，”皮特说，“我只是不确定你是不是在开玩笑，好吗。”  
“我有个男朋友。”史蒂夫也不知道自己为什么要补充这一句。  
“哦，那个你经常去他家的家伙？”  
史蒂夫很高兴皮特不是说那个一只手的家伙，“对，”他说，“他叫巴基。”  
————  
感恩节过去了，巴基很庆幸史蒂夫没有到他家来，他爸爸的父母——他的奶奶和爷爷从缅因州开车过来，他的另一对祖父母，外公外婆也来了，还有他的舅舅阿姨和他们的几个熊孩子，所以是满满一屋子人，他尽他所能去帮他妈妈的忙，这里边包括了一堆打扫清洁工作，如果史蒂夫在这也不会有多大乐趣的，还有就是，他的爷爷奶奶是共和党的，他们可不待见巴基是同性恋这件事，巴基的妈妈都快成了一个避免政治话题的专家了。  
“去换身好的衣服。”客人来之前她对巴基说，巴基低头看着自己穿的黑色连帽卫衣和牛仔裤，上面又没有污渍什么的，“快去。”她重复道，所以巴基回到自己房间，看到了他妈妈说的那身“好的”衣服是指什么，她把要巴基穿的摆在床上：带着白色纽扣的卡其色衬衫，还有一件蓝色毛衣。  
他不穿带纽扣的衣服是有原因的，他得单手扣上所有该死的纽扣，而且那让他看起来像个祭台助手，呃，还好史蒂夫没来。  
他妈妈过来察看他的进度，“为什么我非得穿这个？”  
她拉正他的领子，拉扯着毛衣和袖子直到它端正地挂在那里，“爷爷奶奶可不想看到你一副少年犯的样子。”她说道。  
巴基拿起那只空袖子把袖口塞进口袋，“好像有用似的，”他咕哝，“我看起来像个白痴。”  
“宝贝，你觉得我怎样才能付你的大学学费？”她叹气道，“你爸爸的保险费勉强抵上你的医疗费。”  
所以就是这样了，他听他妈妈叨念着他的成绩一整天，他再次为史蒂夫不在这感到庆幸。他后悔之前问他妈妈能不能收养史蒂夫了，巴基意识到如果他妈妈都不能保证付得起自己的大学费用，那她当然不能送他们俩一起去大学，这对他妈妈和史蒂夫都不公平。  
这并不说明巴基不想念史蒂夫，他在学校见到史蒂夫，还有接下来的一个周末。  
事实是他不能每个周末都见到史蒂夫，史蒂夫还有一些想和他待在一起的朋友。  
他们一起度过的周末成了巴基在这期间不由得想起的东西，那些他们一起睡的夜晚让他觉得自己的床是那么大那么空荡荡。  
有一次巴基的妈妈和一些工作上的朋友出门了，史蒂夫和巴基把沙发当成屏障，整晚都盖在毯子和抱枕下亲热。  
史蒂夫从来不逼迫他做多于亲热之外的事，巴基想要做得更多，但是巴基深刻知道史蒂夫有多深柜，他从不想和巴基出门，看场电影都不想，他们去过的最公开的场合就是上周六去了商场，临近圣诞，巴基说服史蒂夫陪他去商场，“我得去买些礼物。”他们离开教养院时巴基对史蒂夫说。  
“好啊。”史蒂夫说，但是他并没有为此感到多兴奋。  
“是需要个把小时。”巴基说。  
巴恩斯太太在离商场入口一千米的地方找到一个停车位，他们走进混乱的人群中时，她和他们分开了，“五点钟在这里见。”她说。  
史蒂夫跟着巴基走进Bath&Body Work（全美最大沐浴保养品牌），巴基没说他是要给他妈妈买礼物，他知道史蒂夫的心情与这是第一个没有和他妈妈一起过的圣诞节有关。他很快的找到他妈妈喜欢的乳液并买了下来。  
“你圣诞节想要什么？”巴基用手肘轻撞了史蒂夫一下。  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，他的手插在口袋里，四处看着商场的节日装潢。  
“没有？不知道？比如说...”巴基盯着商店的橱窗想着，“一本书？一条充电线？围巾？”他自己说出来都觉得这些想法蠢哭了，史蒂夫似乎也不感兴趣，经过维蜜时，巴基说：“几条性感内裤如何？”  
“我们能分开一会吗？”史蒂夫突然说道，一个女人推着双重货车要转弯，史蒂夫停下脚步，“我也有些礼物要买。”  
“噢，好吧。”他的脸烧了起来，该死，他的主意都烂透了吗？“对了，”他嘀咕，“记得五点钟在美食广场会合。”  
“好的，待会见。”史蒂夫走开了，巴基掏出手机看时间，三点，我自己要在商场逛两小时？呃。  
他穿过露天中庭走到商场的另一边，看见索尔，布鲁斯和一个瘦瘦的黑发小孩走在一起，巴基知道那小孩就是索尔的弟弟，当然了，这就是史蒂夫和他分开走的原因，他不想被看见和巴基在一起，巴基风风火火走进GAP，瞪着向他问好的服务员。  
为什么他还费心想买什么给史蒂夫？就像克林特说的，他是史蒂夫的秘密男朋友，史蒂夫从来就不想出柜，不想公开承认巴基是他男朋友，他的手拨过一对针织围巾，蓝色这条史蒂夫戴会很好看，而且是美利奴羊毛的，巴基叹着气离开了这家店，什么都没有买。  
巴基站在栏杆边上，向下看着商场一楼，一些家长排着队让自家小孩和圣诞老人合影，游戏商城也在楼下，他看到他妈妈那件熟悉束腰夹克，她正站在柜台结账，另一个方向，在商场中间，他看见史蒂夫的朋友们在其中的一个导览机的屏幕，他们一定是刚刚乘电梯下去了。  
他猜史蒂夫可能是去见他其他朋友了，但那边惟一的金色脑袋就是索尔了，巴基站在那看着他们好一会，才确定史蒂夫不是抛下他去找他的朋友，然后他就在商场里闲逛。  
他在Spenser’s（一家卖搞怪礼物的店）停下来，给克林特买了个蠢到家的口塞，这家店里没什么能让巴基想到史蒂夫的，他就离开了。  
史蒂夫可能喜欢什么？巴基知道史蒂夫的爱好，当然了，橄榄球，画画，学校。上帝啊，他几乎不了解史蒂夫。  
他在脑内列了个具体的清单，史蒂夫喜欢意大利香肠比萨，断背山，还有蓝色，史蒂夫喜欢全身满满的拥抱，还有喜欢巴基亲他的脖子，真是个不错的清单，但里边没有一项能帮巴基转化出一个送礼物的点子。  
巴基走过了音乐商店，他不知道史蒂夫喜欢哪种音乐，或者说史蒂夫喜不喜欢音乐。  
既然史蒂夫住在教养院的话，也许他有需要的东西。巴基确定他们会为史蒂夫提供一些基础的东西：食物。衣服，牙膏洗发水之类的，他叹了口气，史蒂夫甚至都不用发胶什么的。  
古龙水！巴基往回走进Macy’s，那里有一柜台的男士古龙，他开始东闻闻西闻闻。  
“在找哪一款吗？”一个女店员问道，她把头发梳成高高的屏风。  
“没有，随便看看。”他回答道，他放下一个盖子拿起另外一个，呕。  
“那种麝香很受欢迎，”女店员还在看着他，她的名牌写着“肯道尔”，“如果把香水喷到着纸条上能闻得更清楚”，肯道尔从展览区的柜台上拿来一片纸，把香水喷在纸上，“给。”  
“谢谢。”巴基把纸放到鼻子底下，不知道自己为什么要取悦这个女人，她也许只是在看着他因为她担心他会偷走某个超级贵的古龙。  
“你觉得怎样？”  
“呃...”  
“不喜欢这个味道？你在找哪种香氛？”  
“呃...”  
“你自己用的还是你父亲？”  
巴基觉得自己的整个身体都化在地板上了。  
有一年他给他爸爸买了古龙水，Old Spice，对，非常的普通但是他爸爸经常用它，巴基也很喜欢那味道。  
他从肯道尔和古龙水柜台退开，他模糊的眼睛看到不远处Old Spice就摆在那。  
“你还好吗，年轻人？”  
“我得走了。”巴基说着大步离开，漫无目的快速走着，他撞上了一个拄着拐杖的老人，他惊恐的看着老人危危欲坠，他旁边那个可能是他妻子的女人扶稳他，“抱歉。”巴基脱口而出匆匆离开。  
他走得还不够快，因为他还来得及听到他们把自己叫做“小混蛋”。  
他在店外贪婪地吸着空气，干净的空气，没有古龙水气味的。  
————  
史蒂夫走回Body & Bath Works，他没有多少钱，大概三十美元，但是巴恩斯太太值得一些好东西，因为她为史蒂夫做的那些事，他该告诉巴基他是要为巴恩斯太太买礼物的，也许巴基会为他出出主意，所以史蒂夫只能买她喜欢的那个味道的，或者说史蒂夫觉得她会喜欢的，既然巴基买了那个味道的话。他本来打算买蜡烛，但蜡烛都快要六十美元了，他不能给巴恩斯太太买超过他一半的钱的礼物，他还得给巴基买礼物，还有莎伦，还有索尔。  
他停在洗手液上，这个只要六美元，他选了瓶小的给莎伦就离开了。他没有遇到巴基，很好，无论选了什么他都希望能保持惊喜。  
他体育用品商店，史蒂夫选看着足球，会很奇怪吗？像只是朋友一样送足球？而且一个足球可不好藏，惊喜部分就没有了，也许足球会让巴基不开心呢。他们在体育馆那次意外之后有一起踢过足球，巴基自己就有一个球了。  
好吧，他得重新想想。他给索尔买了一双举重手套，索尔老是抱怨他手上的老茧，搞定了三个，只剩巴基了。  
他希望自己能有钱给巴基买件皮夹克或者那样的酷东西，他喜欢巴基的皮夹克，当然了，巴基已经有了一件。  
也许一张CD？他兜里仅有的八美元让他愁死了。商场扩声公共广播系统里的圣诞颂歌播个没完，小彩灯一闪一闪，人们手提着一堆购物袋来来回回，他想到了昨晚他们立在教养院的那可枝叶稀疏的树，他们等到他周日晚上回去才把树立起来，他们等他，这可有点好人，虽然这只让他想起过去那些年他和他妈妈一起装饰圣诞树的场景。  
装饰树的东西都很奇怪，李拿出一箱东西，把里边包装的东西发给男孩们，显然每年每个小孩都会受到自己的装饰物，史蒂夫收到的形状有点像足球，皮特收到的是一个旧式录音带做成的东西，“这是亵渎！”他说道，但他还是笑了，史蒂夫瞟到皮特挂在树上的其他装饰物，全都与音乐有关，他记得皮特说过他妈妈在他十二岁时就去世了，所以皮特在这里住了有四五年还没有找到寄养家庭，他觉得自己想立刻就找到寄养家庭的想法蠢透了。  
他知道巴恩斯太太申请让史蒂夫去她家过圣诞，她计划着给他买礼物吗？有多少？就算她只送一个，史蒂夫也觉得那会比自己送的沐浴乳贵很多很多。  
他在长凳上坐下来，他的做几个深呼吸。  
————  
他终于走开了，他快步走着，试着不挡道别人的路，老天，他差点撞倒了个老人。  
他回到GAP，看起来史蒂夫的衣服好像都是在这买的，反正巴基一直想着那条围巾，想着史蒂夫戴上会有多好看。  
————  
史蒂夫经过Hot Topic（销售音乐及流行文化相关服饰配饰，CD）时顿时来了灵感。  
巴基在给他妈妈礼物付钱时，他用的是个旧尼龙扣钱包，史蒂夫知道自己买不起很多东西，但他还有买得起的东西的。然并，最便宜的钱包，而且史蒂夫不认为巴基会喜欢的那个，也要十美元。  
他漫步走进书店，巴基喜欢阅读，史蒂夫没有本自己喜欢的书可以买给巴基，有几本的书名看起来很靠谱，但没有一本的价钱是接近八美元的。  
又逛了几家店后，史蒂夫掏出手机看时间，只能先这样了，他低着头走向Macy’s。  
“嘿，罗杰斯！”  
“布鲁斯？”史蒂夫细声说道，就是布鲁斯，还有索尔和他的弟弟洛基，那小孩的名字正常应该是汤姆什么的，但每个人都叫他洛基，“嘿，伙计们。”  
“他们放你出来了？”布鲁斯问道。  
“那又不是监狱，”史蒂夫说，他发现自己回避了问题“我这周末在巴基家，他在这附近，我们在为圣诞节买东西。”  
“给我买了吗？”索尔问。  
史蒂夫微微一笑，把在体育用品商店买的那个购物袋藏到腿后，“也许吧。”  
索尔露齿笑出来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“下周来我家，但没有派对，我妈妈告诉我了，我得看管着这位呢。”  
“我不需要一个看护，”洛基说，“我十三岁了。”  
“当然了。”他边说边揉乱洛基的头发，无视了洛基的怒视。  
“也行。”史蒂夫说。  
“也许我和其他几个家伙可以过去，”布鲁斯说，“我们可以看看电影什么的。”  
洛基怀疑地看着布鲁斯，“那听起来就是一个派对。”  
“不，就是几个朋友。”  
“好了，我得走了，去和巴基和他妈妈会合。”史蒂夫说。  
“不，你不需要了。”布鲁斯说。  
史蒂夫回头跟着布鲁斯的视线，巴基正朝他们走来。  
“哦，是啊，回见伙计们。”史蒂夫也朝巴基走去，后者看起来不太高兴。  
“哦，别，别让我打扰你们！”巴基直接越过史蒂夫走向布鲁斯，索尔，洛基还站着的位置，“哦，嘿，伙计们，我们要一起逛吗？发生了什么？”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫说。  
“得了，我们现在是朋友了，不是吗？为什么我们不一起逛逛呢？”  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么，他被冻住了似的站在商场中央，他的朋友们看着他，他的男朋友也看着他。  
“我们几分钟前碰巧遇上史蒂夫，”看到史蒂夫一语不发，索尔主动开口。  
“当然了，”巴基说，“对，没错。”  
“我刚刚才说要和你会面。”史蒂夫终于说道。  
“是啊，好。”巴基说。  
“因为快五点了。”  
“对，呃，呃，当然了。”巴基说。  
“他有什么毛病？”洛基轻声道。  
“我有什么毛病？”巴基大声重复道，“是啊，我猜我的毛病就是我在这里的朋友不想在公共场合被别人看到他和我在一起而已，是啊，仅此而已，没啥大不了的。”  
“难怪呢。”布鲁斯说。  
在巴基冲出去对布鲁斯发泄他的怒火时史蒂夫站出来，“巴基，放开他。”  
“是啊，难怪！”巴基尖声大喊，史蒂夫强迫把他架开，“操你，布鲁斯.班纳！”  
这会儿，他们离得足够远了，巴基知道自己跟布鲁斯挑架失败，他回过头，猛地把自己的胳膊从史蒂夫的束缚里抽出来，几个购物袋从他手腕处掉下来，“放开我!”  
“巴基，别这样，事情不是这样的。”  
“不是？你没有看见你的朋友，为了不让他们看到我们在一起就把我扔一边？哈？”  
“没有！”史蒂夫说着又抓住巴基，因为巴基又挤过人群，他这样最后只会导致有人受伤，“巴基，不是，我只是去给你买礼物，之前我没有看到他们。”  
巴基还是没有看他，但是他确实慢下脚步了。他们接下来走向Macy’s，史蒂夫松松的握着巴基的手腕，史蒂夫感到有人在看着他们，大多数人忽略了这俩男孩，他直视那些注意到他和巴基走得有多近的人，没错，我就是同性恋，怎样？他心理暗暗挑衅他们，他们的眼神只是这样过去了。  
巴恩斯太太还没有到Macy’s门口，所以史蒂夫抓着巴基到栏杆旁边等着，他的手一直握着巴基的手腕，他把手放低，拇指描画着巴基的拳头。  
“你保证吗？”巴基低垂着头小声道，他的下巴都快贴到胸口了，“你没有撇下我去和他们一起？”  
“我保证。”史蒂夫说。  
————  
那天晚些时候，在床上，巴基只想蜷在史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫的手慢慢穿过他的头发，不时亲亲他的额头，“为什么你会喜欢我？”巴基喃喃道，因为他不觉得自己配得上史蒂夫带给他的舒适，不管他有多么喜欢这个。  
“因为你从不惧怕讲出自己的真实感受。”史蒂夫说。  
“那又怎样？这不是喜欢一个人的理由。”  
“我觉得是。”  
“不是。”  
“那什么是一个好理由？”  
史蒂夫一直用手指轻挠着巴基的头皮 。  
“我不知道，比如说你觉得我很迷人，或者觉得我是个好人。”  
史蒂夫的嘴唇贴着巴基的额头笑出来，“我觉得你两者都是。”  
巴基紧闭着眼睛不让自己哭，“但我不是。”  
“谁说的？”  
“我不是好人，史蒂夫。”巴基再也受不了了，他转过身拉着被子盖过头顶，他的呼吸声在新蚕丝被下显得格外大声。  
“你不能告诉我我该怎么想，”虽然听着史蒂夫超乎物外的声音，巴基也能想象出史蒂夫的下巴动作的样子，“我觉得你是个好人，你只是喜欢隐藏这一点。”  
“我的意思是，这就是我没有多少朋友的原因，我是说。”  
史蒂夫的手温柔地伸进被子下覆上巴基光裸的背，巴基颤抖着。  
“你知道我是对的。”  
“有时你对别人发火，”史蒂夫承认道，“这不意味着你就是个坏家伙。”  
“那也不说明我是个好人。”  
“不是所有的好人都是友善的。”  
“你就是。”  
史蒂夫干热的手掌在巴基背上画圈，巴基屏住呼吸，等着史蒂夫的回答。  
“我希望我不是那么友好。”  
巴基转回身，“为什么？”  
“我以前经常…为我所相信的挺身而出，我以前看到有人受欺凌就会介入。”  
想起那天在储物柜室，史蒂夫都没有阻止索尔把他叫做怪胎，巴基可不敢苟同，“什么改变了？”巴基问道。  
“我…我想让我妈妈为我骄傲。”史蒂夫声音沙哑，“她讨厌我在学校啊打架，但是现在…我想也许…她宁愿我为别人出头而不是变得友善。”  
“你哪样你妈妈都会为你骄傲的。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫像巴基没说话似的继续说下去，“现在我想我已经失去了我的脾气了。”  
“什么意思？”巴基又屏住呼吸。  
“我甚至都不知道该怎么和我的朋友们说起你，就是，我无法想象跟他们进行那样的对话。”旁边的台灯吱的响了轻轻一声，他们看着彼此，“你是怎么跟你的朋友说的？”  
“这是很久以前的事了，”巴基闭上眼睛说，当与史蒂夫四目相对时他很难集中精神，“我是说我大概很早就知道了，我妹…呃，我妹妹最喜欢的电影是小美人鱼，我们俩都被艾力克王子迷住了。”  
史蒂夫微笑着发出一声笑声，“他可相当如梦如幻。”  
“是啊，我的父母都不觉得有什么大不了的，我记得在我九岁还是十岁的时候，我爷爷开始指责我爸爸‘养了个小同性恋（little fairy）’，我爸爸大概就说了 他做运动，功课也好，是个好孩子，谁在乎他是同性恋？当然了我爷爷不信这一套，但我记得我听了我爸爸那样说之后，别人在学校里说“你真基”时我就不觉得困扰了，我是说，”巴基吞咽了一下，“中学时侯有一个不好，大部分原因是我告诉西蒙.威廉姆斯，你记得他吗？我想他去了私立高中，反正但是我告诉他我觉得他很火辣，他不是同性恋，所以他就告诉了所有人。”  
“我才那是个不错的方式。”  
从史蒂夫无助的眼神中，巴基知道了自己描绘了他最深的恐惧，“还没那么糟，我猜，”巴基说，“我所有的朋友们早就知道了，有一些小孩会骂我，操屁股的，之类的，”布鲁斯班纳就是其中之一，巴基没说出来，“我不知道，是人们最终是觉得无聊了还是怎样。”  
“但你不用和你的朋友们说？”  
“对。”  
史蒂夫思考着这个，“因为你一直就知道，你从未假装自己不是同性恋。”  
巴基挪近身子，说：“莎伦知道我们的事，她觉得没什么，她觉得这说得通，记得吗？如果你的朋友真的是朋友，他们也能接受的，”巴基突然弹起来，“如果早些时候我没有搞砸一切的话。”  
史蒂夫叹着气把巴基的头拉回自己胸口，“我希望早些时候也像现在这样。”

 

 

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

“今天我想谈谈你的任务。”巴基进门都还没有坐下，希尔医生就这样说道。  
“什么任务？”巴基问，“足球吗？”他们上周就谈过那次糟糕的体育馆的事，医生还是鼓励他再去参与体育课，但是他们没有定下具体的任务。  
希尔医生举起一张面熟的纸，纸上有红色笔迹的圈点，“你写的颂文。”  
“哦。”巴基坐下来，无精打采地沉在椅子里。  
“我们的咨询到现在已经有六星期了，学校方面八星期要给出进度报告，然后我再看看你是否需要继续进行咨询治疗。”  
巴基一语不发。  
“你觉得怎样？”希尔医生把你那张纸放在一边，看着他问道，“你觉得准备好今天谈这个吗？”  
他耸耸肩，手指抠着牛仔裤上的破洞，“是吧。”  
“我想让你把它读给我听。”  
她把纸拿出来，纸张在他面前被风吹的上下飘动，但是他没有立刻伸手接过来。她的手会酸的，巴基心想，她不可能一直举着。  
巴基把纸接过来低头看着。  
纸上那些红色笔记他在校长办公室有瞥到过。  
下课请来见我。上面写着，是杜根先生的字，但是上面没有什么改作文的标记符号，看来杜根先生那时候是打算和他谈一谈，但最终还是决定直接把它交到教务处。  
“我想让你把它读出来。”希尔医生平静的说。  
“这太蠢了，”他说，他的腿不自觉地相互轻撞着，“我写这东西的时脑子不清楚。”  
“我还是想谈谈这个。”  
巴基叹了口气，又看看他写的东西，有好几分钟他们都没说话，他又叹气，用泄气的声音把颂歌读出来。  
“今天我们相聚在这里来悼念詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。没有多少人会为他感到悲伤，有些人会说他罪有应得，这里甚至没有人想要出来为他发言，所以他妈妈请我来做一个简短的悼念词。”  
“上周二，詹姆斯决定要结束他几个同学的生命，他带着武器进入学校，杀死了橄榄球队的三个人，然后把枪头指向了自己。”  
“如果詹姆斯仅仅是自杀，这就会是篇完全不一样颂文，在他年幼的时候，他很活泼又喜欢踢足球和打棒球，他的任何一门科目都很出色，尤其是数学和理科，在八年级的年度报告里，詹姆斯说他想成为一名医生。”  
“两年之后，一场车祸带走了他的父亲和妹妹，也让他变成一个截肢者。有的人会说这是这个结局的开端，尽管在他的康复过程里，他还是做到了在成绩上名列前茅，但是詹姆斯再也不是以前的那个詹姆斯了。”  
“我同意来发表悼词的唯一原因，就是我相信詹姆斯不是这个社区的替罪羊，显而易见，詹姆斯是被杀死的——”  
巴基在这里停下来冷笑道：“哈，哈。”希尔医生可没有笑，所以他叹着气继续往下读。  
“…而杀死他的，就是来自他的同学们的不理解。官方的要求是不允许有欺凌辱骂现象，但这只是学校教务处为自己开脱，是自己不受谴责的借口。这个不幸的悲剧的后果是，很多学生都向记者透露，是那些在詹姆斯的杀人狂欢中的受害者自己引发个事故。”  
“所以借此机会，我要高声反对任何形式的欺凌行为，无论是生理上的威胁，残酷的言论，或者是网上欺凌。不要用枪支控制这种政治问题来扰乱视听，当我们想起詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯时，我们应该想起要友好地对待他人。”  
巴基读完了，希尔医生没有立刻说话，巴基想把这张愚蠢的纸撕得粉身碎骨，但是他做不来，除非用上他的牙齿，他攥紧拳头，纸张在手里揉成一团。  
“你第一次来这时我就读过你的颂文，”希尔医生终于开口。  
巴基眨眨眼不可置信地看着她，“那你他妈的干嘛还要我念给你听？”  
“因为我想让你感受一下你这些话的重量，”她说，“这是我惟一感兴趣的。”  
“你倒是说说。”巴基切声道。  
“我第一和寇森校长见面时就和他达成共识，不开除你，因为你写的很明显不是威胁，而是对帮助的渴求。”  
巴基感觉的自己脸红得发热喉咙发紧。  
“而且里边很多东西也说明了你非常失落，你觉得受敌对，而且还…最后你…”  
巴基低头看着皱巴巴的纸，重新看着自己的悼词。  
“在最后，你——假装成一个无名的人，站出来为一个为大家所知的杀人犯致悼词，呼吁人们友善待人，这个告诉我你还有希望。”  
————  
史蒂夫不用和弗瑞医生谈论他的颂文，他早就活在他的颂文里了。  
弗瑞医生想谈的是史蒂夫想不想要继续接受心理治疗。“我和学校定下的期限是八周，到时我会交上我的评估报告，断定你需不需要继续接受治疗，你可以决定继续，也可以不要。”  
史蒂夫望着窗外，想着巴基可能不会面临相同的选择。  
“这八周的目标相当简单，就是帮助你渡过你妈妈的末期诊断，既然她去世了，新目标是帮你面对悲痛，还有到教养院的转换适应。”  
“而现在目标已经达到。”史蒂夫说。  
“只有在你觉得我们达到了我们才是真的达到，有的人需要好几年来面对丧失至亲的悲痛，我相信教养院的一些事会让你想要有一个公正的人来诉说倾听，”弗瑞医生还是像以往一样一脸严肃的看着他，“但是你也有个支持机制，你可以联系你的社工，教养院也有满满的工作人员二十四小时轮值，你想说什么也可以找他们。”  
史蒂夫考虑着他说的话，他可想象不出和任何一个职员谈话是什么样子，他们大多数人史蒂夫都不认识，还有一些，比如说李，他不待见，艾莉森也没那么容易就能联系上。  
“还有你的朋友们看起来也很有帮助。”  
他们之前的咨询就有说过这个，大部分是说巴基和莎伦，还有索尔，托尼，布鲁斯也有所帮助，因为他们知道史蒂夫正在经历着什么。  
“是啊。”史蒂夫看着自己的手说。  
“我可以声明你不那么紧急需要治疗，但你要知道，如果你想继续治疗的话这个声明也是不会变的，很多人都会去接受咨询治疗，你没有什么需要紧急治疗的危机，继续治疗不代表你脆弱或者说你有什么问题。”  
弗瑞医生不再说话，过了一会，史蒂夫说：“继续。”  
“你需要点时间考虑吗？”弗瑞医生问道。  
史蒂夫试着想象再也不到这儿来的样子，他想象着自己一个人走出去，再也不能诚实的说出他自己的想法。  
“不，不用考虑了，我想再到这来。”史蒂夫说。  
————  
史蒂夫知道达伦在楼下的面包车在楼下等他，他还是在等候室里逗留着，他已经假装蹲下系鞋带，扣上外衣的扣子太多次了，正当他打算放弃离开时，巴基擦着眼睛从希尔医生的办公室走了出来，史蒂夫立刻穿过等候室把巴基拥入怀中，“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基点点头没有说话，史蒂夫知道肯定有什么的事。  
“你想在这儿坐坐吗？”  
巴基摇头，他收紧抱着史蒂夫的手，把史蒂夫推到一边，有一瞬间史蒂夫以为巴基在生气，然后他抓住史蒂夫的手，把史蒂夫拉出等候室到走廊里。  
“我们不需要赶时间，”史蒂夫说，“我知道达伦在楼下等着，但是让他等一会也不会有——”  
史蒂夫不得不停止讲话，因为巴基把他按到墙上，接踵而来的是巴基的舌头，巴基吻着他时史蒂夫惊讶地微笑着笑出声，“噢”，巴基停下来呼吸的当儿他只能挤出一个字。  
他们看着对方，巴基红着眼眶眼睛充血，但他看起来不伤心了，不再伤心。  
史蒂夫顺着走廊看着电梯，电梯正往上走，他们不知道这栋大楼里其他楼层是什么办公室，看起来他们并不忙碌，他回过来看着巴基，偏过头温柔缓慢地吻他。  
虽然他们刚刚一起过了周末，但这个吻的感觉不一样，有一点公开，即使他们现在也是单独在一起，这就是在公共场合吻巴基的感觉吗？在一个别人看得到的地方？也许不是，他对他们周围的声音高度警觉。  
但是巴基。  
他的脑子告诉他这只是青少年的热恋，他吻过的第一个男孩，这不是爱；他们只在一起了几星期，然而他还是紧紧抱着巴基，巴基的嘴里那么温热，巴基的手轻拽着他的头发，史蒂夫把巴基拉得更近，让他感受到自己的身体对这个吻的反应，巴基的喉头泻出一声轻吟，这是某种急切渴望的声音，史蒂夫模糊记起巴基刚刚在哭，他想问巴基为什么哭，但是他不想停下现在所做的这个。  
走廊那头发出“叮”的一声，他们猛地从彼此身上分开。  
史蒂夫擦擦嘴，把衬衫拉下来，而巴基半藏在史蒂夫身后整理头发。  
是达伦，当然是达伦了，史蒂夫咨询结束还没出去呢。  
“我等了十分钟，”达伦说，他刚跨出电梯。  
“抱歉。”  
“我的错。”  
史蒂夫和巴基同时说道，他们脸红红地看着彼此。  
达伦走回电梯不让电梯门合上，“好吧，我们该走了，路易斯看牙医要迟到了。”  
“好的。”史蒂夫不想走，他回头看巴基。  
“还有什么问题吗？”达伦问。  
“没。”史蒂夫伸手抓住巴基的空袖子，两人一起走进电梯，“走吧。”  
在乘电梯的那一小会，他和巴基都笑着偷瞄对方，达伦忙着发短信没有注意到。就在电梯到达底层是，史蒂夫伸手牵巴基的手。  
巴基的笑容褪去，他睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫，他们走出电梯进入门厅时，巴基脸上就是这个表情。  
史蒂夫夫看不到巴基的表情，因为他们走出大楼看到了面包车，史蒂夫觉得自己脸上的微笑僵硬起来，但是他回头看到了他的男朋友——现在说出他脑子里的那些话感觉是那么的对——他又笑了起来，因为巴基正对着地板发笑，害羞又可爱还顶着乱糟糟的头发不知为什么看起来那么完美。  
史蒂夫坐进面包车关上车门，“伙计，你是同性恋还是怎样？”路易斯问道。  
车外边巴基在开自行车锁，还是面带笑容，他们的车经过巴基时他抬起头来，史蒂夫朝他挥挥手，“没错。”史蒂夫说。

 

 

tbc


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章

史蒂夫等着这变成一大件事，等着它的到来，甚至是盼望着它的到来，他发现自己正在期许着某种对抗。  
但是并没有。  
他很清楚路易斯一定告诉了斯科特和戴夫说史蒂夫是同性恋，因为路易斯是那种除非那个秘密关乎他自己的生死，否则绝对会把它说出去的人。但是周二的晚上平静的过去了，那几个男孩决定去玩扑克而史蒂夫在厨房餐桌上做作业。星期三，星期四也是这样，除了星期四那天史蒂夫和巴基走出了心理治疗室，彼此看着对方然后一起到走廊去，近乎狂热地吻了好几分钟。史蒂夫大胆起来，双手并用把巴基拉近抓揉着巴基的屁股，这让巴基再次小声呻吟。  
史蒂夫觉得他们得在达伦再上来找他之前下楼去，“我真希望这周末你能到我家来。”巴基叹道。  
“我也想去。”史蒂夫说着又抓了巴基的臀部一把，巴基笑出声也抓了抓史蒂夫的屁股，他们又吻到了一起，好了史蒂夫真的得走了。  
这周末史蒂夫回去索尔家，他很高兴能够花点时间和他最好的朋友待在一起，和索尔待一起不会有压力，待在巴基或者莎伦家时其实会有些压力感，他在索尔家过夜很多次了，大多是时候是在派对之后，他不回家他妈妈就不会知道他喝了酒。  
对他妈妈保密的想法让他自己不快活，就算是他喝了很多醉着回家，他妈妈也不会听到他的动静。  
如果这个周末不能去巴基家，他决定至少做一件有建设性的事：向索尔出柜。  
他在网路上看了那么多出柜经历的例子后学到一件事，那就是向单独一个人出柜比向一大拨人要简单。这说得通，如果他向索尔——那个他叫做最好的朋友的人，出柜，这样在他以后向别人出柜时，索尔就会支持他。  
但是他会等到正确的时候，当然，不是现在在奥丁森太太的小型货车里，还有一个洛基坐在前排的时候。  
“圣诞节你要做什么呢，史蒂夫？”她问他。  
“我会和我的朋友巴基待在一起。”他答道。  
“整个圣诞假期吗？”  
“哦，我还没想呢，我只想着平安夜和圣诞节那天。”  
“你该来我们家住几天度度假，”她热心地说，“那会很好玩的，对吧，宝贝？”  
“没错。”  
“你说的那个朋友，不是橄榄球队的？”奥丁森太太问道。  
洛基被自己的一声笑呛到。  
“不是，妈。”索尔说。  
“你们是很好的朋友？”通过后视镜，史蒂夫看到了奥丁森太太疑惑的神情，因为她认识索尔的所有朋友。  
“对。”史蒂夫说。  
索尔看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“好吧，我们很欢迎你来我们家，你知道的，我们家一直有间空房间！”  
史蒂夫对她露出礼貌的微笑。  
他们到索尔家时，索尔接过史蒂夫的野营包，史蒂夫只背着书包跟在他身后，“小伙子们饿了想吃午饭了吗？”他们刚上楼梯奥丁森太太就问道。  
其实她没有问的必要的。  
“我有个新版的《使命召唤》。”索尔说着把史蒂夫的包放到地板上，索尔的房间里有个四十寸的电视，立体环绕音响，Xbox，和一个PlayStation，这些设备就在索尔的床的四周，一般情况史蒂夫在索尔家过夜时，都是睡在他从自己家里带来的睡袋里，睡在床边的地板上，但现在，很明显他没有睡袋，他也没看到索尔的房间里有睡袋。  
“酷。”史蒂夫也把书包放下。  
“你带着作业来了？”索尔问着扑向自己的床，“失败者，我们先玩游戏吧。”  
“我还剩些物理阅读没做。”史蒂夫在索尔身边坐下。  
他们开始玩游戏，知道奥丁森太太把他们喊下楼。这个女人才是真正懂得怎么喂饱三个青春期小伙子的：火鸡加火腿加培根的三明治，里边还有夹有大堆的番茄和腌椰菜，厚面包上涂着芥末，当然还有薯片和汽水。巴基的妈妈总是能在每样菜里边加豆芽，而莎伦的妈妈做饭明显是出于对她自己身材的考虑而不是莎伦的。“太好吃了。”史蒂夫塞着满口食物含糊说道。  
索尔也呼噜着应和。  
奥丁森太太上楼去准备奥丁森先生回来需要的什么东西，“你爸爸呢？”史蒂夫问。  
“工作。”洛基说。  
“他们今晚去哪？”  
索尔耸耸肩，拉开了汽水易拉罐，三大口就把这一罐喝光。  
“谁在乎。”洛基说，他的说话声有些被索尔打的一大嗝淹没。  
洛基气呼呼地瞪着索尔，史蒂夫笑了起来。  
午餐过后他们回到房间继续玩视频游戏，索尔有两副耳机，他们都沉迷在游戏的战斗之中，满脑子都是任务目标。“我能玩吗？”一小时后洛基从索尔的门后探出头来。  
“不行，走开。”索尔头也不抬地说。  
“没事，”史蒂夫说，“来，帮我玩一下，我去拿汽水。”  
“也帮我拿，”索尔说，“要罐胡椒博士。”  
史蒂夫拿了几罐苏打回来了，他也帮洛基拿了可乐，洛基不情不愿地摘下耳机。  
“你可以再玩一会，”史蒂夫说，“我还有作业没做。”  
“来吧伙计！”索尔按下暂停键说道，“你认真的吗？要在现在做作业？”  
“我不想晚点做，如果待会还有人过来的话。”史蒂夫说。  
索尔也没再说什么，恢复了游戏，和他的弟弟继续戴着耳机玩了起来。  
史蒂夫的阅读作业没剩所少，他在教养院已经习惯了屏蔽周围的噪音，他坐起身子合上书。  
“你可以来玩了吗？”索尔问道。  
“是的，当然。”  
又过了一个小时，奥丁森先生回家了，奥丁森太太匆匆忙忙路过时，史蒂夫可以闻到她身上的香水味，史蒂夫想他们应该是要去参加节日派对，因为她身上戴着一些铃铛之类的东西。  
“那里有视频游戏吗？”索尔问。  
（“哪里？”洛基问，“他住的那里，傻。”索尔说。）  
“有。”史蒂夫说。  
“比如什么？他们有什么游戏？”  
“我不知道，我没去玩过。”  
“也许是些老游戏。”  
“我不知道。”  
“那你的朋友巴基呢？”  
“他能玩视频游戏吗？”  
“可以，”史蒂夫说，他的手心有些冒汗，他把手掌在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，“他有个特殊的手柄。”  
“有单只手的手柄？酷。”  
虽然他们又回到那种安静的状态，是还是感觉到自己坐姿的紧绷，他心想也许就是现在，又一次，这个“对的时刻”里有一个坐在旁边玩着自己的手游的洛基。  
索尔像看透了史蒂夫的心事似的，开口说道：“嘿，傻子，去给我们再拿点汽水和品客薯片，回来我让你玩会儿。”  
“我不是你的奴隶。”洛基说。  
索尔暂停了游戏看着他的弟弟。  
“好吧，”洛基说，“但我至少要玩二十分钟。”  
“晚上我们去楼下看电影，你想怎么玩就怎么玩。”索尔说。  
“我晚上也想看电影。”洛基说。  
“我敢说你晚上肯定会赖在这里。”  
“那我就不去给你拿零嘴了。”洛基又低头玩手机。  
“好，就二十分钟。”索尔气冲冲地说。  
洛基立刻飞一般地离开了房间。  
洛基和索尔讨价还价的过程中，史蒂夫一直紧握着游戏手柄，他有点想吐，索尔是要问他关于巴基的事情吗？  
索尔没有，他开始了游戏。  
史蒂夫逐渐明白为什么他之前会期待着路易斯的对抗，因为他不想要说出来。  
在犹豫了几秒之后——这几秒好像有几分钟那么长，史蒂夫摘下耳机，说：“我是同性恋。”  
索尔反应过来史蒂夫不是在像一些玩游戏的人一样说一些侮辱性的咒骂时摘下耳机，问道：“什么？”，他按下暂停键，转头看着史蒂夫，“你说什么？”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，看着索尔的眼睛，“我是同性恋。”  
索尔一直看着他，直到洛基拿着一些苏打和薯片回来，“轮到我了！”他说着戴上耳机。  
索尔朝史蒂夫挪近身子，洛基坐到了索尔的位置。  
“所以，在你和莎伦在一起的时候…”索尔沉思着说道。  
史蒂夫瞥一眼洛基，“对。”  
“呃，”索尔说，“我想这说得通。”  
“真的？”  
“是啊，你知道的，你一直和巴基.巴恩斯来往的原因，”索尔露齿笑了，“对。”  
史蒂夫也让自己稍微放松微笑一下。“好吧，不错，谢了。”  
“嗨，我要自己玩吗？”洛基说，“来玩史蒂夫。”  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫说着戴上耳机。  
索尔拍拍史蒂夫的后背，看来他想让史蒂夫好受点，但是外边走廊上奥丁森先生把他叫了出去，“索尔，你妈妈和我要出门了！”  
“好的！”索尔大声说。  
“我的意思是叫你把你的屁股挪到这里来！”  
史蒂夫看着索尔，奥丁森先生是个不可违背的人索尔叹了口气站起来，“我马上就回来。”他说着拍了一下史蒂夫的腿。  
“好的。”  
洛基连睫毛都没动一根，一等索尔前脚跨出房间，“那个大秘密是什么？”他问道。  
“没什么秘密。”史蒂夫说。  
洛基不理正在进行的游戏转过头看着他，“我会知道的，”他说，“我收集秘密。”  
史蒂夫得到手臂直冒鸡皮疙瘩。  
“他只想给我叫比萨的钱，”索尔笑着说，他走进房间时洛基像是他什么都没说过似的继续玩游戏，“你还剩十五分钟，傻子，你们想吃什么比萨？”  
“夏威夷。”洛基说。  
“意大利香肠。”史蒂夫说。  
显然索尔在手机里存了比萨店的号码，因为史蒂夫听到了拨打电话的声音，“你好，我要点三个大号的比萨，一个意大利香肠，一个肉食爱好者，还有一个夏威夷。”  
听起来好像有很多比萨，但是布鲁斯和托尼的出现让这些比萨无影无踪，“这正是我需要的，”他们在楼下的椅子和沙发坐下时布鲁斯说道，“没有女孩。”  
“你啊，你有麻烦了，伙计，”托尼说，“关于娜塔莎究竟是发生了什么？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“她喜欢那个聋小子，我猜。”  
“克林特.巴顿。”史蒂夫纠正道。  
布鲁斯瞪了史蒂夫一眼。  
“他是巴基的朋友，”史蒂夫说，“他人还不错。”  
“谁来换个话题。”托尼切声道。  
“你一直和他来往？”布鲁斯问。  
“和巴基吗？是啊，我只和克林特相处了一次，他…”史蒂夫不知道该说多少，但接着他有点明了，“他磕得有点嗨。”  
“我不明白，”布鲁斯说，背靠到沙发的保证上，“为什么娜特为了一个瘾君子甩了我？”  
“也许是因为你老大喊大叫。”索尔把一块比萨塞到嘴里。  
布鲁斯没有伤心起来，而是把自己更沉到沙发里，“我知道。”  
史蒂夫撇到躲在角落里的洛基，“想再来点比萨？”史蒂夫问他。  
“我告诉你到楼上吃去！”索尔塞着满口食物说道。  
“让那孩子待着吧，”布鲁斯说，“我的暴脾气又不是什么秘密。”  
洛基溜进客厅，拿起一块夏威夷比萨，做到了沙发边上，索尔得挪一挪给他腾点位置，也就是说他在摩擦着史蒂夫的肘部，这没有什么，但是索尔看着史蒂夫露齿而笑，还用手拍拍史蒂夫的大腿。  
还把手放在他腿上不拿开了。  
————  
与此同时，巴基正在处理某个不情愿的邀请。  
“你得和我一起去看电影，”巴基接电话后听到克林特说道，“拜托，我需要你。”  
“好吧，”巴基说，“什么电影？”  
“娜塔莎想去看那部新上映的恐怖片，那部老电影的翻拍，和一个男孩一起去。”  
“所以…你想在约她出去看之前让我陪你先看一遍，这样你就不会在她面前丢脸？”  
“不是！”克林特笑着说，“不，我想你和我们一起去看。”  
巴基一脸嫌弃，“你想让我去当电灯泡第三者？”  
“你不会是第三者的。”  
克林特解释清楚之后，巴基同意陪他们一起去，这就导致了最终他和凯特.比索从本质上来说的一场约会。  
“你欠我，”他和克林特排队买爆米花时巴基说道，“所以你最终同时被两个女孩约，所以你想要你的同性恋朋友来背黑锅？”  
“我知道，我永远都亏欠你。”  
娜塔莎坐在一头，巴基坐在另一头，他和克林特之间隔着凯特，巴基想着他现在完全不是第三者，他是第四者。他捧着爆米花靠到椅子上，但是凯特转过头对他说：“我喜欢恐怖片。”  
“真的？”  
“很惊讶吗？”凯特说，她伸出手抓了几颗爆米花，这个动作让他们的肩膀相互碰撞。  
“我想有点儿。”  
凯特越过她的肩膀向后看：克林特和娜塔莎正靠着头，对着克林特的手机说说笑笑。转回头时她的头发甩到了巴基脸上。“噢，是啊，我一直喜欢恐怖片，越恐怖越好。”  
“哦，酷。”  
“你最喜欢的恐怖片是什么？”她问道，“哈哈，想到了吗？给你个参考，《惊声尖叫》。”  
“我没看过那部。“巴基说。  
“什么？你得找时间看看，找我一起看，我有整个系列的。”电影快要播了，影厅的灯光暗了一些，凯特也靠上椅子，但是她把手穿过巴基的臂弯，“所以，你最喜欢哪部恐怖电影？”  
“呃，《寂静岭》。”他说。  
“你认真的？你觉得比《驱魔者》好？《闪灵》？《凶兆》？那《13号星期五》呢？还有《猛鬼街》？”  
“我恐怖电影真的看的不多。”  
凯特依偎得更近，眼珠转过去看另一边，“好吧，我们会搞定这个的，不是吗？”  
巴基看不出其中的必要性，巴基更关心的是他怎么用他被困住的手抓爆米花吃，最后他决定直接抓。幸运的是凯特意识到这个问题后松开了他的手。  
“如果你吓坏了用手挡住眼睛，我是不会笑话你的。”凯特对他说。  
“好的。”巴基说。  
他希望电影开始后，凯特能停止这种试图让克林特嫉妒的行为，巴基大把地往嘴里送爆米花，以扼杀凯特试图亲他的想法，再看看那幸福的一对：克林特搂着娜塔莎的肩膀，娜塔莎也把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
一桶爆米花可撑不过一整场电影。  
————  
男孩们晚上没多晚就离开了，某种程度上史蒂夫松了口气——索尔一直把手放在他的大腿上让他有点紧张，虽然那只持续了几分钟，但那几分钟给他的感觉太长了。接下来在他们看电影时，索尔的半边身子都贴在他身上，这让史蒂夫想起了自己和巴基一起看《断背山》的情景，除了索尔的手臂比自己的还要粗壮。  
史蒂夫在整场电影期间都在冒冷汗，祈祷着托尼和布鲁斯（还有洛基）没有发现这个。  
现在史蒂夫的私人空间终于都回来了，只要解决掉分床的问题就行了。  
史蒂夫穿着睡衣从浴室走出来，说道：“我没有睡袋。”  
“是啊，”索尔说，“没事，我们可以一起睡，我的床很大不是吗？”  
“是啊。”史蒂夫看着床，这是一个国王尺寸的穿，然而还是不足以让他们两个大块头有足够的空间。  
“我会给你拿个枕头，你睡哪一边？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“无所谓。”  
“那我选左边。”索尔说完，走到客房拿来一个枕头。  
史蒂夫看着床，想着左边是指从他这个角度上看的左边，还是躺下去时的左边。巴基一直都是睡在床的右边，他说睡左边肩膀会痛，但是很多时候，他醒过来时，巴基都翻过身子把脸埋在自己的胸口。  
“给你。”索尔拿了枕头回来递给史蒂夫。  
“我可以去客房睡的。”史蒂夫建议到。  
“不用了伙计，没事，我不介意。”他轻拍史蒂夫的肩膀，他的大手停在那里，轻轻捏了捏他的二头肌。  
“好吧。”史蒂夫决定睡在巴基睡的那一边。他心想再怎样他也不会趴在索尔身上醒来吧。  
索尔伸手脱下衣服，把它扔到衣柜的位置，接着又脱掉牛仔裤剩下个内裤，然后他站到镜子前做拉伸。  
史蒂夫把注意力放在铺被子上，铺完钻进被子里。  
他最好的朋友一身肌肉，他当然有，在不打季节赛的时间里他们一起举重，他知道索尔身材很好，之前每次看到索尔，他都只是看到自己希望达到的身材目标。  
当然了，他从没见过索尔几乎裸着做拉伸。  
史蒂夫把被子拉高躺好，索尔不是同性恋，他得记住这个。  
如果他是呢？  
那也关系，史蒂夫告诉自己，索尔不是他喜欢的类型，他的类型是黑发，偏精瘦的，大多数时候是，管他呢。  
噢，上帝，索尔现在面向他了，还是做着拉伸。  
史蒂夫看向另一个方向，看着墙上的日历，日历上的图片是两个橄榄球线卫周旋纠缠在一起，“你该把你那些肌肉收起来了。”史蒂夫说。  
“哈！”索尔笑道，他直接背对着镜子走过来，只穿着内裤躺到床上。  
究竟在发生着什么？索尔关掉灯时，史蒂夫盯着天花板不禁想道。索尔以前也是只穿着内裤睡觉吗？不是，他们都会穿着睡裤，像正常人一样。  
不，这床上的位置绝对不够他们两个人谁，索尔靠得太近了。  
“史蒂夫？”索尔的声音小了很多，房间里的黑暗和寂静降落在所有的事物上。  
“什么？”  
“你告诉其他人说…你知道的，说你是同性恋的事了吗？”  
“只有巴基。还有莎伦。”  
“对啊，莎伦，这就有道理了。”  
“我本来想告诉你的。”几分钟的寂静后史蒂夫说道。  
“我知道，”索尔转过身面对着史蒂夫，“这就讲得通了，我明白。”  
他的手伸进被子里，再次触碰史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“呃，”史蒂夫说，“我，呃。”他知道他必须得说点什么，快啊，事态的发展有点超出他的理解范围。  
“没事的，”索尔说，“我只是很高兴你告诉了我，你明白吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说，他受不了了，他躲开了一点避开索尔放在他肩膀上的手，史蒂夫转过身看着索尔的脸，他需要这么做来搞清楚现在是什么情况，“告诉其他人让我很紧张。”  
“我相信他们不会在意的，就像我一样。”  
现在史蒂夫对自己以为索尔要对他动手动脚的想法感到内疚，索尔真的是个好朋友，“希望如此。”  
“他们不会的，别担心。”  
“谢了。”史蒂夫说。  
“所以，你现在想和我亲热一下吗？”  
————  
当他们走出电影院时，巴基努力摆脱着凯特对他的束缚，“我得去趟洗手间，”他说道，“克林特，和我一起去。”  
“我不用去。”克林特的手绕在娜塔莎的腰上，他们俩看起来都舒服自然极了，就像他们已经在一起好几个月好几年似的。  
“你确定？”巴基咬牙切齿。  
他的语气引起了克林特的注意，“呃，噢，对啊，我想我也得去。”  
巴基一进到安全的水泥墙后边就把他的挫败感发泄出来：“伙计，凯特知道我是同性恋吗？”  
克林特耸耸肩，“不是所有人的知道了吗？”  
“听着，我觉得你有点把这次看电影变成别的东西了，不要操蛋双人约会。”  
克林特揉揉后脑一副羞怯顺从的样子，“是啊，但是——”  
“你应该——”巴基差不多是喊出来的，他想起女孩们可能会听到，所以他把音量降低成一种威胁性十足的窸窣声，“你应该先告诉我你是要和娜塔莎约会的！”  
“我想是吧。”  
“把凯特这样绑在身边又把她晾在一边对她不公平，我甚至都不觉得你喜欢她。”  
不知为何克林特看起来更加温顺了。  
巴基盯着克林特脸上的红晕，“你喜欢她。你他妈给我开玩笑吗？”  
“我能怎样？”克林特把脸埋在手里。  
巴基叹了口气。  
————  
“我还以为…你告诉我你是同性恋的时候…以为你喜欢我。”索尔说。  
史蒂夫坐在他那一边的床上，想着该自己怎么做，“不是。”他答道。  
“你为什么不喜欢我？”索尔看着他自己搓衣板似的腹肌。  
“我只是…你是同性恋？”史蒂夫问道。  
终于索尔脸上有了一丝尴尬的神色，“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”史蒂夫不明白为什么会这样，他试着回想索尔有没有一次表现出对一个女孩感兴趣，没有。他一般会带着他的朋友希芙参加舞会——希芙应该是斯蒂芬妮的昵称，但是男孩们开玩笑说那是梅毒（syphilis）的昵称，希芙是女子足球队的，她有着宽阔的肩膀，但是站在索尔边上就算的上是小鸟依人了。史蒂夫从没见过索尔对她表现出爱慕或者吻她，他们像哥们似的交往。  
索尔耸耸肩，“我不知道，有时候我觉得自己出毛病了，我以为我也能成为同性恋。”  
“你没有为哪一个人着迷过吗？”史蒂夫问。  
“没有。”索尔说。  
“也许你是无性恋者。”  
“像变形虫？”  
史蒂夫大笑起来，“不，不，我是说，有一些人说他们是无性恋，他们没有性感受或者什么的。”  
“噢，”他们躺回床上，索尔想了很久后说：“也许我就是那样。”  
“这样…讲得通吗？”史蒂夫说，“我是说，你从没有交过女朋友？或男朋友？”  
索尔突然坐起来转身面向他，“但是，我们就不能亲热一会吗？看看我是不是同性恋？”  
“不行。”史蒂夫必须坚定立场，“我还以为——你说我和巴基交往说得通时，我以为你知道我们在一起了。”  
“什么？没有。为什么？”索尔对着空气摇摇头，“我不明白。”  
“明白什么？”史蒂夫问。  
“我的意思是，你可以和我一起啊，”索尔说，“然而你选择了巴基.巴恩斯。”  
“我喜欢他。”史蒂夫简单粗暴地回答。  
“但是…”索尔挫败地把背砸到床上，他又对空气举起手，“但是为什么？”  
“你哪里不明白？”史蒂夫问道，“他是我男朋友，我喜欢他，他喜欢我。”  
“好吧，我是说，他不是那么好人。”索尔终于说道。  
史蒂夫知道这就是别人对巴基的看法，他不能怎么去责备他们，但是他还是觉得索尔没有完全对自己开诚布公，“你觉得他很奇怪是因为他的手臂？”  
“不 ！好吧，是有点，我是说，他没有一只手，不是很奇怪吗？”  
“不，”史蒂夫冷漠地说，“一点也不。”  
“我不是那个意思，哥们，就是，你觉得我迷人吗，就是，迷人吗？”  
“索尔，不是说我是同性恋，我就对全世界所有男人都有幻想，”史蒂夫说，“你是我的朋友，客观上来说，你是个好看的小伙，但是我没有想和你约会什么的。”  
“噢，所以就是说…你只被别的同性恋吸引？”  
史蒂夫只能叹气。

 

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章

“嘿。”  
巴基跳了出来对着刚刚来到他储物柜旁的史蒂夫笑。“嗨。”  
“周末过得怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。  
“还行。”巴基做了个鬼脸，“克林特逼我和他，娜塔莎和凯特一起出去，搞得像双人约会似的。”  
史蒂夫挑起眉，“我应该嫉妒吗？”  
“不用，我成功地逃开没被吻到。”巴基心想要不要告诉史蒂夫凯特周日晚上是怎样短信骚扰他说她前一天过得有多愉快。  
他回复她，我也过得很愉快，但你知道我是同性恋对吧？  
之后凯特就没动静了，他觉得自己好像伤到了她的感情，但是他真的对克林特让自己先稳住凯特当备胎的行为有点生气——让凯特保持兴趣，如果和娜塔莎发展不下去，凯特就能顶上。  
“在索尔家过得怎么样？”他问道。  
“呃。”史蒂夫一脸扭曲。  
“真的？有那么糟？”巴基可不能告诉史蒂夫自己听到这个有多高兴，也许以后史蒂夫就不会去索尔家过周末了。“发生了什么？”  
“那个，我——”史蒂夫四处看了看压低音量。“我，就是，告诉他我们的事了。”  
巴基的注意力立刻集中起来，红着脸问：“真的？”  
那一整天巴基就只想着这个了。索尔知道了，他会告诉其他运动员吗？他们会挑史蒂夫的刺吗？午餐的时候巴基更加近距离地看着史蒂夫，毫无疑问索尔一直在看着他，他的偷看被抓了个现成，所以接下俩巴基一对上索尔的视线就立马低下头。  
“伙计，娜塔莎在哪？”克林特问道，坐到巴基身边的椅子上。  
巴基耸肩，“我不知道。”  
“那凯特呢？”  
“你认真的？”  
轮到克林特耸肩，“我不知道，你朝我大叫之后我很内疚——”  
“我没有大喊。”  
“——但是我一整天都没见到她了，你知道的，她一直粘着我。”  
“也许她看出端倪，觉得你对娜塔莎更有兴趣。”  
克林特叹气道：“她昨天甚至都没来赛百味。”  
“谁？凯特还是娜塔莎？”  
“凯特，我轮班的时候她总会来，我连个说话的都没有，有点孤单。”  
“我不知道该怎么跟你说，也许你该跟她说清楚。”  
“是啊。”  
克林特还没有打开装午餐呃袋子，而当克林特没有食欲时，意味着事情真的很严重。  
————  
“跟你们提个醒，各位，”佩珀说道，“冬季舞会的入场券这个星期三开始卖。”  
女孩儿们看起来都相当兴奋，男孩们就另当别论。一般来说史蒂夫对这个都爱理不理：他总是和莎伦一起参加舞会，所以没什么大不了的。今年就不同以往了。“这都还没到圣诞呢，”他抱怨道，“舞会不是要到一月吗？”  
“今年你也和莎伦一起？”布鲁斯问道。  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫说，“我还不知道去不去得了呢。”  
“如果需要的话你可以住在我家。”索尔主动提出来。  
史蒂夫谢过他，眼角瞥了他一眼，“你会和希芙去？”  
索尔耸耸肩。  
“看来今年大伙都没人约啊，”布鲁斯叹着气说道，把三明治送到嘴边咬了一大口，“也许，我么嘎八哥怕对。”  
“啥？”史蒂夫问道。  
布鲁斯用了几秒钟把三明治咽下去，又用了几秒钟缓过气，“也许我们该自己办个派对。”  
所有眼睛都转向托尼，“没人要办派对伙计们，佩珀是舞会委员会的，也就是说我非去不可，也就是说你们都非去不可。”  
史蒂夫没说话，他不仅没人约，而且就算他邀请了巴基，他连买不买得起入场券都不好说。  
钱的问题开始困扰他，他有个救助账户，但是他不想太早就从里面拿钱花，他得找份工作，教养院里很多男孩都有工作，如果路易斯都能找到一份的话，史蒂夫也能找到的。  
有了钱之后，他就可以邀请巴基去舞会了，在舞会之前，他还有不少时间去向他的朋友们出柜，对吗？  
————  
克林特的状况在凯特邀请他去舞会时急转直下，巴基的雷达到这时才监测到派对的存在，八年级之后他就再没参加过舞会了，现在是圣诞节前一周，这就意味着他的学校所有科目都要有测验和作业要交。  
“伙计，我该怎么办？”克林特哀嚎。  
巴基试着无视他。在巴基看来，大麻只会让克林特更加优柔寡断，鉴于巴基是和克林特待在露营车里的惟一一个人，（这个周末史蒂夫在莎伦家过，没关系，因为在这之后的圣诞节，还有圣诞节后的那个周末，史蒂夫都会住他家）巴基最终还是得帮克林特处理他的两难境地。  
“如果你不想和她去你就不该答应她。”巴基几乎是喊出来的。  
克林特毫无生气地看着他，“我想和她去，但是我得去邀请娜塔莎。”  
“那你干嘛不跟她说你会去邀请娜塔莎？”  
“我…”克林特呆呆的看着某处好一会儿，“万一娜塔莎拒绝我呢？”  
“那就不去，多大点事，”巴基把芝士卷丢进嘴里，“我就不去。”  
“你不去？”  
巴基瞪着他。  
“真是个严肃的问题。”克林特清醒地说。  
“从那次和比利.卡普朗一起之后我就没去过舞会了。”巴基说道。  
“而且在比利之后你也没和谁交往过，”克林特反击道。巴基眯缝着眼睛，看来克林特比起自己更关注巴基混乱的感情生活，“我敢说橄榄球明星先生会参加说有的校园舞会。”  
“这是很大一步，”巴基说，“我是说，得了吧，他才向三个人出了柜，我确定他他不会和一个男孩去舞会，让大家看到他是个同性恋的。”  
“没错，伙计。”克林特说。  
“再说了，有谁他妈的关心我去不去舞会？你告诉娜塔莎你要和凯特一起去了吗？她是你女朋友，但你却要去和别人跳舞。”  
克林特垂下肩膀，“娜特不是我女朋友。”  
“什么？她和你分手了？昨天她不是还好好的。”过去的一周里娜特都有和他们一起吃午餐，有时候她也去和她的其他朋友一起，她和克林特都平静无事来着。  
“不，我们只是…没有正式说在一起。”  
巴基明白这是什么意思，“所以你从来没有要她做你的女朋友？是这样吗？”  
“我之前都没有过女朋友！我不知道该怎么做！”克林特宣称道，把头埋进手掌里，“为什么这狗屁玩意儿这么复杂，哥们？”  
————  
平安夜，巴恩斯太太拖着两个男孩一起去教堂，巴基和史蒂夫借此把各自的烦恼都先放到了一边。史蒂夫发现自己在做弥撒时有点哽咽，但他成功地不让自己哭出来，他试着不去想他妈妈，而是把注意力放在与巴基相互触碰的手臂和巴基温柔细声的歌声——巴基简像是在怕自己唱得太大声似的。因为史蒂夫就站在巴基身边，他可以清楚地听到巴基的歌声，这让史蒂夫不禁微笑起来。史蒂夫对自己一般般的嗓音是什么样的心知肚明。  
接下来，巴恩斯太太本来想加他们和她一起去参加她的朋友家的一个派对，但是巴基恳求道：“拜托妈妈，那里会无聊得要命的。”  
“但这是平安夜！”巴恩斯太太重复说道。  
史蒂夫信步走到厨房前的走道上，他敢说巴恩斯太太不想把他们单独留下，直到他看到了她眼中的泪水时，他才知道了其中的原由，他刚要走上前去跟巴恩斯太太说他不介意一起去，接着就看到巴基紧紧地抱住他妈妈。  
“我们不会有事的，妈妈，你回家就会看到我们，我们不睡等你回来。”  
史蒂夫往后退直到看不见他们，有时候就是很容易就忘记这也只是巴基渡过的没有爸爸和妹妹的圣诞节。巴恩斯太太一走，史蒂夫就上去问巴基：“你第一个…”他差点就说出“没有爸爸的圣诞节”了，他改口道，“事故之后的第一个圣诞节是什么样的？”  
“我记不清了。”巴基说，他看起来突然就疲惫了，就像是他把所有的能量都通过那个拥抱给了他妈妈，“那时我还在恢复中，磕了一堆药。你想要吃点什么吗？”巴基空洞的眼睛看向厨房。  
“现在不用。”史蒂夫把巴基拉入怀里用力的抱着他，“我想送你个礼物。”  
听到这个，巴基稍微精神起来，“不想等到明天再送吗？”  
“这个嘛，实际上我为你准备了两份礼物，但这一份是私下给的。”  
巴基的脸涨得通红，“好吧。”  
史蒂夫松开他去自己的野营包，他拉开拉链，“我找了份工作 ，”把手边探进包里边说道，“所以我终于有钱给你买点东西了，但是之前几星期我以为我没有给你买礼物的钱。”  
“你什么时候找到工作的？”  
“噢，就在几天前，其实我还没开始工作呢。”史蒂夫找到了他的硬边公文包，向巴基走去。“我会在赛百味打工，哟吼。”  
“克林特也在那打工。”巴基往后退一点，给史蒂夫在沙发上腾出位置，“为什么不告诉我你在找工作？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，低头看着公文包拉链，“我只是…我想我是有点尴尬，因为我妈妈老是说‘如果你不好好学习你这辈子就只能在快餐店工作了’之类的话。”  
“我妈妈也这么说过。”  
“但你知道吗，事实上我得有个能赚钱的工作。”史蒂夫拉开拉链，“就这样，我在之前以为没钱给你买个真正的礼物的时候给你做了这个。”  
巴基看起来是准备要扑过去的样子，史蒂夫害羞地打开公文包拿出一幅画。  
“噢。”巴基的脸红得滴血，史蒂夫也觉得自己的脸在升温。  
“我猜你现在知道我为什么不能当着你妈妈的面儿送你了吧。”  
“对。”  
巴基好久都不说话，让史蒂夫开始琢磨巴基是不是不喜欢他的画，然后巴基开口问道：“你真的觉得我看起来是这样的？”  
“没错。”他的声音匆促，史蒂夫向前坐起来，拉过巴基直到他们的嘴唇碰到一起。  
他们吻得狂热，几乎在他们嘴唇相遇的瞬间史蒂夫就感到自己的牛仔裤太紧了。  
但是下一秒巴基突然停了下来，“等等，等等，”他笑着说，“我可不想毁了它，还有也许我们该先拉上窗帘。”，虽然平安夜不大可能有人路过，史蒂夫还是同意了他的想法。  
“我们上去我房间吧。”巴基推着史蒂夫上楼。  
他们摔倒在床上，时间就在上边流逝。史蒂夫不知道过了几分钟或是几小时，他终于感受到自己的存在，因为他发现自己的衬衫不知道什么时候脱下了，巴基的吻落在他的胸膛，腹部，正一路向下。他不知道巴基是从哪学到这个的，他不由自主闭上眼或者低头看巴基的头顶，努力不陷落于这洗礼着他的快感。最后快感还是太强烈了，更多的时间在这上头流失。  
事后，巴基爬上来躺在他身边，“那个还行吧？”他问道。  
史蒂夫回之以亲吻。  
好长一段时间，他们面对面躺着，史蒂夫轻浮巴基头发和脸颊，而巴基的手指游走在史蒂夫的背上，很痒，但是史蒂夫忍住了，因为此时此刻他对巴基的感觉让他心痛。  
“你从哪学会做那个的？”在他们都同意是时候穿上衣服时，史蒂夫问道，他们走向楼梯，要下楼去等巴基的妈妈。  
巴基红着脸嘟哝道：“《Cosmo》。”  
“啥？”  
巴基吐出一口气，“你知道的，就是一本杂志，《Cosmo》。”  
史蒂夫隐约记得莎伦在看那本杂志，“少女杂志教会你怎么做口活？”史蒂夫惊声道。  
巴基耸耸肩。  
巴恩斯太太回到家时，史蒂夫和巴基正窝在沙发上，吃着隔夜的烤意面和刚做的蒜蓉面包看着《圣诞精灵》。电影已经快完了，巴恩斯太太想看她最喜欢的圣诞电影《生活多美好》，到了电影的最后他们都哭了，也许是因为不同的原因，但是能哭出来总是好的，再说了，史蒂夫今晚不会是一个人了，这就是进步。

 

tbc


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章

圣诞假期很快就过去了。立刻就是新年了，巴基回到了学校，但是到学校还是有点盼头的，他想看史蒂夫围着新围巾的样子，虽然围巾不是巴基和他妈妈送给史蒂夫最大的一份礼物，但那是巴基亲手挑选的，而且蓝色衬上史蒂夫的眼睛简直完美极了。  
噢，还有冬季舞会。  
巴基收到史蒂夫给他的礼物——舞会的入场券，“你准备好了？”在他妈妈看见史蒂夫送的的礼物之前，他轻声问史蒂夫，他妈妈正忙着说自己有多喜欢史蒂夫送她的洗手皂。  
“我会准备好的。”史蒂夫看起来很坚定。  
当巴恩斯太太问给巴基的礼物是什么时，她简直惊呆了，在巴基的祖父母抵达之前，巴恩斯太太说的都是关于他们该穿什么衣服去舞会的事。“这不是毕业舞会，妈。”巴基说道，但是被完全忽视了。  
巴基和史蒂夫已经谈过史蒂夫该怎么向他其他的朋友出柜的事了，他不想一次告诉所有人，约他们出去会有点麻烦，但是他担心如果在学校里说的话会引起流言蜚语。  
巴基的眼睛捕捉到一抹红色，他叫道：“嘿！娜塔莎！”  
娜塔莎转过头，还有凯特——后者正和她手搀着手和她并肩走着，“Yasha，嗨，”她说道：“怎么了？”  
“没事，只是有段时间没见你了，”巴基说着看向凯特，他想问娜塔莎克林特的事，但他可不想凯特听见这个，“圣诞节怎么样？”  
“我的寄宿家庭送了我很多礼物，很快俄罗斯那边的礼物的快递也要到了，假期过得怎么样？”  
“很好，很好，”他想起凯特还在呢，“你的圣诞呢？”  
“棒极了，”她说，“我收到了一件新外套。”  
巴基注意到了她穿着双排扣大衣，“你真的很喜欢紫色，对吗？”  
娜塔莎搂过凯特，盯着巴基说：“我觉得这样搭配外衣很可爱，凯特也非常可爱，对吗？”  
“呃，是啊，”巴基说，“我喜欢她的搭配。”  
凯特对他咧嘴一笑。  
“没错，凯特很可爱。”，娜塔莎转过来在凯特脸上亲了一口，凯特脸红起来。  
巴基不确定发生了什么事，但是他有种预感，娜塔莎好像是想把凯特推给他，就像克林特做的那样。也许凯特告诉娜塔莎说她喜欢巴基，娜塔莎应该明白巴基是同性恋，但有时候他想是不是有些事他传达的不够到位。  
“好吧，我们得走了。”娜塔莎说。  
“拜。”凯特说道，两人贴在一起掉头向走廊走去。  
巴基在克林特出现之前还一头雾水，“她们走了吗？”克林特问。  
“你是在…你在躲着她们？”巴基问道。  
克林特叹着气靠在储物柜上，“伙计，我陷入泥潭了，真真切切。”  
————  
这不是史蒂夫第一天工作，他在换班的休息时间里工作过两次，那两次他都是跟在一个叫卡马拉的喋喋不休的女孩身后，她是高三的，史蒂夫认出她是因为她也去过家教中心，史蒂夫去年的社区服务就是去做这个。但是今天没人带他了，史蒂夫得自己工作，而和他一起工作的另一个人，是克林特。  
史蒂夫一放学立刻就赶到了赛百味，因为他只需穿过一条街，所以做起来相当简单。克林特就不是这样了，他迟了十五分钟，浑身都是烟臭味。经理是个叫韦德的男人，但他看起来不甚在意，“又迟到，巴顿。”韦德的语气满是自傲和冷漠。  
“哟。”克林特如此作答。  
史蒂夫看着克林特系上他的围裙，克林特发现所有的准备工作的做好了，“哇嗷，”克林特瞥了一眼史蒂夫说道，“真贴心，我喜欢和新来的一起工作。”  
放学了过来吃东西的学生多了起来，“噢，嗨。”一个史蒂夫科学课上认识的女孩，简.福斯特向他打招呼，她红着脸结结巴巴地点了餐，史蒂夫拍了铃让她过来结账，史蒂夫动作很慢，他还在学用收银机，这整个过程让他像个白痴一样。史蒂夫望过窗户，他的几个朋友正走向赛百味，布鲁斯，索尔和布洛克，他叹了口气。  
他没告诉他们他找了工作的事，现在他只觉得自己是个大混蛋，又一次让事情看起来是他再向他们隐藏秘密。  
他在收银台后深吸一口气不让自己临阵脱逃。  
看来绿色的制服衬衫配上绿色的背景墙让他隐形了几分钟，他们正看着才打没注意到他，接着布洛克看到了：“嘿！你什么时候在这工作的，罗杰斯？”

他试着屏蔽掉布鲁斯和索尔的惊讶脸，“上周，”他答道，在他被问为什么你需要工作或者为什么你没告诉我们之类的问题之前，他继续说道：“还得付大学学费呢。”  
“所以你每天都要工作？”索尔问道，也许他是立刻想到了明年赛季。  
史蒂夫觉得克林特在看着他，但是无视了他。  
“不用，一周几个小时而已，我今天和周四工作。”  
索尔点点头，布鲁斯抖着脚而布洛克还在看着菜单。  
“所以…你们吃些什么？”  
“我要意大利香肠和肉丸三明治。”布洛克立刻说道。  
史蒂夫问了这句话之后就去给布洛克做三明治，他感觉到背后布鲁斯和索尔的目光，他们同情他。  
克林特终于从呆滞中清醒过来，“所以，你们决定好要吃什么了吗？”他问布鲁斯和索尔。  
感谢上帝，史蒂夫心想。克林特接了布鲁斯的单，史蒂夫拍铃叫布洛克过来之后（布洛克在那里认真地数完零钱，确认数目正确后说道：“真不错，你没搞砸。”），他回去问索尔吃什么。  
“你什么时候换班？”索尔问道。  
“五点。”  
“之后你要过来我家吗？我妈不介意的。”  
“不了，有人来接我，但改天可以？”他希望有“改天”，希望索尔没生气。  
“可以，你说还有星期四？我们可以星期四约？”  
“行。”史蒂夫松了口气。  
门上的铃铛响了，史蒂夫抬头看见一个黑发女孩走进来。史蒂夫认出了她，但那是在克林特说了“嗨，凯特，过得怎样？”之后，史蒂夫想起她是午餐和巴基一起做的那个女生。  
索尔看起来还想说什么，但他没有，而是拿过三明治，把零钱放进收银机旁一个纸杯里，有人在纸杯上写了：给优质服务的小费。“你能过来和我们坐会儿吗？”索尔转身背对着史蒂夫后说道。  
史蒂夫看到玻璃窗外似乎没多少客人过来，至少几分钟内没有，克林特也手肘支撑着柜台和凯特低声说：“所以我该戴紫色领带？”  
“只是梵克雅宝（珠宝之类的），”凯特笑着说，“紫色领带也很可爱。”  
“当然，我去和你们坐会儿。”史蒂夫抬高柜台挡板，从那个狭小的点餐台空间里走出来。  
“我不知道要邀请谁。”布鲁斯喃喃道，他都没怎么吃他的三明治。  
布洛克与之相反，他快吃完了，“嘿，史蒂夫，你介意我去请莎伦吗？她超级火辣，你觉得她会答应我吗？”  
“呃姆…”史蒂夫不负责任的说，他不觉得莎伦想和布洛克一起参加舞会，但是莎伦还没说她约好了人，他不知道莎伦为此有多沮丧。  
“你有约了吗？”布鲁斯问索尔。  
索尔若有所思地咀嚼着，好一会之后他把食物咽下去，站起身说：“我会有的。”  
他走过桌子，他们都看着他走向门口，在听到他说的话之后，他们简直和当事人一样惊讶，索尔说：“简.福斯特，你愿意和我一起参加冬季舞会吗？”  
史蒂夫记不起索尔之前有没有和简说过话，或者有向现在这样正式地说过话，他甚至都有点期望索尔会鞠个躬什么的。  
“呃，呃，什么？”简惊讶的用手挡住嘴巴，她吞下食物时有点噎到，她再次说：“什么？”  
“我能有荣幸邀请到你和我一起参加冬季舞会吗？”索尔用正式低沉的嗓音又问了一次。  
“噢…哈，哈，我还以为你就是这么说的，呃，”简说，“呃…”，她看向史蒂夫，布鲁斯和布洛克，他们都负责任地假装看着别的地方，“这不是个《窈窕美眉》（She’s All That，又译《忽然爱上你》）桥段对吧？”  
“我不知道那是什么意思。”索尔说。  
“噢，管他呢，好吧，我和你去舞会。”  
几分钟后，索尔一脸满足地带着存在手机里的简的号码回到他们的桌上。他几周前还想吻我呢，史蒂夫想着露出一个迷茫的微笑。  
“所以剩下我们几个没约了。”布鲁斯总结道。  
史蒂夫想说点什么，他想告诉他们他有约了，而且索尔知道的。  
为什么做起来这么难？  
“我有约了。”史蒂夫听到自己说道，是他的幻觉吗？他觉得店里变得安静起来。  
“和谁？”布鲁斯问道。  
显然，他的喉咙就允许他说到这儿，他有约了。  
“是个惊喜。”可怕的寂静被索尔打破。  
“她火辣吗？”布洛克问。  
“我真不敢相信，”布鲁斯嘟哝，把没吃完的三明治包进纸里，“我是唯一一个没人约的失败者。”  
“你会约到人的，”索尔说道，“你可以找希芙，如果你想的话，她很酷。”  
“管他呢。”布鲁斯站起来风风火火地走出快餐店。  
布洛克看起来能坐在那吃完三明治就很满足了，但索尔踢了踢他，“走吧，伙计，”索尔说，“我们得去阻止他毁了这城市。”  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫说，因为他不知道他还能说什么。  
“你会做到的。”索尔说着拍拍他的肩膀，和布洛克离开了。  
过了一会，更多客人进来，凯特和简都走了，店里有他，克林特，还有韦德，在把该洗的东西都洗了，准备好即将到来的晚餐高峰期后，他们站在柜台后无事可做。  
“所以，你会和巴基一起去舞会，对吗？”克林特问道。  
“对。”史蒂夫说。  
最终钟走到五点，该换班了，教养院的面包车也停在了门外。自然而然的，路易斯，斯科特和戴夫想吃点三明治，而且他们想让史蒂夫给他们服务，之后史蒂夫终于可以离开那里了，他头疼得厉害。  
————  
“伙计，你男朋友究竟什么时候出柜？”克林特突出了一团烟雾问道。  
每次巴基要在周末之外的晚上出门都会让巴恩斯太太不大高兴，但是克林特的短信写着“911”，而他妈妈又得上瑜伽课，巴基最终就到了克里特家，现在他想的是每次克林特的911压根都不是什么突发重大事件。  
“我还以为叫我来着是要说你舞会约了两个人的事。”巴基说。  
“哟，”克林特说道，他像是要先把他的生命按下暂停来谈巴基的事似的，接着他靠回沙发上，“呃，该死的娜塔莎连问都没问我！她开始说起舞会来，就像我们理所当然会一起去一样。我猜是她的某个拉拉队朋友告诉她我买了入场券，所以她以为我们要一起去，操蛋，这他妈到底是怎么发生的？”  
“你没想过要告诉她你要和别人去？”  
“操，”克林特重复道，他的眼睛像燃着火焰一般闪烁着，他坐直身来，用热烈的眼神看着巴基，巴基被他看的不得不也坐直身子。“我知道了！你，作为我的朋友，可以帮助我。”  
“我不会带着凯特去舞会的。”巴基泄气地说。  
“不，伙计，我什么都明白了！你去买一张入场券，然后你把入场券给我，这样我就有两场约会的入场券而没有人会知道，因为拉拉队不知道这回事自然娜塔莎也不会知道，对吧？简直天才不是吗？”  
“你有买两张券的钱？”  
克林特拿出他的尼龙钱包，抽出一大叠现金。  
“你哪来那么多钱？”巴基拿了四十多美元问道。  
“我工作可玩命了。”克林特回答道。  
“你没卖毒品对吗？”  
克林特对他眨眨眼，“绝命毒师，伙计。”  
“克林特，你不能卖毒品，你会惹上麻烦的。”  
“我没有卖毒品，真没有，再说了，只是大麻而已。”  
“不行，”巴基站起来，“说真的，你不会那么蠢的。”  
“哪个说这样做蠢了？”克林特说着靠到沙发上，“你男朋友还是没告诉任何人说你是他男朋友。”  
巴基双手抱到胸前，“我觉得我深柜的男朋友比起贩毒好太多了，克林特。”  
那自以为是的表情渐渐从克林特脸上消失，“我知道，我老是告诉自己不要那么做…但我需要钱。”  
“只是最小量的，伙计，有时候站在另一边做起事来会容易些，赚点外快什么的，我以后想有辆车，我想离开这个操蛋的地方。”  
“你会的，大学那里——”  
“该死，巴基，你知道的，我不上大学，我不像你或者你的白痴男朋友。”  
巴基不知道说些什么。  
“我会停下的，”克林特揉着眼睛，“我发誓，不再吸毒。”  
“好的。”  
“但是史蒂夫的事你得有所行动，他告诉他的朋友说他舞会约了人，但是他们问他是谁时，他啥都没说。我的意思是，得了，难道你不想和一个能在人前说出你名字的人在一起吗？”  
巴基觉得自己的脸在烧，他以为史蒂夫到现在至少又告诉了几个人，因为索尔和莎伦都知道了，“他没有告诉谁？”  
“我不知道，他那些橄榄球队的，金发的傻大个儿，一个高二的，还有他妈蠢哭的布鲁斯.班纳，我得给操蛋的布鲁斯.班纳做三明治，他是在等着我伺候他似的，他到那儿去只是为了让我觉得自己粪土不如。”  
那个高二蠢蛋可能是任何人，但巴基猜金发傻大个就是索尔，那史蒂夫为什么不告诉布鲁斯？  
“布鲁斯就是个混球。”巴基附和道，也许史蒂夫是担心布鲁斯的脾气。  
克林特突然站起来抓住巴基的肩膀，把他们的额头抵在一起，“管他是不是混蛋，你值得更好的人。”  
“好—好的。”巴基说。  
“我受够了那些无脑混球运动员这样对待你。”克林特继续说道，又停下来，热烈地看着巴基。  
“你现在嗑药磕得嗨透了，是吗？”巴基说。  
“没错。”克林特说。  
管他嗨没嗨，回家的路上，克林特的话一直在巴基的脑里回响。

 

tbc


	37. Chapter 37

第三十七章

“布鲁斯，我是同性恋。”  
就算是在他的空房间里，要说出这几个词还是很困难，他只希望楼下那些家伙没听见他的声音。“布鲁斯…”他叹着气低头看着他的手机。  
他时间有限，皮特就快回来了——皮特星期二参加了课后俱乐部，而这一整天史蒂夫老是吞下这几个词。他想对布鲁斯解释，他想这可能会让布鲁斯不那么为没人约难过。  
怎么做？这个怎么会让布鲁斯好受些？没事，你没人约，但我是同性恋。  
史蒂夫忽略了他胃里恶心的感觉，拨了布鲁斯的电话。  
一声铃响后布鲁斯就接了电话。“怎么啦？”  
“嗨，”史蒂夫说，他还没准备好怎么了，怎么啦？我是同性恋。“呃，这会儿有空吗？”  
“当然，我在做作业，怎么了？”  
深呼吸后史蒂夫开始说话，“所以，呃，你记得我说过我有人约去舞会吗？”  
电话另一头的沉默告诉史蒂夫，这个情况还是让布鲁斯有些痛苦，“是的？”听，布鲁斯的语气有些尖锐。  
“呃…我之前不想说是因为——”  
“操你，你约了娜塔莎，是不是？”布鲁斯爆发了。  
“不是！”史蒂夫说，一秒钟后史蒂夫的脑子才完成了一次跳跃：布鲁斯开关打开了。  
“你个操蛋的JB，你他妈在逗我？”  
史蒂夫试着温和地等着布鲁斯雪崩似的咒骂的狂轰滥炸过去，但布鲁斯丝毫没有停下来的意思，他知道他脾气上来就是这样。布鲁斯的态度——他以为史蒂夫要和他的前女友做出什么事的想法，让史蒂夫的怒火也燃烧起来，“我他妈的是个同性恋，布鲁斯！基督耶稣啊！我是带巴基.巴恩斯去舞会！我他妈打电话给你是要告诉你我是同性恋，行了吗？”  
他的话发挥功效了，布鲁斯又骂了几声后就停下来，接着他只能对史蒂夫表达自己有多么惊讶了。在布鲁斯的震惊中，史蒂夫解释起来更简单。  
“是啊，我想我只是不想在布洛克面前说，索尔早就知道了。我们从万圣节就在一起了。”  
“你是同性恋？”布鲁斯说。  
“对。”  
“同性恋，就像肛交同性恋？”  
“这个嘛，我还是处男，但是是的。”  
“你是处男？”  
虽然花了点时间，史蒂夫还是让布鲁斯相信他，事实上，是同性恋。“我不知道，我一直希望我不是，但是接着巴基他…”  
“你和巴基.巴恩斯在一起，真的？我是说，我猜那很好，对你来说，我一直觉得他是个混蛋，但是如果你喜欢他…”  
“有时候你就是个混蛋。”史蒂夫指出来。  
“是啊，抱歉。”电话另一头的布鲁斯也许正红着脸低垂着头。史蒂夫真希望巴基能了解到布鲁斯的这一面，近乎害羞的一面。“我明白你为什么不愿意在布洛克面前说这个，所以，呃，你去舞会的时候，每个人都会知道的，你知道吗？知道你是同性恋。”  
“知道，”史蒂夫说，“我想…我妈妈不会想让我保守这个秘密的，我想在舞会前告诉你，我的朋友们，但是是的，我想让所有人都知道，我想…那会让我妈妈开心的。”  
————  
巴基在走廊上闲逛，试着不让自己看起来那么可疑。  
“你还在等什么？”克林特窸窣道，“现在就去，我没看到凯特或娜塔莎。”  
“莎伦在售票处桌子边上工作，”巴基也窸窣地说，“她知道史蒂夫邀请我去舞会的事，她会想我他妈为什么要再买一张券的。”  
“你就是这是你朋友要的。”  
“这借口烂透了。”  
“说你的券丢了。”  
“别蠢了。”  
“我改天再去买，”巴基说，“等别人在卖的时候。”  
“拿出点胆子来，伙计。”  
克林特推了他一把，巴基推回去，但他们立刻分开，假装自己没有大家，因为寇森校长从想走廊走来。  
“去买！”危机过去后，克林特又说着推了推巴基。  
“再推我一次我就我钱塞到你屁股里。”巴基说，却拖着步子走向售票处。  
莎伦抬起头，“嗨，巴基。”  
“嗨，呃，我要买张入场券？”巴基说着拿出克林特给他的钱。  
“噢。”她看起来困惑又有点不安，但她很快就掩饰起来，从一叠票里撕下一张，“只要一张单人票？”  
“对。”  
“三十五美元。”  
看着莎伦数着那些皱巴巴的一美元五美元简直痛苦极了，巴基可以回答莎伦想问的问题，他正斟酌着怎么说，“这不是给我的。”他脱口而出。  
“什么？”莎伦的眼睛由钱转向他。  
“呃，券是别人的，你知道和我一起去舞会的是史蒂——”巴基闭嘴看看四周，旁边只有几个女生围在一起聊天，“你知道的。”  
“我知道，”莎伦说，“我想他和我说过，我以为他还没和你说呢。”  
“他说了，这个，这张券是个另外一个需要的人的，就是这样。”  
莎伦笑了，“好吧，别担心，我只是需要他们的名单而已。”  
“噢，呃，噢，”巴基循着走廊看去，克林特不见了，操。“我…我不能告诉你名字，我是说，你真的要名字吗？不是有券就行了吗？”  
明显莎伦遇上过这样的情况，“学校有规定，学生可以请不是这学校的人，但是我们要拿到名单。”  
“噢，好吧，这是给我们学校学生的。”巴基说。  
“好吧，我猜如果是我们学校的，”她压低音量，“但你不愿意告诉我名字很可疑呀。”  
“抱歉。”巴基说。  
“你有让我不告诉史蒂夫的好理由吗？”她边看着巴基，像这就是纯商务一样，边拿出那张券。  
“呃，没有，我会告诉他的，我只是…不能告诉你，仅此而已，但我会告诉他。”巴基伸手拿券，但莎伦不肯放手。  
“在明天之前说，”她说，“不然我就会去告诉他。”  
该死，莎伦是在威胁他？“我会的，我发誓！”难道他会怕她。  
她松开了手，巴基装着缓缓走开，离开莎伦视线后快步走起来。  
————  
“嘿，史蒂夫，”巴基抓着史蒂夫的手臂说道，“我能和你谈一会吗？”  
“巴基！嘿！你弄到…”克林特的声音插进来，但是巴基转身之前他就消失在人群里，也许是因为史蒂夫正站在储物柜前和索尔和布鲁斯说话。  
“快瞧瞧，这不是那个风云人物嘛。”布鲁斯说。  
巴基狠狠地瞪了布鲁斯一眼，虽然他看起来不像是在取笑他。  
“你那是什么意思。”巴基厉声问道。  
“没什么，”史蒂夫笑着对巴基说，“一切都好。”  
“好吧。”巴基说。  
“你想跟我说什么？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基看向布鲁斯和索尔，他们正饶有兴趣地看着自己和史蒂夫的互动。“呃…这是私事，你猜怎么着，我待会打电话给你。”  
“巴基，没事，”史蒂夫小声说道，“我昨晚告诉布鲁斯了。”  
“告诉他什么？”巴基问完就明白了，“噢。”他有种被曝光的感觉，他从没有想过做个深柜或者隐藏自己是同性恋的事实，但是这么久以来他和史蒂夫的事都是个秘密，现在有人知道了让他觉得很奇怪。“好的，我是说，不是这种私事，是…别的事，别在意，也没什么重要的。”  
“你确定？”史蒂夫问道，还是很小声。  
巴基喜欢史蒂夫这样的声音，让巴基想起史蒂夫在他家度过的夜晚，“是的，我确定，”他说着，松开了他忘了一直抓着史蒂夫手臂的手，“回头见。”  
————  
“啊呜，真甜蜜。”布鲁斯说，索尔窃笑得露出牙齿，史蒂夫觉得自己的脸烧起来了。  
“你怎么想，B，你觉得史蒂夫和我在一起会更好一点吗？”  
“啥？”布鲁斯的笑容僵硬了，“你也是同性恋吗？”  
“谁是同性恋？索尔是同性恋？”  
史蒂夫真想把自己折起来放进储物柜里消失掉，不幸的是，从七年级之后他就再也塞不进去了。  
托尼拍拍索尔的肩膀，“毫不惊讶，我的朋友，你就像个希腊的神，阿多尼斯。”  
“什么意思，毫不惊讶？”索尔说，“我不是同性恋，史——”索尔被自己的话噎住，他差点泄露了他最好的朋友的秘密，他的手此刻捂在自己嘴上。  
史蒂夫呼出一口气，“没事，索尔。”他对托尼说，“我才是是同性恋的那个。”  
“噢，”托尼瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“好的。”  
托尼.史塔克不淡定了。  
史蒂夫本来想和托尼说自己中学时期对他的迷恋，但最后他决定不说了。索尔会嫉妒的。  
“我刚刚说了，”索尔说，带着一脸的粉红，“史蒂夫和我在一起会更好一点吗？”  
“更好一点？”托尼对着史蒂夫咧开嘴，“你和谁在一起了？斯蒂芬.格兰特.罗杰斯，你个小荡妇。”  
好了，现在史蒂夫觉得他无论怎么挤都该把自己挤进储物柜了。  
史蒂夫刚刚能从他发紧的喉咙里重复说出托尼叫他的那个词，托尼.史塔克叫他荡妇，但用的是可爱的语气，那种一个会为滥交自豪的人会用的语气，于此同时， 布鲁斯的的话把这毁了。  
布鲁斯说，“他和那个单手的小子在一起了。”  
“他的名字是巴基.巴恩斯。”史蒂夫矫正到。  
“是的，但我说的是你可以有一个有双手的男朋友。”索尔说着做了个手部拉伸，就像史蒂夫需要这个来想起他有两只手似的。  
够了。史蒂夫拍着合上了储物柜门，“如果你们能不取笑他我会感激不尽。”史蒂夫咬牙说道。  
他愤怒地挤过走廊上的人群走开。这就是为什么他不愿告诉他的朋友，他的“朋友”。  
“史蒂夫，等等。”  
他听出是索尔的声音，他继续走他的。  
“史蒂夫…”史蒂夫听得出索尔很艰难地在人群中跟上他，他不停地跟他撞到的人道歉。史蒂夫不知道自己要去哪里，知道他看到了莎伦站在门厅前的一张用雪花镂空白布盖着的一张桌子前。他径直向她走去。坏运气，这里的人群稀少了，越到桌子前的空间越是宽阔，这让索尔赶上了他。  
索尔一手就抓住了史蒂夫的手臂，又立刻把史蒂夫拉入怀中，一股气流冲进史蒂夫的耳朵，“史蒂夫，我很抱歉，请别讨厌我。”  
“呃，”史蒂夫憋出一个字，他试图把索尔推开，但这注定是场必败的战役，“放开，傻子。”  
“我很抱歉！”索尔重复道，“我是认真的，我不该那么说，你知道的，有时候人就是会开玩笑开着开着说出些刻薄的话…”  
“并不会。”史蒂夫对着索尔的夹克说，仍然推着索尔砖墙似的胸膛。  
“你当然不会，你是史蒂夫.罗杰斯，你是我认识的最好的人，而且你说的对，我就是个彻头彻尾的傻子，因为我竟然说了那样的话，我他妈是个巨型屁眼——”  
“注意言辞！”走廊另一边寇森校长喊道，“还有少点肉搏，男孩们。”  
“抱歉，寇森先生。”史蒂夫和索尔自觉说道。  
索尔放开了史蒂夫，有一会儿史蒂夫拉正自己的衣服盯着索尔。  
“说真的，我很抱歉。”索尔说，“我不知道为什么会嫉妒巴基…我猜我是在想如果你有了男朋友你就不需要你最好的朋友了。”  
史蒂夫从没见过索尔这样一幅像被踢了的小狗似的模样，他不得不提醒自己他并没对索尔做过些什么。“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“接受道歉。”  
现在索尔又拥抱了他，但这次他耐心的忍着。  
“老天啊，史蒂夫，你怎么啦？”托尼问道，他和布鲁斯也终于赶上他们。  
“没什么，伙计们，”索尔说，“史蒂夫就是快生气了 ，我们不能取笑他男朋友，好吗？”托尼点头同意，布鲁斯垂下头道歉。  
危机转移了。有够奇怪的，整件事让史蒂夫感觉很好，他向他所有亲近的朋友出柜了，舞会就是小菜一碟。  
————  
巴基告诉史蒂夫克林特的计划时史蒂夫笑了，“他知道娜塔莎会杀了他的，是吗？”  
“我会准备好尸袋的。”巴基说。  
周四下午，巴基控制不住自己，他饶了一大圈最后还是走到了赛百味。史蒂夫叫他别在他工作时候的时候来，但那是在星期一，史蒂夫第一次工作很紧张的时候，看着史蒂夫那么严肃，巴基憋笑憋得挺辛苦的。克林特也在赛百味打工，这就是说那是个不高级也对技术要求不高的地方。再说了，巴基已经有两个星期没怎么和史蒂夫单独相处了。  
他才没有想看史蒂夫穿赛百味绿色衬衫的样子。  
他之前看克林特穿过，他对那一点想法都没有，但是史蒂夫的话…他把他的单肩包甩到胯前，掩饰那件衬衫对他的影响。  
史蒂夫的衬衫一直都是有点紧身的，就像商店没有做出足够大的衣服能装下他的肌肉似的。赛百味的制服工厂当然也没有。那件绿色的polo衫似乎是画上去的。  
“嗨，”史蒂夫笑着对他露出牙齿，“没想到会见到你。”  
巴基对在后厨的克林特挥挥手。  
“我想我是饿了想吃三明治，”巴基的手指在柜台面上划动，“而且我听说现在这里有个很火辣的家伙在这里工作…”  
史蒂夫笑了，这让巴基脸红起来。他可以看到衬衫下史蒂夫的乳头。耶稣啊。也许这周末他们可以…比之前多做点什么。  
“你的裤袋里是装着个五美元的潜艇汉堡，还是你只是看到男朋友太高兴了？”克林特在后边的房间喊道。  
“上帝啊，克林特。”巴基惊叫道，但既然这个地方没人，他可以只是一笑而过。史蒂夫的注意力因为这个转向他身下，现在他们俩都红着脸发笑。“呃，我等不及要过周末了。”他说。  
“我也是。”史蒂夫说，他们都没说要去买正装的事。

 

 

tbc


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章

 

一夜间之间八英寸的降雪让学校不得不在周五放假。巴基在铲雪这件事上没有多大帮助，但他还是能穿上义肢推推除雪车。干完活之后他又冷又累，一整天他都在希望史蒂夫能和他一起待在家里，然而事情是他和她妈妈一起喝着热可可看着电影，然后是写写作业上上网。  
到了星期六，他觉得自己快得幽居病了，而他依然极度渴望和史蒂夫单独相处，他想要离开这间屋子。  
“想去看电影吗？”史蒂夫在教养院接到电话时，巴基问道。  
“当然。”史蒂夫说。  
“妈妈，我们能出去看电影吗？”他大喊。  
“你们知道有什么电影在上映吗？”他妈妈回喊道。  
他用手机查了查，选了部电影，他的腿兴奋地上下踢着，他等不急要和史蒂夫一起分享爆米花还有牵手，在黑暗但是又有点公共的场所。  
巴基自己太兴奋，以致直到他们排队买电影票时，他才发现并不如自己那样兴奋，“我，呃…我不…”史蒂夫喃喃说着什么，巴基听不大清楚。下午场的电影院全大多是带着小孩的家庭出来看的，排在史蒂夫和巴基身后的小孩们正假装用光剑打斗，而他们一脸疲相的父亲似乎没有注意到。  
“什么？”巴基倾过身子问道。  
“我没钱。”史蒂夫的音量就像他在对谁耳语。  
“没事，”巴基有点惊讶，史蒂夫以为自己要付钱，“我妈妈给我钱了。”  
史蒂夫看起来不太高兴。  
“史蒂夫，”巴基撞了撞他的肩膀，再次说道，“没事。”  
“我只是…”史蒂夫没有说完，而是看向窗外的停车场，巴基走向前为他们俩付钱。  
“来吧。”巴基说。巴基笨拙地把零钱放回钱包，这样的事在商场时经常发生，巴基觉得自己动作太慢而排在他身后的人都不耐烦了，所以他走出队伍直接把钱塞进口袋里，因为他想要牵史蒂夫的手。  
但是史蒂夫把手插在口袋里，巴基琢磨着是自己太猴急了，史蒂夫已经准备好在公共场合做表现出他们情感（PDA渣翻）的事了吗？“想来点零食吗？”巴基问道。  
史蒂夫摇头。  
“好吧，我想买桶爆米花。”巴基说着把史蒂夫推到柜台前，点了中号的爆米花和大杯汽水。“拿的了吗？”史蒂夫说着接过爆米花。  
他们在放映厅坐下，巴基真希望史蒂夫奇怪的情绪能散开。他把爆米花倾斜到一边，“要来点吗？”  
史蒂夫又摇摇头。  
“你还好吗？”巴基问道。  
“是的。”史蒂夫说。  
“好吧。”好久的一阵沉默之后，巴基继续说道，“因为我不介意带你出来约会。”  
史蒂夫看着他，脸上带着一抹微笑。  
“没错，”巴基说着靠到椅背上，“我喜欢做你的甜心老爹。”  
史蒂夫露齿而笑，“停下。”史蒂夫说，但是他分明是在笑。  
“我会把你宠上天的。”巴基警告道，巴基的手穿过史蒂夫放在扶手上的手臂，把脸颊靠在史蒂夫肩膀上。“这样可以吗？还是你想让我等到灯暗下来之后？”  
史蒂夫与他十指相交，伸出另一只手偷走几颗爆米花。“不用，这样很好。”  
————  
那天晚上，他们皮肤紧贴着彼此躺在一堆毛毯下，在激烈的亲吻之后，史蒂夫说道：“我真希望能够一直这样下去。”他一整晚都有种沉醉在爱里的感觉，这种感觉让他觉得自己能够告诉巴基任何事。  
“哪样？”巴基问道，黑暗中在他苍白的脸上的眼睛是一片阴影。“光着身子？”他在毯子下蠕动身子想提醒史蒂夫他们都裸着，史蒂夫可不需要提醒，他不知道为什么他们那么久才走到这一步，他完全不想把衣服穿回去了。  
“包括这个。”他想迅速地亲巴基一下，但是那个吻持续比他打算的久了一些。“我是说，这种放松的状态。”  
和莎伦在一起时的状态完全不是这样的，他一直都不大能想出能和她做些什么，大部分是因为他不感兴趣。每次她抓住他的手放在她的胸部，他只是坐着，抓着她的胸，不确定莎伦喜不喜欢那个。和巴基在一起时他就知道，而这不仅仅是因为他们有相同的生理结构。  
巴基眨眨眼，他的眼睫毛跳动着扫过史蒂夫的下巴，他轻声说道：“是啊。”  
这种感觉很难挣脱，一直持续到第二天，还有星期一。史蒂夫发现自己的视线穿过自助餐厅落在巴基身上。他不由得想起他们的亲密无间的感觉，没有边界——但是现在，在学校，好像有块砖横亘在他们之间似的。  
史蒂夫这时才意识到他们完全没理由像现在这样。  
“我马上回来。”他对索尔着站了起来，他把午餐留在桌子上，走向了巴基。  
————  
娜塔莎在哪？巴基心想。克林特没来学校，但是她也没在拉拉队那边。他在人群中扫描凯特和她的朋友——他不认识凯特的朋友们，她们只是一群没什么特别的蠢女孩——但是他看到史蒂夫正向他走来。  
他定住了。  
无数想法在他脑子里跑过：史蒂夫是来和他一起坐吗？史蒂夫是来和他分手吗？史蒂夫是要去上厕所吗？并不，史蒂夫分明就是冲他走来的。巴基瞥了一眼史蒂夫的朋友们，他们并没有看向他这边（好吧，索尔在看，史蒂夫告诉过他索尔好像有点基地巴基，这可让巴基感觉好极了），史蒂夫没有告诉他们自己要去哪，所以这不是公开宣称“我要去和我的男朋友，巴基.巴恩斯一起坐！”之类的。  
“嘿。”史蒂夫走到巴基单独坐的那张空桌子说道。巴基突然觉得自己是个大写的失败者。史蒂夫和一个失败者在一起了。  
“嘿。”巴基嘟哝。  
“要过来和我们一起坐吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基看向他们的那张桌子——纠正，那几张桌子，坐着满满的橄榄队球员和拉拉队队员和一些受欢迎的人，巴基没和其中大多数的人说过话，“呃。”他说。  
“来吧，”史蒂夫温柔地说，同样温柔安静的声音让巴基想到他们单独在一起做的那些事，“来和我坐一起。”  
巴基收拾起他的特百惠餐盒，史蒂夫帮忙把餐盒装回午餐包里。他顶着着火似的脸穿过自助餐厅，觉得所有人都在盯着他看，走到史蒂夫的座位时，史蒂夫让他坐自己的位子，自己重新拖来一张椅子。他才知道也不是所有的人都在看着他，只是餐桌上的个别人，大多数人都是随意地瞥了几眼，朝他们认识的人微笑。  
“嘿。”索尔说。  
“你终于加入我们了，巴恩斯。”托尼说道。  
“这他妈究竟是什么？”巴基打开他的特百惠餐盒时，布鲁斯问道，里边装的是巴基妈妈口中说的“西南部沙拉”。  
一会儿之后，史蒂夫靠过来在巴基耳边耳语：“我猜现在可以一直轻松下去了。”  
————  
但是，当然了，事情不会是那样的。  
也许是因为史蒂夫出柜了，而且对此还有点不自然，每次有人说“那个同性恋”，或者说“基佬”，“同志”这些词他都会注意到。而在压抑了自己为受欺凌者出头的本性那么长时间之后，史蒂夫发现自己不能对这些事视而不见了。  
那些站在“那个是同性恋”阵营的人并不在意史蒂夫与他们对质，“我很抱歉，”那个人会说，“这是其中一项我想让自己停下来的举动，但这是个坏习惯，几天前我说几个智力障碍的小孩是退化了什么的，这让我觉得自己就是个混蛋。”  
那些说别的事情的就是个完全不同的故事了。  
“嘿，死基佬，别盯着我的老二了！”布洛克.朗姆洛在储物柜室对某个人说道。  
“如果你不用那种词我会很感激。”史蒂夫说。  
“怎么？你现在是弯直联盟的队长了？”布洛克厉声道，“也许你也在盯着我的老二呢！”  
“相信我，我才没有，”史蒂夫说，“我只是觉得你说话太伤人了。”  
“嘿，我刚刚又不是说你，这不是什么私人的事！”  
史蒂夫低头盯着他，“感觉就像是私人的。”  
那情况下，史蒂夫有索尔和布鲁斯站在他身后，还有泰迪.沃特曼，再加上那个布洛克刚刚吼过的那个小孩。没人想支持和史蒂夫和半个橄榄球队作对的布洛克。但是当布洛克玩不过史蒂夫，他转而对向最好的目标：巴基。  
“那个混蛋布洛克今天把我堵在卫生间角落里。”巴基在电话上告诉史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫瞬间攥起拳头，“你还好吗？”  
“是啊，我没事，”巴基听起来累极了，“他说，告诉你男朋友别在储物柜室盯着我，我说，随便吧，他就说，想史蒂夫那样的人怎么会和你这种人在一起，哈？他是那种喜欢畸形人的怪胎吗？”  
“巴基…”史蒂夫温和下来。  
“所以我就说，没错，他就是，他喜欢我的断肢，你想摸摸看吗？”巴基笑着说，“那可把他吓坏了，留下我跑了。”  
虽然巴基的话让史蒂夫的心因为充满骄傲而膨胀——他的男朋友把自己照顾得他妈的好，但也让史蒂夫更迫切想对质布洛克还有那些没在他名单上的恐同的混球。这是2016年，针对同性恋可是不行的。  
这也有点让他的胃扭成一团，舞会正向他飞奔而来，而他只想要退缩。有时他会想象那不会怎样的，他和巴基会共舞，没有人会多嘴什么，有时他也会想布洛克会说些无礼的评论，然后他会因为把他痛揍一顿被踢出舞会。  
接着有一天，史蒂夫看见布洛克在巴基的储物柜旁对巴基说着什么，从巴基的肢体动作中，史蒂夫可以看出巴基就要爆发了，他瞬间气红了眼——他的拳头突然间攥紧布洛克的衬衫，把他推到储物柜上。  
“你想亲我？”布洛克讥笑道，因为史蒂夫离他很近，近到可以闻到布洛克呼吸中的牙膏味。  
“男孩们！”老师警告的声音传了过来，虽然史蒂夫把松开手，但还是不够快。  
他们最后出现在寇森校长的办公室，先是分开询问，再是一起，轮到他之前，史蒂夫抖着腿等着，他知道布洛克会说史蒂夫找他麻烦。但是这是他第一次因为不好的事到寇森校长的办公室，在中学时代就另当别论了，但寇森校长只认识行为规矩的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，在史蒂夫告诉他布洛克找巴基麻烦时，他可认真听着呢。  
接着史蒂夫和布洛克到了梅小姐的办公室，去做些医药处理，布洛克说他屁股痛，史蒂夫竭力克制自己不冲上去喂他吃拳头。  
不管怎样，他们俩都得放学后留校。史蒂夫高中的第一次留校，然后他意识到如果自己真的打了布洛克会怎么样：他也许会被停学一周（也许甚至是被开除），这样他就不被允许去舞会了。  
留校在教养院来说是件大事。这一周接下来的时间——只有两天，史蒂夫被剥夺了所有权利，那意味着不能看电视，不能玩电脑，除非是要做作业，不能打电话，“我就等着他露出狐狸尾巴呢。”达伦得意的说。  
这就是这些教养院职工经常说起的事，他们说史蒂夫还处在他的“蜜月期”，即使史蒂夫已经在那住了三个月了。有时候史蒂夫觉得达伦就是要激怒他引出他的“狐狸尾巴”。  
霍普翻了个白眼，“别让那发生，好吗？你明白吗？如果你被停学，你就会失去周末出访的权利。”  
整件事让史蒂夫一整个晚上躺着无法入睡，想象着最糟糕的状况。

 

tbc


	39. Chapter 39

第三十九章

作者章节注解：有些读者可能注意到了章节数了（就是前一章说道过总共有四十章），这章后只剩一章了，很抱歉结束的有些仓促…

“就快到了，”学校进入他们视线时巴基说道，“你准备好了吗？”  
史蒂夫决绝地点点头。  
“你会没事的。”驾驶座的巴恩斯太太说道。  
“对。”史蒂夫同意道。他紧握着巴基的手，他们俩的手掌都往外冒汗。“我们都很好。”  
所有的事情都很好。他们走到一张桌子旁交入场券，“你们俩真是可爱的一对儿！”波比.摩丝说道，她是个高二学生，然后她给了他们一人一张粉色纸条，“别忘了投票选冬季舞会之王和王后！”  
史蒂夫完全忘记冬季舞会之王和王后这回事了。他遥远地想起莎伦跟他说过，那是几个月之前的事了。冬季舞会不是毕业舞会，但是还是会选出国王和王后，这可真蠢，因为各个年级的人都可以来竞选，而赢的人总是高三的。  
“嘿，”巴基推了推他，“你的名字在上边呢。”  
理所当然地，国王和王后是成对选的。愚蠢的传统，托尼和佩珀被提名了，还有史蒂夫和莎伦。  
他和莎伦官方上来说已经有六个月不在一起了，在过去几周里，他想大家都猜出他是同性恋了吧，史蒂夫还以为他们应该也把提名名单更新了。  
波比看出了史蒂夫的犹豫，“投给自己也可以的！”  
“我都不知道我的名字会在这里，”史蒂夫喃喃道，“还是和莎伦。”  
“没关系，”巴基说，他找到史蒂夫名字，在边上的空格打了个勾，“反正我都是投给你。”  
在那瞬间，史蒂夫只想给巴基一个拥抱和一个深深的吻，“我确定我不会赢的。”  
“永远不要说不可能。”巴基对着他笑，他伸手拿过史蒂夫的投票券，给他打了与自己相同的勾，“至少你还有两票。”  
“我们走吧。”史蒂夫说。  
他发现在去体育馆的一路上，他的脸上都是挂着微笑。他从来没被选上当舞会之王，但他却是返校节的一员，今年的返校节也是特别早，在十月份就开始了。今年虽然他和莎伦已经不再一起了，他们还是被投票进入提名，托尼和佩珀才是总是赢的那对。之后国王和王后会跳舞，然后是输掉的人，他们被叫做王子和公主会加入他们一起跳。冬季舞会有个近乎死板的模式。  
“巴基！”凯特.比索从她一直靠着的那面墙撑起来，她穿着紫色紧身无带连衣蓬蓬短裙，史蒂夫不由得摇摇头，凯特对于克林特来说太可爱了，“你看见克林特了吗？”  
“没有，我们刚到。”巴基说。  
“他叫我在这里会面的。”凯特顺了顺她的裙摆，拿出手机查看。  
“你能先跟我们一起。”史蒂夫主动提出来，他心知肚明，克林特发短信跟他的两个约会对象说他的车出毛病了，他会直接在体育馆和她们见面。  
“是啊，”巴基说，“克林特经常迟到。”  
“我不知道，”凯特说，她又低头看手机，“噢！娜塔莎说她刚刚到了。”史蒂夫和巴基听到娜塔莎的名字交换了一个眼神，“别担心伙计们，我们会跟上你们的。”  
“好吧。”巴基听起来有点紧张，直到他们离开了凯特的听力范围，巴基又说：“你觉得她们知道了吗？”  
“老实说我懂她们怎么会不知道，克林特可不是我认为的那种能隐秘行事的人。”史蒂夫说。  
音乐咚咚的节奏声越来越响，体育馆的门被打开着，他们的旁边还有一个摄影师。格子框的拱门上装饰着假雪花和冰柱，淡蓝色的布景营造出了冬天的氛围，上面已经贴了一整排的照片了。  
今天晚上的早些时候，巴恩斯太太把两个男孩摆在壁炉前拍照，他们俩不知道为什么他们都一脸羞红愉悦。  
所有的东西都与史蒂夫以往参加过得任何舞会不同。一般他会穿上礼服，他妈妈会帮他系领带，整理他的翻领，然后他会和来接他的朋友们一起离开。托尼.史塔克喜欢开他的豪华轿车，他们只要出一点小钱，豪华轿车就会过来接所有兄弟，然后还去接女孩。每一站都要停上大概二十分钟，因为女孩们的父母都要给他们拍照。接着有人会带来比萨或者中国菜来那辆豪华轿车里边吃，每个人都尽力不把饭菜洒一身，大多数时候他们还会有酒。  
但是今晚，他老早就在巴基家了，到时间差不多了才准备穿礼服的，他们刮了胡子，穿上t恤和牛仔裤，自然而然的，他们花了点时间在穿上亲热，“我猜我们最好停下来，”巴基说，他的呼吸吐在史蒂夫的颈间，“不然我整晚都会硬着的。”  
史蒂夫的手向下滑动，透过棉质拳击短裤抓捏着巴基的屁股，“是吗？”  
“停下，”巴基笑着说，“我是认真的。”  
史蒂夫想了想他的话，说道：“我紧张得硬不起来了。”  
“没事的，”巴基说着吻了吻史蒂夫，他拉开距离时脸上的笑容消失了，“我也紧张。”  
“你不用紧张的，每个人都知道你是同性恋了。”史蒂夫说。  
“我从八年级起就没参加过舞会了。”巴基痛苦地说，史蒂夫猜他想到了比利.库克，和比利在舞会后甩了他的事。  
他们还是起身穿衣服，谈论着谁会和谁一起去舞会，这是史蒂夫猜知道关于克林特双重约会的事，而巴基知道了布鲁斯没人约。巴基扣袖子时，史蒂夫上前轻握住他的手。  
“我能做这个，”巴基抱怨道，“这是他们治疗训练中第一件教我做的事，扣扣子和穿鞋。”  
“我知道，”巴基想推开史蒂夫的手，但史蒂夫握住他的手腕，他温柔的用拇指展开巴基的手，弯腰低下头亲巴基的手掌，“但是你不会更想要我为你做这个吗？”  
真奇怪，比起脱掉彼此的衣服，为对方穿衣服让他感到更加亲密。史蒂夫帮巴基穿衣服打领带时巴基强装镇定，史蒂夫借机亲上那对唇，感觉着巴基在他口中弯成一个微笑。  
“转过身。”史蒂夫停下后巴基说道。  
史蒂夫照做了，巴基的手蛇一样的绕过史蒂夫的腰，以超乎他自己想象的速度替史蒂夫系上扣子，一直系到脖子下的最后一颗，“我妈妈也经常给我爸爸打领带。”巴基说道，史蒂夫转过身来。  
史蒂夫不知道该怎么说，所以接下来有的只是更多的亲吻，这就导致了一会之后他们肩并肩站在浴室镜子前整理着头发，不让自己看起来像是刚刚和人亲热过的样子。  
“你早上刮过胡子了。”巴基伸出手，手指划过史蒂夫的下颌。  
“你也刮了。”史蒂夫说。  
想把手从彼此身上拿开真是太他妈难了。  
然后是壁炉，巴恩斯太太用她那个屏幕比iPad还大的iPhone给他们拍照，当她开始说话时差点出事，“你们看起来太帅了，你们俩都是，如果要是…”史蒂夫和巴基都知道她说的是巴基的爸爸和史蒂夫的妈妈，接着他们抱成一团，再接着他们都往脸上拍冷水。出门之前史蒂夫和巴基又去拍了一把冷水，史蒂夫几乎要感激这个愚蠢戏剧化的舞会前戏让自己从紧张上分神。  
“想去弄张照片吗？”巴基问道，史蒂夫慢下来，几乎是愣住了，像是只曝光在聚光灯下的小鹿，他认不出排着队的人，但他确定其中有些人认出他了。巴基的手加紧握着他的手，“我会付钱。”  
“也许…晚点吧，”史蒂夫艰难地说出每个字，“等队伍不那么长的时候。”  
————  
“当然。”巴基说，努力让自己听起来爽朗一点。  
他没有告诉史蒂夫他对来舞会感到紧张的真正原因，他怕史蒂夫退缩，怕史蒂夫不想实行和巴基一起参加舞会，向全校公开出柜的计划。  
看到史蒂夫和莎伦的名字一起出现在那个愚蠢的舞会之王与王后投票券上，就像个超现实的噩梦。莎伦就是那个该死的舞会委员会的人吗？为什么她不把自己的名字移下提名名单？使他控制住自己，不把事情说出来的原因是史蒂夫脸上的表情。史蒂夫一脸沮丧，对什么都提不起兴趣，而巴基不想假装所有事情都他妈的会变好来取悦史蒂夫，他累了。  
也许他是没有在八年级后参加舞会，但是他知道这些国王和王后的狗屁事是怎么进行的：那开心加冕的一对儿会在学校所有人面前共舞。  
巴基对他的男朋友和该死的莎伦.卡特跳舞可没兴趣。  
克林特的事也没让事情变好。如果只有他和史蒂夫，克林特和凯特，或者克林特和娜塔莎一起出去玩就好了，而不是现在这样，让巴基担心着娜塔莎发现克林特脚踩两条船后火山大爆发，那样布鲁斯准会也卷进来把克林特揍成肉酱。  
体育馆的天花板垂吊着大量大雪花和蓝色皱纹纸，伪装得看不出这就是个体育馆。体育馆的一边有个矮平台，上边一个DJ正在打碟，转着时下电台受欢迎的令他厌恶的曲子，边上还有个音响孤零零地响着试图引人注意。  
“你想去拿点吃的吗？”巴基问道，因为史蒂夫的注意力又不知溜到哪去了。他在搜寻着房间，找他的朋友，也许是在看布洛克有没有带着武装部队来这儿。巴基不知道，他唯一知道的就是他没有什么朋友可以找的，而他感到强烈的不安全感。  
“我不是很饿。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基也不饿，他的胃正上下浮动，至少他还牵着史蒂夫的手。  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”一个声音传来，巴基到转过身才认出那是谁的，出于某些原因，索尔的声音听起来不像是个傻子，一个女孩儿挽着他的手，那是和巴基一起上好几门课的简.福斯特。  
“嗨，简，”巴基说，“你看起来…哇嗷，你看起来棒极了。”  
并不是说简穿得不漂亮，她是属于“神经大条的教授”那种类型的人：一大堆混合图案和撞色，明显不是有意为之的混搭袜子，巴基从没有见过她化妆。  
“谢谢。”简说。  
“见到托尼了没？”索尔问道。  
“还没。”史蒂夫说。  
“布鲁斯要拧断他的脖子，”索尔说着瞟了简一眼，“托尼说要给他搞到个约会但是没有让他不大高兴呢。”  
索尔居然说了个完整的句子…巴基只能摇摇头。  
“该死，他认真的？”  
“他连出拳的套路的想好了。”  
巴基觉得这就是说布鲁斯走私来了炸药箱。  
“噢！凯特和娜塔莎来了！”话一说出口巴基就想掴自己一巴掌，布鲁斯和娜塔莎同时出现在任何场合都不会对任何事情有好处。  
但凯特和娜塔莎只是拉着手一起跑进体育馆，她们走的是和舞池之间最短的线段距离，在舞池上跳着，跟着唱Turn Down For What。  
她们的热情蔓延开来，越来越多人开始跳舞，“想跳舞吗？”音乐太大声了，巴基大声喊道。  
史蒂夫看看人群，又看看巴基，摇头。莎伦加入了他们，一起来的还有几个人，史蒂夫和莎伦说起话来。但是有音乐，巴基听不清他们在说什么。  
他再也受不了单站着了，他把手从史蒂夫手上松开，松开的手指让他意识到原来他一直粘着史蒂夫而不是去别的地方，会行不通吗？恐惧想把刀冷冷的捅进他，“我要去跳舞。”  
再一次，史蒂夫看看舞池，又看回巴基，说道：“好的。”  
当他走到舞池加入娜塔莎和凯特时，他希望史蒂夫会跟上来。  
他没有。  
娜塔莎和凯特看到他很开心，他笑着举起一只手，放下来的瞬间，他突然意识到上一次他跳舞时，他还有两只手臂。  
————  
史蒂夫看着巴基走。他留在这里和莎伦说话把所有事都他妈的搞砸了。“我不明白为什么我们还在提名名单上！”他对抗着音乐大喊。  
“这并不说明什么！”莎伦也喊着回答，“提名是好几个月前的事了，你知道这说明不了什么！我们是返校节的而我们没有在一起！没关系的！”  
但现在有关系了，“你能让他们不算我们的票吗？”  
“史蒂夫，”莎伦说，他能看到她脸上的失望，她喜欢在舞台上的感觉，虽然他们从没赢过。但是他也从来没有喜欢过那样，虽然能站在舞台上也让他感觉不错。  
现在不同了。  
“我们又不会赢，”莎伦说，“我们只是站在上面，他们公布完获胜者之后我们只要跳舞，你甚至可以和巴基跳，我不在乎。”  
“但你就是不愿意把我们的名字从名单上划掉。”史蒂夫说。  
莎伦叹气，“我没那样说！我会和其他女孩儿说的。我本来不应该参与投票的事的，因为我被提名了。”  
“这又不是总体竞选，”史蒂夫语气尖锐地说，但他又补充道，“抱歉，这么说太刻薄了。”  
“别担心，”莎伦说，“我会去和他们说说的，看看我能做些什么，但是…不管怎么样…这只是学校舞会，好吗？你和巴基一起来的，去和他跳舞。”她低头看着地板。没有他在旁边巴基似乎玩得挺开心，但是巴基的目光越过整个房间与他相接，他就知道巴基不像他假装的那么开心。  
“好的，”史蒂夫说着转身背对她，“你看起来棒极了，顺便说。”这是真的，她身上的长裙就像流动的银水，她的头发柔顺地在她的脸旁自然卷曲。但是，莎伦一直都很好看。  
“谢谢，现在去跳舞！”  
史蒂夫穿过那些运动着的身体，周围很暗，又有一堆人，史蒂夫觉得自己有点隐形了，这让他勇敢起来，他抓住巴基的臀部，开始在他身上摩擦，娜塔莎和凯特“呜”地发出赞赏声，很快，索尔和简加入了他们，还有托尼和佩珀。连布鲁斯也拖着步子在舞池上跳了几首曲子，他一直急切的望着娜塔莎。娜塔莎看来没被她迟迟未至的约会对象困扰，她和凯特牵着手，笑着跳来跳去，接着又有几个女孩儿拉着男孩儿加入越来越大的舞蹈圈。  
一股欢愉降在他的头顶，就像将醉不醉似的，他在舞会上从来没有这么快活过，他可以轻易的忘记所有东西，只有他和巴基和他的朋友们。  
————  
装在后裤袋里电话震动时，他正流着汗上气不接下气。“那可真棒。”史蒂夫对他耳语，巴基笑了。他退开一点掏出手机。  
“那是克林特，哈？”史蒂夫问。  
“对。”巴基说。  
短信里只是问，“你看到娜特了？”  
巴基回短信，“我们都在跳舞。”  
“凯特也是？”  
“是。”  
“好极了。”  
巴基不知道他是不是反讽着说的，但是他决定这不是他得弄明白的破事儿，他收起手机，把脸转向史蒂夫，希望着DJ 能放些慢歌，至少史蒂夫看起来玩得很开心。  
接着克林特用手肘推开人群，巴基得去帮他一把，克林特带着轻松的笑容出现在正在跳舞的娜塔莎和凯特身边，她们俩看到他似乎都挺开心的。事情会顺利进行的，巴基想，跳舞的人群中间稍稍散开，托尼滑着太空步跳到中央，跳起了机械舞，然后他指向索尔，索尔做着钓鱼状想简移动，简也配合着摆动着，接着莎伦出来挑起拉拉队的嘻哈舞步，引得佩珀和娜塔莎加入了她，克林特也踢着脚做起奇怪的舞步，他伸出手像在和巴基握手似的摆摆手，就这样巴基发现自己就在舞池中间，他跳着他能想起来的蹩脚舞步，跑步中的人，史蒂夫也来到中心和他一起跑。  
头顶的闪关灯慢了下来，音乐的节奏也变缓了，史蒂夫靠近他，把他们拉到了一起。巴基不在乎这是泰勒.斯威夫特的哪首歌，刚刚跳舞的后的肾上腺素让他的心跳得飞快，旋转彩灯把史蒂夫的脸变成一个万花筒，真是一个好看的彩灯。他们一起摇摆着，巴基觉得自己快要迷失在史蒂夫的眼睛里了，但是越过史蒂夫肩膀他看到正在发生的戏剧性的事。  
音乐慢了下来，克林特面对着他的两个伴儿，是时候是克林特该说清楚做出选择了。  
但事情是，娜塔莎和凯特看着彼此，凯特走进娜塔莎的臂弯，手臂圈住娜塔莎的脖子，而娜塔莎的手停在凯特紫色连衣裙的黑色腰带上，谁都没去看克林特，开始跳起舞来。  
克林特站在那里，目瞪口呆。  
他终于意识到发生了什么，转身离开了。  
“很遗憾，伙计。”巴基说。  
克林特耸耸肩，拖着脚步走出舞池。  
巴基更贴近史蒂夫跳舞，他能把下巴搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫只比他高了一二英尺，所以这是完美高度，他喜欢感受吐在耳朵边的史蒂夫的呼吸，和史蒂夫嘴唇的轻轻的压力——算不上是吻，只是把嘴唇停在那里，还有史蒂夫的须后水，这几天这个味道总能把他撩拨起来，他的鼻子埋在史蒂夫的颈窝，他可以闭上眼睛，专心于那味道，史蒂夫的味道。  
太快了，音乐结束了，DJ 的声音从扩音器传来，“女士们先生们，现在我们先休息一下。”  
人群发出不高兴的声音，史蒂夫和巴基也是，他们极不情愿地放开彼此，这毕竟才是第一首慢歌，DJ继续说道，“来吧，现在，难道你们不想知道谁是你们的冬季舞会之王和王后吗？”人们欢呼起来。  
巴基的胃开始卷曲扭绕起来。  
“我让莎伦去把我们的名字划掉了。”史蒂夫对着巴基的耳朵说道。  
“好的。”巴基说，他松了一口气，他四处望着找克林特，他正在餐桌旁，往嘴里塞布朗尼。  
寇森校长走上舞台，讲了几个蹩脚的笑话，让台下的人喊破天花板要知道获胜者是谁。巴基刚要和史蒂夫说他们可以去看看克林特，就听到寇森校长公布道：“史蒂文.罗杰斯和莎伦.卡特。”

 

 

 

 

 

tbc


	40. Chapter 40

完结~第四十章

 

史蒂夫不知道该怎么做。  
他看着巴基：“我跟莎伦说了。”他坚持说道，巴基的眼神，自从开始接受心理咨询的头几个星期以来，史蒂夫已经很久没看见他这样的眼神了。  
他轻轻拍打着巴基肩膀，而巴基把他的手扫开，“没事儿。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫知道有事，而且很严重。  
不知怎么地，他的腿驱使他走上舞台，莎伦挽着他的手，对台下所有人微笑，史蒂夫真想把手抽出来。等到他们背对观众时，莎伦才说道：“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我试过了。”  
“好的。”他敷衍道。接着，在他们在舞台上站定，托尼和佩珀还有另外三组人站在他们旁边，这让史蒂夫感觉糟糕透了。这不是莎伦的错，按他们原本的想法的是不会赢的。  
他试图在黑丫丫的人群里找到巴基，这里人太多了，太多的人看着他。他的嘴角咧开一个怪异的弧度，姑且把那当成一个微笑，这感觉就像是过去的几个月完全没发生过似的，他还是那个黄金男孩儿，和一个黄金女孩站在这上边，就像是他从未出柜一样。  
————  
巴基转而想去和克林特待在一起，他无法看下这个，他不能看到这个。  
索尔粗壮的胳膊把他拦下，“你去哪儿？”他问道，“不想看你男朋友被加冕为舞会之王吗？”  
巴基皱起眉头，说道：“史蒂夫说赢的一般高三生。”  
“他会赢的。”索尔说。  
他当然会这么说，索尔是史蒂夫最好的朋友，但是他自信得诡异，特别是当托尼和佩珀——经常性赢得返校节之王和王后称号的人，也在场竞争时。如果赢的人是高二的话，那他们就是最有可能赢的，巴基眯缝起眼睛，“为什么你就那么确定他会赢？”  
“大家都喜欢史蒂夫。”索尔说道。  
“他是学生会的，是个四分卫，还主动去做社区家教，”简补充道，“所有低年级的人也都知道史蒂夫，而且他们也都知道他妈妈刚刚去世，”她露齿而笑，“ps，台上所有的女孩都是超大写的碧池。”  
巴基忍不住笑了。  
“还有我说过史蒂夫是怎样的一个好小伙了没？”索尔说着撞了撞巴基，“你最清楚的。”  
现在巴基忍不住脸红了，他怎么会认为史蒂夫有心加入竞选呢？  
所以，虽然他觉得自己得去看看克林特在被双重拒绝之后的情况（娜塔莎和凯特看着台上，手还是牵在一起的），但巴基知道他应该为了史蒂夫那里…即使和他一起在台上的人不是自己。  
————  
寇森校长华丽丽地从信封里抽出一张纸，微笑着低下头看纸条，“你们冬季舞会之王和王后是我们最耀眼的两位学生，”他公布道，“我经常看见他们积极地帮助他们的伙伴，尽他们最大的努力规矩行为，保持我们学校的形象，我还知道，其中的一位在这一年里经历了巨大的艰辛——”  
史蒂夫屏住呼吸，不会这样吧。  
“所以，我带着极大的荣耀感为大家...请问这里能来点音乐？”  
好慢，慢得史蒂夫无处倾泻他的紧张感，DJ敲出紧密的鼓点。  
“获胜者是，”寇森校长公布，“史蒂夫.罗杰斯和莎伦卡特！”  
史蒂夫感觉自己像是被困在别人的身体里，一个和他同班有同在学生会的人举起一条肩带，他低下头，让那个人把肩带挂在他的肩上，接着，那人的朋友递给她一顶皇冠，史蒂夫的脸快烧起来了，他感觉有点莫名其妙，每个人都在为他欢呼。  
在掌声雷动中，他能听到他队友们的欢呼声，“罗~~~杰斯！”有些人甚至还吹起口哨，不管怎样，他微笑起来，还露出了牙齿，这些人为他投了票。还有莎伦，她抓住史蒂夫的手肘，明媚的笑容挂在脸上，“他们告诉我我们赢了，压倒性胜利，”莎伦对他耳语，“所有人都投给了你。”  
他感受到这体育馆里所有人的善意，那么的直白，他不得不眨眼抑制住泪水。  
校长先生简短地说：“现在我们的王者和王后将要共舞。”史蒂夫昂扬的精神又跌回地面。  
他像启动了自动驾驶似的向前移动，但在牵引莎伦走下舞台时，他突然停下来。  
“怎么了？”莎伦细声说，这时歌曲The Time of My Life已经开始播放。  
史蒂夫看着她，真希望她能懂得他现在在想什么，“我不能这么做。”他说。  
她认识他很久了，不管是作为女朋友还是作为朋友，莎伦点点头，“做你想做的。”她说。  
他松开她的胳膊，向着麦克风走去。“嗨，各位，”他说，麦克风发出的刺耳的声音让他闪躲了一下，把嘴和麦克风的距离拉开一点，DJ迅速反应过来，关掉了音乐，把音响转连到麦克风上。  
寇森校长对他身旁的学生会的一个女生说道：“我不记得他们要讲话？”  
“是不用。”女生答道。  
史蒂夫在他们来阻止他之前继续说话，“我想要感谢所有为我投票的人，我们由衷的感谢你们，呃，但是，呃，事实是，莎伦和我只是朋友，我们更想和自己的伴儿一起跳舞，所以，呃，我们的伴儿能走上前来吗？”  
他在舞台上一直没能找到巴基，现在，他退下几步来到舞台的空位置上，也还是没看到巴基。  
接着他被自己的想法的吓到了，万一巴基不想上来怎么办？  
————  
“上去和他一起！”索尔说着把巴基往前推。  
他简直不敢相信史蒂夫说了那些话，大家都还在鼓掌，热情比起刚才稍有减退。当史蒂夫和莎伦走下舞台时，DJ又播放起那首出自《辣身舞》的歌，巴基开始努力往前走，看起来没人想到要配合一下。  
“我帮你。”布鲁斯说着，把一个笨手笨脚的高个子推到一边。  
“嘿！干嘛呢！”  
在布鲁斯的提醒下，大家让了让位，巴基向舞台走去。  
————  
巴基没来。史蒂夫快无法呼吸了，惟一能让他不走向恐慌边缘的是莎伦的舞伴也还没有来，他看向她，“你的伴儿是谁？”史蒂夫问道。  
她眨眨眼，突然间史蒂夫看到她的微笑是那么的牵强，“我…我没有伴儿。”她说。  
他想甩自己几巴掌。她当然没带伴儿，几周以来她从没提过她有。  
“我以为布洛克.朗姆洛会邀请你的。”史蒂夫呆呆地说。  
“你真觉得我会答应布洛克来舞会？他就是个混球。”  
操，操，操，史蒂夫心想。大家就要停止鼓掌了，然后大家就会发现史蒂夫的舞伴落跑了而莎伦压根儿就没有舞伴。巴基在哪？史蒂夫不想去看人群中任何一对眼睛了，他试着想想别人，随便哪个谁，谁能过上来和莎伦跳舞，能让她看起来不像没有舞伴。  
布鲁斯突然跌跌撞撞进入空旷的舞池。  
————  
巴基从那个鲁莽的橄榄球运动员身后走出来时，能看见史蒂夫脸上的表情，事情像是与巴基完全无关的样子，因为史蒂夫正一脸看到救世主的样子看着布鲁斯。  
巴基不明所以地在史蒂夫和布鲁斯之间来回打量，然后他看到了莎伦，她扬起下巴而眼睛却在闪光，巴基看回布鲁斯，唏声道：“去和莎伦跳舞。”  
“啥？”布鲁斯说。  
“去和，莎伦，跳舞。”  
“噢。”布鲁斯看着莎伦，他有点摇晃，操，他完全醉了。“哦。”好吧，布鲁斯真是个优等生，他的醉酒让他上前的步伐慢了下来。  
巴基和布鲁斯一起穿过那片空阔的舞池。巴基感觉自己从未这么忸怩过，尽管车祸以来，他老感觉有人在盯着他，但他自认在装透明人的艺术造诣上已经登峰造极了。现在他们都看着他，他的西装夹克袖子用别针别在在衣袋里以免掉出来。“为什么你不干脆把它卷起来别着？”巴基的妈妈把袖子别好后，史蒂夫问道，“你老是做这事儿，把它塞到口袋，大家都知道你失去一只手臂。”  
“我就想这么做。”巴基说，他想要大家一眼就能看到他，而不是他失去的手，然而在这时，他知道每个人都看到了。  
他抬起眼睛与史蒂夫四目相接，史蒂夫的表情像松了口气，他自从上台之后的糟糕的假笑也褪去，变成放松的咧嘴笑。巴基看着也忍不住笑起来。  
那瞬间，整个体育馆像是被一片寂静笼罩。在他向史蒂夫伸出手之前，史蒂夫先走上前握住巴基的手，另一只手放在巴基的臀部上，“我没想到你会上来。”说到最后他的声音有些颤抖，但他的脸上还是带着笑。  
“我就在这。”巴基勉强能说道，他不想在这哭得一塌糊涂。  
史蒂夫看向别处点点头，用力眨了眨眼，然后他前倾微低下头，而巴基仰起头。他让史蒂夫亲吻他，当着整个学校的面。  
真够奇怪，他听见身后的掌声越来越响，他还听到几声欢呼，好像是索尔的声音，那尖锐的口哨声是克林特的专属，史蒂夫和巴基相视而笑。音乐声愈发响了，巴基感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀——是托尼，他和佩珀一起到舞池路过他的身旁。  
这个夜晚过去了，在他们走出聚光灯后，史蒂夫和巴基溜到露台。史蒂夫掏出纸巾，和巴基一起擤了擤鼻子，他们开始蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，最后史蒂夫觉得如果接着发展下去他们会出事的，而且他想去看看莎伦是否没事，而巴基也想起了克林特。  
“谢谢你出手，伙计。”史蒂夫说着拍了一下布鲁斯的背。  
布鲁斯没再和莎伦跳舞了，但是他也没再喝酒而是和他们那一伙哥们站在一起，包括和佩珀说笑的莎伦，“噢，上帝，我还以为我要在那里干站着呢，感谢上帝有巴基在！”  
史蒂夫攥紧巴基的手，红着脸低下头。  
至于克林特，他们找到他时他正和波比.摩丝调情，那个收入场券的女孩，“小心看着这一个。”娜塔莎拉着凯特路过时说，她微微笑着，克林特干脆笑出声。  
“所以现在是你们俩在一起了？”布鲁斯问道。  
两个女孩看看彼此，“奇怪得很，”娜塔莎说，“我们和克林特巴顿经常在一起，三个人在一起，但接着我们想成为朋友，就我们俩，然后就成了这样，所以…也许吧，但也许有时只是拥拥抱，接接吻和练习射击瞄准。”  
在那之后，他们去走廊拍照，巴基实力展现了什么叫挥金如土，在没有人看见他们时，巴基抓了史蒂夫的屁股一把，“我的甜心老爹。”史蒂夫把巴基搂进怀里勒紧，小绵羊般顺从地说，巴基埋怨说自己不能呼吸了——也许是因为他笑过头，他才把他松开。  
他们一直待到闭幕音乐Closing Time响起。巴基把头停靠在史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫也把头靠在巴基的头上，随时间流过而摇摆，“这是史上最棒的舞会了，”巴基说，他又自嘲道，“虽然我没去过多少舞会。”  
“这当然是最棒的舞会，”史蒂夫同意道，“我…觉得你妈妈回来接我们？”  
“呃，算是吧。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫想，肯定会发生点什么事，“算是？”  
歌曲结束了，人群开始向出口流动。  
“我，呃…我会开车带你回去。”巴基说。  
“什么？”史蒂夫难以置信地说，虽然他从几个星期前就发现巴基就没有在车里恐慌发作，“你拿到证了？”他在人群中把巴基拥入怀中。  
“不，没呢。”巴基立刻接话，“我只是…我一直在练，仅此而已，我得完成所有驾驶学时和司机课程之类的。”他的笑声埋进史蒂夫的西装夹克里，“又不是什么大事。”  
“这就是大事！”史蒂夫说，“干嘛不早告诉我？”  
“想给你个惊喜，”巴基说，“而且我得穿上义肢才可以开车，我不喜欢那样，所以我就只是载我们俩回家。”巴基笑得太过了，这一定不是唯一的惊喜，所以史蒂夫等着。“而且我妈妈会去她朋友家过夜，所以我们能干点私事儿。”  
“噢，”史蒂夫扬起眉毛说道，“又从你那些杂志上得到些建议了吗？”  
“才不是。”虽然巴基掩饰着，但他的脸却红得发亮。体育馆的人快走光了，当他再次开口说话，声音显得格外轻柔，他倾身靠近史蒂夫的耳朵，“我一鼓作气跑到商店买了…买了润滑剂。”巴基说着小心地四处敲了敲，怕有人听了去。  
“真的？”史蒂夫喃喃道，他依然把巴基抱得死死的，趁机在巴基的太阳穴落下一个吻。  
“我是说，如果你想要，”巴基立即说道，“如果你准备好——”  
他永远都说不完这句话了，因为史蒂夫又吻了他，这次，落在他的嘴唇上。

 

THE END  
——————————————————————————————  
作者的话：感谢读完这篇文的每个读者…这是我写过的最长的一篇了，你们的留言是我的动力！特别是前半部分（或者更多）那么虐…我希望结局有足够甜使得虐有所值！


End file.
